Light of the Snow Red Village
by Akai Kitsune
Summary: A twist of a situation causes Tomoe's death to be delayed, long enough for Kenshin's wandering to hold a new burden and support beyond any expectations... Part 7, chapter 1: Enter the master of Shinko Ryu.
1. Prologue Black Candles Burning: When Ch...

  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Prologue - Black Candles Burning: When Change Begins  
Akai Kitsune

** ~*~**

_Find me here_   
_Speak to me_   
_I want to feel you_   
_I need to hear you_

** ~*~**

"Give her back to me." 

All he wanted... he just wanted her back... 

No more death, no more killing or pain. Just... 

_ 'Give her back... give her back to me... I... lo... love...'_

The last Yaminobu stood before him, the only obstacle between himself and the cabin. And her. 

That man had to die. 

But he couldn't win. That was clear. 

_'If I can't rely on my senses, I'll sacrifice myself, and risk it all on the last blow...'_

_ 'Forgive me, Tomoe. Live on in the new era, and be happy...'_

He charged, sword raised, eyes clenched tightly. He heard the enemy's acknowledgement, a muffled swish of movement that barely made it through his deafness. 

A scent caught his attention, flitting, one of the few senses which had not been affected. 

"That scent... white... plum..." 

His eyes snapped open, even as his arms flew down to strike. 

- her scent, her hair, her body, right in front of him - 

In his way... 

His sandals slammed into the ground, pushing himself to a stop, and he slipped backwards in the ice, sword hand dropping with him. As he fell, he feet entangled themselves with another's, and the two of them fell into the snow. His breath shot out in a hiss of pain as his cracked spine struck a rock, and he looked up. 

And met deep, black, bottomless eyes... 

"Tomoe..." he choked, staring up at her in disbelief with almost unseeing eyes. _'Alive... she is alive...'_

_ 'If she... if she had died...'_

Movement behind her caught his attention, and he forced himself to stand, pushing her aside as gently as he could. 

"I don't understand... women..." 

He watched, eyes wide, as the Yaminobu fell and died, her tanto deep in his heart. He turned back to her, expression unchanged. 

She kept her gaze on the dead man. "It... flew out of my hand..." her eyes met his. "I thought... I was going to die..." 

Her breath caught in her throat, and her sentence cut off, as he closed the distance between them in a single stride and held her in his arms. 

"Tomoe..." he whispered, voice anguished, his arms tightening, as if she would disappear. "I almost... almost..."   
Yukishiro Tomoe, who was meant to die that day, murmured a comforting word and wrapped her arms around his body, tears in her eyes, a small smile on her face. 

_ 'For this man's life, I risked everything. I was going to bring him to his death... but that's when... that's when I fell in love with him...'_

_ 'I don't want to be the cause of any more death...'_

_ 'I was going to die for this man...'_

_ 'But... I live, even now...'_

_ 'And so, I will live with him... I will stay with him forever...'_

_ 'My second love...'_

His strength drained, his body weak with loss of blood, Kenshin held her for only a few moments before he slumped against her, forehead resting limply on her shoulder. Gently, Tomoe pulled his arm around her and helped him walk, heading back into the forest. _'This man... my husband, my love... I won't let him die.'_

Slowly, they made their way through the forest. 

**~*~**

Author's Notes: I've never done a serious Kenshin what-if fic, and this one has become my favourite piece. It's going to be big (it already is, really...) and a bit of a mouthful, but I'm committed now and will definately finish it sometime. ^_^ Please be patient as the chapters do come slowly. Thanks for reading!

Akai Kitsune  
Written December, 2001


	2. Part I Love's Advent: The Bakumatsu and ...

~*~ 

Light of the Snow-Red Village   
Part II - Light the Wick: The Early Years  
(Chapter 1)  
Akai Kitsune

~*~ 

_You are the light that is leading me_   
_To the place where I find peace again_

~*~

It had begun to snow again. 

The forest glistened with the pure whiteness, the half-hidden winter sun shining down among the trees. A cottage lay just out of the woods, still and seemingly ignorant of the coming weather. The dead, untouched field was covered in ice, mingling with the hardened dirt of crops from earlier that year. A lone boy walked through it, anxious, afraid for what he might find hidden among the white. Dark, red. Blood. 

"Neechan?" Yukishiro Enishi called out worriedly, as he approached the cottage with a growing feeling of dread. He had seen the ruined cabin in the woods, and the body of the last Yaminobu, lying in a patch of bloody snow, Tomoe's dagger imbedded into his chest. He was frightened when he didn't find Battousai, or his sister, though it relieved him greatly. It meant that he still had her, but that she was alive.

He hoped. 

He slid the door open, voice rising. "Neechan!" 

"Enishi?" her soft voice answered, and Tomoe came into view. "What are you still doing here? I told you-" 

"Neechan!" he blurted happily, hugging her tightly. "I thought you were dead! I saw the Yaminobu - I saw all the footprints... I thought Battousai had taken you away again! I thought I'd lost you..." he pulled away, grinning. "Is he dead? Is Battousai dead? Surely, he must be badly wounded! I saw all the blood on the ground. It had to be his! Where is-" 

Tomoe gently covered his mouth with two fingers. "Shh..." she hushed him. She led him into the next room. "He's sleeping." 

Inside, Himura Battousai lay on a futon, covered with many bandages and a blanket. Enishi stared at him, anger and disbelief flitting across his face. "Neechan?" he choked out, eyes narrowing. "You helped him? Why? Why? I don't understand..." 

"Enishi," she closed her eyes and, kneeling down and holding him, began to whisper soothingly, "I don't expect you to understand, but I want you to listen. This man... Himura-san... my husband... yes, he killed Akira-san, but hating him won't bring back the dead. I've learned this, while living with him this past year. He's not the man we assumed he was. I... Enishi, I love him. Just as much as I loved Akira-san." 

Enishi stiffened, pulling back and staring in horror. He backed away, covering his ears. "No, no! You can't, you can't love him! He took your happiness, he made you sad, you can't love him!" 

"Enishi-" 

"You can't!" he cried, turning and running out into the forest. 

Tomoe watched him go, eyes sorrowful. "Enishi... I'm sorry..." _'Maybe someday you'll understand...'_

~*~

_ "My fiancé was the second son of a similar family, a childhood friend. Like my father, he wasn't accomplished, but he was kind and hardworking. At the time, I loved him very much. When he chose me to be his wife, I was very happy. But, even though I was so happy, all I could do was look at him in amazement. No matter how much I hated it, I couldn't bring myself to smile. Maybe that's why I never told him how happy I was. 'If the second son of a samurai cannot make you happy, I will at least be known as a warrior of repute,' he told me. He postponed our wedding and joined the Kyoto Mimawarigumi, entering the chaos of Kyoto -- And then, he never returned..."_

_ "I didn't wait for the news to come to me. I went to Kyoto as well... in a far-off place I didn't know, he died there. The happiness I should have had vanished with him... but the truth is, maybe it really was my fault. If only I had cried and tried to stop him... and because I thought that way... if I hadn't found something... someone to hate, I would have gone mad..."_

_ "Tomoe... the happiness you lost once, in all this chaos. I'll protect it this time for you."_

_ "Let's do this, Battousai! If you want to take her back, you'll do so over my corpse!"_

_One last attack. All it took. One last strike, and she lay in his arms, dying..._

~*~

"IIE!" Kenshin snapped awake with a horrified cry, sitting up abruptly. Pain shot up his spine, and, wincing, he fell back onto the futon, eyes closed. 

So real... 

So close to what had happened. If he had been half a second slower... if he hadn't halted his attack... if the snow hadn't caused him to falter in his step... 

He didn't want to think about it... 

"Daijoubu." a soft voice whispered in his ear. His eyes opened again, meeting her dark, calm expression. "It's all right, nothing's happened." 

"Tomoe..." he murmured, drinking in the sight of her with unending relief. "I... I dreamed... I..." 

"It's all right." she repeated, wiping his forehead with a damp cloth. "You have a slight fever, and it's causing bad dreams. You were out in the cold for too long." 

"The cold...?" her voice seemed far away. 

"Yes. You've been delirious for over a week now. You're recovering though; the medicine you had to sell to the village helped a great deal." 

"... Tomoe..." his eyes slowly closed. "... I dreamed it... you... I love..." 

"I know." the ever gentle voice drifted through his consciousness. "I love you too, anata." 

_ 'I love you too...'_

~*~

"I'm sorry that he's not able to see you right now." 

"It's all right; I can wait a little while." 

"He drifts in and out. I'm not sure if what you say will mean anything to him later on." 

"Very well... then I'll have to rely on you as a messenger." 

Consciousness came to him slowly. He floated sluggishly out of the fog of his mind and raised himself up, shaking his head to clear it. "Ka... Katsura-san?" 

Katsura Kogoro and Tomoe turned to him, a little surprised. He blinked tiredly; the world seemed to spin for a moment, then rested again. 

"So you're awake." Katsura smiled at him, small and soft as usual. "I've wanted to talk-" 

"Here." Tomoe interrupted politely, handing Kenshin a cup of tea. "Drink this; it'll warm you up." 

"Arigato." Shakily, he did so, then turned back to the Ishin Shishi leader, his eyes clearer. "Katsura-san, you came back. Everyone said you had run away... but I knew you couldn't have..." 

"I'm glad you never lost faith." Katsura shifted his position slightly, as if he was uncomfortable with the subject. "I've been trying to recover from Ikedaya affair. As for the traitor... it was Iizuka. I've already sent someone for him." 

"A new hitokiri?" Kenshin's eyes widened. 

"Yes. His name is Shishio Makoto. His past is unknown, but his skills are comparable to yours. He will be taking care of the assassinations from now on." 

"Then I am being dismissed." Kenshin replied flatly, his voice unreadable. Regretful... hopeful... 

Tomoe watched them silently, wishing for an answer that was unlikely to come. 

_ "Yes... you no longer have to kill... you and Tomoe can live on in peace..."_

Katsura, however, shook his head. "The Ishin Shishi are gradually growing in numbers, and are fighting strongly again, but the patriots are being hunted in Kyoto. Himura... I'm sorry to ask you this... but I must ask you to continue to wield your sword for us. You are to become squad swordsman, fighting in the front lines to protect the patriots." 

Kenshin hung his head, staring into the empty cup blankly. 

"It's cruel of me to ask this of you." Katsura admitted. "But I have no choice. I can't rely on anyone else for this role. Please, put aside your feelings for now... I ask you to wield the Mitsurugi sword for the Shishi again." 

After a few moments, Kenshin glanced up at Tomoe, eyes sorrowful. _'Then our life of peace... is really over... I'm sorry Tomoe, I must do this... if I give up my sword now... everything I have done before will be for nothing...'_

She nodded, unsmiling, and he knew she understood. It was an unspoken promise... she, who was meant to die that day, lived. Her promise... to stay with him, no matter what... 

_ '... till death do us part...'_

Kenshin looked back to Katsura, and gave him a slight nod. His head lowered again. Tomoe sent Katsura a cool look - polite, yet reproving - that was clearly a message of dismissal. 

He recognized it, and, respecting their privacy, pressed an envelope into her hands. He bowed his head to Tomoe and stood, turning towards the door. "Come as soon as you've recovered. Himura, we will be waiting for you in Kyoto." 

Kenshin didn't reply, nor did he look up. Tomoe waited for the door to slide shut, then stood, placing the envelope off to the side and refilling the cup. "It was very kind of him to come all this way. Unfortunately, we won't be leaving from this place until you are well, so his assignments will have to wait." 

When she heard the rustling of movement, she moved closer to Kenshin and held his shoulders from behind, even as he struggled to get up. 

"Anata..." she murmured softly into his hair, "You can't leave now. If you go while you are still sick, you'll die. Wait just a little longer... please..." 

Her pleading tone made him falter. He turned to look at her. 

"Kenshin..." 

"Tomoe..." he choked out. She had never called him that. Not even... the night before she disappeared, the first time they had truly held each other, in love... "I..." 

"You have to go back to Kyoto. I know that much." she wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder and leaning her head against him. "But not now. Not yet... we're not ready to leave this place..." 

"Tomoe?" he questioned, reaching up to hold one hand. "You're...?" 

"I'm coming with you." she answered the unfinished question without hesitation. Even before she answered, he had somehow known. 

... a promise... 

He leaned his head back, and, daring, placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She was startled, but didn't pull away. 

They lay there, holding each other, for the remainder of the day. 

_ '... till death do us part... and even then, forever...'_

~*~

Kenshin was surprised, a few days later, at the hug given to him by Mrs. Okami when they arrived in Kyoto. The elderly keeper of the Kohagi Inn was greatly relieved to see both of them in good health, more or less - Kenshin was still recovering from his injuries, but by then they were minor - and especially Tomoe, whose company, however silent, she had missed. They were given a room and a message for Kenshin to be well rested for the next day, in which someone would come for him. 

"Look at you two." Okami murmured in a motherly tone. "Even in this chaos, you deserve some happiness..."   
Kenshin lowered his head, recalling faintly the words he had overheard the Kyoto administrator Shigekura Jubei... 

_ "In this world, everyone's trying to find a little happiness..."_

The words meant nothing to him, then. But now, they were his whole world... 

"And don't worry about Himura-san." he dimly heard Okami pull Tomoe aside. "The job he's been given is dangerous, but it's nothing he can't handle. Katsura-san knew what he was doing." 

"He's not well right now." Tomoe replied quietly. "He needs more rest. I don't believe he's ready to fight so suddenly, especially after all this time." 

"Tomoe-san." Kenshin called to her. "It's all right. I can handle it. I'll find the strength to do what I must; I always have." 

She sent him a slightly worried glance, then nodded and turned away. "Okami-san, I will resume my earlier duties as payment for our stay."

"Yes, yes, of course." Okami waved her off. "But not today. You and Himura-san have had a long day; get some rest, and you can work tomorrow." 

She shooed them into their room, sliding the door shut behind them. Kenshin walked straight to the window, hand resting on the ledge. "Tomoe-san... this is the same room as before..." 

"Hai." Tomoe opened a small box and began to shelve the books he used to read to help him sleep. "Okami-san must have prepared this. I suppose... it will be different this time... anata?" 

She glanced over, and a small smile crept across her face. He had curled up beside the window, and was sleeping silently, one hand holding his katana close to his heart. 

_'Just like before... when I first awoke here, to find him, asleep... vulnerable...'_

_ 'I am glad I was unable to find the strength to try and kill him that day...'_

She took a blanket from the futon in the corner and wrapped it around his shoulders, memory of the terrifying experience last time she had done so burned in her mind... 

... him, awakening, the hitokiri's madness in his eyes, sword at her throat, anger, fury, terror... 

_ "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I... I say that I don't kill civilians, but... I almost just did. I almost..."_

_ "You need to leave this place. If you don't, then someday, I might really..."_

He didn't move. 

She stepped back, eyes wide. 

_ "Himura Battousai's weakness is... when he's asleep. Even the best swordsman cannot perfectly defend himself when he is sleeping, and the Battousai is no exception."_

_ "I'll ask you one more thing. Has Battousai fallen in love with you?"_

_ "Battousai's greatest weakness right now is you."_

_ 'It's true.'_ she stared down guiltily. _'Before, he would have been able to fend off an attack even in sleep. Now... he didn't even react. My being with him must have...'_

"Tomoe-san." his soft murmur startled her. 

"Ah- hai?" 

"Arigato." his hands curled around the blanket, no longer clutching his sword, though his eyes never opened. It took her a moment to realize he was asleep again. The smile returned. 

_'Things are similar... yet still different. Yes, they are different this time...'_

~*~

The next day, Tomoe awoke and found herself alone. She was met in the hall by Okami, who explained that a man had left with Himura earlier that morning. Almost robotic, she filled the day with chores, checking her room at every chance she had, in case her husband returned while she worked. At one point, Okami pulled her aside to speak with her. 

"Don't fret about Himura-san, dear." she smiled at the young woman's anxiety. "Nothing much happens during the day... it's when night comes that the work begins." 

Tomoe nodded, knowing she was trying to be reassuring, yet her words only caused more worry. Night came slowly, and when he did not return, she went back to the room and wrote in her diary. 

She had not written in a while. Her thoughts were far too turmoiled. 

Her hand drifted to a particular page, one that had omitted many of her thoughts and feelings. One of the worst days of her life. 

"April 4th. News arrived from Kyoto regarding Kiyosato Akira-sama's assassination. Though I can hardly believe it, I am filled with regret that I did not stop him from leaving. Now..." 

_ 'Now, though I still regret it, I am no longer filled with hate and thoughts of revenge. Now, I have found a new love, and I will remain a good wife to him...'_

She picked up her brush and began to write. 

~*~

Late that night, she heard the soft sloshing of water. It was familiar, and she knew immediately who it was. She made her way down to the wash room and found him standing at the sink, hands buried in a bucket of water, scrubbing away. Taking a towel from the rack, she touched his arm and pulled his hands from the water, giving it to him. 

"Come to bed." she whispered, watching. "Your hands are clean. Are you hurt at all?" 

Kenshin shook his head. "Iie. I'm all right." 

Tomoe's frown remained in place. She could see it all returning, like a nightmare that wouldn't go away. 

_'His eyes... during our time away from all this violence, his eyes softened, and almost... almost lost their amber colour... much brighter, more alive... but now... they're going back to... the way they were...'_

She curved her arm around his, tugging him away from the sink. "Come. Please." 

He lowered his head, and allowed her to lead him back to their room. 

_ 'I won't allow him to lose himself again. I won't let go back to being what he was... I swore that I would help him... this man... this killer with the gentlest spirit I have ever seen... I will do my best to protect him from the dark madness called Hitokiri Battousai...'_

~*~

"We've heard rumours of a Shinsengumi attack tonight." the faint murmur was barely heard through the rice paper wall. "You're to go with the officials to the meeting and protect them. It's possible you could be fighting either the second or fourth divisions, and you know that each are very skilled. Be careful; this mission is important." 

"Aa." 

Tomoe continued sweeping, trying to ignore the conversation coming from only a few feet away. Eavesdropping was rude, hardly the behaviour of a good wife. 

But... 

_ 'Another mission.' _she sighed inwardly. _'Another night of waiting... worrying... wondering if someone would come back and tell me that he... has been killed...'_

_ "Tomoe... we received news about Kiyosato-san... several days ago, he was killed on the streets of Kyoto... defending the honour of the Shogun against the Ishin Shishi hitokiri, Battousai..."_

_ 'Battousai...'_

_ 'No... I can't think of that. He will survive. He will survive...'_

It had been just under a year since they had returned to Kyoto. Just under a year since that cold winter day when the peace had been broken, perhaps forever. 

Just under a year since she began to lose her gentle, quiet husband to the hitokiri. 

Again. 

_'Please... let the fighting end... enough people have suffered... perished... all for the sake of men without a drop of blood on their souls... men who send others to fight and die for them...'_

_ 'First Akira-san, now Himura Kenshin is again being killed by this... cause...'_

His skills had not dulled. His wounds had healed. And still, nearly ever night, he went out again and again, to defend... to fight... to kill... to be hurt, again and again... 

_ 'No... no...'_

_ 'We need to get away from here. We need to leave this place... go to a real home, where we can live peacefully again... away from the killing and bloodshed...'_

_ 'Away from the hitokiri...'_

_ 'I want Himura Kenshin returned to me... my husband... my love...'_

"Tomoe." 

She looked back at his voice, soft and smooth as a tiger's growl. "Hai?" 

"I'm going out again. I'll be back by morning. Please stay inside the inn until I return." his eyes softened a little. "The streets aren't safe." 

"It is not safe anywhere, is it?" she whispered. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." she turned away and began to sweep again. _ 'It is true, however... We are no longer safe from the demons that haunt and hound him day and night. They will never stop... not until the violence is over...'_

_ 'Please... soon...'_

Winter was coming. 

~*~

Notes: These are partial chapters; I was recommended by a reader to upload in smaller sections to get more responses. ^_^ So that means... respond! Please! Well, thanks again for reading...

Akai Kitsune


	3. Part I Love's Advent: The Bakumatsu and...

~*~ 

Light of the Snow-Red Village   
Part II - Light the Wick: The Early Years  
(Chapter 2)  
Akai Kitsune

~*~ 

"There they are! I found them!" 

"Get the rebels! Don't let them escape!" 

"We're gaining on them!" 

The alarming cries of the Shinsengumi 3rd division startled the fleeing Ishin Shishi into moving on yet again. The relentless, hunting samurai ran down the alleyway, swords up, ready to slaughter the traitors. 

A dark figure stepped out of the shadows. The Shinsengumi halted in their charge. 

"You?!" 

A voice, silken and colder than frozen ice, called out from the darkness, quiet, yet threatening. 

"Retreat." the figure moved into the light, revealing the features to match the call. "If you retreat now, you will live. If you don't..." 

A larger member's jaw dropped. "R-red hair and... scar on his left cheek! It can't be..." 

"Hitokiri Battousai!" 

One hand drifted to the katana. "It is your choice." Battousai's eyes flitted to the man walking out in front of the other Shinsengumi, an arrogant, knowing smirk on his face. He tensed as the man drew his sword. 

"I suspected from the looks that he was no ordinary swordsman." the man drawled slowly, eyes fierce and cool in the face of the coming battle. 

"Captain Saitou!" the other Shinsengumi moved aside, watching as their commander passed them to face the hitokiri, moving into position. 

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. Shinsengumi. Wolves of Mibu. 

This was their pack leader. 

"Draw, Battousai." Saitou's amber eyes, so like Kenshin's own, were dark, uncompromising. Ready to fight, to the death if necessary. 

_ 'This is it.' _Kenshin realized suddenly, crouching into the stance of the Battoujutsu._ 'This is the battle that will never be forgotten...'_

_ 'I can't die here. I must win...'_

They charged, swords clashing. The remaining Shinsengumi stood and watched in near awe as the battle ensued, each showing their skill without restraint. 

_'This is an even match,'_ they realized quickly. _'Neither can win this fight.'_

Slash. The Battousai's right arm began to bleed. 

Slash. Saitou's leg faltered. 

Charge. Both stumbled to the ground. 

~*~

In the Kohagi inn, Tomoe snapped awake. _'Anata...'_

~*~

The swordsmen stood, katana up and ready, bloody and exhausted. Time no longer had any meaning to them.   
The others, however, noticed the growing light. "How long have they been fighting?" one muttered to his comrade, who shrugged and stepped forward. 

"Captain, we have to go! We've lingered too long; we must report this!" 

Saitou gazed hard into the weary eyes of his opponent. Then, he smirked. "Another time then, Battousai." 

Himura stepped back into the shadows as they hurried off, wiping his mouth. _'Another time...' _He stumbled out of the alleyway, keeping his weight on the sheathed katana, while letting one hand linger near the wakizashi. _'Can't let my guard down, just because they've left... in front of me... there!'_

"Himura!" an familiar voice caught his attention, warning him that the stranger wasn't an enemy. One of the other soldiers from the meeting. "Here, you're wounded! I'll help!" 

The words were blurred. He leaned on the offered arm slightly. _'This is... similar to the fight with the Yaminobu, two years ago... I can't seem to focus anymore. But... that man... Saitou... we will meet again someday...'_

~*~

"Himura, will you be all right?" 

"Aa." Kenshin held still as one of the Shishi doctors wrapped his arm in a bandage. "My wounds aren't serious. I'll recover." 

The door slid open, and Tomoe stepped through. Her eyes widened for a moment at the blood on his clothes, but she shook it off quickly and moved towards him. "Here, I brought you dinner. You'll need to regain your strength."

The doctor finished his mending and pulled the other soldier towards the door. "We'll leave you now." 

"Thank you." Kenshin rubbed his arm for a moment, then pulled the sleeve of his gi back over it. "Tomoe?" 

She pursed her lips to keep them from trembling. "You were hurt tonight." 

"Yes. Very minor, compared to what I have previously endured. I'll be fine." 

"I..." she kept her eyes on the floor. "I had a dream. It was..." 

"That day... in the snow..." he finished for her, his voice soft and very quiet. 

Tomoe glanced up, startled. "Hai." 

"I had a feeling... coming home... I don't know why, but I thought of that day..." 

_ 'That day in the snow... with the scent of blood and... of white plum...'_

She nodded. "You know... today was... the same day." 

His eyes widened, and he looked at her sharply. "I didn't think of it. Not until now." 

"Nor did I." she hesitated, then reached out and took his hand. "Anata... you..." _'You must not fight... no more... you're not invincible... someday, surely... you'll be killed...'_

_'Like... Akira-san...'_

He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and wrapped his uninjured arm around her. "I'll continue to fight. But... when it's over..." 

_ "I protect... protect you..."_

The snow fell, and through it all, Tomoe smiled at him. "Hai." 

~*~

January 8th, 1868. 

"Tomoe..." 

The pure seriousness of her husband's voice made her heart sink, and she turned to him with wide, fearful eyes. He was always serious, it was true, but the way he spoke her name... "K-Kenshin... what..." 

His eyes were intense, afraid, but clearly not for himself. His confidence was unshaken, but the soulful concern made her worry. Something had happened. 

_ 'Taisen...'_

"Tomoe," he repeated, voice steady, "Yoshinobu attacked Kyoto with a hidden army." 

The spoon she held dropped to the floor with a clatter. "A... anata..." 

"I have to go." he nodded. "They need me there. The Shinsengumi are nearly three hundred strong, and altogether the attacking army has fifteen thousand men. Satsuma-Choshuu is doing well... but we have only a third of their numbers. I must help them..." 

She stood and walked over to him, reaching out and grasping his gi. "Anata..." 

He responded by taking her into his arms, holding tightly. "I'll be careful." he promised. "I'll come back." 

She nodded into his chest, not fighting back the tears. _'I couldn't cry for Akira-san... perhaps, if I cry for him, he'll return safely...'_

"And..." he whispered hesitantly, breathing in the white plum scent, "When I come back... it'll be over for us. We can leave this place... we can live on." 

She pulled away slightly to look on his face, dawning with disbelief and... hope. He nodded. 

Tomoe wiped her eyes. "Then... I will wait for you to come home again..." 

He held her for a moment longer, then let go and headed for the door. 

"Be safe, beloved..." her voice called after him. He smiled, unseen. 

She could hear it echoed in his reply. "Always." 

~*~

"The Bafuku Shogunate army is retreating!" 

"We did it, we've won!" 

"It's the dawn of a new era!" 

Kenshin stood among the chaos, watching the retreating figures with a sense of great relief... and weariness. 

_'It's over... it's finally over...'_

"Himura, over here! The fourth unit of the Shinsengumi is still fighting towards Fushimi!" 

He turned to his fellow soldier tiredly, sword hand sagging. Nearly twenty days of fighting... four years before that... enough... he had had enough... 

_ 'I only wish for an end to this... I want to live on, without this war... with Tomoe...'_

_ 'I'm... tired...'_

"What's wrong?" 

The other soldier's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he shook it off, eyes narrowed. "Nothing, I'm all right. Let's... let's finish this." 

_ 'Let us finish this... and then, there will be time to recollect...'_

~*~

"You should have told him, Tomoe-san!" 

Tomoe shook her head, eyes closed. "I couldn't. He would worry, and that would only make it worse. Better for him to think of nothing but surviving. When he comes home, I will tell him." 

Okami pursed her lips. "You realize that Himura-san may not return." 

The younger woman stiffened, her dark eyes growing chilled. "He will come back. He always comes back."   
Okami turned away and said nothing more. 

_ 'He will come back.'_ Tomoe repeated to herself, touching her stomach tentatively. _'He will come, and then... then I will tell him...'_

~*~

"Himuraaaaaaa!" 

"Where did that damn fool go?" 

"We're going to celebrate, Himura! If you're out there, hurry up and get back to the inn! Katsura-san's sure to be there!" 

"Come on, forget him! If he wants to sulk, let him. I want some good hot sake!" 

"He's probably miserable because the killing's done..." 

Kenshin stood silently under the hill, only half listening to his impatient comrades call for him. Of course they wouldn't wait for him, nor would they search for his body in case he was dead. They were not friends. 

You cannot be friends with that which is already dead- 

_ 'And the one they seek is dead. Hitokiri Battousai is dead. I will go home... home, to Tomoe... as Himura Kenshin.'_

Closing his eyes, he sheathed his sword, plunging the old iron saya into the soil. He took a few steps away from it, as if to leave it behind him. The wind blew the thin strands of leather dangling from the hilt, just as it ruffled his long, flaming hair while he watched the sun gradually set. 

_ 'Yes... it is over... Battousai is dead... dead, forever...'_

_ 'And... now that it is over... I can keep my promise to her... I want to find a way to protect without killing...'_

_ 'Strange... I'm still in the middle of the battlefield, and I can't... I can't smell the blood anymore...'_

_ 'Probably just the wind...'_

_ 'But... I can smell... faintly... the scent of white plum blossoms...'_

He turned and began to walk away, leaving the katana - his trusted and, for the longest time, only companion - the battle, the death... leaving, he hoped, part of his soul behind. 

May it be recorded, if ever to appear in history, that Hitokiri Battousai perished in the midst of the Battle of Toba-Fushimi. 

~*~

"The Ishin Shishi have won! Yoshinobu ran away from the battle! Tokyo is ours!" 

As cheers and joyful cries streamed through the bustling streets of Kyoto, Tomoe stood by the window of her room, watching anxiously for any sign of the safe return of her husband. She saw many soldiers who looked familiar, but the flash of red hair, an obvious sign of his presence, did not meet her eyes. She prayed and prayed to whatever gods she thought to exist, but her fear did not diminish. 

_ 'He cannot die today. He can't. Not... not now... not ever... anata, please, it is over... please, return to me...'_

"Tomoe-san!" 

Okami's voice at the door startled her, and she rushed over and slid it open. "Nani?" 

The old woman's face was distressed, saddened. "Tomoe-san, didn't I warn you? You... you should have told him!" 

Tomoe's face paled, and one shaky hand reached up to cover her mouth. "Iie... it can't be..."_ 'He can't be... can't be dead. He said... he promised he would return...'_

Okami noticed her sorrow. "The soldiers have returned, as you must know. Many of them say that they called and searched for him, but he was nowhere to be found. His... someone saw his sword... but he..." 

Tomoe stiffened, and bowed slightly. "Thank you for informing me." she then slid the door shut without another word. 

She went back to the window, sobs stifled by her tightly shut jaw. _'He's not dead. He can't be. No body. No body... still alive... he must be...'_

There was no telling how long she sat there, staring out blankly, tears rolling silently down her cheeks. She didn't notice the sounds around her, neither did she register the words of those celebrating elsewhere in the inn. 

_ 'Kenshin...'_

_ 'Beloved...'_

"Koishii..." 

Her eyes widened, and she turned her head just as warm, weary arms wrapped themselves around her neck, holding her close. She choked on her tears and grasped at his gi, sobbing into it. "Anata-!" 

Kenshin stroked her hair gently, making soft, soothing sounds to calm her. "Daijoubu... beloved... it's all right, I'm here, I came back to you..." 

Tomoe gazed into his eyes, stifling a gasp at what she saw. Warmth. Lost, young and inexperienced... but true warmth... Kenshin's warmth... 

And the dead, amber haze was beginning to transform into a brighter shade. 

_ 'I once saw a warm, living violet in those pale eyes... I pray that... they will return...'_

_ 'And maybe... our... maybe I will see that shade in...'_

She let her eyes drift from his eyes to the rest of his body. He was exhausted from the long battles, she could tell by the way his shoulders slouched more than usual, but he had exchanged his usual, dark blue and grey attire for a newer uniform. The light, softened shade of his red hair was echoed closely by the colour of his new gi, tucked in above a clean white hakama. The change was sudden, but refreshing. '_It's like he's become a completely different man... and if that is true...' _a small smile rose on her face. _'If that is true, then it is really over, and we can leave this place... leave our past behind, and live only for our own future...'_

"Anata..." she whispered, "The others came back, they said you had gone missing... I didn't know what to think, I..." 

He covered her lips with a small, reserved smile. _'So rare...' _"Koishii... I promised you... I promised I would return." 

She nodded. "Forgive me." 

"There is nothing for me to forgive. Come... we must leave this place." 

"Nani?" 

He took her hand and began to lead her down towards the lower levels of the house. "I asked for Katsura-san's permission to leave the Shishi after this battle ended. We have won, and now... we are free." 

"R-really...?" 

"Hai." he chose one of the hidden passageways, glancing around to check for a sign of anyone else. "I swore it on the battlefield... the Hitokiri Battousai is dead. Forever. From now on, Himura Kenshin will live only to protect without killing, and to be... a good husband to you, someone truly worthy of your love." 

He spoke nothing of the man she had once lost, and she was grateful of it. She still had no idea as to how she could tell him the truth about that man... that he had been murdered on these streets by the Battousai... but the Battousai was gone now. _'Now, beloved,' _she smiled inwardly, _'My revenge is complete. The killing monster is truly dead, and only the man I love remains. Now, perhaps you can rest... and I can learn to really live again...'_

_ 'Kenshin and I... we will learn together.'_

"Only Katsura-san knows where we will be... he has given us the home in Otsu, to use or sell as we please." his voice was gradually growing gentler as he spoke, and it warmed her heart. "How would you like returning to the life of a farmer? I will return for our things later on." 

_ 'A voice like... Akira-san's...'_

She pulled a hand up to her chest, feeling for the reassuring hardness of her hidden diary, and squeezed the hand she held gently. "All I need, anata, is what I have with me here today." 

He glanced back at her, surprised. "Tomoe... are you...?" 

She merely shook her head, a beautiful smile on her face. "Hai. Let us go... back home." 

Slowly, he shared her smile. And nodded. _'There is no one to say goodbye to. We will go... and we will discover what it means to live, as a family. Not just for show.'_

_ 'For real. For love.'_

_ 'And then, maybe I can find forgiveness for what I have done...'_

"Himura." 

Kenshin turned at the sudden voice, anxious to slip into the forest as the darkness grew around them. He didn't want anyone to know he was leaving, especially with Tomoe. His eyes narrowed slightly as he met the face of the man who spoke to him. "Shakkuu-san." 

Arai Shakkuu stood against the wall of the inn, a glaring, almost curious look in his eyes. "So, you're leaving the Shishi, Himura." 

The young swordsman eyed the man who had made fine swords for the Shishi, including his own wakizashi. He had a sword leaning on his shoulder, one arm casually draped across it. 

"We've just won the first battle at Toba Fushimi." Kenshin stated obviously. "From now on, it's just selfish fighting, which I want no part of. And on top of that, what am I supposed to do without a sword? I have Katsura-san's permission, Shakkuu-san. From now on, I intend to search out the way of protecting those who live in the new age, without killing." he clasped Tomoe's hand gently. _'I protect... protect you...'_

Shakkuu smirked slightly. "Hmm... if there is such a way, I'd like to know it too." he took a step forward, shaking his head. "You can't just run away from all the lives you've taken after so long. If you live by the sword, you die by the sword. That should be the only way you can follow." 

Kenshin's eyes narrowed again, then pulled up his arm, reflexes sharp as knives, when Shakkuu threw the sword to him. He caught it neatly, confused. 

"A goodbye present." Shakkuu explained. "It can't hurt, even though it's probably too much for you. Try being a swordsman with that at your waist. You'll find out how deeply you believe what you just said." 

Kenshin stared down at the sword in his hands, drawing it out a few inches from the iron scabbard. His eyes widened. _'The blade... it's on the wrong side...' _his finger followed the smooth, blunt edge, astonished. 

"When that sword breaks," the swordsmith's voice called out through his surprise, "If you still believe that weak joke of yours, come see me again in Kyoto." 

Kenshin glanced up and watched him go, wondering. "Shakkuu-san... thank you." 

Tomoe touched his arm gently, telling him in silence that it was time to leave. He nodded slightly, and they continued their escape. 

In the middle of the Toba-Fushimi aftermath, Kenshin and Tomoe escaped Kyoto, to live alone... 

~*~

Thanks for reading!  
Akai Kitsune


	4. Part I Love's Advent: The Bakumatsu and...

~*~ 

Light of the Snow-Red Village   
Part II - Light the Wick: The Early Years  
(Chapter 3)  
Akai Kitsune

~*~ 

"Anata..." Tomoe breathed a soft sigh in surprise, staring at the interior of their new home. "Was this prepared before our arrival?" 

Kenshin followed her inside, smiling slightly. "Aa, I asked Katsura-san if the cottage could be kept this way after we left three years ago. Someone has been caring for it every few weeks... it's going to need a good clean-up, but I don't mind it, if you don't." 

Tomoe trailed her fingers along the paintings on the walls. "No... but..." she turned to look at him. "I thought you would have wanted to get away from Kyoto as soon as you could." 

Kenshin let his gaze drift to the floor. "Aa." he repeated. 

"Then... why...?" 

He took her hand and squeezed gently. "I thought... we should wait until after you... have the baby..." 

Her eyes widened, and her free hand fluttered nervously to her waist. "Anata... you knew..." 

He nodded. "I think that... travel would not be best for us, right now..." 

Tomoe stared at him for a moment, then shared his smile. Still holding his hand, she pressed it gently to her stomach. He uttered a soft gasp and tried to pull away, but she held it firmly. "Yes. We will wait..." 

Kenshin's eyes followed his arm down to his hand, then met hers. They seems to speak to her... '_I am stained, scarred, bloody... and you want me to touch your child...?'_

She pulled him close to her body, hugging tightly. "Anata... the child will be yours as well... and you will be a good father. You said it yourself, the Hitokiri Battousai is dead. You, Himura Kenshin, will be the kind-hearted medicine seller, the farmer, who loves to play with children each day. You and this child will play... and they will never know who you were. Your hands are clean now, and they will stay that way." 

_ 'You don't have to kill anymore... you no longer have to hold on to your shame...'_

_ 'I will help you lose the burden you carry...'_

_ 'And so will our child...'_

Kenshin listened to her words, eyes shut tightly, and loved her even more for them. 

_ 'She forgives me, does not hold my sins against me... so, I will do my best to be the father she believes I can become...'_

_ 'Clean... pure... I will love them will all my soul...'_

"Hai." he murmured into her ear. "Himura Kenshin will not kill." 

_ 'Not you... ever...'_

~*~

The muffled sounds of children laughing met Tomoe's ears as she woke. A thin sliver of sunlight peeked through a crack in the door, and with it, the promise of a beautiful day. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and pulled herself into a sitting position, groaning softly as the weight at her stomach pulled against her. _'Six months; so this is how it feels...'_

Standing slowly so as not to aggravate the various aches and strains her body had endured the last few months, she walked carefully to the door and slid it open a little. In the front yard, just past the small, growing patch of vegetables they had planted not long ago, the usual group of village children had come to visit, along with a few newcomers as well. Since their return to the secret home, the children promptly began to use it as their playground again, and Kenshin, who had missed their contagious laughter for three long, blood-soaked years, gladly lost himself in their company. Even she herself couldn't help but smile more than usual when she heard their arrival. She still played with them; small games, ones that wouldn't strain her too badly... 

She held back a small, frustrated sigh. Kenshin wouldn't let her do much anymore. Household chores, cooking, tending the garden... he took care of it all before she had a chance. Sometimes he let her help him - it was her duty as a wife and a soon-to-be mother to care for her husband and house - but often she was shooed off to rest and relax. She loved him dearly for his stubborn, protective nature, but he was also tired and needed rest... 

_ 'Perhaps I can get something done before he notices me.' _Her thought dissolved as he straightened up, tousled a few of the childrens' hair, murmuring softly, and walked over to meet her. 

"Good morning, Tomoe." he said quietly, giving her a gentle, wind-soft kiss on the cheek. "If it doesn't bother you, maybe you could go play with the children a little while I make breakfast." 

"Anata..." she objected, then met his eyes. "Hai." _'His eyes... they've grown so tender... so soft... I know that all he does is to lessen my burden... but, love, you can't take it all upon yourself.'_

She knew it was in his nature to carry everything alone. Even as a hitokiri, he had blindly, foolishly tried to bear the world's happiness by himself... even though, in the process, he had nearly destroyed his own... 

"Neechan, come play with us!" the children came closer to her, tugging anxiously at her sleeves. She smiled at them, letting them pull her away from the house and into the field. They were so happy, so carefree, so dependent on their smiles. Joy was natural for them. 

_ 'Perhaps... this place... it will not be so bad, living here. We could stay... live forever in this happiness...'_

_ 'The child would love it...'_

Allowing her thoughts to be swept away by their games, she smiled with them, not even noticing her husband, watching from the doorway, content. 

_ 'This man stole my happiness... but he also gave me a new happiness...'_

_ 'I have found happiness here... and so, here I will stay...'_

_ 'Are you... could you be happy for me too, Akira-san?'_

~*~

_ 'Tomoe...'_

The soft creak of the wooden floor echoed through large hallway of the temple, vague light shining through the windows on the young man within. He sat on a chair outside a solitary door, his shadowed face betraying worry only in his expressive eyes. Every few moments he glanced over for any sign of movement within, his sharply attentive ears picking up only muffled shouts. 

_ 'I should be with you... I should be helping you...'_

Why he had gone to *this* temple, he wasn't sure. He had a few suspicions; it had been the closest building, aside from Kyoto, but the city was still so full of fighting, he couldn't risk trying to return. Not with his wife in her condition. 

_ 'Tomoe...'_

There was nothing he could do, really. The healers were trustworthy and the nearby doctor was skilled enough that they hadn't needed him, and so had calmly shooed him out into the hall. Unwilling, he had agreed... but that couldn't stop his worries. 

_"Anata... don't worry. It will be all right..." _Her hand, warm and reassuring on his... 

_ 'Tomoe...'_

Worrying was what he was best at. 

"Oniichaaaan-!" 

The loud shout startled him from his thoughts, and Kenshin looked up suddenly. A few of the children from Otsu hurried in, bearing small bundles of flowers and wide, hopeful smiles. 

Kichiro, the eldest, led them over to him, a few florets of irises held tightly in one hand. "Um... oniichan... my okaasan told us to bring flowers, because oneechan is having a baby... can we see it?" 

Kenshin smiled slightly. "She hasn't arrived yet, but when she does, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." 

"She?" one of the younger children asked. "Really, it's a girl?" 

Kenshin nodded. "Aa. I believe so." 

"When is she gonna be here?" 

"I..." he sent a long glance to the door. The sounds from inside had ceased, leaving him lost and even more concerned. "I'm not sure." _'Soon... I hope... soon...'_

The children began to chatter about potential names, and he only vaguely listening, losing himself in the buzz of their conversations. His gaze was drawn to a small, dark-haired girl in the back, a newcomer with piercing eyes and a fistful of fragrant white plum blossoms... 

_ 'Shadows... the Hitokiri Battousai was born into shadows. My life has been dark, hidden, unhappy... until she came...'_

_ 'But she also held many shadows... her past, never fully revealed... her eyes, so dark and shaded... and white plum, always white...'_

_ 'White kimono... pale skin... like a ghost, a lost phantom of darkness and light...'_

_ 'Light... yes, she has brought me light... shining on my madness, my sins, the false beliefs that clouded my mind and allowed me to commit such... vicious acts... revealing all I had become, and leading me on a path towards something much... brighter...'_

_ 'Light... light from the shadows...'_

_ 'A child of former shadows, that is who she will be...'_

_ 'Light...'_

"Himura-san." a calm, relaxing voice pulled him away from his wonderings, and he turned to face the doctor. Immediately he stood, eyes wide and fearful, worried, hoping... 

_ 'She is... she is...'_

"Tomoe?" he barely choked. 

The doctor smiled. "She's fine. Tired, but all right." 

"The... the baby?" 

A slight twitch. "Go take a look and see." 

Kenshin dashed through the door, stopping short at the sight. Tomoe lay breathless on the bed, covered with a thick blanket, a small bundle cradled in her arms. She looked up as he entered, and gave him a weak smile. "Anata... come see her..." 

Slowly, numbly, he approached, pausing at her bedside and leaning down to stare into the face of his daughter. 

- Dark eyes, dark hair, warm, radiant smile - 

_ 'Tomoe-'_

"Kirei..." he breathed, his eyes shining and, to her surprise, damp. Bright, enduring violet... 

_ 'I protect... protect you...'_

"You should have seen her, anata..." Tomoe's voice floated through his bliss. "Her eyes... a moment ago, they were the same colour as yours..." 

He glanced at her sharply, then turned back to the child's fairly glowing countenance. _'Like... mine?'_

- Burning, cold amber in the dark night, gleaming with the foreshadow of blood and death - 

On the night the rain of blood fell... 

His own eyes widened, as a soft, welcoming amethyst began to wear away at the darkness in the child's gaze. _'Like... mine... wakatta... oh, love, the light in those eyes...'_

_ 'A child of former shadows, blazing with light to take away the remaining darkness of our lives...'_

_ 'Light...'_

"Hikari..." he murmured, reaching out to brush some of the dark strands from the baby's face. Their daughter curled her fingers tightly around one of his, scrunching her eyes shut and cooing contentedly. 

Tomoe turned her eyes to her husband, and watched him as he knelt and gazed, unheeding, at the newborn girl in her arms. _'Hikari...'_ the word rolled through her mind a few times, growing more favourable with each round. Her smile grew, and she placed her hand on top of his, her voice barely above a whisper. 

"Hikari. Our light." 

~*~

"Oniichan? Can we see the baby yet?" 

"Onegaaaaai...." 

The soft pleadings from behind the door startled Kenshin out of his admiring stare, and glanced up slightly to Tomoe. "The village children." he explained quietly. Tomoe nodded. 

"Come in then," he affirmed, "But stay as quiet as you can." 

Slowly, the children filed in, anxious, wondering, and curious all at once. The made their way to the bedside, peering at the newcomer's face. 

"Kawaii..." a few of the girls murmured. Others nodded in agreement. 

"Mushy face." one boy observed, earning a small slap. "Ite!" 

Kenshin smiled. "Daijoubu, don't hit." 

"What's her name?" Kichiro asked. 

"Hikari." _'Warmth, a glowing light to pierce the hazy darkness...'_

Tomoe watched the children compare the name to their earlier suggestions, then turned to her husband, who was gazing at the baby again. "'Her'? How did they...?" 

"I told them." he answered absently. 

"Before you even knew?" 

"I knew." 

She smiled and reached out to brush her hand through his hair, kissing his forehead. "I know." 

~*~

"Flowers for sale... would anyone like to buy flowers? Flowers for sale..." 

"Ah! Tomoe-san?" 

Tomoe turned in surprise at the voice, then smiled as she recognized the face it belonged to. "Kioku-san, it's been a long time. How are you?" 

Kioku smiled warmly at the younger woman, then leaned down to wiggle her finger playfully at the baby in her arms. "Not nearly as well as you, I see. What an adorable child! Healthy, I assume?" 

Tomoe nodded. "Hai, though the doctor wasn't sure at first. She was very quiet." 

"Well that's no surprise, considering her mama and papa!" Kioku grinned, straightening up. "You were both so quiet when you first came here a few years ago... almost nobody noticed you were gone." her eyes were a little puzzled. "Except the children, of course. They were always asking about Ken-san." 

Their eyes drifted to the young man, selling the summer crops with a wide, friendly smile on his face. Tomoe's eyes crinkled slightly in amusement. "He missed them as well. But there was... pressing business to attend to, and he could not do that without leaving." 

_ "You are to become squad swordsman, fighting in the front lines to protect the patriots."_

"However," she continued without even blinking at the memory, "I am glad we were able to return home. Otsu is a beautiful place to live, even though it is near a city such as Kyoto. My husband is still unsure about whether we should continue to stay or not." 

"Ano... speaking of Ken-san..." Kioku's small smile faded. "There have been rumours..." 

Tomoe's heart froze, but her expression did not change. "Rumours?" 

Kioku rubbed her arm nervously. "Well... some are saying... he... Tomoe-san, you know the stories of the war. Red hair, scar on the left cheek... three years, Tomoe! You and he disappeared from here three years ago, then reappeared soon after the battle in which... *he*... vanished. Haven't you noticed people staying out of your way? How many can't believe that... he can stand there, selling vegetables as if he had never... he..." she struggled, fists clenching and unclenching. "Just answer me truthfully, Tomoe-san. Who is that man?" 

Tomoe noticed her husband's body stiffen during Kioku's speech, and let her eyes trail downward to her daughter's face. Soft, innocent violet met her in return, mouth parted slightly. She looked back up to her friend, smile growing. 

"My husband is Himura Kenshin; a simple farmer, and nothing more." 

As Kioku watched her in suspicious concern, she could see Kenshin's tension fade, the smile returning to his face. 

_ 'Himura Kenshin, and nothing more... nothing more...'_

~*~

Tomoe stood at the window, shivering in the cold as a slight wind brushed against her uncovered skin. She tugged at the blanket wrapped around the child in her arms, to protect Hikari from the chill. _'It's snowing again. This would be a very bad time to be sick, especially for one so young. Perhaps Kenshin could fix the window...'_

Hikari squirmed in her sleep, and Tomoe stroked her cheek and shushed her, glad that she had just finished feeding, and equally glad she was asleep and content in her arms. Handful as she was, the mother was eternally grateful for the gift, her child. 

And certain gifts that came with it... 

"Here, Tomoe, dinner is finished." 

Tomoe sniffed, a small smile appearing over her face as she turned to her husband. "Wonderful. You can cook as well as I." 

Kenshin shared her smile, slightly bashful. "Ah, not quite that well..." he blinked, turning towards the door. "Someone's here. Odd... we weren't expecting anyone. Perhaps one of the villagers..." 

Holding the baby close to her, Tomoe watched him head for the door. _'Kenshin... I have this... strange feeling...'_

_ 'This is like... the Kekkai Forest...'_

"Anata..." she murmured, placing her daughter back in her bed. 

Kenshin slid the door open, a curious, cheerful expression on his face. "Can I h-" 

- danger - 

His eyes narrowed, and he shoved the door closed and jumped backwards. A split-second later, a sword smashed through the rice paper wall, knocking it to the ground. "Who are you?!" 

"Himura Battousai..." one of the three approaching swordsmen said slowly, katana ready. "For the safety of the new Meiji government, you must be eliminated." 

Kenshin's eyes widened, and he called to Tomoe frantically. "Run! Get out of here-!" he dodged as the attackers came at him, slashing wildly. She watched with fearful eyes, hoping, praying. 

_ 'I lost Akira-san - I can't lose Kenshin like this-'_

"Stop, please stop..." 

"Wait!" Kenshin demanded, eyes darting over each swordsman, "What have I done that the government wants me dead? I fought for them-" 

"Your hands are coated in the blood that made the new era." the first attacker growled. "We cannot allow you to live in Meiji when there is always a chance that the hitokiri could strike against us!" 

_ 'I don't understand...' _Kenshin thought, once again dodging their efforts. _'Why kill me? The Ishin Shishi know I would never retaliate against them... Katsura-san knows that, at least... who ordered this? I don't... I don't understand...'_ his eyes met Tomoe's for a split-second._ 'Why hasn't she left yet? Hikari... they could use them as hostages... I can't let anything happen to them...'_

As if they had read his mind, two of the assassins pulled small throwing knives from their dark uniforms. He threw himself in front of his family as the daggers were used. Pain shot down his arms, his shoulders struck, two in each. He slumped to his knees, stunned. 

"Anata-!" a frantic cry caught his ear, and he looked up sharply as the attackers approached. 

_ 'Tomoe - Hikari - my family - can't let them die!'_

Gritting his teeth to fight the pain, he pulled two daggers out and threw them back to their owners, catching them each in the chest and sending them flying backwards. The leader growled and charged for what would likely be the last time. Kenshin stood, shaking, and prepared for the sword strike to hit. He yanked another dagger from his shoulder and raised it. 

_ 'I can't defend against this, even with the dagger... if I had my sword... but I'm not wearing the sakabatou from Shakkuu, and I can't leave my family...'_

_ 'I'll sacrifice myself, and risk it all on the last blow... forgive me, Tomoe... live on in the new era, and be happy...'_

_ 'Hikari can make you happier than I...'_

_ 'As a child always can...'_

Tomoe watched, terrified. 

_ 'This is the second time this man has been willing to die for me...'_

_ 'I don't want to be the cause of any more death...'_

_ 'And so...'_

Reaching out to him, she pulled him back and stood in front of him, even as his arm flew down to meet the strike. Their eyes met; his, wide and horrified; hers, smiling and unafraid. He couldn't move, couldn't breath. 

Could do nothing but watch her, the white plum scent filling his soul- 

- and melting away in the midst of her blood. 

"To... TOMOE!" 

He reached out to catch her, dropping the dagger that he had plunged into her, ignoring the fierce, burning pain, as the opponent's sword went through her body and slashed his side. His eyes flared with dangerous fury, and he tore the last dagger from his shoulder and drove it into the stunned assassin's heart. 

Breathing hard, he turned back to his wife. 

Dying wife. 

_ 'No, no, it's not the same as the Kekkai Forest... she didn't die there... she wasn't supposed to die...'_

_ 'I've killed her, it's my fault...'_

_ 'Tomoe...'_

His eyes stung with tears, pain, sharp, aching, filling his heart. She looked up at him, her own eyes equally suffering. 

And then, she smiled... 

"Tomoe..." he choked, guilt and fear coating his voice. 

"It's all right." she murmured weakly. She reached down and held the dagger with one hand, keeping her eyes on him. "Please... I'm not... strong enough..." 

Numbly, he helped her pull it out, watching her fight back a cry of pain. Slowly, shuddering more every second, she raised it to his face. He shut his eyes. 

_'Vengence, perhaps... for ruining her life on that rainy day, four years ago... please, forgive me, Tomoe... if only you had left me and went on with your life...'_

_ 'Why did you stay with me? A murderer, whom you saw kill with your own eyes? I was heartless, cold... you saw something that... didn't exist...'_

_ 'I am a hitokiri... and now, I have slain the one I love the most in the world...'_

_ 'If only I had died in the forest... she would be alive...'_

He opened his eyes again, and there was a cut along his cheek, crossing with the slash that had already branded his face forever. 

And she was still smiling. 

"Not... vengence... Tomoe... why... why?" 

"It's all right." she repeated, dropping the dagger and touching his scar gently. "It's better this way, so please don't cry..." 

But how could he not? Tears already streamed down his cheeks. 

Smiles had been so rare in his life... but this... her most beautiful smile... 

Her arm fell limp, and he knew she was dead. 

"Tomoe... beloved..." 

~*~

Thanks for reading.  
Akai Kitsune


	5. Part I Love's Advent: The Bakumatsu and...

~*~ 

Light of the Snow-Red Village   
Part II - Light the Wick: The Early Years  
(Chapter 4)  
Akai Kitsune

~*~ 

"What?!" 

The officials sitting with Katsura Kogoro ignored his uncharacteristic outburst patiently. "Calm down, Katsura-san. The hitokiri had to be eliminated in order to continue the peace. Shishio Makoto has been dealt with; Himura Battousai should no longer be a problem either." 

Katsura's voice was surprisingly tight with anger. "Himura was never a problem to begin with." 

"Katsura-san, all hitokiri are bloodthirsty." one of the men grumbled. "The sooner they're dead, the better off the Meiji government will be. Japan doesn't need their kind anymore." 

"The war isn't over, don't forget that." Katsura replied tensely. "If someone decides to rise against the newly established government while it is in its current condition, and we've destroyed all the strongest warriors, how will we protect what we have worked so hard to accomplish? This wasn't our goal!" 

"We will be stronger without the help of those bloody monsters." the others agreed bitterly.   
Katsura watched them argue for a few moments, then stood and headed for the door. "I'm going to stop this madness. Himura is a man who has done much for the movement, and I will not allow his death for the cowardly reasons you have given me today." 

"You're probably too late, Katsura-san." someone called after him. "Three skilled samurai have been sent to his cottage in Otsu. He's dead." 

"You have underestimated the Mitsurugi school very badly." Katsura muttered. Then, he was gone. 

_'I pray I am not too late. Himura... Tomoe... I have caused you both great pain, and I do not wish for it to continue...'_

~*~

Kenshin knelt by her body, washed and dressed in a clean yukata, the blood no longer covering her smooth, pale skin. His own body, wounded and untreated, ached, but he ignored it. His eyes remained on her dead, slack face, and the curious face of the child nestled in the crook of one arm. His sakabatou, unused and newly-made, lay at his side. 

With his other hand, he stroked her cheek tenderly. "Tomoe... how did this happen? How could this be better? I should have died... I would have gladly died, if it was to protect you..." 

_ 'It should have been me... why wasn't it me...'_

"After all I've done... why didn't you hate me? Why did you save me? A man such as I... should have died..." 

_ 'I... have no right to protect... you...'_

"You've endured such pain... but... now it's over for you... and from now on, I will bear your pain as well as mine. I'll find a way of repentance... I'll atone for what I have done... for killing you, and so many others... it's not going to be easy, but... I'm not looking for an easy path... I don't deserve it..." 

"But... it will be all right... I'll always think of you... and..." he focused on the tiny, sleeping child snuggled against his body. "I will have a little piece of us... together... always close to my heart..." 

_ 'My memories... and this child of ours... I will treasure and protect them forever...'_

_ 'I will always remember what you have done for me... how you have warmed my heart, made me human... given me someone to love and protect with all of my soul...'_

_ 'I cannot stay here... I cannot stay, where our child will remain in danger... she will always be in danger, as long as she is with me, but... I can protect her... but not here... not here...'_

_ 'For now, Tomoe... forever... we are together...'_

_ 'In memories... a family, together...'_

_ 'I will protect them...'_

~*~

"Himura...?" 

His eyes snapped open, instantly alert. He grabbed the sword from his side and stood, turning, letting it slide from the sheath as he focused on the offender with defensive, maddened eyes. 

_ 'If they threaten her... this child of mine...'_

_ 'They will die...'_

"Himura, it's Katsura Kogoro. It's all right, I'm not here to attack you." 

Kenshin kept his sword up, wavering slightly, though from grief, or blood loss, or both, he wasn't sure. He stared at Katsura for a long time, until the sword dropped from his fingers and fell to the floor with a loud clatter. 

"Katsura-san..." he murmured, taking a step back. "What... what are you..." 

Katsura's eyes drifted to Tomoe's body. "I was just told about the attack. I wasn't informed... if I knew, I would have stopped it. I'm sorry." 

Hikari shifted and cooed in her sleep, uninterrupted by Kenshin's movement. He curled his other arm around her. "Katsura-san," he said again, "Why? Why did they do this to us? We would have lived peacefully... we would never have even considered rebelling against the government..." he looked down mournfully at his daughter. "Never... we loved the peace... loved what it made us... what it gave to us..." 

Katsura was at a loss. _'There are many cowards and fools who wish to become the leaders of this country. They, in their haste to protect it, have made a possible enemy of a peaceful man... I'm sorry, Himura... if I had only known sooner...' _"What will you do now?" 

Kenshin glanced up again, startled by his voice, as if he had only then realized that he was not alone. 

_ 'Not alone... never, never alone, as long as I have her with me...'_

"I..." he hesitated, turning back to his wife and kneeling beside her. "I don't know... I can't stay here... if they wish me dead, then I cannot let them catch me..." his voice lowered. "I will protect her... I won't let anything happen to her..." 

"I will stop it, Himura." Katsura took a few slow steps forward. "I swear to you now, you will not be hunted like an animal in exchange for all you have done for us." 

"Still, I cannot stay here." Kenshin repeated. "This place... has many memories. I don't want to lose my memories of her... and I will never forget... but I do not wish for Hikari to be raised in the house where her mother was murdered." again, his voice softened to an almost inaudible level. "... by her father... Tomoe, forgive me..." 

Katsura didn't reply at first. He knew there was something more to this; a man such as Himura would not kill the woman he loved, certainly not intentionally. 

Finally, he inquired again, timid to interrupt the silence and privacy of thought, but anxious for the young man who had suffered far more than he should at his age. _'All because of my ignorant request... forgive me, Himura. The Mitsurugi school was not meant to tear down an era, but to protect it...'_ "Where will you go, then?" 

Kenshin reached out and brushed the bangs away from Tomoe's face, then stroked the child's identical locks with a lingering sense of longing. "I am not yet sure. I will wander... I will search for a way to atone for what I have done... perhaps I will find a proper home, where I can become that which Tomoe wanted me to be... and find out who Himura Kenshin truly is... without Hitokiri Battousai." 

"And..." he continued, his voice low and husky with unimaginable grief. "... I will never kill again." 

The voice grew even more quiet. "Never... never, ever..." 

He did not speak again. Katsura stood in silence for a moment, then bowed very low and left the former hitokiri to grieve alone. 

~*~

_ "My stay here seems to cause a burden for you."_   
_ "Will you finish me? Like the night with the samurai in black..."_   
_ "So, you would kill people, good or bad, if they were simply holding a sword?"_   
_ "If I had been carrying a sword that night, would you have..."_   
_ "Someday, when you have the answer, please let me know."_   
_ "You need a sheath, to hold back your madness... so... let me stay with you for a while."_   
_ "No... I won't kill you. No matter what happens, I won't kill you, ever. Not you... ever..."_   
_ "Let's live together. I don't know how long it will last, but... if possible, it doesn't have to be for show. Both... together... till death do us part..."_   
_ "The happiness I should have had vanished with him..."_   
_ "I don't smell blood anymore. Only the fragrance of white plums..."_   
_ "Tomoe... the happiness you lost once, in all this chaos. I'll protect it this time for you."_   
_ "I will wait for you to come home again..."_   
_ "Anata... the child will be yours as well... and you will be a good father..."_   
_ "It's all right... it's better this way, so please don't cry..."_   
_ "I love you..."_   
_ 'I protect... protect you...'_

A soft wailing nudged Kenshin sharply out of his memories, forcing him to look down. "Hi-Hikari...?" 

She whimpered, dark eyes shimmering with tears. He glanced back down to Tomoe, only then realizing how late it had gotten. "Ah, you're hungry, aren't you... kaasan can't feed you now... I..." his eyes darted around the room, almost fearful. "Did I fall asleep? If they had returned... iie, Katsura said he'd take care of it... I..." his attention returned to her. "Oh, Hikari... am I going mad? I can't seem to think anymore. I can't... I can't stay here. We can't stay here. Your kaasan doesn't deserve to rest in a place like this. We'll... we'll take her... someplace where she can... sleep..." 

Hikari settled down, staring up at him wonderingly. Slowly, he stood, and began to prepare for their departure. 

_ 'Till death do us part.'_

_ 'Till death do us part.'_

_ 'Why... why?'_

Pages, fluttering in the wind. He followed the sound to one corner of the room, where her diary lay abandoned on a small table, ink well shattered on the floor from the earlier struggles. He stepped over and picked it up, flipping through it, ever-curious, ever-sorrowful. 

"News arrived from Kyoto regarding Kiyosato Akira-sama's assassination. Though I can hardly believe it, I am filled with regret that I did not stop him from leaving." 

"I have decided. To take revenge for my beloved, I will go to the City of Flowers tomorrow." 

"My arrival in Kyoto brought haunted amber eyes and a rain of blood. I have met the gaze of a true killer, and his attempts to drive me away have only made me more intent in my resolve." 

"How is it that one so cruel can be so kind? We are husband and wife, and I do not know whether to rejoice or weep." 

"Have I betrayed you, beloved? I swore to take your revenge, yet I have allowed the man who stole your place take my hand in marriage." 

Kenshin stared at the pages, stunned. _'Rejoice or weep... stole his place... I... I...?'_

_ "I... no... I... don't want to die. I was... finally going... to marry her. I've always... loved her..."_

_ "To... mo... e..."_

"It was..." one hand drifted to his cheek, tracing the long, vertical slash. "I killed him?! I killed her fiancé? I stole her happiness?!" 

_ "So, Kiyosato, you're getting married next month, aren't you? I heard the bride is your beautiful childhood sweetheart. That's real happiness..."_

_ "My fiancé was the second son of a similar family, a childhood friend."_

_ 'I did... I did it...'_

Steeling himself, he read on. _'Why... why did she not... tell me... how could she have loved me...'_

"It is strange, after watching him kill without hesitation, to see him play so naturally with children. Behind that unguarded smile, there lies a gentleness I never imagined I would see in him. Something in his eyes when he smiles makes me feel... my thoughts are so turmoiled now. I am not sure who I see in him anymore; the killer from Kyoto, a lost child haunted by his ghosts, or a shadow of who my beloved had been." 

"Enishi's arrival was surprising, but a very hard awakening came with it. I explained my past to my husband, and his reaction was- not entirely unfounded, but I still did not expect it. Light has been shown on his history as well, and now, I cannot help but realize that this man, though he is no substitute for Akira-san, is the one whom I have hated, shielded, and finally, loved. He will kill again, but someday he will protect more lives than he takes. He swore he would protect my happiness. I do not wish to be his weakness. The plot to kill him will go on without me, but if I manage to fool them, perhaps it will fail. Farewell, my second love. Please, do not perish." 

_ 'She left... to protect me? To help me? But... why? Why, after all I... I...'_

_ "... the one whom I have hated, shielded, and finally, loved..."_

_ 'Loved... she really loved me... so... she left me... to protect me...'_

_ "Farewell, my second love..."_

"Tomoe..." he returned to her side and traced his fingers down her cheek again, tears dripping from his eyes. "... you have loved before me, and I stole this love from you. I know... this is not something that can be forgiven easily, but... you did... you forgave me, and were willing to love me, to allow me to love you in return... you left, so you could protect me... and so, I will leave, so I can..." he glanced down at Hikari, eyes soft and tender. "... so I can protect her..." 

He leaned closer and kissed his wife's cheek, one final tear falling on her neck and vanishing in her midnight hair. "But... I will not leave you... until I know you are resting..." 

"So you can sleep... forever..." 

He tucked the diary in his yukata, close to his heart. 

_ 'Safe... I must go to a place where you will be safe...'_

_ "Thank you for your help, Kannushi-san."_

_ "It was no trouble, Himura-san. Please, if you ever need help, I and this temple will be here to give you shelter..."_

_ 'Shelter... safe...'_

_ 'Tomoe, to that place where Hikari was brought into our life... there, you can rest... and remain there, forever...'_

~*~

"Kioku-san, welcome, welcome!" the priest greeted the young woman cheerfully as she entered the temple.

She bowed graciously, smiling. "How is everything today?" 

The old man's cheerfulness faded. "Ah... well, not as good as one could assume." 

"What?" 

"We... have another visitor today." he led her down the hallway and opened a door slightly, letting her look in.   
What she saw nearly sent her jaw to the floor. "K-Ken-san?!" 

He lay on a futon in the middle of the room, eyes closed. The plain black yukata he wore was opened at the lower chest to reveal a bandaged side. A smaller bandage covered his left cheek. 

"Shh..." the priest motioned for silence. "He's exhausted, and needs rest. Please keep your voice down." 

"But... but..." Kioku's tone dropped slightly. "Look at him, he's hurt! What happened?" her eyes widened. "Tomoe - and th-the baby?" 

The priest patted her shoulder, calming her. "The child is fine. She's being taken care of by some of the women here. Tomoe-san..." his voice was hushed, as if grieving. "Her body is being prepared for burial." 

"Na... nani?" Kioku stared in silence for a moment, then choked out a sob, tears forming in her eyes. "Tomoe... oh, poor Ken-san... what happened?" 

The priest shook his head. "I'm not sure of all the occurrences that caused this, but what I know, I am not at a liberty to say. If Himura-san wishes to tell you, he will. For now, we must leave him to rest... and to grieve." 

Kioku nodded slowly, and the priest closed the door. "Where... where is Hikari? Can I see the child?" 

He led her further down the halls, to a smaller room, in which several women in white kimonos fussed over a sobbing child. Kioku immediately recognized her and hurried over, taking the baby into her arms. "Maa, maa, daijoubu, kodomo... it's okay, Kioku-san's here now..." she rocked the baby back and forth, cooing softly to lessen her tears. "Poor girl... your kaasan's gone... and tousan is hurt... poor, poor child..." 

"Kannushi-sama," she turned back to the priest, "May I help care for Hikari until Ken-san is well enough? With Tomoe-san's passing, I'm sure he will want her to remain closeby." 

Kannushi considered this for a moment, then saw that Hikari's crying has ceased. "It seems the choice has already been made. All right, care for her if you-" 

"HIKARI!" 

Startled, Kioku's hold in the baby tightened. "Ken-san's woken up?!" 

"HIKARI!" 

Kannushi pursed his lips. "Oh... oh dear... he shouldn't stress his wounds..." his eyes widened. "Kioku, he... he had a sword with him when he came here..." 

"Kami-sama..." Kioku's eyes darted around. "What if... what if he won't listen to us? He's in no condition to care for her!" 

"HIKARIIII!" 

The door slammed open, and Kenshin stumbled in, eyes round and full of terrified panic. He held the sheathed sword in his right hand, and the women darted back at his arrival. 

"Ken-san..." Kioku whispered, fearful. _'His eyes... what if he is mad...'_

Kenshin's gaze was drawn to her, narrowing slightly in recognition. Suddenly he saw Hikari in her arms, and the tension began to fade. "Hikari..." 

"I-it's all right, Himura-san." Kannushi approached him, hesitant. "The child is safe; Kioku-san will care for her. You need to go rest." he glanced down at the young man's chest, and saw the bandage turning a dark pinkish colour. "You've aggravated the wounds further, Himura. How do you expect to recover if you do not stay in bed? Come, I'll help you." 

Kenshin groaned softly, covering the wound with one hand and leaning on the doorway with the other, still clinging to the sheath. "I... I can't..." 

"What?" 

"I can't!" he cried, head lowered, voice gradually rising. "I can't sleep without... seeing... I always see her... always see... her... can't..." suddenly his head snapped up, nearly shouting, "I can't sleep without seeing myself kill her!" 

Both the priest and the woman stepped backwards are his words, Kioku holding the baby closer to her chest. Kenshin's grip on the door faltered, and he fell to his knees. 

The next instant, Hikari began to cry. 

"Da... dai..." the hoarse whisper was barely audible over the wailing. "Dai... jou... bu..." 

Slowly, Kenshin pulled himself up, the sword sliding from his hand, and reached out towards Kioku. "Hikari... chan..." 

Kioku paused, then took a few steps forward and placed the child in his arms. He held her close, burying his face into the blankets and sobbing. 

"Tomoe... Tomoe..." 

_ 'I protect... protect you...'_

_ 'I will not fail her... I failed Tomoe, but this child... I will not... I cannot...'_

_ 'My child... my light...'_

_ 'Hikari... I will never leave you alone...'_

~*~

Several months later. 

The door creaked softly as Kioku entered, regardless of her attempts to silence it. "Kuso! These old doors-" swiftly she covered her mouth. "Mou... in a church, too... baka." 

She shook her head for a moment, then turned from the door and walked further into the room. "Ohayo, Ken-san... wake up, breakfast is ready... Ken-san?" 

The futon and blankets, folded neatly in a pile in one corner of the room, looked untouched. 

"Ken-san?" 

His sword, always resting against the wall near the door, was missing. 

"This isn't funny. You need you eat." 

The small top that usually lay abandoned on the floor each morning was strangely absent. 

"Hikari's going to cry, and then I'll find you, just you wait." 

The room was void of all signs of life or belongings. 

"Kami-sama..." she whispered, turning and running out of the room, "Kannuchi-samaaa! Ken-san is-!" 

~*~

"Tomoe..." 

He knelt at her grave, gazing at the blank stone with a small, barely visible smile on his face. Hikari sat below him, her back resting against his knees for support, her small fingers clutching his to remain upright. Her eyes, wide and attentive, glowed a soft purple as she watched a lone, fluttering red leaf among the bare trees. 

His eyes, too, were violet, though a much darker shade. "I'm leaving today, Tomoe. I'm going early, so I don't have to say goodbye. It is just as we left Kyoto... goodbyes are not for those who lived in the darkness." one finger brushed the smooth skin of his daughter's hand. "This one has never known the darkness... I wish to keep it that way, if I can. As you said, I am Himura Kenshin and nothing more... the darkness known as Hitokiri Battousai must not follow me. Hikari is a light... I will not allow my shadows to harm her." 

"Goodbyes are so sad, Tomoe... so... let's not say farewell... just... just a promise... that maybe... maybe we'll meet again..." 

His sword hand reached down for the familiar sheath at his side, and he stood, cradling Hikari close to him. 

"Someday..." 

_ 'Someday, when she is old enough to understand the weight I bear... when she can see what a light she has been for me... a strong, pure light, more than you were... I stole your light, forcing you into the darkness... but... if there is a way of protecting the light she holds within her, I will do so...'_

_ 'I protect... protect you... forever...'_

_ 'Till death do us part... that is my promise...'_

~*~

Notes: Well, since I'm usually long winded with my notes, I'll try to keep it brief here. This story was inspired by Kaede-dono's "Casting Long Shadows" in which Kenshin imagines having a child with Tomoe, literally described as "a nymph with her mother's eyes and ice". That single statement made me think. What if Tomoe hadn't been killed by Kenshin?  
  
Hikari: Forgive me for her name. I know it's a cliche, but her name *had* to be "light". For one thing, it's in the title. Secondly... it's just sweet how Kenshin chooses the name, opposite of what he believes himself to be. A child of shadows, bringing light to the lives of Kenshin and Tomoe, as most children seem to do for their parents.  
  
As for the title itself... my brother commented quite tactlessly, "snow isn't red". I'd like to thank him for pointing that out. The title, you can probably guess, is a subtle imagery for Kenshin and Tomoe. Many of you will know that Himura means Red Village, and Yuki is snow. Hikari is the Light that results from their love and steadfast devotion. Despite all their shadows, they endure.  
  
I decided to use the manga as my main source of quotes and storyline instead of the OVA. It was more suitable for the fic. Some of the quotes are directly from the OVA, and will turn up later, but my main source for the entire story is, and always will be, the manga.  
  
Kudos to:  
My beta-reader, Lee... thanks for your patience (haha, right?) and your constant support.  
  
Lifehouse, the inspiration for the... er... theme song of LSRV, "Everything". It's really a beautiful song.  
  
Just so you all know... this is NOT the end! There's a lot more coming, so if you're interested, keep an eye out for more updates...

Thanks for reading.  
  
Akai Kitsune  
Written December 2001


	6. Vignette One Lament of the Snow

Oops. Okay, um... apologies to everyone for this mistake. I meant to add the vignettes between the parts (ie. Vignetgte One after Part I, etc.) but I completely forgot! Baka, baka... I have since corrected this. Apologies to those who were confused...

**~*~**

Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Akai Kitsune

**~*~**

Vignette One - Lament of the Snow

**~*~**

_Ah... beautiful..._

_The snow... I can see it falling, through the doorway..._

_The sun is shining... yes, beautiful..._

_There is pain, sharp and sudden, but it passes in time. Instead, a numbness, one that comes from touching the icy snow with nothing to protect one's skin..._

_And oh, there is suffering in such pain... knowing that I can no longer feel its touch... knowing that soon, I will no longer feel anything at all..._

_Strange... I do not fear death..._

_Only... I fear for those I leave behind..._

_Akira-san... how did you feel, as you died? How did it feel, as the life seeped from your body, as the blood fell to the ground, as his sword stole your strength and tore your spirit from the world..._

_Did it feel... like this..._

_But... I no longer feel any need for vengence. For, as I watch him, holding me close, cradling me against his own wounded body, the tears and grief in his eyes... all I can think of is..._

_... how sorry I am..._

_Beloved... do not hurt... do not grieve..._

_... do not forget..._

_My child, my daughter... where is she... I want to see her face again... I want to hold her, to cry for her, to say how sorry I am to leave her, so young..._

_... please forgive me... I did not know I would leave you so soon..._

_He will protect you, my child, and he will love you, in my place. He will watch you grow, nurture you, and through him, I will see you become older in time..._

_I am sorry I will not be there to teach you all you must know..._

_I am sorry that I will not be there to hold you when you cry..._

_I am sorry I will not be there when you hurt, or when you grieve..._

_I am sorry that I am tearing this family apart..._

_... forgive me..._

_The wind... it is so cold._

_Perhaps it is not the wind._

_Chilling... the feel of death on my heart... the icy touch of fate pulling me from this place..._

_Please, beloved... I do not want to go..._

_Hold me..._

_I am sorry for everything I have put you through... my cold indifference, for so long... my hidden hatred... my dark intentions... so long, so long..._

_I am sorry for my lies... for deceiving you... for allowing you to love me without reason... for loving you in return without honesty..._

_I am sorry for the scars I give... for the pain you are experiencing... my pain is so short, it will be gone soon... but you will carry this pain with you..._

_Do not hurt for long, beloved... I no longer want to hurt you..._

_Don't hurt..._

_Maybe... maybe a smile... maybe... just... just smile, beloved, make it all go away..._

_I'll smile... make it all go away..._

_And it hurts, as the dagger is separated from my own flesh, as I reach for him, to touch its blade to his... it pulls at the very limits of my small strength and makes me want to drop it... forget it... just... go..._

_... but... I must..._

_I'm so sorry, beloved... just... let me... do this one thing..._

_Scratch... drip... your blood, on my face... sorry, love, so sorry..._

_Forgive me, for the blood I have shed, for the pain I have caused, for the brand across your cheek... but... do not forget..._

_... please, do not forget..._

_Carry it with you, beloved... carry me with you... carry this pain, this thing I have left you, and someday... someday tell our child what I have done..._

_But... don't forget..._

_... don't hate me..._

_Just... let me touch him again... just once... to feel the warmth... his warmth..._

_To feel what we have left for him... Akira-san... and I... to touch him, and pray he will not forget..._

_... don't forget..._

_I am grateful that it is me, feeling this cold... feeling this frosty touch... he has seen so much death already..._

_I don't want to die... but... he deserves life, so much more..._

_He can care for her... he can love her more than I... he has so much love in his heart..._

_... he needs her more than I..._

_It's better this way... better..._

_Really...?_

_Much better..._

_Oh anata, you're crying..._

_... why do you cry? Why do you feel such grief in your heart?_

_Don't you see... this is better... so don't cry... don't cry... please, don't..._

_I cannot look... such pain, such regret... don't ever regret, love... you saved her, saved us..._

_Saved yourself... don't regret, love, don't cry..._

_No more darkness... no more... all I see is the light... such warmth and light... almost like..._

_... her light..._

_So warm... hold me, hold me tighter... hold me close..._

_... don't cry..._

_... don't forget..._

_... I love you..._

_Oh... you've been waiting, haven't you? You've been waiting for me..._

_... forgive me... I loved him, I loved you... forgive me..._

_... oh... good..._

_... yes, she is beautiful, isn't she... she is safe, and he will soon be, and he will keep her safe forever..._

_... and that will make me happy..._

_... ah, such warmth... such light... what I would give, to feel this, always..._

_... oh... really..._

_... farewell, beloved..._

_... do not forget..._

**~*~ **

Notes: I apologize for any any cliches found in this little piece... I've wanted to write a character sketch of Tomoe for a long time, particularly during her death... but after seeing so many, it's hard to make something original. ^_^ After a lot of thinking, I decided that it would be better to write one involving "LSRV", in which I could add things that can't be found in other stories; therefore, it can still be my own work in that sense. I think it went well, and please forgive me if anything looks too familiar.

This came along while I was writing Part II. I like to write scenes in which the speaker (or in most cases, thinker) is not revealed, but instead, hinted at through their words. It's pretty obvious in this one. Others may not be so easy, but it's sometimes better that way; depending on what is being said. I like writing this way; character sketches are fun for me, so long as I know the character well enough to write their inner thoughts.

In case it wasn't guessed, Tomoe is speaking (or rather, thinking) to Akira closer to the end; I like to think he watched over her, much like Tomoe watched over Kenshin and Enishi after her own death. So naturally he would come to her as she dies.

Thanks for reading.  
Aki Kitsune


	7. Part II Light the Wick: The Early Years...

~*~

The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part II - Light the Wick: The Early Years  
(chapter 1)  
Akai Kitsune

~*~

_Jack is in the corner_   
_The dish is with the spoon_   
_The sheep is in the meadow_   
_The cow is on the moon_   
_But I am here with you and I believe_   
_There's no other place I'd rather be_   
_And a promise not to leave you_   
_Is a promise I can keep_

_You're my muse_   
_You're my rhyme_   
_You're the fire warming this heart of mine_   
_When you hear me say "I love you"_   
_Do you know how much I do?_   
~*~

  


The sun shone down on the grassy field, bright and warm on the backs of the workers among the crops. It was nearly noon hour, and they swung their small scythes faster, trying to get their share of the chore done, knowing lunch and cooling water awaited them. 

Kenshin lowered his tool and straightened up, wiping his brow. He had not grown tired from the work; on the contrary, he had a great deal of energy left, enough to work for many more hours. However, other things lay in his mind, and he was as anxious as any man to get out of the hot sun. A loud bell rang from one of the workhouses, signaling the midday meal. The scythe dropped from his fingers, and he rushed, swifter than the others, towards a small hut just beyond the larger building. Opening the door, he was greeted by the smiling faces of three women and various children. "Mitsuyo-dono?" 

"Ah, Himura-kun!" one of the women greeted, glancing at him with an aged, friendly face. "She's been waiting for you." 

He smiled back and walked over to her, taking the cheerful, active child from her arms. "Good morning, Hikari," he kissed her brow, wiggling his finger as she grasped it. "I missed you." She cooed softly, and he chuckled. 

"She's grown a bit since you came here." Mitsuyo noted. "Gained a few pounds as well; thank goodness. She was all skin and bones, like a certain someone I know." she raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "I can't believe you traveled with her! You can't just move around all the time, especially with a child her age. How old is she, a year? Less?" 

"About that." his response was very quiet. 

"You're going to have to reconsider your actions, Himura. She must have been half-starved when you arrived. Didn't you ever feed her?" she crossed her arms and huffed. "Well, I'm just glad she's here now, where people can take care of her properly." 

Kenshin gazed down at his daughter's face, intent and delighted as she played with the long, flame-and-ember strands of his hair, tied low at the nape of his neck. Some of Mitsuyo's words stung; it was true, traveling had been harder with a child, and there had not been enough food as he would have preferred... but she had no right to judge him, especially when there was so much she did not know. The days he had worked all day long, resting rarely, to return to his daughter and feed her, saving none for himself, just so she could survive. The days it had been so hard to go on, yet one smile from her had washed away the aches, pains... the memories... 

_ "... the child will be yours as well... and you will be a good father..."_

She knew nothing of those. He closed his eyes. "Aa." 

Mitsuyo must have noticed the hurt in his voice, for she was silent for a few moments. Finally, she spoke again. "I thought you'd be coming here for lunch. I had your meal brought here so you could stay with Hikari-chan." 

"Thank you for your kindness." 

"It's nothing." she waved him off nonchalantly. "You'll find it in the corner. Hikari-chan has already eaten, so don't concern yourself with her." her voice lowered, just a little. "Try adding some meat to your own body, child." 

He raised his head and watched her leave, stunned. _'Mitsuyo-dono?'_

~*~

Humming softly, Mitsuyo washed the dishes routinely, trying to ignore the young man in one edge of the room as he ate. His puzzling arrival, a mere three weeks previous, brought many questions and wonderings among the other workers. Who was he? More importantly, who had he been? She had brushed off most of the remarks as nonsense. Himura Kenshin, who had at first attempted to pass off as simply Rurouni, was a sweet, gentle-hearted young man, and obviously not capable of doing much harm, despite the sword that hung from his waist when he had first arrived. This was certainly made concrete whenever she watched him with his daughter. There was sadness in him all other times, but with her, he was content. It was as if he, some kind of dying flower, blossomed with a smile at the sight of the sun. And their eyes both had the most wonderful violet shade... 

She sighed softly, scolding herself. _'Daydreaming about a child, Mitsuyo? Shameful.'_

Yet his presence on the farm, strange as it had been at first, stirred something in her heart, something long dormant. _'As if he were a long lost son coming home... but... rurouni... this is not his home, and he will leave someday...'_

Gradually, she had grown from a fierce, impassive kitchen woman, into somewhat of a protective grandmother to the baby he had brought with him. She had been so small... it was understandable, considering his meager condition and slight stature, but at her age, the child should have been much bigger. It was obvious she needed someone who knew what they were doing. Kenshin gave his heart completely, never holding back, pouring all his love into the care of his daughter. _'But love isn't enough,' _Mitsuyo thought ruefully, _'And someone has to teach him that. She needs a more steady life, a home to grow up in. Maybe that's what he needs as well... it's almost like he's running from something. He was so reluctant to stay here at first, but he needed the money so badly...'_

_ 'He could find a home here...'_

She sighed again, this time, wistful. _'He *could* make this place his home... but will he?'_

~*~

Winter was coming again. 

Kenshin let Hikari pull him around the room, each of her small hands clasped around his for support. She was walking now, not through her own strength alone, but it was a step up. _'Kami help me when she begins to walk on her own... I won't be able to keep track of her.'_

Scant steps away from a table leg, he steered her away before she could run right into it, and she giggled for no reason, a bright smile on her face. Her violet eyes twinkled, the perfect indication of complete joy and contentment. 

Winter. He hated winter. 

She died in the winter. 

The season always brought grief, it seemed. Grief, anger, self-recrimination; a flurry of emotions that tore at his heart and soul and made him wish he could turn back time, try his life once more, change events so that everything could be right in the end... 

Yet whenever he glanced into his daughter's face, all those emotions stopped short in the midst of a wondrous love for something that had almost not been his. 

_ 'For that... Kiyosato Akira... I will always be grateful...'_

_ 'And perhaps... someday, I will grow to love the cold season. I will not feel the chill of memories, the aching pain of loss...'_

Hikari stumbled, and he slowed her fall before she hit the ground. Tugging her tiny hands out of his grip, she pulled herself to her feet and stepped forward, unaided. 

Kenshin watched, stunned, his heart burning, pride, unjustified fear, and the familiar, eternal love filling it and pushing all his sorrows away. 

~*~

The sword flashed in the light, glinting and reflecting silvery sunlight as it cut through the sky with precise strength. A soft wind followed the attack, blowing a few leaves from the trees. A child giggled as one floated past her, tickling her nose. 

Kenshin relaxed for a moment and chose another form, attacking the warm air intently. Hikari toddled along in the grass not far away, and he sent her a sideways glance before returning to his exercises, ever-aware of her presence and safety. 

"If you hurt that child with that oversized carving knife, Himura-kun, I swear to every kami that exists in the minds of mankind that I will kill you." 

Kenshin sent Mitsuyo a sideways glance, halting in mid-thrust and sheathing his sword in one quick motion. "I could never hurt her, even if I wanted to. You should know that by now." 

She approached him, arms crossed, almost like a condescending mother. "I suppose, but one can never be sure about men who keep secrets." 

Kenshin ignored her not-so-subtle hint. "Besides," he added warily, "Do you take killing so lightly?" 

Mitsuyo raised an eyebrow, but he did not speak further. "Hm. It seems you hold more secrets than most men I know. When you first came here with a sword, I thought you were merely showing off, to scare people away from you. I never imagined you would know how to use it so... effectively." 

Kenshin winced inwardly at her last word, and she pretended not to notice. "Only a fool carries a sword he does not know how to wield. Besides, carrying a weapon would be more likely to provoke, rather than scare." 

"True." Mitsuyo passed him and scooped up Hikari, bouncing her lightly in her arms. The child giggled, waving her arms cheerily. The sight brought a warm smile to Kenshin's face, helping him forget the sting of her words. 

_ 'This child... what would he be like if he did not have this child...'_

"I've been meaning to talk to you, Himura-kun." she shifted Hikari's weight further up her arm, meeting the young man's eyes with a stubborn gaze. He returned it, containing no less strength. "There are a number of things we must discuss." her eyes narrowed. "Important things." 

He waved a hand, almost uncaringly, motioning for her to speak. "Alone, Himura-kun." She turned from him and raised her voice. "Kinuki, get back to town! And take the rest of those rascals with you!" Silence. "NOW!" 

After a brief moment of hesitation, a small group of sheepish children crawled out of the taller grass of the field and waved at the pair. Kenshin blinked, then returned the gesture. 

The elder woman shook her head. "It's rude to just watch someone without letting them know. And your mothers would all have a fit if they knew what you were up to. Playing in the field with a swordsman... go on, get out of here before I get angry!" 

Kenshin watched her berate them, a little mortified._ 'If that wasn't anger already...'_

Mitsuyo waited until they had disappeared into the distance, then took Kenshin's arm and led him towards the path to town. She didn't speak, and he waited a while until finally prompting her. "Mitsuyo-dono, what do you want to talk to me about?" 

She didn't look at him. "Himura-kun... do you have the faintest idea what you are doing?" 

"Oro?" he blurted before he could hold it back. "What do you mean?" 

"Surely you know what I'm talking about." she glowered. "Hikari-chan, I'll admit, is perfectly healthy... but only because of her good treatment here. I've said it before; she wasn't fed nearly enough before you came to our door, and *you*, young man, are in a pathetic condition." 

"Mitsuyo-dono-" 

"Don't start that again." she interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Listen to what I say. The season is almost over, and with it, the harvest. When winter comes, your work here will be finished." 

"I know. I'm sorry that my presence inconveniences your family, and I will move on-" 

"Himura!" she hissed, startling him. Hikari stopped smiling, and her voice softened. "Himura, that is not what I meant. What kind of idiot are you? Traveling through the wilderness in the middle of winter? With a child, no less? Do you think the owners of this farm are so cruel, that they would force you to leave?" 

Kenshin stopped short, and he stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. "I-I don't understand-" 

Mitsuyo sighed. "Himura-kun... you're going to stay with us, at least until spring. There is plenty of work to be done. You're the only man on the farm who is as adept in common housework as any woman. If there's nothing we can get you to do outside - and there will be plenty; firewood, clearing the paths - I'm sure we'll find something for you to do indoors. You can even watch the children when we're busy." she looked him up and down. "With that scrawny body of yours, there's not much else we can let you do, is there?" 

Kenshin looked almost insulted. "I am *not* scrawny. Just... not as large as most men." 

She sent him a sideways glance that only proved to irritate him further. "Have you looked at yourself recently?" 

"Mitsuyo-dono." it was almost a warning, and she paused in her teasing long enough to consider it. 

"Himura," she finally began again, "I'm not trying to make you angry, but I want you to understand. Hikari needs to grow, and traveling the country living on nuts and berries isn't going to cut it. It's not enough; not for her, and certainly not for you, either. You're going to stay here, and I don't want to hear another word of it." she handed Hikari over to him, turning away and following the path towards the main farmhouse. "I leave you to decide." 

"Mitsuyo-dono!" his voice followed her, and she halted to listen. "I... appreciate your concerns, but... why are you doing this? You don't know anything about me, even if I do have a child. Why do you trust me enough to allow me to stay?" 

"It has nothing to do with trust, Himura-kun." she replied softly, still facing away from him. "It is simply this; I see a young man with a baby he obviously loves enough to sacrifice everything for her. But, I also see a boy followed by great sorrow, with no wife to comfort him, and only an infant daughter as his family. In my eyes, this is something I cannot bear to leave alone." her voice rose a little, and she smiled. "Throughout the winter, I will teach you how to care for Hikari properly, if you choose to continue on your journey when the season changes again." 

Nodding her head in closure, she continued down the path, and father and daughter watched her, the soft autumn wind playing through their hair, ember and sable strands against the sunset. 

_ 'Thank you for your kindness... I do not deserve it, but for the sake of my daughter, I will accept your offer...'_

~*~

"First lesson." Mitsuyo began, waving a hand for Kenshin to sit, Hikari balanced against his knees. "Teaching her to speak." 

"To speak?" Kenshin repeated, eyes puzzled. 

"Yes, Himura," she said again, as if she were talking to a child who did not want to listen, "To speak." She knelt in front of him, taking Hikari with her and placing her so that father and daughter faced each other. "But, when a child is learning how to speak, she must first hear words to echo. So, in reality, our first lesson is teaching *you* to speak." 

"Me?" he spluttered, mouth agape. "What-?" 

Mitsuyo rolled her eyes. "Himura-kun, you're a good father. I see that. You love her, she adores you, and you want to do everything possible to care for her... but you never talk to her!" 

"Th-that's not true..." he murmured, a little weakly. 

She raised an eyebrow. "Hm. And when you do speak, you're so quiet that it's a wonder she even hears you at all. Haven't you considered how antisocial you are?" 

Kenshin frowned. "I'm not... well associated with... getting along with people." _'That's an understatement... ten years as a nobody peasant and slave, four with a hermit for a master, five as a shadow hitokiri, and...' _the last thought almost made him choke, _'... living alone... with Tomoe... I could not learn to be with others...'_

"I suppose not." Mitsuyo smiled softly. "That's why you're here to learn. I'll help you develop some decent people skills, and at the same time, you can help Hikari learn. Children are incredible, and surprisingly easy to teach. The path is slow, but I think you'll find that it will happen faster than you realize." she motioned to the child sitting in front of her. "Care to try? I'm sure she's been dying to talk to you." 

Kenshin gazed down at Hikari, and her dark eyes stared beseechingly into his. _'She's bored,' _he smiled inwardly, leaning closer until their faces almost touched. "So... we will learn together, Hikari? Sou ka?" She reached out and poked his nose, and his smile brightened. "Aa." 

"Ah." she replied, cooing softly. "Ahh, ahh." 

He closed his eyes, and the joy filling him almost hurt. He felt her hands brush through his hair, heard her quiet giggle, reveled in the baby words she spoke. "Aa. Tousan is here. Tousan loves you." 

"Ah." Hikari's smile was a light, a shining beacon. He would stay. He would stay with her, here, until the snow melted, until sun came again, until the flowers bloomed. "Ah-ee. Ah-ee..." 

_ 'Yes. We will stay here, until the light of spring shines, until she can laugh at butterflies and sakura petals...'_

Only later, when the lesson had finished, when he put her to bed, and walked through the woods at twilight, did he realize that Himura Hikari's first word was love. 

~*~

"Second lesson." Mitsuyo had come to him as he had been helping with dinner, cutting vegetables and watching the leaves fall through the window. "Meet me in the children's room when you are finished." 

He didn't take long after that, and with the food cooking silently over the fire pit, dutifully watched by the other women of the household, he met with Mitsuyo once again. 

"One of the most essential things in teaching a child to speak it repetition and cooperation." she said with a smile, watching Hikari gaze around the room and point at things at random. "Pay attention to what she sees; try and guess it, and name it for her. Repeat it, and chances are after several times, she'll try to name it for you." she paused, as Hikari reached out for Kenshin. "Tousan. That's tousan." 

Hikari smiled and Kenshin took her into his arms. "Aa, tousan is here." 

"Oo, oo." 

"Almost. Tousan." he blinked as she lost interest and pointed a chubby hand at Mitsuyo. "Ano... Mitsuyo-dono." 

"Miii..." 

Startled by her speedy learning, Kenshin's eyes met Mitsuyo's. "So fast... I didn't realize she would learn so quickly." 

"Is it because you are a slow learner, Himura-kun?" Mitsuyo replied, amused by his lack of knowledge. He scowled. "If you had paid more attention to what she tells you, you would know that she's been learning to repeat things for a while now." 

"Oro?" 

"Oo, oo." Hikari said happily, and his scowl melted away. "Oo mi." 

Kenshin chuckled. "Not the same, Hikari-chan. Tousan... Mitsuyo. Not Oo mi." 

Mitsuyo laughed out loud, the sound bouncing off the walls of the small room, as Hikari simply repeated her previous words. "It seems as though you have a nickname, Himura-kun." She stood, moving to the kitchen and returning in a moment with a small, dark purple fruit. Bringing a knife with her, she cut off a small piece and gave it to Hikari. "A reward for speaking so well, chibi. If you like the words, say it properly and ask for it... ume." she winked at Kenshin, holding up the fruit. "Plum." 

Kenshin froze, staring at her with sudden fear and - she was surprised to see - suppressed remorse. As she wondered what she had done wrong, he murmured very softly under his breath, "Ume... hakubaikou..." 

_ 'Plum blossoms?' _Mitsuyo glanced down at the child as she suckled on the sweet fruit. _'Perhaps the girl's mother. Poor boy... so young, and yet it must be so hard to forget...'_

Kenshin withdrew from them for a moment, gazing out the window, and tried to shake the sorrow from his mind. _'The words themselves were nothing... I should be happy; she's talking to me. My child is talking.'_

_ 'But... but...'_

_ - her scent, her hair, her body, right in front of him -_

_ - her blood -_

He closed his eyes, willing the memories to vanish in the night air. _'I shouldn't think of this now, not with Hikari... never with her...'_

_ 'I want her to be happy...'_

A soft weight rested on his knees, and he glanced down to see Hikari crawling into his lap, her clear gaze piercing his soul in the way only Tomoe could. She curved her head to one side, uttering a quiet, curious, "Oo mi?" 

He smiled. 

And oh, how good it felt. 

"Not for me, ume-chan," he whispered, picking her up and holding her in his arms. "Not for me." 

Mitsuyo watched him, as he rocked her back and forth, whispering the words into her soft dark hair in a room that seemed, to her, just a little brighter. 

_ 'He's learning. They're both learning.'_

_ 'I think... maybe I really can rely on him...'_

_ 'Maybe he can take care of her...'_

~*~

Several weeks passed. Autumn turned to winter, bringing all the chills and dark weather with it. Despite the lack of sunshine that Kenshin had begun to depend on, nothing could steal from him the light shining from a small child who, in her own way, was teaching him as she learned the ways of the world. 

"Do you see that, falling outside, Hikari?" Kenshin pointed out the window, supporting Hikari on his shoulders, as a recently prepared meal simmered over the fire. "That's snow. Do you see?" 

"Yu. Yuuu..." she replied happily, waving her arms. 

Kenshin smiled. "Aa. That's right. Yuki." _'Yukishiro... beautiful woman of the snow, your kaasan...'_ "The snow tells a story when it falls... sometimes it's sad, sometimes it's filled with a long, enduring happiness. But it's always a story, and you can hear it if you listen." 

_ "I protect... protect you..."_

_ "TOMOE!"_

"The story it tells us now, ume-chan... can you hear it?" he curved his eyes upwards to see her expression, eyes bright. "It is a happy one. The stars... they're shining like the sun of summer." _'I can see them in your eyes, love...' _"They'll telling us something. Listen..." 

"I'm listening to the food burn, Himura-kun, and I'm finally learning what happened to our dinner last week." 

Kenshin nearly deflated at Mitsuyo's biting sarcasm, shattering his blissful moment. He turned to her, eyes already growing weary as she dutifully rescued the pot from the fire. "It was fine a moment ago." 

She smiled wryly. "Yes... strange, isn't it? But I wonder how long you stared at those story-telling stars of yours. When was the last time you checked it?" 

Kenshin grimaced, gently pulling Hikari from his shoulders and placing her on the floor. She toddled over to Mitsuyo, arms outstretched, and the old woman carefully placed herself in front of the fire before the child walked headlong into it. Though, she suspected knowingly, Kenshin would have caught her if she had gotten too close. Experience told her so. 

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, and I regret interrupting that, but our dear patrons are far less forgiving. You're becoming a very popular cook, and we both know how uncannily skilled you are, but only if the food is edible, not ashes." she chuckled, peering into the pot at the contents. "You should know that by now." 

"And which is it?" Kenshin asked cautiously. His position on the farm, he knew, was by far an unbalanced one, jaded and uneasy because of his odd abilities; strength, evenly proportioned with his household gifts. He was useful, but only to an extent, and a frequent failure in one area could be his undoing. "Is it all right?" 

Mitsuyo gazed at the food for a moment, then silently dipped a finger into it, tasting. After a moment, she beamed at him. "You're lucky; I got here just in time." 

Kenshin couldn't hide his relief, and she held back another laugh. He was strange, in the constant, often puzzling way of showing his need to stay, despite his early decision to leave as soon as the harvest passed. He was changing, she noted; they both were. 

_'It's funny... I've barely noticed until now, but I'm changing as well...'_

"You need to stop worrying so much, Himura-kun." Mitsuyo took Hikari into her arms and gave the pot to the young man. "It'll only give you wrinkles." 

He smiled, replying very bravely. "Have you any children to worry over, Mitsuyo-dono?" 

Self-conscious of the wrinkles visible on her own face, she almost glared at him. Almost. "Mocking words don't suit you, I see." 

"I've never seen it as a strong trait." he smiled back at her, unable to feel angry in his daughter's presence. 

"Not as strong as a certain person's smile." Mitsuyo turned, heading for the nursery. "Such joy suits you very well." 

He stared after her, stunned, and this time she laughed freely. "Take care of the food before it gets cold, and I have to rescue it from your fire again, Himura." 

Kenshin scrambled to finish the meal as the pot steamed in his hands, warming him as the steam met his cold skin.   
But her words, spoken not in jest, but in a subtle, kind honesty he was still surprised by, warmed his heart in a way he rarely felt. 

_ "Such joy suits you very well."_

_ 'Am I well suited for happiness? Do I really deserve to be this happy?'_

_ 'Of course not. But if I must smile to keep her happy... for my child, I will... I will try.'_

~*~

It seemed to Mitsuyo that spring, pleasant break from the cold that it was, came all too soon for the weary household. Despite all he had learned throughout the season, both of himself and of the small child he brought with him, she could sense a restlessness growing inside Kenshin. He would often glance towards the window, thinking... 

_'Heaven knows what he thinks,'_ she puzzled. _'There is no telling what goes through this boy's mind...'_

However, it was clear to her that he was not entirely content. She shook her head in defeat; regardless of effort to make the farm his home, the road always called to the wandering soul. 

_ 'Like an old story... but... you will find only sadness along the road, Himura-kun... do you really want to take Hikari down that path?'_

She knew it was inevitable, and he would not be convinced to stay longer. That was just the way he was. 

_ 'But... I can't send him off empty handed... can I?'_

She walked outside, closing her eyes briefly as the sun lit her face, and looked down, spotting Kenshin lying on the grass not far away, a small smile playing across his lips. He seemed to know she was there without turning, as he always did. Hikari toddled around at arm's reach, hands reaching out for the butterfly above her head. 

_'We will stay here, until the light of spring shines, until she can laugh at butterflies and sakura petals...'_

As signs of spring were growing stronger around the property, warmth spreading through the ground and melting the blackened soil... he met her eyes, nodded once, and she knew it was time. 

~*~

"And this one has some money in it; payment for some of the extra work you've done." 

Kenshin took it gratefully, not wanting to look inside, knowing it was too much and he should refuse. Extra money, however, was constantly needed, and a gift such as this was not thrown away. "Arigato, Mitsuyo-dono. You've been a great help to both of us." 

Mitsuyo smiled wryly. "Of course I have! Now, you be sure to return sometime. Otherwise I'll go out of my mind worrying about Hikari-chan." 

He chuckled, brushing his free hand through the hair of the little child at his feet. "No more than I myself will. I... I will try to come back, when I can. Hikari will be glad to see you again." 

She knelt beside the girl, old, weathered hands drawing the baby into her arms. "Goodbye for now, Hikari-chan. Be good for your papa, ne? And if he ever forgets what I taught him, you be sure to remind him." Hikari giggled, her nose tickled by Mitsuyo's hair. The older woman released her, straightening, and looked Kenshin in the eye. "You pay attention to what she tells you. Children are wiser than you may think." 

He nodded, his smile turning wistful. "Aa. I will listen... and anything I do not yet know, Hikari will teach me." 

Mitsuyo agreed quietly. There was a pause, until she spoke again. "Take care of her, Himura-kun." her words were stern, laced with a soft, motherly tone. 

He responded without thought, the protectiveness in his voice an impulse, now. "Always, Mitsuyo-dono." He bowed slightly, then turned to the road ahead of them. 

_ 'And... take care of yourself, child...'_

Mitsuyo watched them make their way down the path... such a contrasting pair. One, a swordsman, weighed down by war, guilt, and the care of a motherless child... the other, that same child, tugging on her father's hand as they went slowly, his pace matching hers without a misstep. A burden, yet strength at the same time. 

_ 'A strange couple, they are... yet so fitting. They need each other...'_

_ 'Did I do enough? Did I teach him enough?'_

She watched, alarmed, as Hikari stumbled, letting out a soft wail. Kenshin leaned down and scooped her up in an instant, cradling her close and whispering words the older kitchen woman couldn't hear. 

She didn't have to; she could see Hikari's tears fade into a smile again, and Kenshin continued walking, the child nestled in his arms. 

_ 'It will be enough... it will have to be.'_

_ 'A strange couple... yet there are stranger things in this world.'_

_ 'I wish you well, Himura-kun. I wish you both will be well.'_

~*~

Notes: Thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed this fic! Your support is greatly appreciated and I hope you like what's coming in the future. Here are some things you might have questions about...  
  
Hikari's first word: I had to, I really did. It just popped into my head as I was writing the scene, wondering how to end it, and there was no real choice in the matter. This also tied into Kenshin mentally calling Hikari "love" all the time; the love of his life without Tomoe, his only way of expressing the love in his heart. It's not that he thinks of her as his love, he knows it, feels it every minute of every day. Which is the main reason that he says it so much. The love of a father to his child is something I've never felt (and never will), but I see it every day, and I wanted to show it through Kenshin at every chance I could.  
  
Mitsuyo: This character was a lot of fun to write. I made her as sort of a parallel for Megumi, so sarcasm and gentle teasing were big parts of her personality. As I noted to a friend a while back, she is a retired old vixen ready to snap at the chicken, and she obviously sees Kenshin as a chicken running around with his head cut off. The only problem is, he has a chick with him, and that's what makes her so fierce and stern with him. However, beneath the vixen persona is a kind-hearted mother-figure seeking someone to care for. Kenshin and Hikari are just what she needs, and visa-versa. She proves to be a good friend and aide to both of them, and is recognized for being the first person to reach Kenshin's wounded soul after Tomoe's death enough to help him, particularly in the care of Hikari.

Thanks for reading.  
Akai Kitsune  
Written April, 2002


	8. Part II Light the Wick: The Early Years...

~*~

The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part II - Light the Wick: The Early Years  
(chapter 2)  
Akai Kitsune

~*~

_I do swear that I'll always be there._   
_I'd give anything and everything_   
_And I will always care._   
_Through weakness and strength,_   
_Happiness and sorrow,_   
_For better or worse,_   
_I will love you with every beat of my heart..._   
~*~

Everywhere he looked, there were bones. Piles upon piles, empty faces gazing up in anger, hands cleaned of flesh and muscle reaching out for help. He sat among them, a warrior whose dreams had been shattered. The air, tinged red like the dying sunset, smelled of thick, coppery blood. It hurt to breathe. 

He remembered a time when his dreams had been protected from this, protected by the shroud of a hitokiri's failing sanity, and later, by the warmth of company as he lay within the arms of a beloved woman, catching glimpses of the dead only after she vanished from arm's reach. 

Beaten now, heart and soul freed from the chains of madness, he could see them, feel them. The bones were freeing themselves as well. They shivered and rattled together, some with anger, some with hatred, others... with merely remorse, a desperate need for pity. 

_Why are you here, in our sanctuary?_   
_Why are you here, in our grave?_   
_Why are you here, who stole our lives and banished us to this hell?_

_ 'Because I am just as deserving as you are to be in this place.'_   
_ 'Because I am free from the hitokiri's control, and must gaze upon what I have done.'_   
_ 'There is no protection for me any longer.'_

_Why are you here?_

_ 'This is where a manslayer belongs.'_

He stood, walking through the bones, the sheathed sword at his side. Reverse-blade, non-killing. The bones crunched beneath his feet, growing still as he approached each corpse. Behind him, they reached for him, crushed fingers unable to grasp his clothes. 

_Why are you here?_

He walked on, eyes searching. 

_Why are you here, manslayer?_

One step at a time, he forged ahead, the hands growing thicker around his feet. 

_Why are you here, manslayer, and why are we dead?_

_ 'Because you stood in the path of the Ishin. You fought for the enemy.'_   
_ 'Because I followed orders without question.'_   
_ 'Because I thought I could change the world with my sword.'_

_Fool._

_ 'Aa.'_

_Why do you carry the sword, manslayer?_   
_It is too good for you._   
_Why can you still wield a sword, manslayer, when our hands are now too brittle to hold one?_

_ 'Because I have an answer to find.'_   
_ 'A journey to finish.'_   
_ 'Someone to protect.'_   
_ 'Because... I survived.'_

_You survived, manslayer, because you killed us._

_ 'Aa.'_

~*~

Hikari woke up with a strangled wail in her throat, fearful wetness behind her eyes. She looked around her, remembering the previous day, and their arrival at the inn, seeking shelter from the summer storms. The soothing touch of relief gently brushed across her heart as she caught sight of her father, lying nearby. She slid the blankets from her body and moved towards him, seeking comfort in his presence. He always comforted her when she had bad dreams... she felt safe in his embrace, warm under the watchful gaze of his smile. She could sleep when he was holding her, protecting her. 

As she drew nearer, she noticed the dark tension across his face. He looked... upset. Scared. 

Scared? 

_ 'Tousan doesn't get scared. I never see him scared.'_

_ 'Is tousan having a bad dream too?'_

The thought disturbed her. How could he protect her when he himself was frightened? How could she be comforted when he needed it just as badly? 

Hikari knelt beside him to pull away his own blankets, then tapped the back of his hand gently, hoping to wake him. His eyes always opened at the slightest touch; sometimes, even before she had to get up, he was at her side, asking what was wrong. 

He didn't move. Tossing his head to one side jerkily, his eyes only cinched tighter, mouth curving into an angry frown. 

_ 'Tousan?'_

She curled close to his body, whispering his name. He did not wake. 

_ 'Tousan... doushite? Why won't you wake up...?'_

~*~

Step. Step. His eyes darted around searching, searching. 

A light. A shadow. 

A vision? 

He blinked, sweeping his hand across his eyes to shield himself, then, when they had adjusted, he looked. 

Tomoe stood before him, her clear, dark gaze warm and unaccusing. Letting her warmth touch him, give him strength, he moved towards her. 

Hands, reaching out. 

_You should die._

Hands seized at his hakama, fingers writhing in blind vengence as they fought for something tangible to carry in their cold, unfeeling grasp. 

_You should die, manslayer._

They touched him, held him back, as each footfall grew heavier than the one before. 

_You should die here, with those you have murdered!_

He felt his feet stumble, his knees buckle, and he fell, the bones closing around him. 

_You search for repentance, manslayer._

His own hand reached for the sky as they had only moments before, searching for freedom again. 

_ 'Tomoe - please... I won't fail her, I'll protect her... please...'_

_This is repentance, manslayer._

Tomoe gazed down at him blankly, untouched and perfect, yet unwilling to save him. The bodies writhed in anger, pushing him deeper, deeper... 

_ 'Tomoe... forgive me, Tomoe...'_

_This is repentance, manslayer... this is exile._   
_This is your answer._

Hands grasped his waist, and he felt his fingers fall, empty, and his voice choked in protest as the sword was wrenched away - 

~*~

Kenshin's eyes snapped open, breathless and shaken to the core. The dream was so common, he should have grown accustomed to the dark misery that haunted his sleep. 

_ 'But... this was... different...'_

_ 'Something changed...'_

Suddenly aware of a body at his side - and painfully reminded of a time when he had been able to wake with the comfort of another beside him - he looked over, to find Hikari's dark, fearful eyes searching for that same comfort from him. He swallowed the uneasiness and pushed aside the fear; it could wait until later, when she was reassured. 

"Ume-chan, what's wrong?" he hugged her gently, brushing away the tears forming at her eyes. "Did I wake you up?" 

She sniffled, small fists grasping his gi. "Tousan... bad dream, I... you didn't wake up, tousan..." 

_ "You didn't wake up..."_

Tomoe's gaze was one of accusation, now; a deep disapproval in the mysterious black pools. He felt a sharp pounding in his heart. The dream was different because he had not been there for her. 

_ 'I'm here now, Tomoe... forgive me once again...'_

"Shh, shh, daijoubu," he murmured, rubbing her back. "Tell me about the dream, ume-chan. Maybe that will help." 

He listened, holding her as she rambled about the dream, and let the warmth of her company work as a balm to his fears even as he soothed her own. 

She had grown much in the two years since their departure from the farmhouse. Developing from the shy toddler into a cheerful, talkative child, she had remained a constant comfort in his life. Anything he did for her, he was rewarded tenfold, making every sacrifice, however small, worth the pain that possibly - and often, it seemed - followed. 

_ 'As long as it doesn't touch her, I will be alright.'_

_ 'I live for you alone, ume-chan.'_

Soon, her cries subsided, and she blinked tired eyes up at him, a soft violet appearing in their depths. The sight gave him a great relief. "There, ume-chan... you'll be alright, ne? There's nothing to be afraid of when I'm here." 

She nodded, a small smile on her face. "Hai... arigato, tousan." 

He brushed a hand through her hair, gentle and comforting. "Now... I think you should get back to bed, Hikari. It's not yet time to get up, and tomorrow we will be moving on." 

She jut out her lower lip sulkily, as if sleeping was the last thing she wanted. He almost chuckled at the wistful picture she made.

_ 'You're a charmer, love, but you need your sleep. I will always love you...'_

_ '... but you are incredibly cranky in the morning without sleep.' _"Ume-chan..."

Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Tousan, tell me a bedtime story!" she exclaimed. "To help me fall asleep!" 

"Oro?" Kenshin replied helplessly. 

She giggled, like she always did when he said that. "Tousan, a story, a story!" 

He thought for a moment. "I... I don't know any stories." _'Lies, oh lies... the stories I could tell you, love, would give you nightmares and take something from you that I would never dare to touch...'_

Hikari pouted. "Make one up!" 

Kenshin merely chuckled. "Easier said that done, ume-chan." he sighed. "Alright, I'll try." 

"Yatta! Arigato, tousan." delight spread across her features, making it all worthwhile. After a long pause for thought, he began. 

"Long ago, there was a leaf, living in a small forest. He was a wandering maple leaf, long fallen off his tree. Remind you of anyone?" 

She smiled. "Rurouni! Like us!" 

_ 'Like us... like us...' _"This leaf, though, was all alone. He was so lonely that he decided to become a performer to make people like him. So do you know what he began to play with?" 

"What, what?" 

"Fire!" 

"Iie, tousan!" she objected rather strongly, moreso than he expected. "Ha-chan can't play with fire, he'll _burn_!" 

"Exactly." Kenshin smiled again, beginning to enjoy himself. "The leaf - Ha-chan, did you say?" she nodded vigorously. "He had his share of close calls and mistakes, but as he got better, he became more and more daring. He tried stamping on the fires he made, dancing around them, fanning it to make it bigger, then lighting himself and rolling into a ball to put it out again. One old leaf, who always stayed under his tree, would shake his head and call out, 'You have attention now, but when the forest burns, no one will laugh at your fire.' Ha-chan didn't listen to him, and all the leaves on the trees, reckless and unknowing of what could happen to them, cheered him on and loved him, though none became his friends." 

"That's sad, tousan." 

"Aa." his tone was slightly apologetic. "One day, he made a mistake, though. While rolling to put out the fire, he went right through the grass and set it on fire." 

"Like the old leaf said?" 

Kenshin nodded. "The fire spread through the grass and burned all the other trees, turning their beautiful colours to ashes. Ha-chan watched, horrified, because it was his fault the forest was being destroyed. He turned to the stars that night and, in fear and guilt for what he'd done, begged them to stop the fire. The stars, softened by his sadness, sent a long, rainy thunderstorm down, and the fire disappeared. The forest was destroyed, though, and Ha-chan wanted to help make it right again. Then, the stars shone a light from heaven down on him, and he realized he still carried a seed." 

"Ohhh..." 

"So, Ha-chan planted the seed and cared for it, day after day, and before long it became a small tree. It sprouted leaves, and lost them, and the leaves hurried off to wander and plant other seeds. But Ha-chan loved the tree he had planted dearly, and stayed with it forever." 

There was a long silence, as Hikari waited to see if it was the end. When she was sure he was finished, she gazed up at him with wide, violet eyes. "Tousan?" 

"Mm?" 

"You tell good stories." 

"Do I?" he murmured, chuckling again. The short story, strange as it had been, left him feeling refreshed, cleansed. Or perhaps it had just been Hikari's presence, the changes from delight, to horror, to wonder in her expression as the fable was told. 

He shook his head; it didn't matter. What mattered, was that he cared for her. "To bed, ume-chan." 

She nodded, yawning, and gave him a hug before allowing him to tuck her in. "Oyasumi, tousan." 

"Have a good sleep. I'll see you in the morning." he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then stepped back as she curled into the blanket, eyes closing with a smile. 

He slid the shoji and leaned against it slightly, tilting his head back in near-bliss. What a gift she was. Whenever he was with her, talking to her, listening to her speak, even watching her sleep, he felt warm and complete. As if, without her, he wasn't whole. 

_'Because she is part of me,'_ he thought with a small smile. _'And I, a part of her. How, I wonder, will I survive when she grows too old for me to hold on to her?'_

_ 'I will protect her... as long as she wants me to... and even then, I will watch over her.'_

Moving away from the door, he headed towards the roof of the inn. He needed to think, tonight.

The dream - nightmare, vision, whatever it had been - had faded into distant memory... but was not completely forgotten. 

~*~

Kenshin sighed wistfully, weaving a path through the town at an almost lazy pace. It had been several weeks since the night of the dream... several weeks since he had neglected to wake and properly attend to Hikari's fears. Insecurity crept into worn, long heartbroken soul; one more failure, added to the multitude of mistakes that had come before. How many times would he fail her? 

_ 'Oh, Tomoe... I try... I try so hard, but... somehow, something always goes wrong... I wish...'_

_ 'I wish it wasn't so hard...'_

"Ne, tousan, look, look!" 

A hand tugged at his, and he glanced down, meeting excited violet eyes. "What is it, Hikari?" 

She pointed, hopping anxiously on one foot. "It's a little person!" 

Kenshin followed her finger, catching sight of a display not far away, of a strange puppet show, a small ring of children crowded around the makeshift stage. "Aa. A new Western change. It's like a play, only there are small dolls acting." he could see her almost bursting with wonder. "Do you want to watch?" 

He shouldn't have asked, really. Her eyes lit up even more, and she dragged him closer, sitting herself down in the group of children to watch the remainder of the performance. He, however, kept his eyes on her. 

_ '... despite my failures, she is happy. She can still be happy.'_

_ 'Maybe... maybe it's alright to fail, sometimes... so long as she is not hurt, I...'_

His eyes narrowed darkly at the sudden thought. No. Failure was not an option. 

_'I protect you... to do that, I cannot fail anymore...'_

Her laughter rang out, and the shadows across his face vanished, almost involuntarily. 

_ 'Why are you brooding? She is happy. Be happy for her.'_

_ 'Be happy with her.'_

However... as the performance ended, and the children moved away into the crowds, hand in hand with their parents... he could see something in her eyes that did not echo the joy he had felt, watching her. He moved towards her, hand dangling at his side in a silent invitation for her to take it, but she wasn't paying attention, and instead focused on the departure of the other families. 

"Ne, ne, kaasan, can I have that?" 

"Hai, if you're very good, tousan will buy it for you." 

"Of course. You're a good girl. Which one?" 

"Yatta! Kaasan, daisuke! Ahh... tousan daisuke!" 

Hikari gazed at them as the child pointed, laughed, and cheerfully left with her parents. 

Kenshin bent to look at her, curious and concerned. "Ume-chan?" 

She didn't speak, instead taking hold of his hand. He frowned, unsure of how to break the silence. Tugging gently, he led her away, returning to the inn they had chosen for the night. 

_ 'What could have affected her so badly?'_

_ 'I've never seen her like this... it's almost...'_

_ '... like Tomoe...'_

~*~

Kenshin slid the shoji closed behind him, lighting the lamp in the corner. Assured that they would not be bothered, he turned to Hikari, who was silently getting dressed for bed, her eyes clouded. 

"Ume-chan? Daijoubu?" Kenshin knelt beside her as she finished, lifting her chin to meet her gaze. The familiar violet in her eyes had faded yet again, a clear sign that she was unhappy. 

She trembled at his touch and pulled away, kneeling beside her futon. He stayed where he was, patient, waiting until she was ready to speak. Finally, she found her voice. "Tousan?" 

"Hai, ume-chan." 

Hikari fiddled with her yukata nervously, eyes woeful. "Ano... where's _my_ kaasan?" 

Kenshin froze, his face pained as he watched her. Her hair, high-cut bangs, small strands falling at the sides of her round, maturing face, tied lowly at the back... her eyes, black and bottomless, glowing softly in the moonlight, filled with questions, always questions... _'Oh, love... she lives in you...'_ Aloud, he called to her, holding out his arms. "Come here, Hikari. I'll show you." Walking back to him, she nestled herself into his embrace, her eyes eternally trusting, like only a child can. Turning his eyes to the window, he pointed at the night sky. "Do you see the stars, ume-chan? Your kaasan is there." 

"Stars?" Hikari repeated, puzzled. "How did she get there?" 

Kenshin paused, voice husky and grieving. "I... it's a long story..." 

"Tell me, tousan." she pleaded. "Onegai..." 

"Well..." he gave her a weak smile. "All right." _'She has a right to know... not the whole truth, but... something, at least. Something to smile for.'_ "Long ago, before you were born, your mother had a very good friend, who wanted happiness." 

_"My fiancé was the second son of a similar family, a childhood friend."_   
_ "At the time, I loved him very much. When he chose me, I was very happy."  
"I never told him how happy I was."_   
_ "He died, in a far-off place I didn't know."_   
_ "The happiness I should have had died with him..."_

"The stars are always happy; they glow with it each night. So..." 

_ "Though I bear you no grudge, for the sake of the new era, your deaths are imperative."_   
_ "I... no... I... don't want to die. I was... finally going... to marry her. I've always... loved her..."_   
_ "May you find happiness in the next world..."_

"... I helped him, and he climbed all the way up to the stars. That's when I met your mother." 

_ "I came out of gratitude for what you did back there."_   
_ "It has been raining blood in these tragic times... but... you... remarkably made it rain... a rain of blood..."_

"Although the ones who reach the sky are happy, those they leave behind are alone... and often, very sad. Your mother... she was sad, because she missed her friend." 

_ "... maybe it really was my fault. If only I had cried and tried to stop him..."_   
_ "... if I hadn't found something... someone to hate, I would have gone mad..."_

"Then, one day, she said to me... 'I'm sorry, but I want to see him again...' She knew I had helped him, so... she wanted me to help her as well." his eyes turned to the sky once again, slightly misted. "Sometimes I see them... dancing on the stars... smiling happily..." 

_ "May you find happiness in the next world..."_

"What about us?" Hikari cried, interrupting his memory. "Didn't she love us?" 

"Oh, ume-chan." he stroked her cheek gently, smiling at her words. "Of course; of course she did. She loved you very much." _'So much...'_

"Then why didn't she come back?" her eyes were wide, sorrowing... innocent, so innocent... 

_ 'Love. Oh, love. What a child you have given me...'_

"It's my fault... I didn't tell her... I didn't tell her that once you reach the stars, they keep you forever..."   
Hikari sniffled. "But wouldn't that make her sad? If she loved us?" 

His smile faded a little. "I hope not. The stars make you happy, remember? I don't want your kaasan to be sad. She should be happy... she deserves to be happy, and so do you." 

"Tousan..." she hugged him tightly, a small tear trickling down her cheek. "What about you? Aren't _you_ happy? I want us to be happy..." 

Kenshin brushed his hand through her hair, comforting her tears away. "Hikari... as long as you are with me, I will be happy. I promise." 

"Yakusoku?" she murmured, voice muffled in his gi. 

"Aa."_ 'Oh, love.'_

Hikari pulled away again, eyes flashing with hope. His own eyes widened, as they were not black any longer, but filled with a bright, enduring amethyst again. "Tousan... can *we* go to the stars?" 

"Oro?" he blurted out the word without thought, and it made her giggle; his heart ached at the sound. 

_ 'Did Tomoe ever laugh?'_

_ 'Was it as wonderful to hear as this?'_

"Tousan!" she finally stifled her laughter. "The stars, I want to go see the stars! I want to see my kaasan!"   
Kenshin couldn't help but smile again. "You will, ume-chan. Someday, you'll see her. But... not for a long time, I hope." 

"Why?" she jumped up, twirling around with her arms outstretched. "If we went to the stars, we could always be happy! We'd never leave, so we could be together forever! And you and kaasan wouldn't be sad, because you could see me every single day!" she stopped her movement when she heard his soft chuckle. "Tousan? Isn't that good? Then you would never be sad! Never, ever!" 

He shook his head, wiping his eyes, warm and violet above a wide, sincere smile. "The world has so much, ume-chan. We will go through many hardships, but that's part of life. It doesn't mean that we should give up so easily." 

"Give up? Why, if we just want to be happy?" her soft query, full of uncertainty, almost made him laugh again. 

_ 'Oh... oh, love... what a child... innocent, questioning, so... so trusting...'_

_ 'I will protect this innocence...'_

"Remember, once you go to the stars, you can't come back. We're not on this world forever... someday, when we're old, we'll climb to the stars and see all those who have gone before. So until then, we have to do all we can to help the people around us. That's what I'm doing. Until I... until I go to see your kaasan, I'm going to wander the world and protect everyone I meet." he ruffled her hair affectionately. "Do you understand?" 

"Hai..." she snuggled closer to him, small arms encircling his waist, face curled into his slender chest. "When I dance on the stars, will you watch me?" 

"Aa." 

"Will kaasan watch me?" 

"Always." he gazed up at the stars, watching them flicker and shine brightly with the moon. "She'll always watch you." 

"And... will she smile?" 

"For you, ume-chan." he ran his fingers through her silken hair tenderly. "Your kaasan will smile for you, always." 

_ 'And I... I will watch over you...'_

_ 'Tomoe... did I... did I do alright, Tomoe?'_

_ 'Will you smile for me, as well as our child?'_

~*~

Notes: Kenshin's bedtime story: This was the cutest scene to write, and I had so much fun... even though it took forever! To be honest, the reason it took so long was because I couldn't decide what kind of leaf to use. ^_^ I'm meticulous in that way. I don't claim to be a very patriotic Canadian, but the choice of a maple leaf is my way of giving a little tribute to my home. A bit of a parallel to Kenshin and Hikari, who are constantly seeking a place to which they belong. Another reason for the choice is that it was the only leaf I could think of that could still have an attached seed. Maple leaves often fall with the keys still attached, which contain seeds. That worked for me, and Ha-chan officially became a maple. And for those who are wondering, there are maple trees in Japan. Just check out Blue Seed. ^_^

Akai Kitsune  
Written April, 2002


	9. Part II Light the Wick: The Early Years...

~*~  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part II - Light the Wick: The Early Years  
(chapter 3)  
Akai Kitsune  
  
~*~

_So I watch you from a distance_   
_Getting lost within your world_   
_You pretend to be a princess_   
_As you flutter and you twirl_   
_Fragile as the flower in your hair_   
_Dancing in your castle, unaware_   
_That a single day without you_   
_Would be more than I could bear..._   
~*~

Walking through town the next day, Kenshin was grateful to see Hikari happy again. He watched her skip along the streets, twirling and dancing, twisting her small body around the other people. _'She has a grace of a dancer,'_ he mused. 

_'Or a swordsman.'_

He pushed that thought away, turning his attention back to - if it had ever left - Hikari. She was now gazing at stalls of the market, some with interest, others without. He smiled, following her. 

"See anything, Hikari?" 

She pursed her lips. "Mmm... that ribbon looks like you. All mixed up." 

Kenshin blinked, seeing the cloth to which she pointed. True, it was a very odd match... red-orange with a scattered pattern of violet... somethings. "They look like sakura petals, but..." 

"But it looks so pretty!" she finished, beaming. 

_"All mixed up." 'What did she mean by that?'_

"Did you want it? I think I might have enough for it." he knelt beside her, pulling out his small, folded pouch. _'Might... there's also a chance this could be the cost of dinner tomorrow, but... to make her happy, I...'_

She must have sensed his indecision, for she shrugged, disappointed already. "No, I don't want it." 

Kenshin glanced away from the emptying contents of his pouch, holding back a sigh of relief. _'I'm sorry, ume-chan... with the expense of that, I wouldn't be able to feed you later on...'_

"I'd like that one." 

The loud voice of a customer caught his attention, and he watched as a young business man pointed - choosing the same flame-and-violet ribbon Hikari had wanted. She watched, woeful, as he handed the shopkeeper the needed amount, at the same time giving the ribbon to the woman beside him, who took it with a small smile. 

Kenshin shook his head, smile fading, and brushed a hand through her hair gently. "Daijoubu, ume-chan. I'm sure there's another ribbon waiting for us somewhere, just for you."_ 'And hopefully, then, I will be able to buy it for her... she looks so disappointed, now.'_

To his surprise, the woman stepped forward and knelt before Hikari, holding out the ribbon. "Did you want this, child?" 

Hikari blinked for a moment, glanced at her father, who looked just as perplexed, then said quite proudly, "We're not beggars." 

The young woman blinked, this time. Kenshin sweatdropped. _'Hikari...'_

Hikari stood up straighter, taking a stance as if holding a sword. "We're wandering samurai, on a journey! We don't beg for anything!" 

Kenshin abruptly fell over. "Hikari!" 

The woman watched her, smiling brightly, one hand curved to her chin as if in thought. Finally she replied. "Well then... what do you say, if this is not charity... but a gift?" 

"A gift?" Hikari repeated. "Tousan?" 

Kenshin recovered, relieved that her little display had been stopped. "Aa. It's alright to accept a gift freely given, ume-chan." 

Hikari worked that one over for a moment, then bowed awkwardly, taking the ribbon. "A-arigato!" She then flung herself at the woman, hugging tightly. 

The woman held back her laughter, for the child's sake. Kenshin smiled gratefully at the couple and bowed his head, thanking in silence. They both nodded. Hikari dashed off, twirling the ribbon through the air, adding it to her previous dance. Kenshin stood, watching her. "Arigato de gozaru." 

"It was nothing." they responded, their eyes following her as well. 

"But... why...?" 

The woman smiled back. "I love children; you're very lucky to have a lovely girl like that. I hope that someday, maybe I..." she touched her stomach, subtly. 

Kenshin saw, and looked, with more than his eyes. He could barely sense it; a change, a light, that would not have been there before. 

Much like when he first saw that light in Tomoe. 

Despite the thought, and the grief that came with it, he smiled for her and nodded. "You will. And I will always remember your kindness, rising above your need. We will never forget." 

She caught his first hidden message, and covered her mouth. "N-nani...?" 

Suddenly, something caught his attention, and he turned sharply. It was alright; his distraction had caused no harm. Hikari was safe, listening intently to a conversation between three men at the nearest stall... _'What could possibly have held her attention so long?'_ ... two men discussing... 

"... away since the war, so you don't know. The legendary manslayer disappeared and never returned." 

_'Legendary... slayer?'_ Kenshin's eyes widened. _'No... no, no, Hikari don't-'_

"Someone else told me that he's gone on a killing spree. He enters towns during the night and murders people at random." 

"They say his laughter echoes through the very shadows of night..." 

"That's why they call him the shadow hitokiri..." 

"Battousai... that's what they call him... a scarred demon with hair of fire..." 

Hikari curved her head to the side, peering at them. "Is Batoo... is... is he a bad guy?" 

They turned to her, surprised. "Of... of course! But... why are you-?" 

_ 'Hikari, don't-'_

Hikari beamed, pointed backwards at Kenshin. "If he's bad, and tries to hurt anybody, my tousan will stop him!" 

Confused, they followed her finger. And saw nothing but a flash of movement... before she was grabbed and carried off, a high-pitched wail and a red-orange ribbon trailing behind her. The conversing men, and many others in the market, stared in disbelief. 

A sword. Hair of fire. 

"Battousai!" 

"Murderer!" 

"He's stolen a child!" 

"Stop him!" 

Kenshin ran, Hikari sobbing on his shoulder, his heart pounding. _'Fool... you fool, you should have watched her... why weren't you watching her?'_

_ 'Tomoe... forgive me, I have put her in danger again...'_

He ran, darting through the people and the town at an unattainable speed, as a small crowd followed his dim trail. Hikari's cries died down as she recognized him, though tears still streamed down her cheeks. He ran on, ignoring all but the child in his arms, until the buildings were transformed into trees and the shouts and screams of the village faded into nothingness. 

"... into the forest... I'm not going in there..." 

"... so dark... we'd never survive... he'd slaughter us from the shadows..." 

"... just like Kyoto... the poor child..." 

"... she's dead, forget her..." 

"... hey, you were talking to him... what does he want with our peaceful town?" 

"... damn him... why hasn't the government hunted him down..." 

Still, he ran. 

~*~

It was growing dark when he finally stopped, stumbling, and collapsed beside a tree, leaning against it and tilting his head upward, eyes closed. His heart felt like an unceasing drum, pounding and pounding, and his breath came out in shaky, exhausted gasps. 

_ 'Far... we are far... safe... I protect you... forgive me, but I will protect you, no matter what...'_

Hikari sniffled, still pressed against his chest, crying softly into his gi, now soaked in tears and sweat. He tried to steady his breath and speak, but didn't have the strength. 

Finally, she pulled back, shaking. "Tousan... why? Why did you do that?! I was so scared... they said Batoo... the bad man had got me! I thought he was going to hurt me, but it was you! You scared me, tousan! Why?" 

He winced, still trying to speak, and could do nothing but wrap his arms around her, hugging her close. "Su... sumanei... U-ume... chan..." 

"Tousan..." she whispered, voice muffled. "You're so cold..." 

Kenshin shivered, holding her closer. _'I'm sorry... please, forgive me... Battousai will never have you, Hikari... he... he is gone...'_

_ 'But... you are so warm...'_

Moments passed, in the discomfort and silence of the old forest, until Kenshin regained his breath. "I-I'm sorry, Hikari..." he murmured. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to scare you... please forgive me... I just... I wanted you to be... safe..." 

_ 'I protect... protect you... I want to protect you from my shadows...'_

"But... why did they call you the bad man?" she pulled away, eyes beseeching. "Those people said he was bad! Why did they say it was you? You're not bad!" 

He shook his head. "Iie, I'm not... who they said... but... Battousai is gone. He doesn't exist anymore. You never have to be afraid of him, ume-chan. He's gone forever."

"Gone?" Hikari blinked, puzzled. "Where did he go? Far?" 

Kenshin hesitated. "Yes... far. He had to go far, so no one could ever find him."_ 'He must not return, for the sake of so many... and... your mother... I made a promise, to...'_

_ '... he must never return... ever...'_

"Demo, tousan... was he really that bad?" 

His eyes wavered, pained. "Yes, he was. He was bad. But now he's gone. He'll never do anything bad to anyone, ever again." 

_'Never... ever...'_

She curled up against him, shaking slightly. "You're warmer now, tousan... you were so cold before... that's why it scared me, because... you're always warm... and bad men are cold..." 

_ "... bad men are cold..."_

Kenshin closed his eyes, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "Aa. Fear... makes you cold, sometimes."_ 'And you, ume-chan... there was danger, and my heart froze...'_ "But I'm here... there's nothing to be frightened of. It's all right now." 

She sniffled again, tears falling anew. "So scared, tousan... so cold..." 

"Shh... shh... sumanei... sumanei... daijoubu..." 

~*~

She fell asleep not long after, as the sun set and shrouded the forest in darkness, and he rose, carrying her with him. He would not return to the village; too risky, too dangerous for her, now. There was nowhere to go but onward. 

_ 'She'll be hungry in the morning,'_ he mused. The thought was echoed for himself as his stomach growled. _'Oh, Hikari, if only I had been someone else... I would not have to worry so much about our safety in town...'_

Suddenly, a presence caught his attention, approaching. Two, close by, familiar. 

Three...? 

"Are you sure about this?" 

"Yes. I want to find him. It'll be all right..." 

He relaxed, slightly; the couple from town, not an angry crowd. Stepping back, he prepared himself to run just in case, though theirs were the only souls he could feel for a great distance. 

Theirs, and the soft heartbeat of the child resting against him. 

The pair stumbled through trees and into the clearing with only a small lantern between them, and were startled to find his eyes on them, his questions clearly stated in their depths. 

"E-excuse me..." the woman bowed apologetically. "We came on behalf of the village, to apologize for your treatment. There was no excuse." 

"You came on your own," he corrected, keeping his distance. "The others would have attacked me. And they had a perfectly good excuse, because of my actions." he took his eyes off of them for a moment, gazing down at his daughter's face. "Perfectly good excuse. I cannot be angry with them for trying to save a child from a monster." 

The woman's eyes darted from side to side, nervous. After a moment to regain her composure, she spoke again. "I met no monster today; merely an unfortunate father trying to please his child as best as he could." she placed a hand against her lower belly again. "A gift was given, and one returned. There was... a terrible misunderstanding. We are so far from the old capital... we know little more than rumours and stories. Many can't help but believe them." 

Kenshin nodded faintly. "I am... familiar with the problems that come with my identity. I've adjusted." 

"It is regrettable that you have to adjust to such things." she murmured. He merely smiled, finally accepting their presence as one without danger. "We have a home far enough from the village... would you accept our hospitality for a night, at least? You look as if you have nowhere else to go." He hesitated, as if he were about to refuse, and she continued quickly. "We're quite well off, and our home is protected. You have nothing to fear from the others. We will tell no one." 

Kenshin glanced back at Hikari as she slumbered on, blissfully unaware of the world around them, and sweatdropped as his stomach growled again. "I... part of me wants to move on, to leave this place before I cause more trouble... but I must think of Hikari." he gave a slight bow, one hand moving to support Hikari's head to prevent her waking. "Thank you for your kind offer. I... will accept." 

The couple smiled, nodding, and together they left the forest, memories of their initial entrance still fresh in their minds. 

~*~

She was warm when she woke; warm, and nestled in something soft. Her eyes blinked tiredly, and she rubbed them, trying to wake up. It was a little dark, and she couldn't see much. 

"Tousan? Tousan?" 

The door slid open, and a soft light spilled through. Kenshin stood in the doorway, smiling. "Good morning, ume-chan. You're up early today." 

Hikari brightened, jumping up to hug him. "Tousan! Where are we?" 

He pulled her into his arms, carrying her out into the hall. "Remember the couple from yesterday, who gave you the ribbon? They allowed us to stay for the night." 

Her small black head bobbed understandingly. "Ribbon! Tousan, where's my ribbon? You can put it in my hair today-" she squirmed for a moment and slipped back to the floor, returning to the room. She glanced around, searching, and caught sight of a small pile of folded clothes beside the futon, a brightly coloured piece of material resting on top. Hearing her father's concerned call, she grasped the familiar copper ribbon and hurried back to him. "Ne, Tousan? Can you do my hair?" 

His eyes softened, and the smile faded. "Oh, ume-chan... I'm sorry... it's my fault." 

She blinked, confused. Her eyes were drawn slowly, and, seeing why he neglected to take it from her, they widened. "My... ribbon... tousan...?" 

The beautiful hair tie was in tatters, shredded on all sides from their fearful rush through the forest the previous night, and covered in dirt. She knew he was upset, how his eyes lowered, seeing her disappointment. She knew she shouldn't cry; it would only upset him more, and she didn't want that. 

But... try as she might, she couldn't hold back the tears... 

His arms were around her in an instant, gentle whispers of apologies in her ears, almost tearing the unhappiness from her mind. But... such a pretty ribbon... destroyed so easily, before she could even wear it... 

_ 'So pretty... and... it was a present, just for me...'_

"Ume-chan... it will be alright. I'll fix it for you, and it will be fine." his words were soothing, and she suddenly felt much better. "We'll clean it up, and stitch the sides to make it all better." 

She pulled back, eyes alight. "Just like a doctor?" 

He smiled. "Aa. A little bit." 

Pulling her into his arms again, he carried her out, and met the young woman in the hall. 

"Good morning, rurouni-san." she greeted softly, a tray of steaming tea in her hands. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, if you will follow me." her eyes met those of the sleepy child. "Good morning to you too, little one. Did you sleep well?" 

"Morning." Hikari rubbed her eyes, the ribbon still clenched in one small fist. "The bed was comfy." 

Kenshin smiled. "Aa. We have been well treated beyond deserve." 

"The kind receive what they deserve." her voice was almost like a song; soft, bright. She sounded like a wild bird, carefree and content. He wondered why the sound, forming the words of man rather than beast, wasn't unusual to him. Casting a long, sideways glance at his daughter, he realized there was no need to wonder at all.   
Instead, he bowed slightly, and nodded at the woman who had most likely saved their lives - and at the very least, their stomachs - that day, graciously accepting her offer. "Arigato." 

"Tousan!" Hikari suddenly wailed. "My tummy says it's hungry!" 

And the woman suddenly smiled, a gentle sort of satisfaction in her expression, as Kenshin laughed out loud for the first time. 

~*~

"Will you stay for a little while, rurouni-san?" 

They were both very, very kind, Kenshin decided; a little too much for him. He was not accustomed to kindness, and the courtesy of strangers was a gift he met rarely in the world he lived in. He met the gaze of the young woman, caution and thanks in his eyes. "I thank you, but we should probably move on. My presence brings danger..." he lowered his voice. "To both her and yourselves. The sooner I leave, the safer we all will be." 

The couple, whom he had not yet been introduced to despite staying at their home for the night, exchanged glances, and the mother-to-be sent a tender glance at the girl attempting to cover her face with rice. "I must ask... has it been this way her whole life?" 

Kenshin's eyes flickered for a moment; a warmth in the night, holding two fragile lives given solely to him... then a dark, raw pain, as past shadows snatched those lives away. "Not... not all. In the beginning... it was... different." he closed his eyes, to hide the pain, the shame, the tears. "Better for her. For all of us." 

There was a pause. "I'm sorry." 

Kenshin smiled, almost bitterly. _'Songbird voice,'_ he thought to himself. _'Her name should be Kotori.'_

_ 'So sad... yet so happy, at the same time.'_

"Were you in my position," he asked quietly, carefully so as not to sound angry, "Would you have done differently?" 

She gave him a little smile. "I cannot say. I will never be in a position like you, whatever good or bad comes with it." 

"More good than bad." his voice was less than a whisper, his eyes on his daughter again. Never leaving her, really. 

"I'm glad." 

"Though..." his words came almost involuntarily, unwanted. "Sometimes, I... I... sessha..." 

Suddenly, little hands came up and covered his mouth, cutting off his words. Hikari's face, indignant and decorated with rice, frowned up at him. "Tousan," she demanded, eyes narrowed in an attempt to look stern. "Eat breakfast, it's getting cold." 

Whatever he was going to say faded from his mind, and Kenshin pulled the sticky fingers from his face, smiling brightly for her. "Gomen, ume-chan. I'm lucky to have you to take care of me." 

Her head bobbed in agreement, turning back to her own food. He looked at the couple, the smile weakening slightly. "More than lucky." 

The woman nodded again, reaching out to take her husband's hand. "I hope that someday we will understand this fortune." He squeezed her hand in return, softly and gently, as if she was fragile. 

"Aa." She _was_ fragile to him, Kenshin saw. Just as fragile as the young - far, far too young - woman who had been his wife. 

So young they had both been, it seemed. But so perfect. 

Not wanting to overlook his daughter's advice, he picked up his chopsticks and finished his breakfast, anxious and at the same time reluctant to return to the road. The gentle, bird-like wife was watching him, subtle and curious, searching for something. He was aware of her eyes on him; aware, and silently overlooking the fact. She needed to see this, what a family could be without her. She needed to know she was essential, irreplaceable. A calm, in the storm of the new era. 

_ 'She is a songbird...'_ Kenshin thought distantly, _'... but Tomoe was a swan.'_

~*~

"We're sorry you can't stay longer." 

Kenshin was only distantly aware of the husband's words, as Hikari struggled to put on her sandals. He smiled, helping her and answering at once. "We will be alright. After this long, we know the road well." 

Hikari glanced up and beamed. "Hai! Roni like us know the road." 

"Rurouni, ume-chan." Kenshin correctly gently. 

She blinked at him, then nodded cheerfully. "Rurouni. Like Ha-chan, tousan." 

The couple was lost in the exchange, so Kenshin stood, bowing to them. "Thank you for your hospitality. We would have both been hungry on the road ahead." 

The woman smiled back at him. "We have enough; it's best to share with those in need. I'm sure my friend will agree." she pressed a small wad of paper into his hands, nodding her head once. "Take care, rurouni-san." 

"You, as well." he returned, the silent message passing between himself and the couple. _Take care of your child. _His eyes met those of the husband, and his mouth quirked a little. "Don't worry about us. We are content." 

"Be happy." the mother-to-be said softly, her hand brushing through the child's hair, now cleansed, tied up in her mended ribbon, and pleasantly smelling of jasmine. _'Too kind, really,' _Kenshin thought vaguely. _'Far too kind to us.'_

"We're happy, ne tousan?" Hikari tugged on the sleeve of his gi. "Ne?" 

He leaned down and picked her up. "Of course we are, ume-chan. We're happy." 

_"As long as you are with me, I will be happy..."_

~*~

The said their goodbyes, and it wasn't until later, far along the path, as Hikari danced around him, that Kenshin opened the package the woman had given him. To his surprise, it contained a large sum of money - comparable to Mitsuyo's gift - and a short, elegantly handwritten note. He smiled ruefully, wishing his own skill wasn't severely lacking and had better skills to teach Hikari. Shaking his head, he read over her message. 

_ There is a Shinto temple not far from here, to the south. You may consider taking that path, bearing this note with you. They will treat you graciously, and perhaps give your daughter some skills that you yourself may not be able to teach. Best of luck to you._   
_ - Mizuno Hanako_

Storing the package in the sleeve of his gi, Kenshin couldn't help but smile again. He reached down and placed a hand of Hikari's shoulder, halting her dance. "Ume-chan, how about going south?" 

"South?" she peered up at him, curious. After a moment, she shrugged and laughed. "Let's go south, tousan!" 

He chuckled, taking her hand. "Aa. We'll go south, then." 

_ 'Farewell, Kotori-dono. Perhaps we'll meet again.'_

~*~

"Sakura, sakura..." 

_'The wind is cold,' _Kenshin thought briefly, curving his hands into the sleeves of his gi. _'Going south was a good plan. Perhaps it would be best to find a place to spend the winter soon, rather than traveling. It will be a harsh season this year...'_

_ 'We are lucky we met the Mizuno family... otherwise, I don't know how...'_

"Tousan, you're not singing!" Hikari suddenly scolded, little hands rested on her hips. 

He shook away his thoughts, knowing that perhaps just then wasn't the time for them. "Ah... sumanei, ume-chan. What were you singing, 'Sakura, Sakura'? I can't remember that one. Can you teach me?" 

One thin eyebrow curved upward, and she looked almost shocked. "Tousan! Everyone knows 'Sakura Sakura'! You have to know it too, or you'll never have any fun. I'll teach you." she hurried back to his side and grasped his hand, swinging it back and forth in time with her own. "Repeat after me. Sakura, Sakura... okay, repeat!" 

"Sakura, sakura..." Kenshin murmured, eyes closed. 

_ 'Oh, love...'_

_ 'Tomoe, sing with her... it is snowing Tomoe, can you sing with her?'_

_ 'Is that your voice I hear, on the wind?'_

_ "Sakura, sakura..."_

"Tousan, don't fall asleep. There's more. 'Shining bright in sunny March'." 

"Shining bright in-" he suddenly faltered, sensing something nearby. 

"What's wrong?" her voice, concerned and a little annoyed, clouded the flash of warning his mind had given. "Did you forget?" 

He turned to face the forest, gently pulling her body behind his. "Hikari... hush for a moment and stay behind me." 

"Tousan?" she sounded frightened, now. He wished she didn't have to be. Carefully, he placed one hand on the sword at his waist. 

_'Just like the old days in Kyoto,'_ he thought woefully. _'Defending those that need protection from a group of enemies who are filled with greed and corruption... but those I defended could have fought for themselves if need be. Hikari... she's depending on me.'_

_ 'Do I strike first? Do I wait?'_

_ 'Tomoe... where is your song now?'_

And then, he didn't have much time to think at all, because seven men jumped from the trees with swords in their hands. 

Curving one arm around Hikari's body and pulling her away, he drew his sword and defended against one, dodging the others carefully. He flipped backwards, his sword hand up in front of his body, and eyed each opponent. 

_ 'Bandits,' _he surmised. _'Trying to steal from a poor, defenseless man and his child.'_

_ 'Fools. They wouldn't get much from me, anyway.'_

"What do you want?" he demanded, shifting Hikari so he could move with her. She was astonishingly quiet, yet he could feel her shaking in his grasp. He didn't risk looking at her. 

One thief stepped forward. "So, the freak stripling can fight after all. I thought you were a weak gaijin... or a geisha, perhaps." the others laughed mockingly. Kenshin didn't answer. "Give us any money you have with you, and we might just let you and the brat go free. Resist like you did before... and we'll cut you up." he licked the blade of his sword, letting it cut his tongue. He only smiled as the blood trickled down his chin. "Though that may be more fun. Ever tasted the blood of a child, boys? It's quite pleasant." 

Kenshin backed up, eyes darkening. "You will not touch her." 

"Is that your answer, geisha? You'll regret it later." 

The red-haired swordsman didn't react. "I will answer with my sword. Anything I have belongs to this child, not to idiots I meet on the road who have no honour left." 

The leader spat, reddish liquid staining the ground at Kenshin's feet. "I'll really have fun killing her now. Get 'em!" 

There was a flash... and suddenly, four men went down, groaning in pain. The bandit leader blinked, turning, and Kenshin stood in their place, fierce amber eyes staring into his own. "Leave us. I do not wish to fight." 

"Chikusho!" the bandits swore, charging again. Kenshin dodged and parried, easily evading their attacks. 

_ 'Simple minded, with no more than basic skills. They should have relied on surprise attacks and let me pass.'_

_ 'They will not make this mistake twice.'_

Hikari shrieked abruptly, clutching his arm, and he turned, startled. There was a dagger flying towards her head. Twisting his body, he blocked another sword strike and pulled her from harm's way, as the tanto hit his right shoulder. Cursing his own ignorance, he whirled around and slammed the sakabatou into the chest of the man behind him, hurling him in the direction the dagger had come from. He felt a sharp pain at his back; a vertical slash on the left side. He jumped, landing in a low branch of one of the trees, and placed Hikari in the nook of the trunk. "Stay here," he whispered hoarsely, pouncing down upon an oblivious bandit before she could respond or object. He rushed forward, blocking another knife aimed at him, and knocked the next man to the ground, sword blade glinting. Using the fallen body as an extra aid, he pushed himself into the air and raised his sword, eyes set on the last man. The leader, the mocker. 

_ 'You, who threatened her-'_

_ 'This is your punishment-'_

"Ryu Tsui Sen!" 

He felt the man's fingers snap beneath the weight of his sword, their tendons shattered beyond repair. There would never be another sword held in his hand again. 

Gazing around the clearing, then at himself, eyes dark and golden, he realized with disgust that the leader's sword had grazed his side. Idiot. Had he really become that weak? Tomoe would shake her head when he came home.   
Her eyes suddenly came to his mind, black and cold as a winter snowfall. 

It was snowing. 

Her voice was in the wind. 

_"Sakura, sakura..."_

He blinked, and his eyes were violet again. "Hikari!" 

"Tousan?" she called to him, slowly trying to slide out of the tree. "Can I come down now?" 

He clenched his teeth against the pain, nodding slowly and wondering why it hurt so much. "Aa... it's safe now, ume-chan." 

He watched her climb to the ground, wishing his body would obey him and help her, and slowly he looked down at his own body again. 

More than just a graze. The tanto was still deep in his shoulder; he could feel it grating against the bone when he moved. Perhaps moving was a bad idea. He held one hand over the cut in his flank, to feel the flow of blood. 

Quite a lot of blood, apparently. The air around him shimmered slightly, as rain began to fall from the skies.

"Tousan... are you okay?" she stood beside the tree, still shaking with remembered fear. _She needs comfort,_ his mind screamed. _She needs to be held._

But... his hands were covered with blood. 

_ 'No... oh, no. No more blood... no more blood on my hands...'_

She watched, horror glimmering in tear-filled eyes - black eyes, Tomoe's eyes - as he stepped towards her and staggered. He leaned heavily against a tree, his wounds aching and bleeding. 

But even as the physical pain sought to drive him to his knees, it was her eyes that made him fall. 

"Tousan... tousan!" 

He felt her small hands touch him, pressing down on the wound in his side, and he reached out to push her away. 

_ 'Do not... do not stain your hands, Hikari... don't get blood on your hands...'_

_ 'The fear in her eyes... that look... I...'_

_ 'I swear I felt the same fear in my own as my family died...'_

_ 'Do not steal this innocence... get up, fool, she needs you...'_

He felt his consciousness fading... fading away to darkness... 

_ 'Tomoe... forgive me, I... I cannot stay awake...'_

_ 'Have I failed you, Tomoe? Or... have I protected her?'_

_ 'I don't understand... I can't... please, someone, protect her from this...'_

_ '... protect her...'_

_ "Sakura... sakura..."_

Tomoe's voice was in the wind, soothing, gentle, with the promise of rest. It faded, and he let his eyes close. 

_ "... how I love to see them..."_

~*~

Notes: The Mizuno couple - I recently have been delving into Guy Gavriel Kay's amazing books, for example "The Sarantine Mosaic". His books often contain women who are extremely clever and intelligent. I wanted to make the wife kind of like that; intelligent and kind, with a sharp personality and an ability to read almost anyone. However, my clever wordplay was used up when I was writing Mitsuyo, so Hanako ended up just being a kind, perceptive person. I enjoy writing the women that Kenshin meets, rather than the men, so her husband is an Aoshi kind of guy. ^_^ Strong and silent. To be honest, I didn't really want him involved. I considered making him a foreigner, but that didn't work out. As for Kenshin's bird comparison... I read once in a fanfic involving Kaoru's insecurities because Tomoe was like a swan (as opposed to the tanuki-girl, ^_^). I thought of this AFTER I wrote in Kenshin's comparison of Hanako to a songbird, and I apologize to those of you who recognized it. The similarity was totally unintentional.  
  
The bandits: Much like in Shinta's days as a slave, there was probably a lot of problems with the samurai factions after the war ended. With one half of the government ruined and the other trying to gain power, a lot of the samurai probably either went ronin, or became businessmen. Because of the continual battles for power and glory in the chaotic era, it's likely that many samurai became bandits when they were unable to accept the other options. ^_^ Or maybe Kenshin's bandits only wanted to fight and kill. That happens too. The leader's comparison of Kenshin to a geisha is one of my favourite parts, and it emerged when I read a fanfic by Jan Story, called "Innocent Heart", in which it is indicated (though not explained) why the slaves were so happy to take Shinta away; with red hair and violet eyes, he was fairly exotic, and would make a good display in a... shall we say, "questionable" teahouse in Edo. This is my assumption; the name "Autumn Moon" sounds like a place that would turn Shinta into a Kamatari-type crossdresser. ^_^ Not exactly what we want, but it brought to my mind the image of Kenshin, painted and decorated like a geisha. With pale skin and his exotic (for a Japanese) features, he would fit the part very well, which makes the insult even worse. Not something he'd wish his daughter, at her tender age, to hear.  
  
The song 'Sakura, Sakura' is actually an old Japanese song that children sing. I wanted something sweet and short that Hikari would have learned in their travels. Kenshin probably knew it as well, but feigning innocence is something he's quite good at, and having her teach it to him was too perfect. ^_^ Children love knowing something adults don't, and Kenshin most likely realized that this would please her. Though it ended up making her unhappy... strange how things turn out.  
  
Reviewer Responses: (wow, this took me forever to do, ^_^)  
  
supernaturalove: Thanks ever so much for giving me the initial idea to post here... it's wonderful get responses on what people think of the story!  
  
Naomi: I can update so quickly because three of the parts are already written (in total, about 12 chapters) so I can really upload them anytime I please. Right now I'm moving slowly because it takes time to transfer the files from html to text, plus, contrary to my appearance on FF.net, I write very slowly, so if I upload it all now it'll be ages before you see more. Please be patient wth me... I'll send you the html files for your site ASAP. I also agree with your thoughts on Kenji - that child was far too snippy for his own good!  
  
ReAcH: Sorry for making it look like it was over! I'll be sure to put a "To be continued" on the end of the chapters from now on. There's lots more to come.  
  
Blueraingurl: I'm always liked the conflict between Kenshin and Battousai... not to mention that Kenshin (as Battousai) is my favourite character, so I write about him as much as I can.  
  
Crystal: I didn't exactly know what you meant by your first comment, ^_^;; but I agree... I seem to be in a cutesy-scene mood lately... I needed to move on to the serious stuff (hence this chapter!).  
  
More to come soon!  
  
Thanks for reading.  
Akai Kitsune


	10. Part II Light the Wick: The Early Years...

~*~  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part II - Light the Wick: The Early Years  
(chapter 4)  
Akai Kitsune  
  
~*~

_You are the strength that keeps me walking_   
_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_   
_You are the life to my soul_   
_You are my purpose_   
_You are everything_   
~*~

_ "... sakura, sakura..."_   
_ '... the snow...'_   
_ "... sakura, sakura..."_   
_ '... the snow... is calling me...'_   
_ '... Tomoe...?'_   
_ "... sakura, sakura..."_

~*~

Kenshin's eyes opened, finding the conscious world not entirely what he expected. The room around him was simple and warm, with a small fire burning in the corner. He looked down and noticed that his wounds were cleansed and bandaged, and the pain wasn't unbearable. 

_ - wounds -_

_ "Tousan! Tousan!"_

"Hikari?" he called out, voice hoarse. "Is anyone there? Hikari!" 

Before he had a chance to throw back the covers and get to his feet, the shoji slid open and a woman entered,garbed in a long white robe. "Peace," she murmured gently, "There are others sleeping." 

He watched her as she approached, a tray covered with medical supplies in her hands. "Who are you, and where is this place?" He was careful to restrain his voice, though it was very hard at that point. "Where is my daughter?" 

"I am an apprentice of the high priests. My name is Koromo. You have managed to arrive at the Shinto shrine Mizuno-san invited you to see... though the roundabout way of coming here was quite dangerous for you." The woman knelt beside him, gesturing. "Sit up for a moment, please. It is time to change your bandages." Kenshin obeyed, teeth gritting in frustration, and she began to remove the upper section of his yukata. 

"Your daughter is fine." after a moment, the woman obliged an explanation, "She is with one of my fellow apprentices, and she has been well-treated. We have not allowed her to see you, though." 

"Why not?!" Kenshin demanded, slowly losing his patience. 

Koromo was unruffled. "Do you realize, sir, that you have been unconscious for the last two days, and that when you were brought here you were covered with blood and followed by a hysterical child?" 

Kenshin pursed his lips, eyes to the ground. "Iie." 

"And did you know that when we first took her to see you she fell into the same unhappiness? There was little sense in hurting the child by showing her a father who was suffering. Instead we opted to keep her safe and unburdened by the worries of her father's condition. Which," she added, a small smile on her face, "Is growing much better, and will continue to do so if the father cooperates." 

He nodded slowly, falling into silence as she took the bandages from his body. He glanced down at his wounds as each was unwrapped, and was pleased to see they had been well cared for, and would recover soon. 

"May I have your name, sir?" she asked suddenly. 

"Himura... Kenshin." he answered, his voice distant. 

She nodded, her hands soft against his tender skin. "You really were lucky the farmers found you when they did, rather than after the thieves woke up and killed you." the apprentice's voice was gentle, almost teasing. Strange, how she could tease about such a thing. He supposed she must have seen such hardships often. 

_ 'Tomoe would have shaken her head,'_ he thought ruefully. "When can I see her?" 

"After I have examined you, she will be brought here." she met his eyes, and he was surprised by the piercing sky-blue shade. "You will not be moving about for a while longer, so do not concern yourself with anything but recovering." 

He smiled, paused to nod, and carefully dismissed everything she said. Taking another quick glance around, he saw no sign of the sakabatou. "Where is my sword?" 

She looked away, to bring out the basin and wash the cuts with water. "This is the infirmary. Weapons are not permitted here. Your sword is safe." 

His eyes narrowed. "Where?" 

The woman chuckled. "There seems to be only two things in your mind; the child, and your weapon. Is there any room for yourself, sir?" 

_ 'Two things... someone to protect, something to protect her with. That is all that matters.' _"I'm afraid that's too much to ask for." 

She studied him carefully, then shook her head. "So selfless. Perhaps I should assign some of my colleagues to look after you. They may learn something." 

"I doubt that." 

He watched her as she dried the wounds, then ran her fingers along his body to feel for further injuries. Her hands lingered on his lower chest, then she looked up at him, startled. "Sir... forgive me my bluntness, but there is not much to you." 

Kenshin blinked, not sure whether to be understanding or insulted. "Oro?" 

"After I am finished, I will order food down. You and your child can eat together." 

"A... arigato." 

Moving up, she gently probed around the tanto wound, and he hissed, pain shooting down his arm. She frowned, eyes concentrated. "This one is deep... it has grated your collarbone. You're lucky the farmers had the sense to keep it there, rather than remove it, or it would have killed you." 

He kept his teeth clenched. "I'll be sure to thank them." 

Finally she finished her examination, and bandaged to wound until she was satisfied, then tied his arm into a sling to keep it set and immobile. She began cleaning up as he pulled the yukata back over his exposed skin, feeling the winter air despite the fire. He glanced at his hands, clean and pale. 

_ '... no more blood on my hands...'_

"Ah... excuse me..." he hesitated, refusing to look at her. "Was there... did she... did she have blood on her?" 

Koromo looked back at him, startled, then saw where his attention was held. "She did," she answered with almost painful honesty, "But she is clean now, and it does not seem to bother her. Her clothes have been cleaned, though I'm afraid her sandals didn't make it. Her ribbon as well, was going to be burned... but she was quite adament that it be left untouched. I didn't have the heart to say no." 

"And it is fortunate that you didn't." Kenshin murmured. "That ribbon is very important to her." 

"I noticed." she smiled, her presence soothing his grief. 

_'Blood... there was blood... on...'_

"I'm finished here," she said abruptly, standing with the tray in her hands. "Wait a little longer, and your daughter will be brought down." 

He nodded absently, gazing into the fire, his eyes thoughtful. 

Turning suddenly, she stared him down, demanding. "You are not to use that left arm of yours, Himura-san." 

He smiled reassuringly at her, patting the sling. "Aa." 

_'... no more... no more blood. It's all right, now.'_

She left him to his thoughts, and he did not quite notice her departure. 

~*~

Not long after, Kenshin heard footsteps heading towards his room. The door slid open, and a woman walked in, garbed much like Koromo had. This woman, however, was dark in appearance and in manner, shrouded in the movement of nobility and grace. Her eyes- 

Suddenly his attention was turned away from her, as Hikari turned the corner and entered the room. 

Safe, and in one piece - though her eyes were clouded in unhappiness. Before he had time to wonder about that, she noticed he was sitting up, awake, and they brightened. 

"Tousan!" she rushed towards him, and he smiled, one arm moving up to meet her. 

"HOLD." a sharp, commanding voice caught her in mid-step, and Hikari halted, face crumbling. Kenshin himself was startled as the priestess moved forward, her eyes - _her eyes_ - no more than shards of ice. "Hikari. What have you been taught?" 

"Demo-" her brief, pleading wail was cut short by an abrupt gesture from the woman. The child's steps slowed, became more delicate and refined. She began to walk like a lady, albeit a bit unbalanced due to her age, head and eyes cast low. Kenshin shivered, sensing an image - a memory - of Tomoe in her; more than appearance. 

_ 'But...'_

_ 'But...'_

"Hikari," he murmured, stretching out both his arms despite the pain, despite the glare from the woman which he ignored with entirely too much pleasure, "It's alright to run. Come here." 

She hesitated, unsure, but as his smile reappeared she abandoned her mother's guise and ran to his arms like a child, tears and a joyful brightness in her eyes. 

_'... but... a child is not a lady. A child should be happy.'_

_ 'A child should run.'_

_ 'My child should run when she wants.'_

He brushed a hand through her hair, meeting the priestess's eyes - ice, and winter - 

_"If I hadn't found something... someone to hate-"_

- he turned away, instead looking back at his child. 

Footsteps. The first apprentice - _'The kind one, Koromo,'_ he thought briefly, _'The one with gentle hands and the eyes of a mother,'_ - and an older man he didn't recognize stepped inside. 

Koromo looked at him, the young girl in his arms, and lastly her fellow priestess, and something in her eyes flickered. Finally, she said simply, "Himura-san, I requested that you not use your left arm." 

He didn't even blink. "Do forgive me." 

"I do." she smiled softly, then turned towards the elder man. 

"Good morning, Himura-san." the man bowed, eyes kind and peaceful, despite the ice still in the room. Ice eyes, Kenshin remembered. 

_ 'Tomoe was like that, sometimes.'_

"My name is Taki, and I am the caretaker of this infirmary." the man continued, oblivious to his thoughts. "I wish to speak with you for a moment, alone." he nodded slightly to the other apprentice. 

Ice, glistening. "Hikari. It is time." 

Kenshin felt her hands tighten on his clothes, even as his arms tensed. He stroked her back soothingly. "I would like her with me, actually." 

So careful, he had to be. He was a guest, by kindness and duty to a god, and nothing else. Diplomacy mattered, sometimes. 

And sometimes he was grateful for Kyoto, for the lessons he learned by watching - listening - to the secret meetings he guarded from the enemy. 

His thoughts stirred a memory. _Kyoto._

So grateful. 

The older priest must have seen something in his eyes, for he motioned for Koromo to come forward. 

"It's all right," she said soothingly, to father and daughter, both, "I'll take good care of her. We can bring up your breakfast." 

Pausing for a moment only, Kenshin nodded. _'The kind one.' _"Aa, Hikari, aren't you hungry?" 

"Noooo..." she wailed, burying her face in his chest. Her stomach rumbled in disagreement. 

He smiled, for her sake alone. "It seems like someone doesn't like that idea and is trying to tell you something. And I know I'm hungry. Do you think you can help Koromo-dono make something?" 

She looked up, eyes blinking. "Tousan... is hungry?" 

He nodded sincerely. He was, actually. He hadn't eaten since their departure from the Mizuno residence. "Aa. Aren't you?" he tried again. 

She pursed her lips, unhappy at the thought of leaving him again, then finally bobbed her head. "Okay. If you're hungry than you have to eat, ne?" 

Kenshin chuckled. "And there's nothing I'd like more than your cooking. Go on; I'll be waiting here." 

Taking Koromo's hand, Hikari allowed herself to be led away, glancing back only once. Kenshin was grateful for that. 

The moment they had disappeared beyond the doorway, the other priestess whirled around, fire mingling with the ice now. "She has no experience on how to treat that child," she hissed. 

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "Do you?" 

Her eyes blazed. She gazed at him, two seperate fires meeting, until she turned, stalking out of the room. 

Kenshin relaxed only slightly, closing his eyes. He felt tired, suddenly. There was a long silence forboding the room. 

"You must be sore." when he spoke, the old man's voice was quiet, gentle. "Will you lie down, and listen to my words before you judge?" 

The rurouni obliged to the second, opening his eyes and remaining in place. The pain was nothing compared to the ache in his heart. 

"Do not judge Sao's stern nature for cruelty." Taki began. 

Kenshin couldn't bite back a retort; didn't even try. "I know fear, in her more than any other, even myself. I know when she does not want something." _'When she dreads leaving my side...'_

"Indeed? And what do you know of grief?" 

The fire of anger died, dissipated in the snow. It may have been snowing outside. 

Snow, snow and blood and tears and - "Enough," he answered quietly, "I know enough." 

- the swift shattering of the world around him - 

The man nodded. "We all do. Sao... she carries a great deal of bitterness with her, that has been unable to settle in her years with us. Her husband was killed, needlessly, in Kyoto... do you see?" 

_ "My fiancé was the second son of a similar family, a childhood friend. He died, in a far-off place I didn't know."_

_ "The happiness I should have had died with him..."_

Snow. Ice. "I... see." 

"They never had children. She grieves that more than anything." Taki spoke tenderly, as if to a frightened child. 

_ 'I am that, to him,'_ Kenshin realized. _'Frightened that a bitter, grieving woman had hurt my child, my light.'_

_ 'Tried to turn her into ice-'_

"She despises all swordsmen, something that also has not been soothed by time. A swordsman, blessed with a child that she does not have, is something she cannot bear." 

"So she is cruel to the child of a swordsman?" Kenshin asked softly. 

"No." the priest held up a hand. "I asked that you not judge. She is not cruel, but merely intent on preparing her for the grievances life will eventually offer. She is teaching what lessons a young lady should learn in her life in order to be successful and raise a family. There are many things that you cannot teach her." 

"She is three years old," Kenshin muttered tersely. "What wordly grievances must she know?" 

He was younger, a part of him spoke in reminder, when the plague ravaged his hometown and stole so many lives. 

Taki smiled sadly. "Children grow old too young in these days, it seems. Sao knows this well, and she only wishes that the child would have the needed skills when the time arrives." 

"That I can agree on." the swordsman nodded slightly. "But the manner in which they are being taught... I can't say I approve of." 

"I understand your concern," Taki shook his head, "But Sao would never hurt her." 

Kenshin was silent for a moment. "There are many methods to harming a child." 

Another pause; another shift in their wordplay for consideration. 

"I do not like," Kenshin added suddenly, "Seeing her unhappy. At all." 

His eyes were dark, Taki noticed. Dark, and jaded. Many changes in the mood, recently. "This will help her to grow." 

"Grow into what? A child with the soul of a purebred lady and nothing else, her joyfulness stripped bare because of someone who feels such bitter hatred for the father?" 

So much bitterness that he could agree on, even sympathize with. The loss of one so loved was a deep, long enduring wound, with a healing so agonizingly slow it seemed almost nonexistent. However, bitterness was only a shard of the emotions held within the storm. Grief, anger, accusation, hate, love... 

... regret... 

There was a balance, careful and protected, to prevent one from overtaking them all and becoming something he could not bear to see raise his child. The balance was part of his atonement, requiring careful control and watchfulness such as a father learns in time. There was more, so much more... but one could only control so much before it broke. 

He saw that for this woman, consumed by the unprotected bitterness, the control had broken free long ago.

Another emotion added to the storm. Pity. The balance shifted. 

Anger. "I do not want her to teach such things to my daughter." 

Taki closed his eyes, much like Kenshin had done when Sao had departed. "I will speak to Sao of this. She... will not be happy." 

"Pardon my bluntness, but that is not my concern. The happiness of my daughter comes before that of others." He was, in fact, _quite_ blunt at times. "I trust you're willing to follow my wishes?" 

There was an underlying implication in the rurouni's words; _Follow them, or I will take my belongings - and my child - away from this place, whether you like it or not._

Taki seemed to understand, and was not pleased by the conveyed message. Kenshin didn't blame him, nor did he care much. "I will, on one condition. Keep your movements to a minimum; I do not want your wounds to tear again, and the death that would likely result would be a stain on our pride and our devotion to this craft. For the sake of yourself and Hikari-chan, stay here unless your are told otherwise." 

Kenshin eyes him for a moment, then grudgingly agreed. As much as he hated to admit it, in his condition, he was at the mercy of those in the healing temple. He wasn't sure if his body would hold his weight if he tried to stand. 

He did want some of Hikari's cooking, after all. 

"Good," Taki smiled with genuine pleasure, standing up. "Then I will leave you to eat with your daughter. Good day to you, Himura-san." 

Kenshin opened his mouth to reply, but Hikari and Koromo rounded the corner with trays of food in their hands - Hikari balancing a careful display of small onigiri, making him smile at her antics - and whatever he may have said was completely forgotten. As the trio ate, joining in cheerful conversation, the older man watched for a moment, his smile turning wistful, and left the room. 

~*~

Notes: These past chapters were difficult for me, because of the limited things I can do with Kenshin when he's toting a child around. I focused mostly on the developing relationship between the two; Kenshin, learning how to care for Hikari while on the road, and Hikari, learning the essentials and growing into an older child instead of a baby. Interestingly enough, as she gets older, she becomes more of a liability for Kenshin, because he can't just carry her off when danger comes, but he clings to her even more protectively. The older she grows, the less she needs him, yet the more he needs her. She may try to distance herself from him, seeking her own independance, but they can't change the fact that in the whole world, all they have is each other, and if they lose that, they will be alone. So she always comes back. ^_^  
  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
chelle815: Ah, so Lee decided to spread the joy, ^_^ My apologies for killing Tomoe; it was fun, but she's very hard to write. Complex. I much prefer Hikari's sweet simplicity. (For now, anyway!) Hikari's age: She'd be about 3 right now, as Kenshin says in this chapter.  
  
Crystal: I hope this chapter answered the questions of you and everyone else who hoped that they'd be okay. ^_^ And being weird is just fine - we'll get along perfectly.  
  
ReAcH: I think one of the reasons Hikari loves Kenshin so much (besides being HIS child) is because she has no one else to adore with that big heart of hers.  
  
Crazy Girl Person: Yes, it's true. You've caught me. No long ago, I made a random telekinetic vortex for extracting good, yet rejected or unused fanfic ideas from other authors. Damn you and your wise, allknowing ways! I'll get you next time, Gadget! And... I'll try not to kill off Kenshin this early in the story. *grin*  
  
blueraingurl: Well, as soon as Kenshin and Hikari reach the fountain of magical life-giving sake, fight off the purple, smoke-breathing dragon (come on, we can't have Kenshin's pretty hair catching on fire, can we?), and return to Kyoto after fighting off an army of evil, corrupt government officials, Tomoe will surely return to life... ^_^  
  
Thanks for reading. (and reviewing!)  
Akai Kitsune


	11. Part II Light the Wick: The Early Years...

~*~  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part II - Light the Wick: The Early Years  
(chapter 5)  
Akai Kitsune  
  
~*~

His recovery, Kenshin soon discovered unhappily, was to take more time than he had previously assumed. It was another four days before Koromo allowed him to get up, and another day passed until she judged him fit enough to wander the temple as he pleased. However, she was very careful with him, and he was equally careful not to overexert himself and give her an easy excuse to keep him bedridden. She was, he mused, quite overprotective of her patients. 

_"The death that would likely result would be a stain on our pride and our devotion to this craft."_

Then again, it seemed they all were careful in certain ways. 

He saw very little of Sao after that day, and a great deal of Hikari. She seemed happier now that she was free of the confines of her lessons, and showed no evidence of the 'worldly grievances' that were apparently going to mar her childhood. Kenshin shook his head, wondering what the priest had meant. She was with him, and she was happy. That would do, for now. 

Perhaps someday, there would be grief. But as long as he could, he would do his best to quell such thoughts from forming. 

In her. He lived with it, walked with it, felt it in every fiber of his being. 

Walking the halls of the temple, observing the tapestries and statues, the tall doors and tinted windows... he felt the sharp, burrowing ache of longing touch his soul. 

Hikari had been born in a temple such as this. 

Tomoe was buried in one, far away, in Kyoto, his home of so many years. Kyoto, the City of Flowers, of blood. 

Of grief. 

Sometimes he liked to walk in the graveyard, bowing his head to the stones and recognizing the loss that came with death. The two went hand in hand, even in those he opposed, those who opposed him and his goal, his dream. 

Freedom for the oppressed, safety for the farmers, fairness for the peasants and lower class of his country. 

He had been a peasant, once. Had been a slave. He knew what freedom meant. 

Kiyosato Akira had been one of those killed for his dream, his cool, collected shattering of lives in that city, the city of flowers and blood and grief. 

He had laid a flower on the back of that man, hoping that his dreams would be met on the other side. 

_ "May you find happiness in the next world."_

Strange, that he had most likely ensured that happiness with the blade that tore his wife away from him, from life itself. 

Sometimes he avoided the graveyard, for reasons he did not want to admit to himself quite yet. 

_'Such as today,'_ he thought sullenly, making his way through the threaded hallways of the temple away from his room, _'Today, when the snow falls so violently against the ground, it seems as if the sky itself it bleeding...'_

_ 'The snow... sounds like blood falling to the earth...'_

_ 'Tomoe's blood... in the snow, falling, falling...'_

But Tomoe had not died in the snow, he reminded himself. She had come close - so close, and by his hand both times - but when she had died it had been in a cabin, their small home of exile, cradled in the arms of the man who had loved her, killed her. 

_Loved her._ Their child had slept, blissful and smiling, as her mother had died. 

He had held her too, that day, with hands bloody and smeared, and a grief so torn and a dream so shattered it resonated from his eyes - violet, like those of the child he carried - telling all who dared to look at him that a story was buried there, never to be learned by another soul. 

He guarded his grief, let it remind him day by day what he had done and what it had done to him. 

And why, for reasons he admitted easily this time, he could not allow such grief to touch the child he brought with him. 

He had carried her when his arms were covered in blood, the blood of her mother. 

There was blood on his hands, her hands. 

Shutting his eyes, he bowed his head, and thought again of Hikari and nothing else. His light; he carried that one thought with him, for comfort, for the constant use of soothing his fears of what had happened that day. 

There would be no more blood on his hands. Her hands. 

_'The last. Tomoe, you were the last.'_

Comfort. His light. 

"No, no, you can't!" 

He started; Hikari's voice, loud and filled with panic. He quickened his stride, ignoring the slight ache of his side and the not-so-slight pain of his shoulder as he moved faster. 

"Hush, child. I warned you about this." 

Sao, this time. He felt a flash of anger, hot and flaming, and he began to run, following his ears to the source. 

Light. 

"NO!" 

He slammed open the shoji, shoulder throbbing and eyes glittering with fury. 

A promise, broken, lay shattered in the wind. 

Sao stood, straight-backed and firm even in her surprise, beside the fire that blazed in the room. One of two flames. She herself resembled the dull cold of winter that fell just outside. He felt a shimmer of Tomoe again, and pushed it back stubbornly. _'She had been ice, for a time,' _he recalled, striving to protect his memory of her, _'But she had never been this cold.'_

In Sao's hand, he saw, was the source of Hikari's unhappiness. The orange-and-violet ribbon, her torn, ragged gift of only a week or so ago, dangled dangerously close to the fire, the tongues of flame threatening to consume the already battered material. She was going to burn it, he realized. 

And Hikari was reaching for it, far too short at her age, but trying nonetheless. He watched as she froze, small fingers still outstretched, and turned to him, eyes wide and astonished. "Tousan?" she called softly. 

Her eyes were enormous, as if she had never seen him before. That one thought, strangely, shook him to the core. "What are you doing?" he demanded, switching his gaze to Sao. The priestess's eyes flickered, and he could imagine the snort of disdain from her mouth had she not been held back by protocol. _'Tomoe would have shaken her head,'_ he thought again, not knowing why. 

_'But Tomoe would not have threatened to burn her daughter's ribbon.'_

"I am trying," Sao finally said, barely containing the chill in her voice, "To teach your daughter that a lady should hardly wear such disgusting material. That silly fool Koromo hasn't allowed me to touch it until now." 

"You should not have been allowed to touch it at all." Kenshin replied, the ice reaching his own voice. "I thought I made that clear." 

Sao did scoff, this time, and turned away, tossing the ribbon towards the fire. Hikari jumped forward, voice choking in objection. 

Kenshin wasn't sure how he managed to move as quickly as he did, but suddenly he was standing in front of the fire, one hand holding Hikari back, and the other - in a sling, stinging from the exertion and speed of the movement - clutching a singed ribbon. 

His eyes were sharp, burning like the fire at his back. "Do you ever listen to anyone else's wishes?" 

She scowled. "Only when they truly know what they want." 

"And you claim to be a suitable judge of that?" 

"Perhaps." she answered enigmatically, eyeing the ribbon in his hands. 

Hikari tugged gently at his sleeve. "Tousan," she said quietly, "I don't understand. I wasn't good, was I? But you're up. I thought..." 

He blinked. This surprised him. "What is it, ume-chan?" 

She hesitated, eyes flitting towards the priestess in front of them. Finally, she said reluctantly, "SHE said you wouldn't be happy unless I behaved and did what she said. That you'd still hurt if I was bad." 

His heart plunged, and the fire worked its way back into his eyes. He turned back to face her, and she met his gaze easily, her ice unflinching. "You _what_?" he asked, voice incredulous. "You lied, to make her behave?" 

She waved it off, uncaring. "Sometimes children must be lied to." 

_"Do you see the stars, ume-chan? Your kaasan is there."_

"But not without good reason," he said tightly between gritted teeth, his anger rising. 

"I had reason." she snapped. "You daughter is an ill-mannered, temperamental stripling who cannot be taught to a lady, because she clearly has nothing in her that is fit to walk in dignity!" 

He froze, eyes wide. Both hands dropped to his side, the ribbon and Hikari's hair falling from his fingers. 

Ill-mannered? 

_ "Tousan, please?"_

Temperamental? 

_ "Tousan, that's not right. Do it like this!"_

Stripling? 

_ "Tousan, your tummy is rumbling. Don't you want to eat anything?"_

No dignity in her? 

The image of Tomoe flickered - like a flame - her eyes filled with a deep disapproval. 

Never a lady? 

Her eyes, downcast and unhappy. 

His fists were clenched so tightly that his nails drew blood, and he belatedly realized that if he had brought his sword with him, he would have drawn it and - and - 

And with that realization came the thought that it wouldn't have mattered whether that sword was a katana or his own sakabatou. 

He took a deep breath, calming himself, then met her eyes, amber-violet fire searing the ice. 

"If this is what being a lady is to her, I wish she would remain an ill-mannered, temperamental stripling who takes joy in her life, rather than a woman - a lady - shrouded in bitterness and anger." 

He reached down to take Hikari's hand, then noticed the blood and pulled away. She looked up at him, then at his hand, bloodied and crimson... and she took it, squeezing gently. "Hurt, tousan? Koromo-san can fix it." 

He smiled at her, and nodded. "Aa, ume-chan. That she can." 

"Wait." Sao called, her voice not quite as sharp as it had been. "If you don't let someone teach her... she will be unskilled all her life. She will not be wanted... and will eventually be discarded. Useless. Do you want this?" 

_ 'Discarded? Who else, besides me, does she have in the world who would discard her?'_

_ 'Besides me, there is no one.'_

_ 'Who then, would discard her as useless?'_

_ 'My very life depends on her. Where is the uselessness in that?'_

_ 'But I am a swordsman. She hates me, doesn't she.'_

_ "She is cruel to the child of a swordsman?"_ He remembered speaking those words. 

_ 'Do any of us carry the ability to control who our parents will be? Must you condemn her because of me?'_

_ 'Because I am a swordsman, is she useless in this world?'_

He faced her again, eyes darkening. "You yourself are a greater fool than you believe me to be." 

Sao glared at him. "Really? What is so terribly foolish about what I try to accomplish?" 

"You have acted against the wishes of your superior and myself. Are there no rules in this temple, or are you allowed to run wild, doing as you please, simply because you find your grievance more painful than anyone else's?" 

She was caught off guard for a moment, then the accusing scowl returned. "It seems that Taki-sama has been telling more than he should, again." 

He didn't even blink. "He did it for your sake, so that I would not judge you as cruel. I understood his kindness then, though I see now that it was wasted on one who clearly doesn't care." 

Sao snarled, face wrenched in grief and fury. "What do you know?! How dare you claim to know how deeply I mourn?!" 

His eyes softened, tender and filled with many mysterious emotions. "I know... I know." his hand drifted near Hikari's hair. She was watching them both, listening carefully. He realized suddenly that he too had to be careful. 

Sao saw his eyes, saw his movement, and turned away to hide the change in her expression. There was a long silence. 

Finally she spoke again, in a very different voice. Quiet, almost muted by what may have been tears. "What... do you propose I do? How do you suggest I deal with this grief, this pain?" 

Another question between them was left in silence, to be interpreted and answered by each. 

_What do you do when your heart has been torn - living, bleeding - from your body while you still live, leaving you shattered and alone, feeling the wound fester and ache, then heal so slowly you feel as if you would die before it goes away..._

"Move on." he said simply, expecting the question, and all the while unsure as of how to deal with it. "Pick up the pieces of your life, what treasures you still hold in your hands-" his hand moved again, longing to stroke the midnight hair despite the blood, "And hope that someday, the pain may be eased." 

Eased, for they both knew that the pain of a wound so deep can never, truly, disappear forever. 

"What?" she returned, her voice bitter and empty. "Stop grieving? Forget him?" 

"No." he answered instantly, his words sharper than he intended. He felt Hikari's head move, looking up at him. He softened again, trying to be more gentle. "No, do not forget. Never forget. But... haven't you ever considered that the life you are living - the way you live, the way you act - is only another way of causing pain for those you love?" 

She flinched, though he had not intended it to be hurtful. "This way of grieving _is_ pain," he continued, soothing. "And I doubt it is your intention to cause more pain for those you love, both dead and alive." 

The silence that fell on the room was long, almost painful in itself, and he thought for a moment that he should leave her alone. 

Then she turned again, to face him, and he saw that there were tears in her eyes, not yet fallen down her cheeks. She reached up, hesitantly, and touched them. "Do you know," she said, shyly, in a voice that didn't seem to be hers, "That I have not cried since he died?" 

His lips moved into a ghost of a smile. "I know," he repeated, even though he didn't. For he knew himself, and they were more alike than either would readily admit. 

The image of Tomoe had vanished, only for a moment, and for that moment this woman was there in his mind, in the same state of grief as he had been in that cabin three years ago, where time and his heart had frozen like ice - her ice, her skin as it was slowly chilled in death - and had begun to live again only when a child's voice had cried out loud into the night. Calling him, and her, in her own way. She had not had a child to bring her back. 

_"They never had children. She grieves that more than anything."_

So, holding that same child close to him, he knelt beside her when she fell to the floor, and placed one hand on her shoulder as she cried, and cried, calling him, calling love, in her own way. 

~*~

They were laughing, in the kitchen. 

Kenshin smiled, easily and without holding back, as he made his way from his room - moved from the infirmary to the guest's halls these past two months, since his full recovery - to the larger, sweet-smelling room where the meals were prepared. He could hear sounds of the bustling cooks, pots and pans clashing together, and loud conversations drifting above the noise. 

He could hear her, laughing. 

Carefully, ever aware of the sensitivity of his formerly injured arm, he pulled at the shoji door, and was grateful as it slid easily. He peered inside, the smile never leaving his face. Hikari was covered in flour and rice, and enjoying every moment of it, as she rolled onigiri and decorated them with everything she possibly could - though it was mostly the flour. Koromo was at one side encouraging her, and on the other... Sao stood, watching, her eyes taking in every moment, ears devouring every word. 

She was not laughing, Kenshin noticed first, but she wasn't scolding either. There had been a gradual, yet steady change in her, enough so that he had allowed Hikari to learn some things from her. Cooking, for one. He suspected there wasn't much that went on behind his back anymore. Hikari told him everything about what she learned whenever she was with Sao, happily and without hesitation. The ice, surely as the snow outside the sanctuary, was melting within her heart. 

She saw him, waiting silently by the door, and moved away from the mess to stand beside him. "You woke up. It's unlike you to sleep so late." 

"The bed was warm," he answered casually. "I wanted to indulge in comfort while I can." 

Sao nodded, brushing at some of the flour on her robe, futilely. He looked at her, searching, and she noticed after a moment. "Himura-san?" 

He hesitated. "Feeling better, now?" 

She started, not expecting the question. Finally, a weak smile was drawn across her face. "Well... yes, I think. I don't know if I can laugh yet; I haven't, for a long, long time. But... someday, I'd like to believe I will. Someday." 

"It takes time." his gaze flickered to Hikari. He remembered the first time he had laughed, after Tomoe's death. It was with her. She had been two years old. "Longer, for some." _Two years._

"Yes." she murmured, her eyes following his. "But... for certain? There will be healing?" 

"If you allow yourself to be healed by those you love." he nodded. "I am sure." 

It satisfied her, at least. He didn't tell her how hard it would be; she knew already. 

Hikari finally noticed him, and waved snow-coloured hands at him. "Tousan, you're awake!" 

He felt a lift in his heart, and his smile broadened. "Hikari-chan, your hair is whiter than Taki-dono's! Should I complain to the cooks about what they're feeding you?" 

He had forgotten, for a moment, that the very same cooks were in the room. 

And he remembered quite soon after, as a handful of flour hit him, covering his own hair and a good deal of his face with the fluffy whiteness. He blinked, glancing down at the tail of red - now white - hair that trailed down his shoulder, then looked back at the cooks, grinning wildly. "Ah. I should complain, then." 

Hikari laughed again, and this time he laughed with her. Sao smiled, not weakly at all. 

There was time enough for healing. 

~*~

"Sakura, sakura..." 

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here for the season," Kenshin bowed low to Taki, the material of his hakama tightly fisted in his fingers. "With my injuries and the coming snowfall... it would have been hard for us." 

"Hard, Himura-san?" Taki smiled, amused despite the subject. "Really, I never would have guessed." 

It was hard, he thought inwardly, wincing, to admit that he would have died. He would not have thought that death could scare him so much. 

_"Even at the cost of my own life..."_

But... there were so many more important things to be done. He glanced at Hikari, holding on to Koromo's hand and swinging it back and forth as she sang. His gaze lay fixed on her for a few moments. He honestly could think of no suitable response, so he instead turned to Sao, standing timidly behind the priest. "I also owe you my thanks, Sao-dono. For... for teaching her, and caring, in your own way. I wish you happiness." _'And healing,'_ he added silently, hoping she would understand. 

She seemed to, for a small smile lit up her face. "You have been far more tolerant of my actions than I deserve, Himura-san. I won't forget that kindness. You have given me a chance at seeing what I have missed... and taught me that there are still a great many things I can learn, just like your daughter." her eyes softened. "And... perhaps there will be time for grieving later. But not now." 

"Not now." he echoed. _'Not ever, if I can prevent her from feeling that sorrow.'_

_"Never, ever..."_

Sao nodded. "I wish you a safe journey, and a road that leads you to your heart's desire." she moved closer until her face was beside his own, and she whispered, very softly, into his ear, "Thank you for my life, Himura Kenshin. Now go find your own." 

He blinked, and he didn't have a chance to reply. By the time he gathered his thoughts, she had moved away, heading up the path towards the shrine. 

"Be cautious of trees, this time." Koromo teased, still grasping Hikari's hand. Kenshin couldn't help but smile, brushing aside his turmoiled thoughts. 

Time enough for healing. 

Taki gestured towards the entrance of the shrine, and a servant came forward, bearing the sakabatou and Kenshin's travel bag. "I've taken the liberty of refilling your provisions. You should find enough to last until the town that lies just down the road." 

"Arigato de gozaru." Kenshin took both gratefully, sliding the sword through the ties of his hakama. He had not worn it in several months. 

He thought of his time of exile with Tomoe. Living without a sword for six. 

Such thoughts were meant to be discarded when they were deemed unimportant. He did so now, and not for the last time. "Whatever lies ahead for us, we will take what we have learned here and carry it with us." 

"That is what we are here for," Taki murmured. 

Kenshin nodded again. Impulse struck him, and he stepped behind Hikari and picked her up, placing her on his shoulders. She squealed in delight, feet kicking gently against his chest. Her tabi were covered in new sandals, clean and pristine white. He suspected they would soon be marred with a fine coat of mud and dirt. 

Not blood. 

He suddenly felt the need to smile brightly, and did so, for her, for them. "Your hospitality has made the winter much warmer for me, and Hikari. Ne, ume-chan?" her head bobbed enthusiastically in robust agreement. "If we walk this road again, we will stop and visit, provided you are willing to accept our company." 

Taki chuckled, shaking his head. "We cannot deny any visitor who is in need of shelter. Come whenever time allows you. You will always be welcome." 

"Thank you again." he stepped back, one hand curled around Hikari's ankle to keep her steady, the other swinging the bag against his back. "Sayonara." 

He looked back only once as he left, not to the old man and his kind-hearted apprentice, but towards the shrine where Sao had walked. He saw her, standing at the gate. Waved, slightly. She nodded, hand drifting into the air for a moment, then falling to her side. 

It was enough. He turned away, towards the road. Hikari's voice rose in song, her childish song brightening the dull spring morning. After a moment, reveling in her innocent joy, her easy dismissal of the last time they had walked that road, singing the same song, he began to sing with her. 

"Sakura, sakura..." 

"Shining bright in sunny March..." 

It was not snowing, and Tomoe's voice did not reach out to him... but the gentle words of encouragement, sprung from a woman who had once been no more than ice, circled through his heart and lifted his spirit, moreso than the gentle wind in his hair, the promise of warmth brought with it. 

_"Thank you for my life... now go find your own."_

The road forked, but he went straight, following his own path, guided by the wind, the warmth, and Hikari's song. 

~*~

The bond between Kenshin and Sao: This chapter once again shows my continual insistence to make Kenshin interact with only women. It's weird, that way. I guess he had enough of men in Kyoto. ^_^ Seriously, I created Sao to be a challenge for Kenshin; someone who wanted something for his daughter that he disagreed with. And because of his injuries, there wasn't a whole lot he could do about it. Especially since her cold indifference reminded him - however distantly - of Tomoe. However, despite his initial anger because of what she was doing, he is able to recognize that her motives are pure, even though her methods are a bit harsh for his liking. Instead of chewing her out or going Battousai on her - this IS Kenshin, after all - I thought that perhaps if she showed even the slightest bit of weakness at his words, he could turn around and help her onto the road to healing. She in turn gives him a little reassurance that yes, he is doing some good with his life, and that he should indulge a little in the joy life offers.

Some credit and big kudos go to (from the entire Part 2):   
Lifehouse; from the album No Name Face, "Everything"   
Shania Twain, "From This Moment On"   
Michael W. Smith; from the album This Is Your Time, "Anna"   
Maigo-chan's Ruroken Translations: http://www.maigo-chan.org/ruroken.htm   
Serizawa Kamo's Rurouni Kenshin Translation Archive: http://victorian.fortunecity.com/stanford/130/   
Jan Story and her fanfic "Innocent Heart" (http://www.storyanime.com/)   
Mama Lisa's International House of Nursery Rhymes (www.mamalisa.com)  
  
And of course, my beta-reader, Lee-san! Many thanks for nearly a year of constant support.

Thanks for reading!  
Akai Kitsune


	12. Vignette Two Lament of the Rain

**~*~  
**The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Akai Kitsune**  
~*~  
**Vignette Two - Lament of the Rain**  
~*~**

_Tousan is crying..._

_I saw him on the roof today. I had a bad dream, so I went to find him._

_I couldn't find him..._

_He is always near. He promised me._

_ "Ume-chan, I will always be with you..."_

_But I couldn't find him. I almost cried._

_Tousan always comes when I cry._

_I didn't cry. I wanted to be strong like tousan. So I went on the roof to look for him._

_I found him on the roof._

_But..._

_Tousan was crying._

_I felt like crying, too._

_He looked so sad... tousan wasn't supposed to be sad._

_ "I'll always be happy when you are with me."_

_Not supposed to be sad._

_But..._

_I wasn't with him._

_I was sleeping, so I wasn't with him._

_Maybe he had a bad dream too. Maybe he went to look for me._

_Maybe he couldn't find me._

_That's why he was sad._

_I wanted to see him. If tousan saw me, he would be happy again. He wouldn't be sad._

_I don't want to see him sad._

_Miya-baasan came to get me. She told me to be quiet and not bother tousan._

_Bother? Why would I bother him?_

_He's sad... I want to make him happy..._

_ "Sometimes adults have to cry." she said to me, very quietly, like tousan was asleep._

_ "They cry when no one's looking, so they don't make anyone else sad."_

_Why would you want to cry alone?_

_Whenever I cry, tousan is there. When I'm sad, he hugs me, and says nice things, and I feel better._

_Don't grown-ups like hugs? Or do they not want to feel better?_

_Why does he like being alone?  
  
_** ~*~**  
  
_She is crying..._

_She is crying, my love. She is crying, and it is my fault._

_And it hurts._

_ **Does it hurt,** you ask, **as much as when I cried?**_

_Yes, I answer, that much and more, for I did not know I was the cause of those tears._

_ **I know.**_

_I am sorry. I am the only one who can answer for those tears._

_But... I also know her tears. I can name them all, for each one is a sin I have caused._

_And it hurts._

_ **Does it hurt,** you ask, **as much as those wounds you carry, within and without, those wounds you bear because you could not protect me?**_

_Yes, I answer, that much and more, for each one is a wound that could have been hers. Each drop of blood that is spilled was meant to be hers, because of me._

_ **I know.**_

_Why... why must it be for her? Why must those who seek me also seek her?_

_ **Why,** you ask, **does the sun rise in the morning?**_

_I cannot answer you._

_ **Because that is how it has always been.**_

_ **And that is how it will always be.**_

_ **Can you accept that?**_

_No, I answer, for there will come a day when I will fail to protect her._

_Just... just like..._

_ **I know.**_

_And it hurts._

_ **Does it hurt**, you ask, **as much as when you failed me?**_

_Yes, I answer, and there are tears in my eyes that no one can answer for but myself. Yes, for I made a promise to you, and I shattered it with my own hands, and oh, how it hurts._

_ **You made a promise to her, as well. Will you break it as you have before, because you are afraid, and no longer trust yourself?**_

_No, no._

_ **Will you abandon her, toss her aside to face her life without you, because you are afraid of the past?**_

_Never, never._

_ **Will you leave my child, anata, and seek your answer alone?**_

_Oh love. Never, never, never._

_ **Broken vows cannot be undone, anata, but redemption can be found in future promises.**_

_ **Remember.**_

_I remember..._

_I remember a promise. Broken, now mended._

_I remember..._

_ **Will you stop loving our child, anata, because of who you are?**_

_... never, never, never..._

**~*~**

Notes: This is a two person vignette, beginning with Hikari's perspective, and moving on to Kenshin's, who has an imagined conversation with Tomoe. It began as just being for Hikari, but after getting halfway through and running out of things for her to say, I decided to elaborate, and make it a parallel train of thought between the two (three?) of them.

Miya-baasan: She doesn't exist, at least not according to the story written so far. She is basically an unknown woman whom Kenshin and Hikari encounter while traveling, most likely before meeting with the Mizuno couple. I used a new name simply because none of the others fit; I couldn't use Mitsuyo because Hikari would be too young, and none of the others suited the role. I seem to have an affection for Mi- names; I need to get the creative juices going and choose something different!

Thanks for reading.  
Akai Kitsune


	13. Part III Flame of Growth: The Dream Of ...

  
Disclaimer: Not mine. At all. (er... besides my characters...) I actually forgot to put this in previous chapters... but if you need me to tell you this, then you're pretty silly...  
  
~*~  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part III - Flame of Growth: The Dream Of Kenjutsu  
(chapter 1)  
Akai Kitsune  
  
~*~

_Strangely out of place  
There is a light filling this room where none would follow before  
I can't deny it burns me up inside  
I fan the flames to melt away my pride  
Do I want shelter from the rain  
Or the rain to wash me away?  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
You're all I'm living for..._  
  
~*~

The wind was often a useful guide to travelers, bringing warning and news, good or bad, with its untroubled breeze. During the Bakumatsu, one with a working sense of smell and a clever enough head could tell the difference of a path that led to freedom or disaster, the scent of blood lying thick and easily recognized when it was being shed in the dark alleys of Kyoto. The wind brought change. Useful, the wind was; it gave the choice of life and death for those who were attentive to its warnings.

Kenshin was more than attentive, and he could feel a storm in the breeze.

The sun was shining brightly, and the sky was cloudless. Anyone who knew what his thoughts consisted of would laugh and call him mad. He wondered for a moment if Tomoe would have shaken her head, then dismissed the thought.

But he could not brush aside the growing feeling that if they did not seek shelter they would be very wet, and soon.

Hikari was at his side, then trailing behind, then rushing ahead. He found it dizzying to try to keep up with her. Short as he was, at eight, she was already up to his waist. He smiled for a moment, puzzling over that. Maybe she would gain Tomoe's height. Her mother had been unusually tall... or perhaps it was just him, and his equally unusual traits. Sometimes he would laugh over the question if he was even human, or if he was some sort of unnatural being. Or stranger still, a westerner.

_ "A demon, he's a demon!"_

Then, the laughter would cease. Laughter did not often last long.

She really did have too much energy, he decided, forcing such thoughts to the far corners of his mind, as he watched her run circles around him, spotting every little detail of the country around them. Even for a child, even for his child. He had always had a great deal of endurance — a hitokiri had to, in order to survive — but sometimes simply watching her dart around sapped at his strength.

Made him weary, and strong, at the same time.

She turned back to him, eyes alight with wonder, and he felt a little lift in his soul. "Tousan, did you see? Did you see the rabbit jump? I think you scared it."

"Aa," he mused, holding back the chuckle that formed from the thought. His pace was quickened, yes, but she had just trampled through the bushes a moment before, making more noise than a drunken street brawler. "Maybe it too, can see that rain is coming."

"Rain?" she turned her eyes doubtfully to the sky. "The sun's still shining. It can't rain!"

He smiled, shaking his head. "The weather changes quickly, ume-chan. Can't you feel the wind blow? Those clouds will be far from us soon, and there will be darker ones on the horizon by then. We had best reach the next town before the storm hits."

Doubt still hung in the air, but she obediently followed his speedy trail towards their destination. They had not been inside the town five minutes before the aforementioned clouds covered the sky and let fall a torrent of chilling rain. Hikari shrieked, filled with both fear and childish relish, and happily twirled through the streets, letting the rain soak her clothes, before Kenshin grasped her arm and led her towards the closest inn. Which, he discovered quickly, was not its only purpose.

The wind brought change, and even the smallest of choices can change a life.

As he spoke to the innkeeper, Hikari was distracted and slowly drifted from his side, edging towards a room from which loud cries and grunts could be heard. Kenshin followed quickly, worried that it was some sort of tavern containing scenes less than appropriate for an eight-year-old, but when the door was opened, he was surprised to find that it was indeed filled with men, but they were not drinking or fighting. Or rather, fighting as sloven brutes in a tavern might do.

The room was filled with kenjutsu students.

He watched the pairs of students, both young and old, though mostly children and teenagers, spar with bokken and shinai, the wood clashing together. He smiled, halfway into a memory, of sparring with his master as he learned the art.

The smile faded. Even then, he had used a katana.

His hand closed around the hilt of the sakaba sword, then released it. Not a katana. Not a killing sword. Never again.

"Ah, we have a swordsman now!"

A loud, booming voice echoed through the room, and the cries of practice were silenced. One man, tall and broad at the chest, stepped forward, a long sword-cane leaned against his large shoulders. He was obviously the teacher of the class, by the way his students watched him with rapt attention, hope in their eyes for another lesson. A different sort of hope glittered in Kenshin's eyes; perhaps the future of kenjutsu, and the war-twisted spirit of the samurai, was not lost completely.

He touched Hikari's shoulder gently with one hand, then bowed to the approaching sensei. "I apologize for interrupting your lesson. My daughter was curious as to what you were doing."

The man grinned at the two, kneeling to Hikari's level. "Curious, eh, little lady? And did you see anything interesting?"

Hikari gazed past him, eyes drinking in the sight of the men, still holding their practice weapons and waiting. "They were fighting... sometimes my tousan does that. Only they're not getting hurt, even if they hit." she ran her hand along the wooden sheath of the man's sword-cane. "Umm... it's not sharp."

The instructor chuckled, and pulled the sword out of the sheath a little. "It is sharp, little one, but I keep it put away like your father does, when I do not need it." His eyes flickered to the samurai behind her. "It hasn't been used for a long time."

Kenshin smiled slightly and nodded. "Swords are not much use to people these days. Peaceful times are coming at last."

The other man met his eyes, asking in silence, but Kenshin's response, equally wordless, gave him an obvious answer. _There will be no battle between us._ Finally the man straightened, bending his head in greeting. "I welcome you to this inn. My wife runs the inn, rather; I have a dojo here, as you can see. My name is Akuro Gatsu. My wife, Shi, you'll have met already at the front desk. I'm glad to have a samurai in the place for once! Even such a little fellow, with a lady with him to match."

A few of the students laughed. Kenshin barely contained his body's need to go bright red. Hikari just giggled, cheered greatly by the man's friendliness.

Gatsu smiled at her. "So, does the little lady wield a sword as well?"

Hikari laughed again, shaking her head. "Iie! Tousan won't even let me hold his." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I promised I wouldn't drop it or break it."

The smile widened. "Well, a promise like that shouldn't be given lightly. But neither should a father's wish. You're welcome to give the shinai a try, if your father allows it."

Kenshin shook his head, unable to see the light glint in Hikari's eyes. "I'm afraid I have no money for lessons, that I do not."

It was Gatsu's turn to laugh, as the big man slapped a hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "Ha, you're a serious one, Mister Samurai! What did you say your name was?"

Kenshin winced, rubbing his shoulder. "I didn't, actually. Kenshin; Himura Kenshin. My daughter's name is Hikari."

"Kenshin... fitting name for a swordsman." the big man nodded, as if his approval was needed. "Don't worry about money for her. It may give my students a challenge, teaching someone so much smaller than they." he winked, grinning widely. "I bet you could teach them a thing or two, _Ken_shin."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at the emphasis on his name, but took Hikari's hand in his own without a word about it. "I'm afraid that this will have to wait until another day. We've been traveling all day, and I'm beginning to feel it. We will see you tomorrow, then?"

Gatsu looked as if the matter was most definitely not settled, but he agreed. "Of course. I'll be here, as usual."

Kenshin led Hikari out, feeling the eyes of the kenjutsu instructor on his back all the way, and wondered why it made him feel less than comfortable.

~*~

When they entered their room, Kenshin felt as if he would fall onto the futon and not get up for days. Weariness did not often set in so easily, but the conversation with Gatsu had made him feel strangely tired. As he prepared the beds for the two of them, Hikari changed quickly and sat beside him, as if waiting for something. He recognized the look in her eyes; he had seen it far too many times to miss it.

"Tousan?"

He glanced back at her, the ever-vigilant smile on his face. "Aa?"

"Can you... can you teach me to fight?"

"ORO?" Kenshin stopped short, as if he had been knocked over.

Hikari grimaced, knowing how hard it would be to argue her point now. "Teach me kenjutsu. I want to learn how to defend myself. It's always you, and I want to know... I want to be able to fight for myself!"

"Hikari, kenjutsu is dangerous. You've seen how hard it is, even for me. I don't want you to get hurt!" his eyes narrowed, deadly serious. "I don't want you to ever be hurt."

She clenched her hands into fists. "And you think I'll be safe if I don't know how to protect myself?"

"I can protect you, Hikari." he replied instantly. "I'd protect you from anything."

Her eyes were angry, now. "Even at the cost of your own life? I... I was little, but I remember the bandits, years ago. They almost... they could have killed you! Just because I didn't know... I couldn't fight for myself, and you had to protect me."

His gaze dropped, voice soft. "I... I know, but... I don't care what happens to me. So long as you're safe..."

"But how will I be safe if something happens?" there was a slight catch in her voice, and it surprised him, though not entirely. "What if that happens again, and you can't be there because you're hurt, or... or... I have to know, tousan! I have to protect myself — so I can help you, fight by your side! I want to help you..."

"Hikari..." he reached for her, but she drew back.

"I'm nothing... nothing but a burden to you, and I..." her voice choked. "I want to help you..."

He grasped her shoulders and pulled her close before she could resist again. "You're not a burden, do you hear me? You're not. If you... if you weren't with me, ume-chan, I don't know what I'd do... you can help me, as you always have. Just by being here, just by living... your very existence is what keeps me alive." His breath was warm in her ear, eyes cinched together. "Can you see, Hikari? Can you understand why I can't stand the thought of losing you? You're... you're everything to me."

_ 'Everything...'_

"But it's not fair," she said softly, lower lip trembling. "It's not fair that you have to do everything."

"I've never been bothered with that. Do you think taking care of you is troublesome for me?" He squeezed her tightly, then pulled back to look her in the eye. "I love you, Hikari, and I will always love being your father. Trust me... kenjutsu is not a skill you need. It's fading away, ume-chan, and there are so many other things that you should be learning. Swords are becoming a thing of the past; we're not needed anymore."

Her face scrunched up in distress. "Tousan! I need you, don't say that!"

Kenshin merely smiled, eyes glowing with warmth. "Iie, that wasn't my intention. I meant... no one knows what the future will hold. But I have a feeling the country has had enough of swords and what they mean." _'A sword is a weapon. Kenjutsu is the art of killing. I do not want her learning that art.'_ "Instead... you should learn a skill that will be useful in your life. Something that can really make a difference."

Hikari sniffled, watching him sadly. "Then... saving people isn't important?"

His heart lurched, and he shook his head desperately. "Iie! Iie, ume-chan. Saving people is very important, but swords are more hindrance than help. Even a reverse-blade can... hurt people... because all it takes is one flip of the wrist, and it becomes a danger. There are better things you can do with your life."

She hesitated, then half-glared at him for a moment. "Is it because I'm a girl?"

"Oro?"

"Never mind." she turned away, pulling herself under the blankets. "Oyasumi."

It was his turn to hesitate. "Ume-chan... are you angry with me?"

Silence. "Iie. Go to bed."

He winced, recognizing a lie when he heard one. However, instead of arguing further, he headed towards the hall, sliding the shoji closed behind him. "Goodnight, ume-chan."

There was no reply, and he was disappointed, even though he had not expected one. He lifted his head towards the window across the hall, eyes drawn to the sky. The roof wasn't far off, and he suddenly felt the need to look at the stars. Drawn by impulse more than want, he climbed out the small opening and pulled himself up, not bothering to find the stairs or attic ladder.

As he settled himself against the roof, feeling the cool wind against his skin, a section of support pushed open, and Gatsu climbed up. "Oi, Mister Samurai, we meet again. I thought you said you were tired."

Kenshin rubbed his forehead. "More mental than physical, to be honest. I'm unused to hearing several debates all at once." _'Not since the Bakumatsu have I heard such strong-willed arguments. And I have an equally strong feeling this one is not over...'_

"Kenjutsu, was it?"

"Aa, unfortunately."

Gatsu chuckled. "I thought she might ask you! I could see the look in her eyes when I offered to teach. So, when can I start?"

Kenshin glared at him. "Hikari will _not_ be learning kenjutsu."

The instructor's eyes were startled wide. "What? Why on earth not?"

"Because," Kenshin answered, turning away, "I don't want her to. You should not need more than that."

"She's going to be miserable, you know. Are you sure that's what is best?"

His voice turned to ice. "Pardon my way of saying this, but who are you to tell me what is best for my daughter?"

Gatsu merely shrugged. "No one you should listen to, I suppose. But consider this; you are a swordsman, and if what I have seen is any indication of the truth, then you are all she has. That means you're the most important person in the world to her." Kenshin was silent. "Learning kenjutsu is perhaps her way of showing that importance. By saying no, you've just refused her way of caring about you."

The swordsman grit his teeth. "There are other ways..."

"Yes, less subtle. A hug, a mushy 'I love you daddy' now and then. Those blatantly obvious forms of affection... you can indulge in that whenever you like." there was a soft underlying form of disgust in Gatsu's voice. "But kenjutsu would be something you both could share. She wants to learn from you, Himura Kenshin, and you refuse to give her the chance. She trusts you, but she also resents your distance."

"How can you claim to know so much?"

"Know?" Gatsu laughed, loud and full of good humour. "I can't know, you fool!" Kenshin grunted, feeling a hard slap on his back. "I'm guessing, pulling at straws. But your expression — and your reaction — tells me that I'm right on the mark. And that means something."

"That you are both presumptuous and painfully accurate?" Kenshin murmured weakly. "Either that, or I'm becoming far too transparent."

The big man laughed again. "By Kami, you're good at avoiding subjects. It means that you're going to have to give her what she wants... or change your way of living to suit her own. Because if you continue as you are now, you're a hypocrite and a disgrace to swordsmen everywhere."

"How so?" Kenshin's eyes narrowed.

"Because, Mr. Samurai, you're lying to her and yourself. What are you wandering for?"

"My own reasons, if you please." he answered cryptically.

Gatsu frowned. "Fine. How about this: why are you wandering with her?"

Kenshin bit his lip uneasily. "I... couldn't leave her behind. I wanted her safe with me."

"So you wish to protect her from everything?" Gatsu pressed on. "Even the art which you have studied for years?"

"Especially from that." Kenshin said instantly, his voice steady and assured.

Gatsu suddenly looked grim. "If you want her protected from the life of a swordsman, then _why are you still carrying a sword_?"

Kenshin blinked; he hadn't expected that.

"Why haven't you thrown it away and become a farmer, or made some safe life for her? Why are you wandering through a recently war-torn country with a sword at your side?"

"I..."

"I won't try to convince you of anything, Himura." Gatsu finished quietly, standing up. "But think about what I said. Which would you rather have, your sword, or a safety which would make her unhappy?"

There was a soft creak, as he shut the attic entrance door, and Kenshin was left alone in the night, chilled by the wind and the other man's words.

_ 'My sword...'  
'Or her unhappy safety...'  
'I do not wish for her unhappiness...'  
'But... can't I also keep her safe?'  
'I need my sword to protect her, don't I? Does that make me irresponsible, a hypocrite?'  
'If not... then what am I? Can I really risk her safety — or her unhappiness — on the words of a man who knows nothing of us?'_

_ "Why are you still carrying a sword?"_

_ 'Why... why am I?'_

~*~

The next morning, Kenshin awoke to find Hikari missing. Whether because of instinct or remembrance of the previous night's argument, he immediately searched for her in the dojo, where men were already practicing against each other. Their teacher's attention was elsewhere.

On a young girl, holding a shinai unsteadily in her small hands.

Kenshin's eyes were dark, and full of fierce, barely contained anger, as they met those of the instructor.

"Good morning, Himura." he greeted, a wide grin on his face. "I was just starting her lessons, if you'd like to watch, or add some of your own knowledge."

The room was silent, suddenly, and Kenshin realized how tightly his fists were clenched. His gaze fell on Hikari, and she returned it, her eyes full of uncertainty and concern.

But lurking behind the fear of what he would say, was a determined hope and desperation.

_ 'She is so intensely dedicated to learning... yet still afraid that I will refuse...'  
'But... I did refuse. I said so yesterday. She should not be here... no matter how happy she looks...'  
'She shouldn't... she really...'_

"Ume-chan, what did we discuss last night?" he said, quietly, voice hiding his earlier fury. Never at her.  
She frowned, lips pursed uneasily. "He told me you said it was okay."

He followed her finger, as it pointed, predictably, to Gatsu. Kenshin looked at him again, eyes questioning.

Gatsu gave a characteristic shrug and kept smiling. "You did, really. I could see it in your eyes; you would have agreed."

"But I didn't." Kenshin struggled to hold onto his anger, even though, internally, a voice murmured comfortingly that he spoke the truth, painfully hard to accept as it was.

_ 'I would have... agreed... if it made her happy. I want her to be happy.'  
'But... only when I can watch her learn. Only when I approve of what she will know.'  
'Only if I can be sure I can protect her...'_

"From now on," he said after a moment, after he had watched the light in his daughter's eyes dimming, "I wish to be present when her lessons begin. She will be taught nothing unless I am here.

And suddenly the light was back; there was a giant smile on her face, and he felt reassured. She hurried over, throwing her arms around him, as he knelt down to meet her. "Tousan, arigato! I'll be strong — I'll make you proud of me!"

He smiled, brushing a hand through her hair. "Nothing you do will ever change the pride I feel for you. Now... show me what you've learned."

"Hai!"

~*~

Hikari learned quickly, Kenshin was just as quick to see. _'Much faster than a certain baka deshi,'_ he thought to himself with a wistful smile. Gatsu also proved himself to be a stern but patient teacher, and he was skilled in the art of both kenjutsu and care for children, though it seemed he had none of his own. Kenshin found him constantly cheerful and easygoing, leading a simple life and able to keep it that way. He discovered it was hard to keep himself closed off, mostly due to Gatsu's persistence, and soon they were able to converse about Hikari's lessons without careful arguments breaking out. When they did, Kenshin noticed that he lost far too often. Though, he also noticed, the result made Hikari happier in the end.

Two weeks passed fairly quickly, and Hikari's studies progressed beyond simple strikes and responses, changing to easy, organized spars. Following his request, Gatsu had not taught Hikari anything without Kenshin's permission and supervision; when Kenshin left to do odd jobs around the inn or the town, as payment for his stay, she would only practice what she had previously learned. Spars, he had clearly explained, would not go on without him. Gatsu seemed to understand his fears, and though he didn't quite approve, he was obedient to his wishes. Paid for or not, he took his lessons and pupils seriously.

Unfortunately, the paying students didn't always agree with him. While the younger group enjoyed Hikari's company, the older students grew impatient with their master's lack of concentration in their growing knowledge. One day, Kenshin returned from an errand for Shi to find an argument ensuing, Hikari standing at Gatsu's side and looking strangely fearful for her life.

Something Kenshin didn't like at all.

"-and you're spoiling her!" a young man, several years younger than Kenshin, stood in front of the instructor, face red and bokken held in a tight fist. "She's not even yours, she's not even _paying_, and you're risking our money by spending all your time with her! Where are the lessons we're paying for, teacher?" There was a mocking tone in his voice. Some of the students around him murmured agreement, while others shook their heads.

No one noticed Kenshin's entrance, except perhaps, Gatsu, who sternly kept his eyes on the young man, eyes disapproving every word. "I don't spend less time on anyone. You are taught as a class because you are all at the same level. I'm teaching Hikari independently so she can reach that level, and you can all learn together. If you recall, Shinzo, I did the same with you when you joined a month ago, and were behind two weeks."

Shinzo just grit his teeth and retorted, "But we're paying! She gets it for free! How is that fair?"

Gatsu eyed him, looking as if he too was shaking his head in disgust. "Shinzo, when you know something, and you decide to share your knowledge with others, you are a teacher. A teacher holds the right to give and deny their knowledge to anyone they choose."

"Meaning you play favourites and charge whoever you feel like?" Shinzo growled.

"They also have the right to ask for something in return, or give it freely." Gatsu answered calmly. "I choose to charge those who can afford it. When you have something of your own, you may choose to do the same."

"So, when I learn the final secrets of your school, I can teach it to others?" the student sneered. "For free, even?"

Gatsu shook his head this time. "The school belongs to me; it began with my family, and unless you are taken as an assistant master, you cannot teach it to others. Even if you know the technique, that does not qualify you as a teacher."

"You're saying I'm incompetent!" he hissed fiercely.

"I'm saying that unless you show respect and listen closer to my words, you can't learn anything from me." Gatsu's words were final, and he almost turned away.

Shinzo's furious voice stopped him, eyes ablaze. "Don't turn away now, sensei! Doesn't a teacher have a duty to listen to his students when they have questions?"

Gatsu glanced back, his own expression tight with growing anger. "Yes... but only if the student is able to understand when an answer is given."

"Why do you play favourites, sensei? Why can't we get what we learn for nothing?" Shinzo asked regardless, sarcasm dripping from the honourific at each turn.

Gatsu turned again, eyes closed. "Shinzo... you are a fool if you believe that money is the only form of payment. Her father pays for both their stay at the inn and her lessons by helping my wife and working at the inn. That is how I am repaid."

"Her father!" Shinzo laughed mockingly. "Your friend, the samurai! How did I know he'd come into this? I think you're giving her free lessons because of him; because of who he is, not what he gives." he smirked, arms crossed, the bokken stretched out beside him. "He probably isn't a samurai at all! I bet I could defeat him!"

Gatsu chuckled, no mockery in his voice at all. "Don't speak of things you nothing about, deshi. You make yourself sound so clever, but you are acting like a stubborn child, arguing uselessly with your sensei. Remember who you are, and who is listening. If your father were here you would have shut your mouth long ago."

"Don't laugh at me when I am pointing out your faults, Akuro! You're nothing compared to my father!"

Gatsu straightened up to his full height, patience worn thin, and anger behind his eyes to match the boy before him. "I know who your father is, and I now see what you are. You, Shinzo, are a spoiled child, and you refuse to acknowledge the fact and so will remain that way. You also get your lessons for free, because your father pays the bill, in a different manner. All you do is learn, as Hikari was trying to do when you rudely interrupted her lesson. Does that make you the same, student?"

Kenshin nodded his head in approval. Gatsu was steadfast in his defense, and Shinzo would not be able to answer.

The berated student, however, shook with anger as he gazed at the floor in humiliation. His arms uncrossed, and his head snapped up in a blaze of fury. "If we're the same, then I'll test her! Want to fight, Hikari-chan?"

Hikari's eyes widened in fear, as the larger boy rushed towards her, bokken raised. Gatsu moved to meet him, empty-handed, standing in front of her.

Time froze.

Shinzo froze with it, feeling the icy touch of cold metal against his throat. A thin sheen of sweat formed across his brow, and he glanced back without moving his head.

Kenshin's voice was as cold as the blade he held. "I thought I made it clear that no spars would go on without my presence. Were you not informed?"

Shinzo gulped, breathing tightly. "I... was."

"Was I not serious enough in my request?"

"You were."

"Then," the blade shifted up towards his chin, almost mocking in response to the boy's words, "What were you doing?"

"I was... charging."

Kenshin paused, eyes dark and calm even in his anger. "Have you ever sparred with my daughter?"

"No."

"Did you know that the spars she participates in are formal and supervised?"

"Yes."

"Approved of by the master of the school?"

"Y-yes." Shinzo's voice grew steadily nervous.

Kenshin's did falter in the slightest. "Was your spar any of those?"

"N-no."

"Then you weren't paying attention. It was supervised."

"... yes." the blade shifted again. "S-sir!"

"Now, are you still in the mood to fight?"

"No sir..."

The former hitokiri flipped the sword around, curving the sharpened edge against Shinzo's flesh. "Not even to fight me?"

"No, sir!"

Kenshin almost smiled at the panic in his voice. "But I do recall you challenging my ability. Do you still think that?"

"N-no sir..."

"Would you think that if I did not have a blade at your throat?"

"No, sir..."

"Good." there was a mutual sigh of relief between the class of students as the blade was removed from Shinzo's neck and sheathed. Shinzo himself stumbled to his knees, bokken dropping from his shaking fingers. Kenshin stepped past him, standing beside Hikari.

"You spoke with bold words, and you have skill," Kenshin said honestly, looking down on the defeated student with cool, collected judgement. "But you lack both courage and the wisdom to hold your tongue. If you ever threaten her again, there will be consequences. Take this as a warning and do not trouble her again." he glanced down at Hikari, eyes softening. "And see, she would have met your challenge willingly. She has far more courage than you."

Hikari stood in a defensive stance, shinai held before her in shaky fingers. Her eyes were filled with both fear and determination as she watched Shinzo carefully. The young man didn't look up.

Gatsu stepped forward, gazing at his student with stern discipline in his eyes. "I had hoped you would be wiser than this, Shinzo, considering both your father and your reputation. I see now, though, that you have taken advantage of those and used it to become lazy and spoiled. Such a man — more child than man — isn't suited to a dangerous skill like kenjutsu. I'm asking you to leave, Shinzo — and don't come back as a student again."

At this Shinzo's head shot up, face flushed with anger and humiliation. "Sensei-"

Gatsu's hand went up, and the boy fell silent. "You brought this upon yourself. If you had opened your eyes and looked with more than your own interests, you might have seen this coming."

"My father will hear of this," he spat back, growing more defensive as he felt the eyes of his fellow students on him.

"Good," Gatsu smiled grimly. "Perhaps then he'll keep you on a tighter leash. Go tell him, boy; I won't ask you again."

The younger man stood slowly, shooting a fierce glare to Kenshin and Hikari. Both stared back in challenge, unyielding and without fear, though Hikari hovered between her father and her teacher, the shinai pointed at him. Finally, Shinzo gave up and stalked out. There was a long, enduring silence, as the entire group watched the door, half-expecting a tornado to blow through.

Instead, Gatsu broke the pause by clapping his hands for attention, and turned to the class with a wide smile. "Well, out of popular demand, I'm going to lead a full-class lesson today. You'll all be learning a new technique."

He looked down at Hikari and winked. "Even you, Hikari-chan, as a reward for being so bold. You need to be able to stand up for yourself."

Hikari's eyes shone with pride, and she nodded vigorously. Kenshin shared their smile, brushing his hand through her hair. She had earned all their respect today; Shinzo was easily twice her size, and with those odds fear was a dangerous enemy.

Still...

"Ume-chan," he murmured in her ear, "I'm very proud of you. But... be careful when you accept challenges like that. Not unless I'm with you, and not until you are confident with your skill."

She smiled and nodded. "Hai, tousan. But you're always with me, ne? I'm not worried. That's why I wasn't scared. You were with me."

That said, she hurried off to join the rest of the class, taking a spot beside Nobuo, a boy close to her age. He watched her, eyes bright and untroubled by the days events. He would think on them later, perhaps; instead, he leaned against the wall to see his daughter learn what she loved.

~*~

That night, after Hikari had gone to bed, Kenshin met Gatsu in the hallway, and the larger man motioned towards the roof. They made their way up and settled beneath the stars, stretched out across the thin roof.

"You wanted to talk, Himura?" Gatsu glanced at the samurai, eyes curious and knowing at the same time.

Kenshin blinked. "Was it that obvious?"

"Not as much as you think," the kenjutsu instructor chuckled. "I'm getting pretty good at reading you, it seems."

A small smile on his face, Kenshin wasn't sure if he liked or appreciated the idea. "I'm sorry for what happened today."

"Why's that?"

"You've lost a student... one with obvious skill and would bring certain advantages if he remained with you."

The smile faded, eyes turned to the sky. "I apologize for causing that."

Gatsu laughed quietly. "Nothing to be sorry for. You didn't cause it; Shinzo was far too headstrong. To be honest, I've been waiting for a chance to set him loose. He was a troublemaker from the start, but I needed a decent excuse to expel him."

"What happened to a teacher being able to choose his students as he pleased?" Kenshin asked wryly.

"Certain... obstacles stood in my way."

"The father?" he guessed.

Gatsu rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. "My wife, actually." Kenshin sweatdropped. "She's so proud that we've caught the attention of such an important member of this town, but she doesn't understand that I can't accept such a disruptive student. It ruins the whole lesson to have one selfish member with too much empty ambition."

"Who is his father, anyway?" Kenshin's curiousity as piqued.

Gatsu rolled his eyes. "Some official of the government... the name's Kuroi. He's a decent enough fellow, but he has no time for his son. The wife raised him, mostly, and she spoiled him rotten. I'm beginning to think the only way to salvage him is to set him to work somewhere until he smartens up... but if it weren't for fear of his father, no one would take him."

"If the father is a good man, then why would people fear him?"

"And risk going up against the twisted Meiji politics?" Gatsu grinned. "Look, I don't know if you fought in the war, or what side you were on, but you must know that the vast majority of the current government are a bunch of greedy officials focused on their own goals, rather than those of the country. Nobody wants to mess with them because they risk everything by doing so. My wife is the same; she's worried about the inn's reputation, so she won't listen to me. I know the man enough to know that he doesn't care for his son's foolish ideas, and he won't get angry with me. He's more likely to send him off to another dojo."

"You know this for sure?" Kenshin asked warily.

Gatsu shrugged. "I sent a message to one of my friends after Shinzo left. He's Kuroi's personal servant. I got a response not long after; apparently Shinzo made a few angry demands — including shutting down the dojo and the inn — and he just laughed."

Kenshin managed a smile. "That's reassuring. You've been so kind to teach Hikari, and I would hate to cause trouble in your home."

The instructor merely waved him off. "Hikari's an excellent student, much easier to teach than boys like Shinzo. It's a refreshing change. Besides, you're helping out my wife, as much as she grudges the free service."

"Oro?"

"She hates giving anything out for free," Gatsu said plainly. "Though you're making up for the room and the food by giving her a hand, and it's just as easy to teach a class of twenty than twenty-one... that's just the way she is."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Not unless you're able to change her personality." Gatsu stretched, eyes mischievous. "And if that was the case, I'd be the one to throw you out. Less gently than Shinzo's dismissal, unfortunately."

Kenshin grimaced, even though he knew it was a joke. Before he had a chance to reply, a shadow of movement caught his eye. Glancing down to the yard, he noticed a figure sneaking past, towards the inn's back entrance.

Gatsu followed his gaze. "Speak of the devil," he murmured. "That idiot Shinzo's off to cause more mischief than he's ready for. Kami, is that a wakizashi? Where'd he get that little toy?"

"Possibly his father." Kenshin's eyes were narrowed as he watched the boy's futile attempts to hide himself in the dark. "Or worse. This could be beneath his knowledge."

"I hate to say this, Himura, but he could be thinking something really stupid..." Gatsu pointed a thumb towards Shinzo, eyes grim. "You'd better get down there."

By the time he looked towards the samurai, Kenshin had vanished off the rooftop.

~*~

Shinzo was very self-assured, confident in his ability to hide from watchers in the dark, if there were any. The figures on the roof couldn't possibly have seen him in the far corners of the yard. Master samurai or not, he could be better. He was better.

And his confidence would be that much greater if his knees would just stop shaking...

Steeling himself, he carried on, the black-sheathed wakizashi curved close to his body. It had been on display in his father's shrine — a token to his grandfather, who had died in the recent uprising — and had been easy to take. He wasn't quite sure what he was about to do with it, but his anger demanded he be armed... and he had forgotten his bokken when he left the dojo.

When he was thrown out, shamed. The anger kindled and burned, the embers still red-hot from his humiliation hours ago.

A child, a child!

_ "She has far more courage than you."_

And a samurai, who doubtlessly possessed little more skill than the ability to hide his presence...

... which was what he himself was doing, undetected.

Undetected. A small smile crept across his face. He was better.

Which was what his confidence told him, regardless of shaky knees, until that same voice of his memories spoke at his back, an anger of lesser degree emanating from his words.

"Why are you here?"

Shinzo whirled, the smile — and some of the anger — fading away in his surprise. "Y-you!"

Kenshin stood behind him, body silhouetted in the wan moonlight, one hand on the hilt of his sword. "You sound surprised. You must have seen us on the roof; we certainly saw you, for all your attempts to hide yourself."

The boy grit his teeth, pulling his hands behind his back to hide the wakizashi. "Why I'm here is none of your business, samurai. Just leave me alone."

"Your display this afternoon has made it my business." Kenshin remained stolid, eyes cool. "You've been deemed as a threat to both myself and my daughter; therefore you must explain yourself. Why are you here?" he took a step forward, voice forceful.

Shinzo winced despite himself. "I'm... here to get my bokken."

"It does not belong to the Akuro dojo?"

"My father gave it to me, and it's very important that I get it back." Shinzo tried the same forcefulness Kenshin held in his voice, and failed miserably.

Kenshin admired his attempt, but didn't let that fact hold him back. "And this errand had to be done so late at night, long after the dojo is closed for the day?"

Shinzo glared venomously at him. "I told you, it's important! My father sent me to get it!"

"I see. Forgive me." Kenshin restrained himself from scoffing at the boy's blatant lies. "The bokken is now held in the inn?"

"The... the dojo."

"Yet your goal was the inn."

"I need permission to access it, don't I?" Shinzo's voice grew fiercely defensive, fending off all of Kenshin's questions.

_ 'He's good at evasion.' _Kenshin thought with an inward sigh. _ 'Though his father is a government official, after all.'_ "But you must have seen Gatsu-dono on the roof. Were you avoiding him so as not to get into trouble?"

"Y-yes..."

"And your plan was to gain permission from Shi-dono, his wife?"

"Yes, yes!" Shinzo's patience was fading.

Kenshin smiled grimly. "And if she refused, would you have threatened her with the wakizashi in your hands?" The former student's eyes were drawn to the ground, stubborn and ashamed. "I'm not blind, any more than you or your sensei. Nor is it so dark or so long since I have fought that I cannot see a killing blade. Especially one so badly hidden."

"You're the one jumping on people in the dark." Shinzo said sullenly.

"Which brings me back to my first question," Kenshin countered, "Why are you here?"

"I told you."

"And you lied."

"Did not."

_ 'Obstinate little-' _Kenshin grit his teeth in frustration. "Are you going to continue in this foolish charade, like the child Gatsu called you, or show some maturity by answering honestly?"

Shinzo flushed red, and he blurted, "I can't!"

"Why ever not?"

"Because I don't know!" Shinzo's eyes widened at his own admittance, and he stepped back, sulking.

Kenshin watched him for a moment in silence. "Well," he said softly, his voice calm, "That is better. You came here by instinct? Not knowing why; simply guided by... anger?"

Shinzo didn't answer, and his silence was answer enough. "Interesting. I wonder what you would have done if I hadn't caught you. I wonder how much harm you would have caused before it would be enough." He hesitated. "Actually, I think I'd rather not know."

"I would." Gatsu appeared behind Shinzo, taking the wakizashi from his fingers and grasping by the collar of his gi. The boy struggled futilely, muttering curses among protests. "I thought I told you not to come back. Your father wasn't part of this — he's a reasonable man. Where's your dignity, child?"

"I'm not a child!" Shinzo growled.

Gatsu chuckled humourlessly. "You whine like one. You depend on your father like one. And now you sulk! Tell me, in what way are you an adult?"

"I-I want to fight my own battles!"

This time Gatsu laughed, long and loud. "Fight when you can stand on your own two feet, boy!" he let the gi fall from his fingers, and Shinzo fell with it, stumbling to the ground.

"That's why you're here?" Kenshin asked, no laughter or mockery in his voice.

Shinzo glanced up, wiping a streak of dirt from his face. "I... I guess so. You've humiliated me — made me look like a fool twice now!"

"You did that yourself." Gatsu said dryly.

Shinzo ignored him, eyes on Kenshin. "I wanted to fight you. I know that now. My father didn't have a katana... the wakizashi was all I could find. But I thought... it would be enough."

"Against me?" once again, Kenshin didn't laugh, and merely questioned.

Shinzo nodded miserably. Gatsu shook his head in disgust.

Kenshin gazed at the student, long and enigmatic. Only a few months into his studies, a spoiled, angry child despite his age. Requesting — demanding, a weapon in hand — to battle, unknowingly, with Hitokiri Battousai.

_ "Battousai is gone. He doesn't exist anymore... he's gone forever."_

Finally, he relented, looking up at Gatsu. "Gatsu-dono... the wakizashi."

Gatsu slapped a hand on his forehead. "Himura, you're not-"

"Gatsu-dono." Kenshin repeated patiently, eyes intent and deadly serious.

The kenjutsu instructor sighed and pressed the weapon into his former student's hands, eyes dark and reluctant. "You're a fool," he muttered to neither in particular. Thinking for a moment, he added, "You're both fools."

Kenshin nodded absently in musing agreement, and took a defensive stance as Shinzo prepared to charge. The transparency of the boy's intentions made him want to laugh and cry at the same time. Shinzo was focused — carrying the same intensity as Hikari had shown — but beneath that focus, there seemed to be a darker, more fearsome purpose. He wanted to prove himself; to what, to whom, he couldn't tell. He wasn't even sure the boy knew himself. He had, after all, admitted so, and that confession was a weakness given with a price.

He wanted to laugh.

The boy was so clearly, obviously weak... there was no chance he would be able to defeat the war-hardened hitokiri. It was folly to even consider it.

He wanted to cry.

Yet he was still going to make an attempt. He was charging, unsheathing the small blade that was totally unfamiliar to him. He was shouting a sharp challenge without words, his clumsy, useless attacks not even coming close to contact. There was a fire in his eyes, burning with anger and frustration. And... tears.

He wanted to cry.

_ 'Enough... this is enough.'_

_ 'I cannot do this. Not to him... not to anyone. It is folly... but it is cruelty, as well.'_

Kenshin spun on his heel, twisting his body around the young student's weapon, and wound up behind him. The sakabatou came up, then fell against Shinzo's neck. The younger man blinked, surprised, and the knowing misery of his defeat crept into his gaze.

Kenshin's gaze, however, was impassive. "Is this answer enough for you?"

Shinzo's eyes were pained, ashamed. "I... I suppose I have no choice."

The former hitokiri paused a moment, then stepped away, sword lowering. "I told you this once before... you are talented, and you have some courage, but why you choose to throw all that away so recklessly is beyond my ability to understand. You carry too much anger; there's no way you would be able to defeat me without better control of your emotions." He looked away, meeting Gatsu's eyes for a moment. "You are too easy to read, Shinzo-dono. When will you learn this?"

"And if you say anything about my teaching, boy," Gatsu added sternly, "You'll be wishing for another one of Himura's simple defeats."

Shinzo scowled, turning back to look at the victor, as Kenshin flicked his wrist — an assassin's gesture, Shinzo realized with widening eyes — and sheathed his sword, the empty hand falling to his side.

Assassin's gesture?!

Sheathed his sword.

Upon sudden impulse, the wakizashi raised in his hand, he whirled around and charged again, a final attempt at lost honour and wounded pride. Kenshin looked up at him — too late, it had to be too late — and reached back towards his own weapon.

— _crack_ —

Shinzo blinked again. He shivered, then grit his teeth, trying to shake off the sensation. However, it wouldn't stop. His arm felt numb. The wakizashi-

He glanced down, eyes puzzled. The wakizashi was on the ground beside him.

Beside him? He couldn't even remember falling. Steeling his will, he struggled to get up. His body refused to respond. Instead, he turned his eyes upwards, and was suddenly aware of laughter. Gatsu still leaned against the wall of the inn, and he was shaking his head in unhidden amusement.

Kenshin stood nearby, the sword outstretched, his body crouched low as if he had struck out against him. He must have, Shinzo thought belatedly, slowly regaining some of the feeling in his body. As the boy struggled, Kenshin relaxed his position and, once again, not even thinking twice, replaced the sword in its saya. Moving closer, he reached down and picked up the wakizashi. Taking a long, cool look at it, he turned again and walked up to Gatsu, wordlessly handing over the weapon.

"M-matte..." Shinzo groaned, pushing himself to his knees. "I can't... go home without that. I need it back. Please..."

Kenshin glared at him, suddenly hostile. "And have you jumping at my back every time I knock it away from you? I think not. If your father needs it back, he can come here himself and explain why he allows you to attack and possibly wound people who have no reason to be attacked."

"I... I had reason," Shinzo muttered, somewhat weakly. "And I would never attack someone unless I knew they could defend themselves."

"Yet you're still willing to fight an unprepared opponent who has already won the battle," Kenshin finished darkly. "Even a fool would not believe that story, and only the most foolish would readily give you back your weapon. I suggest you go now... return when you have a reasonable excuse for your actions. Preferably not alone." His eyebrow raised, eyeing the boy's empty hands. "And unarmed."

He whirled away once more, moving past Gatsu towards the inn. Shinzo fought back a wave of fury at his easy dismissal, but he caught his sensei's eye, and knew that there would be no more battles that night. If you could call it that, he recalled bitterly. Dragging himself to his feet, knees still shaken and weak, he jogged out of the yard as quickly as they would carry him, anxious to distance himself from the inn and all it contained. Gatsu watched him leave, eyes glinting, anger and regret hidden deep within their dark gaze.

Kenshin, hands clenched tightly at his sides, did not look back at all.

~*~

Notes: I'm sorry it's so long! I just didn't know where to stop it, I guess...

If any of you know the series Berserk, then you guessed it; Gatsu's name comes directly from that series. I'm not a fan of it, but I've seen a few episodes and the name suited him. Not his character or personality, just... him. I don't know how to describe it. Gatsu is a name for a big swordsman. It's that simple. ^_- The name, along with his wife's, actually was finalized when I discovered the Japanese months. Shi-Gatsu is the Japanese word for April, which is the month of Kenshin and Hikari's arrival at the Akuro dojo (not mentioned in the story). Interesting, no? ^_^  
  
Shinzo: According to my dictionary, it is translated to "heart", but the name was chosen before I discovered this. Ironically enough, Kuroi means "dark" (when referred to a person) so, roughly, Kuroi Shinzo means "a dark-hearted person". This is of course opposite of who he really is, but seldom do children have any say in the matter. ^_^ Atari translates to "success", which also fits because his current riches came from his involvement in the black market. Interesting, no? Shoku atari also means food poisoning; I thought that was funny.  
  
Kenshin's question as to why he's carrying a sword is a constant doubt in his mind, throughout the series, the manga (finally answered completely in the Revenge Arc), and also this fanfic. He'll figure it out sometime; "to protect those in need" is enough for him until he learns the truth.  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
blueraingurl: Of course I like Tomoe/Kenshin pairings! I just like dramatic death scenes and angsty guilt-trips more. ^_~  
  
larisa: Whew, thanks a ton for the detailed response... and I hope this helps your tired old eyes to see the fic better, now!  
  
ReAcH: I appreciate you going to great leaps and bounds to review! ^_^ Hope this answered your question for you.  
  
chelle815: What a witchy lady! I can understand that yes, there is a place and a time, but I think that some liberties should be allowed for little kids who probably won't understand what's going on anyway! My apologies for the length... but at least I'm not posting each part as a whole. Now THAT would take forever to read...  
  
Crazy Girl Person: I'm still getting used to reviewing all the time (something I was always too lazy/forgetful to do before) so you should always leave a reminder at the end of your fics! My beta-reader hated Sao, as well... I guess the fans of Hikari jump easily if she's mistreated. ^_^ As for Kenshin going to Tokyo... well, you'll just have to wait and see. (meanwhile, stop reading so much and start writing "My Life"! I'm anxiously awaiting the next chapter, ^_~) [correction, 01/30: Kitsune-chan no baka! Kudos to Fitz (the real author of "My Life") who corrected my extreme forgetfulness...]  
  
  
Thanks for reading; there's more coming soon... (Review! Onegaiiii!)  
~ Akai Kitsune


	14. Part III Flame of Growth: The Dream Of ...

  
Disclaimer: Oh great, now I have to make a habit of putting these in? Mou... Okay okay, RuroKen doesn't belong to me. I'm too poor to buy a whole series. But Watsuki-sensei said he'd maybe give it to me on permanent loan... ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part III - Flame of Growth: The Dream Of Kenjutsu  
(chapter 2)  
Akai Kitsune  
  
~*~

The sun was shining brightly the next morning, and Gatsu chose to teach outside. Neither the class, Hikari, or Gatsu's wife knew anything of the previous night's confrontations, and were better off left in ignorance, the instructor had surmised. Kenshin readily agreed with his decision, and was content to leave the matter alone. Shinzo would not return without his father, and then their problems would likely be solved.

A tight-lipped frown crossed his face, as he watched Gatsu lead the class in their exercises. _'For the moment.'_

The name Kuroi was familiar to him; all too familiar. He had spent two years of his life in Kyoto as a bodyguard, ferrying men who molded the Meiji era into what it had become from one place to another, ensuring their safety and learning of the enemy's movement at the same time. He had met and protected a great number of the current officials, and names were something he easily recognized. Kuroi was no different.

He had kept a group of Shinsengumi at bay while Kuroi and a few others had escaped, once during the Bakumatsu. He was not a reckless man, nor particularly foolish, but his inexperience with the careful methods of Hitokiri Battousai had nearly cost them their lives. Kenshin had been wounded, he remembered; he carried scars that could attest to that.

He owed the man nothing. However...

_ 'His presence is a risk,'_ he decided reluctantly. _'And there is a chance that he might reveal my identity. After today, he will know it is I... and he will not likely keep this information to himself. Nor will he let me remain here beneath anyone's knowledge.'_

_ 'It... is time to move on.'_

It pained him to think that way, for there was a brightness in Hikari's eyes as she practiced, determined, happy to be pursuing a dream long denied.

By him. Pain, from another source entirely.

He watched her, trying hard to smile for her, all the while knowing that she would not be happy later that night.

Gatsu strode over after a moment, curious of his odd expression, while his own face seemed uncharacteristically grim. Kenshin glanced back, puzzled. "What is it?"

The kenjutsu instructor halted beside him, eyes turning back to the students. "I... I keep repeating last night in my mind. What you did. What you said." His voice was very quiet, almost inaudible. Kenshin knew that he spoke so that only he would hear.

"And that is because...?" Kenshin almost didn't want to hear the reply.

Gatsu grimaced, unsure. "I... think I know, Himura. Who you are."

Kenshin clenched his eyes shut, and for a brief moment the world spun out of control. 'The night... it comes too soon, nowadays.' "And... with this knowledge... what do you propose to do?"

The other man shook his head. "Tell me first. Tell me the truth. Are you... really...?"

The former hitokiri opened his eyes and gazed hard into Gatsu's, the violet orbs belying anything he might say. "Must I say it? I can see... you have already made your decision. I will not deny it. Answer the question." His eyes were saddened, regretful. "I will be gone by nightfall, if you wish."

Gatsu clapped a hand on Kenshin's shoulder, looking almost shaken. "Don't," he demanded, voice rough. "Don't you dare compare me to some peasant with blind eyes and narrow-minded gossip to rely on. Do that again and I'll knock you flat, deadly skill or not." He curved his mouth into a mock snarl, before it faded. "I fought in that war, Himura. I know what men are like, and what rumours can do. I know that there are lies that conceal the truths in many things."

"Not all are lies," Kenshin murmured, eyes distant.

Gatsu paused. "Perhaps. But you cannot stand here and say, after all this time, that you are the man so many have cursed without knowing." He leveled his gaze very carefully at the smaller swordsman. "Or are you proud of what rumours have made you?"

His eyes were suddenly sharp, and he glared at Gatsu icily. "Would you be proud? To hear your name spoken in terror, used to frighten people — children, even — and bring nightmares to those you would befriend? Would you be glad to announce yourself when you enter a town?" Slowly, he turned away, looking back towards the class. "Would you tell your child... what the world has changed you into?"

Gatsu shook his head, understanding creeping into his expression. "I suppose not. But... I'm not throwing you out, Himura. I just had to know. In case there are... problems, in the near future."

Kenshin finally smiled, small, and grateful. "I... I thank you for that. I do. And... I hope that there will be no problems. For Hikari's sake, far more than my own."

The other man nodded without responding, and they watched, together, in silence for a while.

Until the exercises, half finished, were halted by the sudden appearance of a horse-drawn carriage rolling up to the front gate.

~*~

"Father, this isn't fair."

The man within didn't look at the boy, and merely closed his eyes. "Shinzo-kun, stop acting as if you were in the wrong."

"But-"

"Shinzo!" the man raised his voice, snapping his eyes open to look at him. "Be silent. I have come here to restore the damage you have done. You have no right to be angry, nor to feel as if you are being punished unjustly. You're here to apologize; nothing more will be done for you."

Shinzo turned away, scowling. "You know who he is though," he persisted in a petulant voice. "Surely that means something."

The man gazed ahead, eyes misted for a moment. "Yes," he murmured, "Yes, it does..."

Slowly, the carriage stopped moving, and his driver announced their arrival. Taking a deep breath, and shooting a quick, warning glance at his son, Meiji Official Kuroi Atari stepped down when the door was opened, two guards close at his heels, and walked through the gate, towards a puzzled class, a scowling kenjutsu instructor, and Hitokiri Battousai.

~*~

"Kuroi-san." Kenshin greeted, cautious, but without aggression. "You look well."

Kuroi was a taller man, slightly plump and much older, but seemed healthy and well-cared for. In the Bakumatsu, Kenshin mused, men had never looked as well as they did now. The man eyed him up and down, eyebrows raised and a small smile on his face. "And you look ragged, Himura. Isn't anyone willing to feed you?"

The wanderer shrugged, a tight smile on his own lips. "When there is money available, yes. I'm not sure a man such as you would understand that."

Kuroi merely shook his head. "Why didn't you stay with the government? They would have paid you for something, at least."

Kenshin grit his teeth, biting back a flash of anger. "I was paid, if you recall. That payment, eight years ago, is the last I will ever receive from Meiji."

There was a pause, and Kuroi took a moment to consider it. "That... is true. I heard about that. If you will accept my apology, then I will give it gladly."

Kenshin hesitated. "Do you know who ordered it?"

"Himura," the Meiji official answered, exasperated, "If you're planning-"

He halted when the former assassin raised his hand. "No. I do not seek revenge. I merely want to know... who to avoid, I suppose."

Kuroi frowned, lips pursed tightly. "I'm sorry," he said finally, "I don't know. I heard it only from Katsura-san. I know many of whom were not involved — including myself — but those who planned it... truly, I am sorry, Himura."

Kenshin nodded, eyes calm. "I understand. It's all right." He looked back, eyes resting on Hikari for a moment, taking in her confusion, then returned to the man before him. "That is not why you are here, though."

Kuroi shook his head. "Iie. I'm here to correct the mistakes my problematic son has caused. I believe you have my father's wakizashi in your possession?"

Gatsu stepped forward, one palm uplifted. "I have it. You're here to claim it?"

"I am."

"And you can swear that it will not be returned to this child when you have it?"

Kuroi sent a sideways glare to his son. "If it is within my power, he will not touch it. It was never meant for him to begin with." He looked back to the swordsmen in front of him. "Thieves can be dealt with."

"Dealt with, but not punished," Kenshin noted, one eyebrow raised. "A trust has been broken, and that can't be repaired. What do you plan on doing about that?"

Kuroi shook his head. "I'm sorry, but what I plan to do with him in my own business."

The wanderer frowned, face taut and unhappy. "It is my business in that it involves my daughter. I want to be sure she is safe from him, and from the danger he represents."

Shinzo snarled, face wrenched in anger. "You can't say anything, _Battousai_!"

"You are a fool!" Gatsu raised a fist to hit him. Two of the guards sprang forward. Shinzo took a step back, then returned his eyes to the recipient.

Instantly one of Kenshin's hands was on his sword, and his eyes narrowed fiercely. "Quiet!" he snapped, almost desperately. He started to draw.

_ 'Hikari... Hikari-chan, you must not know...'_

"A fool." Gatsu muttered furiously, glaring daggers at his former student. "You have no idea what you've just done."

Kenshin realized suddenly that he was breathing too fast, too heavily. He tried to calm himself, and failed miserably.

Shinzo blinked, understanding dawning in his eyes. "She... didn't know?"

"She knows nothing," Kenshin said tightly, through clenched teeth, "And you know even less."

Biting back his concern, Shinzo tightened his fists. Kuroi stepped forward, placing a hand — none too gently — on his shoulder and pushing his son back. "Don't be a larger fool than you have been already."

The two withdrew for the moment, Shinzo objecting, Kuroi ignoring his every word, and Kenshin watched them, unable to push away the fear and the fury they had boiled inside of him.

_ 'A fool... far more than that, to announce my — _that_ — name in front of children... _my_ child...'_

"Ba... Battousai...?"

Kenshin paled.

_ '... not my name...'_

Slowly, reluctantly, he turned to look at the speaker. His daughter.

She gazed back at him, eyes searching, confused and alarmed at the same time. There was a question in her gaze, and he knew that he would have to answer it without any illusions or lies.

"Ume-chan," he choked, and found himself unable to continue. The shinai in her hands was lowered, dangling from a few uneasy fingers. He watched them slip, and then tighten, the movement a small distraction from what he saw in her eyes and could not understand.

Kuroi turned back, eyes intense and angry. "Himura, I must leave, and take my son back home where he belongs. I will return soon, but he will not trouble you any longer. I promise you that." Bowing slightly, he spun in a slick, diplomatic form and stepped back to the carriage, dragging his son behind him with an invisible, disciplinary leash.

Kenshin didn't look up; he failed to even hear the man. Hikari's trembling hands finally failed her, and the shinai dropped with a sudden, hollow clutter. She bent to pick it up, and hesitated, watching the involuntary shaking of her fingers. He remained fixed, the fear welling up inside his eyes.

Gatsu moved forward, giving a harsh look at the rest of his students. "Okay, everyone into the dojo! Our lesson is done for today, so go practice what you've learned. I want to see perfect strokes by the end of the day!"

As the class filed into the dojo, quietly murmuring amongst themselves, Gatsu placed a large, yet strangely gentle hand on Hikari's shoulder. He knelt low, and whispered into her ear. Kenshin didn't hear him, but Hikari did, even through her shock and newly formed horror, not at what she had learned, but what her father had done.

Token message delivered, Gatsu turned and followed his students, leaving father and daughter, suddenly strangers watching each other across a vast, terrifying gap of broken trust.

~*~

Hikari straightened, leaving the shinai where it was, and looked up to meet her father's eyes. He seemed fearful, patient but full of hesitation. She had never seen him so timid.

She thought back to her sensei's words.

_ "Go easy on him, little lady. He's a lot softer than the world makes him out to be."_

He had obviously misunderstood; she wasn't angry.

But...

_ 'Battousai...'_

_ "Battousai is gone. He doesn't exist anymore. You never have to be afraid of him, ume-chan. He's gone forever."_

_ 'I'm not afraid. I'm not... not afraid.'_

_ 'Tousan is tousan. That's how it's always been.'_

Slowly, she turned away, and spoke. "Was... was he telling the truth? Are you really... that man?"

_ "Bad men are cold..."_

He hesitated, unsure. "U... ume-chan..."

"Are you going to lie to me?" she asked, suddenly.

Kenshin winced, lips pursed tightly. "I-I don't know how to answer you, Hikari. I don't want to lie... but I don't want you to... to..."

_ '... to fear me...'_

_ '... to hate me...'_

_ '... to judge me, as other have...'_

_ '... to know me... by that name...'_

"Don't want me to what?" she demanded, turning back to look at him. "You've been lying to me, tousan! We... we never lie to each other! Why did you lie?!"

He hung his head. "Hikari, I didn't mean to lie. But... did you really need to know this? To know... what I've done? Who I a — was?" Mentally, he cursed at his mistake.

_ '... who I was. Never... never again...'_

She softened. "No... but... don't you trust me? I wouldn't tell anyone, I promise. If it makes you sad..."

He closed his eyes, pained at her gentle reassurance. _'You wouldn't tell anyone, ume-chan? Did you really think that is all I'm worried about?'_

_ 'Does this change nothing between us? Do you... do you still think of me as the same person?'_

_ 'Knowing that... I was a monster?'_

"I trust you, Hikari," he finally replied, opening his eyes. "I trust you with everything. And... and yes, he spoke the truth. I was Battousai. A long time ago, I was that man."

_ "Bad men are cold..."_

Hikari glanced back to the shinai, anything to avoid what she saw in his eyes. _'He's waiting for me to say something,'_ she realized. _'He's waiting to see if anything changes. If I... I...'_

Her eyes widened. _'If I... don't love him anymore...'_

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, and looked back at him again. Then, closing the distance between them in three quick steps, she wrapped her arms around his thin waist and hugged him tightly.

"Arigato, tousan..." she whispered, "For not lying. For... trusting me. I'll keep it a secret." She looked up at him, wide eyes pure and earnest. "And... you're not cold, tousan. So... you weren't that bad, were you?"

He wanted to cry at her words, so gentle, so kind. _'She doesn't care,'_ he thought, the words sending a wave of joy through him. _'She doesn't care. She still...'_

He held her back, drawing from her gentle, forgiving nature, and allowing it to wash over him, making him feel cleansed, untainted, if only for a moment. As she held him, he felt purer than he had ever felt before. His grip tightened, wishing the moment and the feeling would never fade away.

"I love you, ume-chan," he murmured in her ear, so softly she barely heard him.

She smiled. "Hai... I love you too... Battousai or not."

_ 'Bad men are cold... but you are not.'_

~*~

He really was too reliant on her complete trust in him, Kenshin considered later on. He had been too quick to dismiss the fact that the son of a well-known Meiji official has shouted his identity — quite loudly, reassured that he was correct — into the air and the streets of a town so small that everyone knew everything in a matter of hours.

Everyone knew everything.

It wasn't just the class, he realized, walking through the town on one of Shi's errands, a tofu bucket hanging from his fingers. The townsfolk around him watched him, whispering words that his finely-tuned ears could hear quite clearly despite their attempts to mask them — could hear, and silently wished he could ignore just as easily. The day of Kuroi's visit had been generally uneventful after he and Hikari had left the dojo, seeking solitude and a brief respite from what civilization had brought them, and wandering the woods surrounding the city. He had watched her — laughing, smiling, happy despite him, despite everything — and it had suddenly dawned on him that maybe... just maybe... it was all right to know who he was, sometimes.

Sometimes.

Because, returning to the inn that day, and the next day, brought murmured warnings of a shadow hitokiri walking the streets, armed and dangerous.

_ What is he doing?  
Staying at Gatsu-san's inn, I hear.  
Eh? Are they mad? Has anyone told Shi-chan?  
I hear she knows. They're both terrified of what he'll do. You know the stories...  
Of course, everyone does._

Everyone knew everything.

He closed his eyes, fists tightening around the bucket handle until his knuckles went white. Of course they knew everything. What could a hitokiri conceal from others that would not be seen immediately? What could he hide, to such wise people?

_ What could he hide?_

His pace quickened, hair lifting slightly in the breeze, anxious to return to those who cared nothing for who he was — had been — in the past. Always in the past.

_ 'You can run from the past,'_ he thought bitterly, _'But it can always run faster, eager to await you wherever you go...'_

Everyone knew everything. His eyes stung, pain, anger, even shame mingled in their depths.

_ 'I have to leave this place...'_

_ 'I have to...'_

Hikari's face suddenly came to mind, joy filling her eyes as she swung the shinai with practiced ease. He visualized her as she would most certainly be, if he told her they were leaving. Her crushed, torn expression stabbed his heart more than anything else.

_ He kills children._

_ He kills everyone._

_ "... a scarred demon with hair of fire..."_

... demon...

_ 'I have to get out of here-!'_

He fought the urge to run, wanting, needing an escape from the cruelty expressed so easily from these fearful, ignorant people. The inn suddenly came to view, and he breathed a sigh of relief, gradually slowing down until he stood in front of the door. As his hand touched it to push it aside, hoping for a familiar face, he heard voices.

"Don't be so damn impetuous. You can't say anything about it."

"Can't I? This is my inn, don't forget. You run your dojo, and let me take care of what I own."

Gatsu growled, his voice frustrated. "Shi, you can't expect him to leave just because he's got something in his past. Everyone has demons they're running from. He needs a place to settle for a bit, maybe calm his soul. And he's running his girl ragged trying to find that place."

Kenshin blinked. _'... running her ragged?'_

Shi scowled; he could hear it in her voice. "I'm losing business, can't you see? Just last night five of the patrons left! And I expected them here for at least two more days! They're afraid, Gatsu!"

"So let them run," he huffed. "It's their choice, if they want to run because of something they think is threatening them. You can't just toss out one to accommodate the others. It's bad business."

She stamped her foot indignantly. "Weren't you listening?! It already is bad business! We're losing money, and nothing he does is going to change that. He can run all the errands he likes, but it won't fix everything! He has to go, Gatsu. That's all I have to say."

Gatsu hesitated. "He's... he's just a soldier, love. A tired, wounded soldier who's looking for a place to rest. Can't you see that? Why... why did you take me in, Shi? Why?"

She sighed, softly. "Anata... I took you in because I love you. That's why. And... you don't have a name; not like that. No one dreads the Hitokiri Gatsu — you aren't that kind of man. Maybe if Shinzo hadn't-"

"Don't mention that name." Gatsu muttered fiercely.

She chuckled gently, moving closer to where he stood. "Fine, I won't. But it's simply because of a name that he has to leave. He'll be unhappy here now, whether we send him away or not. You've heard them in the town. Everyone knows."

Everyone knew everything.

"So... just tell him. Tomorrow, if you want to let him rest one last night. But soon, Gatsu."

"Shi..."

"I'm trusting you to do this. It's not the same, anata..."

Kenshin stepped back from the door, bending down to set the tofu bucket on the ground. Then, soundlessly, he jumped to the roof, climbed into his room, and knelt on the floor for a long while, thinking of his life and how many times he had made the wrong choices that were now destroying his future, one by one.

There were too many, really. Far too many.

And Hikari's heartbroken expression was at the forefront of all his thoughts. Every one. For when his past reared its ugly, unwanted head, ultimately, she was the one who suffered.

_ 'I... I have to leave this place...'_

Tonight. It would have to be tonight.

_ "... I will be gone by nightfall, if you wish..."_

~*~

She was back from practice, not long after he had composed himself enough to face her. He heard the shoji slide open, close, and then felt two thin arms around his neck. "Tousan..." Hikari said cheerfully into his ear, "Today was a really nice day. I learned a new technique, and Gatsu-sensei said I was very good at it! How was yours?"

He stiffened, eyes unreadable.

_ He kills children.  
Everyone knows._

"Hikari," he murmured, voice wind-soft and as gentle as he could possibly make it, "We must leave this place tonight."

He felt, more than saw, her immediate disappointment and shock. Her arms loosened, then dropped from his shoulders. "Na... naze?"

He swallowed hard, trying to find the best way to answer.

_ 'The best way,'_ a fiercely protective voice in his soul growled, _'Is to say that no, it was a lie, we could stay here...'_

_ "He'll be unhappy here now, whether we send him away or not."_

"Because," he replied, slowly, throat suddenly parched, "Not everyone... accepts me as easily as you do, ume-chan."

_ "Everyone knows."_

She gulped, her breath quickening. He couldn't imagine what her face looked like.

No. No, he could imagine, and chose not to turn... because he knew, however he visualized her grief, that seeing it would make it so much worse.

"But..." she stammered, finally, "I promised I wouldn't tell anybody. I promised, tousan."

_ 'Oh love...' _he closed his eyes. _'How I wish I had had the foresight to silence that boy...'_ "I know, ume-chan. I know you did. And if Shinzo had made the same promise... if Gatsu's students had also sworn to keep silent... maybe things would be different."

_ "He can run all the errands he likes, but it won't fix everything!"_

"Maybe... if I had been different..."

There was a small, stifled hiccup at his back. "O... oh." There was pain in her voice, pain that had no right to show itself in her. He himself should have protected her from it.

_ "I protect... protect you..."_

_ 'Oh love... all I wanted... all I ever wanted...'_

He forced himself to look at her.

_ '... was...'_

And suddenly, abruptly, felt the need to cry. But he had sworn, long ago, that he would not shed tears for himself, for self-pity so badly undeserved. There were too many other things to cry over, things that needed to be cried for, though those tears would not really fall. Tears were a weakness; something he was unwilling to show.

_ '... to make you happy...'_

Hikari was crying.

Wincing at the sound of her sobs, he reached over to hold her, but she drew away, fists clenched. Her withdrawal hurt, more than anything. It was his fault; all his fault. Everything.

Everyone knew everything.

_ '... oh, love...'_

"Ume-chan..." he choked, voice husky and low. She looked up at him, eyes pitiful and dark with unhappiness, and slumped to her knees, hands crushed over her eyes, wailing quietly. He stretched out his arms again, and she didn't resist; he felt only a slight stiffening as his hands touched her back, stroking gently to ease her sadness. He wished he could do more.

"Why?" she suddenly whimpered, voice muffled in his gi. He felt a stab in his heart as she repeated the question, over and over, pounding his chest with her tiny, oddly strong fists.

_ 'Why, indeed?'_ he echoed in the silence of his mind, struggling with the dilemma he had not the heart to deal with. _'Why do such things have to happen to us? To her? If it was just me affected... I could stand that. I could... even accept it. But not to her.'_

_ '... why do these things have to hurt her...?'_

She wiped her eyes against his clothes, sniffling softly. "Why...?" she murmured, eyelids lifted barely a crack. "Why... does everything have to-to hurt you...?"

He blinked, then looked down at her, puzzled, and more than a little concerned. "U... ume-chan?"

Hikari gazed up at him, eyes flashing in the dark. "Why do people hurt you? Aren't you the same as when... when you weren't Battousai? When they didn't know?"

He frowned, shaking his head. "I wish I could answer that truthfully, Hikari. But... I don't know. I've never understood it." _'In my heart, some part of me does... it is a mix of fear and awe... fear of what can likely hurt or kill you... but awe, in the fact that something so close... so strange... can do that sort of damage to another...'_

_ '... that a hitokiri... can be seen in the early afternoon, delivering tofu to the innkeeper into whose keeping he has been taken...'_

_ '... strange world, isn't it?'_

"It's not fair." she mumbled, curling up beside him. He nodded in musing agreement, and began unbinding her hair from its braid. "Not fair..."

"I know." he whispered, as tenderly as he could. "I know, ume-chan."

Unbidden, unwanted, a tear escaped his eye, trailing down his cheek and slipping underneath his long, scarlet bangs, only to fall in his daughter's hair as he brushed his hands through it.

Another broken promise, it seemed.

~*~

She fell asleep on his shoulders as they left the inn. He felt her relax, and smiled, despite what they were doing and why. Even after everything she knew... she could still fall asleep with him. She could still trust him, love him.

He shifted the weight of the bag he carried, feeling a minor discomfort between it and the girl clinging to him. _'All our possessions, in one small bag,'_ he thought with a small smile. _'All we've ever needed.'_

_ 'All we've ever really needed... was each other.'_

_ 'So it will be again. I knew... we would move on someday. It just came sooner than I thought... hoped. Too soon, for her.'_

_ 'We will find somewhere else. Somewhere better for her, for us.'_

_ 'A place where... my name is not known.'_

_ 'Is there such a place, in this world?'_

Taking a deep breath, pushing all thoughts of past, present, and the uncertain future away from him, he started forward into the night.

And slammed into a large form turning the corner.

He stumbled away, startled by his inability to foresee the collision, and steadied himself so as not to fall backwards on Hikari. He quickly looked up, and met Gatsu's puzzled, accusing eyes. A shinai was slung casually across his broad back. "Ga... Gatsu-dono...?"

The larger swordsman eyed him, mouth curved into a grimace. "Figures. You're taking off, aren't you?"

Kenshin gaped at him for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I... overheard your conversation with Shi-dono. I don't wish to cause trouble."

"And you were going to disappear in the middle of the night, without even giving yourself and the little lady a decent rest?" Gatsu leaned down fiercely. "Without so much as a thank you to your hosts?"

Kenshin weighed this one over for a moment, then smiled slightly. "Aa, forgive me for that. I thank you for your kindness... it has been quite a while since I have been able to stay in one place for a time. Long enough... for Hikari to learn, and enjoy herself."

Gatsu grimaced. "You know... I would let you stay longer, but..."

The rurouni nodded, calm understanding in his eyes. "I know. Certain... obstacles stand in your way."

Gatsu blinked, then chuckled. "Clever, Himura. Very clever. I apologize for my wife... but the inn is everything to her, and I can't ask her to risk her reputation for... well..."

"A freeloader?" Kenshin supplied helpfully.

Laughing quietly again, Gatsu turned away. "A stranger, I suppose. That's the only way she can describe you. She doesn't _know_ you."

"Not many do." Kenshin replied, very softly. "It doesn't matter."

"It does," Gatsu insisted with a scowl. "It matters because tonight, I am losing one of my best pupils to a rumour, a myth."

_ "A demon..."_

Kenshin closed his eyes. "Sumanei. I cannot help that. If we don't leave now... there could be problems. There _will_ be problems. There's no telling what a town will do when they feel they are in danger."

_ "Battousai!"  
"Murderer!"  
"Stop him!"  
"Why hasn't the government hunted him down..."_

"It is safer for us... if we leave this place."

Gatsu watched him for a moment, studying his expression, and shrugged uncaringly when he couldn't read a thing. "Well, I can't stop you, either way. Seems the whole world is against me..."

_ 'Against _you_?'_ Kenshin couldn't help but scoff internally. Instead of vocalizing his thoughts, he smiled in finality, and began walking towards the property entrance. "I'm sorry for troubling you. Good luck with your school."

"Matte." Gatsu called, and moved to walk in stride with him. He lifted the shinai almost reverently from his shoulder, passing it to the baffled wanderer. "A gift, for Hikari. Just because she's leaving doesn't mean she can skip out on her training." He winked, grinning cheerfully. "I'm still her sensei, you know."

Kenshin gazed down at the bamboo weapon in his hands, then turned back to Gatsu, an intense gratefulness in his eyes. "Arigato de gozaru. I... really don't know how to repay your kindness."

Gatsu shook his head, waving a hand in dismissal. "Just make sure that you listen to her. She's a treasure, that one, and her requests are never that unreasonable. Let her do kenjutsu, and... let her teach you what this world cannot."

The rurouni's face gained a strange, musing expression. "I've been told that before... but... I thank you, once again." He bowed very low, and for a long time.

Finally, Gatsu reached out to ruffle Hikari's hair gently, and turned again, heading back towards the inn. "Get out of here, Mr. Samurai, before my wife starts chasing you with Kuroi's bokken. A nasty dismissal that would be, ne?"

Kenshin couldn't hold back his smile, despite the thought that it was, in fact, Shinzo who had forced them out of the town. "Aa."

_ 'That can't be helped. I... would have left eventually.'_

_ 'But she was happy. She was so happy... here...'_

_ '... here... could she be happy... without me?'_

The thought filled him with both dread and apprehension, and he pushed it away as he made his way down the quiet, moonlit path, a sleeping child in his arms and a darkness over his heart that he too often felt, and rarely was able to dismiss.

~*~

Notes: Sorry these parts have been so long; imagine what it's like to read the whole thing in one sitting, ^_^;;  
  
I've been asked by a friend if Gatsu will return later on in the series. I don't think so, but at the moment a lot of the future is very vague and undecided, so you never know.  
  
Reader Responses:  
  
Crazy Girl Person: Ack! Gomen! How did I manage THAT stupid screw-up? I swear, I must be on something... (Enishi's been giving me his drugs, ^_^;;) of course, I think it might have been late... arg, that just drives me crazy. As for a spar between Yahiko and Hikari... well... you'll see. But she will have just under two years of training when they meet, so yeah, she would whoop his sorry behind. *goes back to pondering on how a person could make such a stupid mistake...*  
  
Fitz: I know, I KNOW! It's Enishi's drugs, I swear! Make him go away! *bashes head repeatedly against the wall* Nice to see you're willing to forgive me... you're on my list already, so I beat you to the punch there, ^_~ I'm thinking of redoing that last chapter and erasing the reader response to avoid further embarrassment... look at me, I'm blushing... but now that I have your attention, can I still beg you about My Life? ^_^  
  
Crystal: Was this an answer to your question? ^_~ I hope you liked the way she responds to him now...  
  
ReAcH: I'll be slowing the updates as soon as Part 3 is done, I think... my beta-reader is a slave-driver, but he can't control my muse, ^_^ And yes, Hikari is growing up too fast for even me! The scene with Kenshin putting Shinzo in his place is probably one of my top favourites in the entire fic.  
  
  
Thanks for reading. More coming ASAP...  
~ Akai Kitsune


	15. Part III Flame of Growth: The Dream Of ...

  
Disclaimer: I'm sick of making these up with stupid jokes, so I've created a general version to use: Rurouni Kenshin, and most of the characters related to and featuring in the following fictional story are property of creator and manga artist Watsuki Nobuhiro, and no copyright infringement was intended in any way in the creation of these projects. Used without permission. (and :P to Sony!)

Yatta! I've graduated to posting with html! Now the chapters will look much better, I hope. ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part III - Flame of Growth: The Dream Of Kenjutsu  
(chapter 3)  
  
Akai Kitsune

~*~

_If you put your arms around me  
Could it change the way I feel  
I guess I let myself believe  
That the outside might just bleed its way in  
Maybe stir the sleeping past lying under glass  
Waiting for the kiss to break this awful spell  
Pull me out of this lonely hell  
Close my eyes and hold my heart  
Cover me and make me something..._

~*~

"Ninety-eight... ninety-nine... tousan, _pay attention_."

She was always saying that. Pay attention, father. Look at me, watch what I do. He grew tired of it, sometimes. Sometimes, he wanted to tell her so.

For there was not one moment when he wasn't watching her, in his heart, in his mind, in his soul.

"Aa, ume-chan," he said instead, a small smile on his marred face. "Your form is very good, but you need to relax more. Are you tired?"

Hikari pursed her lips, the shinai balanced easily in front of her, and slowly shook her head. "Iie. Gatsu-sensei used to push me a lot harder."

Kenshin chuckled, the gentle criticism easily recognized in her voice, and just as easily dismissed. "Sumanei; I'm not a very good teacher, you know. Too gentle, my own master used to say. Too soft."

His daughter shook her head again, her dark hair swishing against the back her training gi. "It's not that. You're a good teacher, tousan... gentleness isn't a bad thing."

He settled back against the tree he leaned against, letting out a quiet, wind-soft sigh. "I never said it was..."

"Then don't act like you think so!" she retorted, smiling playfully and turning away, back to her exercises. "Either watch me or watch our dinner; don't just sit there staring at nothing."

Shaking his head lightly as she began to practice, his gaze flitted to the fish cooking on the small fire before him. It had taken the better part of the day to catch their meal, and Hikari was getting bored of the repetitiveness of her exercises. She wanted to learn something new, he could tell, and he had nothing to give to her.

Nothing he was willing to give, rather. He grimaced at the reminder, painfully recalling their continuing argument. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu was a harsh, strenuous, and demanding technique, and the things his shishou had put him through he was clearly unwilling to even try to place on Hikari. They were a great number of months and even more so in miles away from Gatsu's dojo and the lessons she had received on a daily basis, each one showing her something new in a world she knew nothing about. The world of kenjutsu was, fortunately, one of massive, uncounted possibilities, with techniques varying in shape and form as one traveled from school to school. There were many places in the country they wandered in where they could visit, and learn, and pass on, to be forgotten or remembered, whatever those they left behind chose to do. He was beginning to think that Hikari's growing knowledge of the warriors of their world would surpass even his, and soon.

Her technique was changing, he was gradually realizing. It changed, melded in something completely different, and yet still the same, with each new school they visited. Even if it was no more than a simple move — a defense, and attack, anything she could learn in the time they remained in the town — it altered her growing technique into something new, something strange and almost absurd.

It _would_ have been absurd — this terrible, uncoordinated ravaging of so many techniques into one — had she not been equally, absurdly good at it.

She was, he had noticed, watching her. She had inherited more than just his puzzling, deadly talent for the blade; she had gained his skill of seeing a technique, once, twice, whatever it took, and taking it to heart, remembering it for what it was, recognizing it when she saw it the next time.

And it was uncanny how — beyond his skill and knowledge and even the most extreme expectations he had of her — she could, after seeing it enough, trying it sometimes, take that technique and meld it into her own, as she had done since they left Gatsu's school, since they had begun traveling again with a new purpose, a new goal; to learn.

And still... she still wanted what he could not bear to let her have.

He fingered the sword at his side, the worn leather wrapping scraping slightly against his callused skin. He wondered it she knew what the school he had mastered and used for so long had given him, in return. What grief he had gained because of it. He also wondered, briefly, if it really mattered to her.

Nothing else of his past seemed to bother her, after all.

The memory still came fresh to him sometimes; of her small arms, warm and forgiving around him, of her tears in the dark shadow of night as she cried out, painfully, achingly, the question that had broken his heart a thousand times over.

_ "Why?"_

Why indeed, he had echoed. In his mind, in the heart and soul that always watched her, whether it was breaking or not. Or, even, if it lay in pieces on the floor of his very essence, to be picked up, mended by slow patience and the ebb and flow of time, to be broken again, and again...

He blinked, realizing that his thoughts could be easily read in his eyes, and brushed them away, turning instead to the fish. They were finished now; he had managed to pull himself back in time to salvage them. He sent a short, secret glance to Hikari, to see if she'd noticed his wandering, but her concentration was on the constant improvement of her art.

It could really be called her art now, he mused. She had made it her own, in more ways than one.

"Dinnertime, ume-chan," he called, and she dropped her position from an attack stance and hurried over, driven by hunger more easily than by determination. Still a child, his mind told him, and part of his heart — the watcher, the protector — echoed the thought happily.

A small, hidden part of him wept. He hadn't figured out why, and had rather chosen to push it further down. The longer she remained as she was, the longer she could be protected from what life had thrown him into, as one tosses aside a chain that had held freedom back for too long, as ignorant foreigners discard what they cannot understand or is suddenly useless to them. The longer he could keep her from feeling what he had felt, sometimes.

Sometimes...

He took a bite of the fish, decided it was well done — albeit somewhat bland — and tried hard not to think of a time when food had never been this good, when it had been scarce and tasteless, and then, when it had been a pleasure beyond belief, senses flaming with surprise and delight as flavours he had never experienced before appeared on his tongue, even as his astonished happiness was the source of joy for a woman, so like... so like...

He tried hard not to think of it, and succeeded, eventually. This time such thoughts did not reach his eyes.

"What are you thinking of, tousan?"

She really was getting too good for him, he thought ruefully. She didn't notice when his thoughts were showing so obviously on his face, and when he hid them carefully from her, she had to ask.

He blinked, suddenly, and realized why. "Nothing, really. I was thinking... of where we should go next, maybe."

Hikari frowned, thinking intently for a moment. "We've been just about everywhere, haven't we?"

Kenshin smiled inwardly, but did not answer. _'Everywhere, ume-chan, but the one place I have sworn never to return to. Not with you... not with anyone.'_

"We could go back to Hokkaido." she suggested after a moment. "We haven't been there for years, and I don't remember it very well."

He shrugged. "It will be cold there."

"Tousan, it's almost spring." she scowled, shaking her head. "By the time we reach it, it'll be midsummer, and way warmer than it is now. We'll probably welcome the cold."

Kenshin chuckled, eyes enigmatic. "Aa, there is that. It really doesn't matter to me; if you wish to go to Hokkaido, then that is where we'll go." He paused, eyes lowered, then brightened up again. "Where would we stay? Asahikawa? Kushiro?"

Before Hikari had a chance to answer, a loud, terror-filled scream tore through the air. Kenshin was on his feet in a second, sword in hand, and Hikari followed quickly. "Wha-what was that?" she whispered, fingering the shinai.

Kenshin slid the sakabatou through his hakama ties, eyes narrowed. "Someone is being attacked, not far from here. Stay close to me, ume-chan. If they come-"

"Let them!" Hikari suddenly interrupted, a sharp challenge in her voice. The shinai swung out to stand in front of her, defensive and dangerous at the same time. Kenshin looked at her in surprise. "I'm bored of just sitting around, doing nothing. Let them come!"

Kenshin grimaced, and was about to tell her differently, that she was not to fight, and most certainly not to put herself in danger, when swift footsteps halted his thoughts and brought his mind back to the very danger he wished her safe from, as it burst through the trees.

A young man, dark hair short-cropped and falling in front of his eyes, rushed into the clearing, stark terror in his eyes and blood on his clothing. He caught sight of them, taking a brief moment to notice the shinai and Kenshin's sword, and gasped fearfully, backing away from them.

"Wait," Kenshin called after him, senses extending to determine where his enemies were, "Who is chasing you? We're not going to hurt you."

The man hesitated, but it was the voices at his back that made him run to them. He still kept his distance, watching Kenshin carefully, but most of his attention was on the trees beyond them. "... Sa... samurai. Local yakuza members. I..." he trailed off, looking pained. "I made a mistake."

"Many do," Kenshin replied, turning back to the woods. "Don't fear any danger from us. We'll help you, if we can."

The stranger behind him frowned tightly, then nodded. "P.. please."

Slowly, Kenshin drew his sword, placing himself in front of his daughter. When it became clear to him that she didn't intend to stand by and do nothing, he sighed inwardly and glanced back. "Hikari-chan... watch over our friend here. If they're after him, and they're particularly tenacious, they may get past me."

She grinned. "I doubt it."

He took comfort in her trust in him, and let the calm of battle take him as a group of armed fighters appeared through the trees.

_'Ten, eleven...'_ Kenshin grimaced, counting silently and they approached, coldly surveying the smaller group. _'A bit of an overkill, against one unarmed man.'_

"Stand aside, samurai," one of them called out, leveling his sword at Kenshin's head. "It's not you we are here for."

"Do you think that matters to me?" Kenshin responded quickly. "You intend to do him harm, do you not?"

The man before him sneered. "Should that matter to you, either?"

"It does. This man has requested my aid, and I will give it if I can. What do you want?"

The swordsman merely laughed, muscles rippling beneath his tunic. He was a rather large man, several feet taller than Kenshin. "I want his life, and I doubt a little stripling like yourself can do anything about it. I suggest you take the girl and walk away."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," Hikari muttered.

The man glared at her, then looked back at Kenshin. "Doesn't the girl know better than to interrupt? Bad etiquette, that is."

"So is attacking a man in cold blood," Kenshin retorted, equally chilling. "Perhaps you should considering leaving instead. It will go better for you, I assure you."

Laughter again, as the swordsman started forward. "You are brave, boy, and you have some spirit. But don't throw your life away for someone you've just met."

"I don't like fighting," Kenshin said quietly, "However, I can recognize an unfair battle when I see one. I may not seem much to you, but I give the man behind me a better chance for survival. That is enough for me."

His opponent stopped laughing, and stared at him with the eyes of a man familiar with the blade. "I love fighting," he replied honestly, the smile fading from his lips, "And I am prepared to kill you now. Give me a good fight, and I promise to leave the girl alive."

He disappeared, then, and Kenshin feinted left, swinging his sword downward, and met the strike that would have taken his legs. Jumping into the air, he flipped away and charged, striking the man's back and knocking him to the ground.

There was a brief silence in the clearing, as both yakuza thugs and the man they had chased stared at Kenshin.

He flipped his sword nonchalantly and sheathed it, turning back to the remaining foes. "Well?" he asked, almost expectantly.

They looked amongst each other, shell-shocked for a moment, then charged, anger rising in their voices. Kenshin made a worn, knowing sigh, and flew forward to meet them, sakabatou unsheathing in a Battoujutsu attack. The remaining yakuza fell with frightening ease, scrambling like frightened ants to escape the ex-hitokiri's power.

One got past him.

He saw him, felt him pass, and closed his eyes, slamming his sheath into the last man. He heard Hikari's fierce cry, then the collision of bamboo against skin and bone. His heart stilled in that second, and only started again — long, impossibly long — when the silence returned, and he could hear, in the background, Hikari's soft breathing.

He let out a long, shuddering sigh, half his soul rejecting what he had done, the other half rejoicing at his strength — or weakness — that had allowed her to fight. He turned to her, and found that there was a smile on his face. The man had not even been able to draw his sword.

It was all right.

"Hikari-chan," he called, pride in his expression, "That was well done."

She grinned back at him, cheerful as always. "Arigato... for both, tousan." She wondered, then, if he knew what she was talking about. One look into his eyes, however, and she saw that he understood.

He turned to the man behind them, sheathing the sakabatou and returning it to its place at his waist. "Now that we are no longer troubled by these men, perhaps you can explain to us who you are and why they were after you?"

The man pursed his lips, hesitating, then finally nodded. "Hai. My name is Asuhara Heiji. I'm a shopkeeper from the town just north of here. Thank you for saving my life; it's not worth much, but if you need shelter, food, or anything, I'd be glad to have you for a companion." He bobbed his head to Hikari, after a moment. "You as well, child."

Hikari perked up at the mention of a meal; and Kenshin smiled inwardly even as part of his soul was torn with guilt.

_ 'If I could feed her more, perhaps she wouldn't be so...'_

Pushing such thoughts aside, he brought his attention back to Heiji. "And as for my second question?"

The man laughed nervously, brushing a hand through his dark hair and taking a stumbling step backwards. He was silent again.

"I'm sorry for running from you," Heiji finally answered, and smiled softly at them. "I saw your sword, and... your hair, as well, and I panicked. I thought you were with them."

Kenshin frowned, one hand reaching up to touch his topknot. "Is carrying a sword so uncommon these days?"

The man's smile faded, and he shook his head. "Now, it is. Haven't you heard?"

Hikari slid her shinai through the strap across her shoulders. "Heard what?"

He watched them as they stared at him expectantly, and suddenly he chuckled. "You really don't know? Swords were banned, over a year ago. Ever since Katsura died."

Kenshin froze, his mouth suddenly dry. "Ka... Katsura... Kogoro? Dead?"

Heiji nodded. "And with him, the samurai class. They have all been ordered to cut their topknots, become gentlemen." There was a soft underlying of bitterness in the man's voice. "Anyone caught carrying a sword — besides certain policemen — are arrested and charged. I'm surprised you've been able to remain ignored and uninformed all this time."

Kenshin was only half listening, silent for a long time. He wanted to fall, wanted to fall and keep falling until he was away, far away from that place. Far away from the words, spoken so easily, yet so angrily, and all the future fears that came with it.

_ 'Katsura-san... dead.'_

_ "I will stop it, Himura. I swear to you now, you will not be hunted like an animal in exchange for all you have done for us."_

_ "I will stop it."_

_ 'And he did. He did, even though I did not trust him, did not trust the words and all he stood for, any longer.'_

_ "That payment, eight years ago, is the last I will ever receive from Meiji."_

_ 'Is it? Is it really? Without Katsura to stand in their way... will they suddenly find the need to finish what they started?'_

_ 'If swords are banned... if I must throw away my sakabatou... how will I protect myself? Protect Hikari?'_

_ 'Katsura-san... dead.'_

"I..." he stammered, voice husky and faltering. "I did not know. Truly, I did not."

Heiji nodded again, eyes dark and fierce. "I can guess why. You're a wanderer, aren't you? That's the only reason I can think of. And... you avoid civilization, as well?" Kenshin blinked, surprised by the man's quickness and understanding. "Come with me. We can return to my town, and I can tell you more. You deserve at least an explanation, I suppose, for saving me."

Kenshin agreed numbly, and they began to weave a slow but steady path through the woods, leaving the unconscious yakuza behind on the grass.

A hand was suddenly in his, small and warm. "Tousan, are you okay?" Hikari inquired, her voice soft and concerned.

"Aa," he responded, a little too quickly, even though he was not.

She watched him doubtfully, then turned back to the road without another word. Her hand, however, squeezed his gently. There was comfort to be taken from that, as well.

**~*~**

Heiji's shop ended up as a modest but cozy establishment that made a simple business selling imported western goods. As Hikari darted through the aisles, delighted at all the differences between cultures, Kenshin and Heiji settled themselves in the back, within calling distance. After he had bandaged the small sword gash across his left arm and changed out of his dirty, blood-streaked clothes, Heiji set about making tea, and Kenshin leaned back in a small, yet surprisingly comfortable western chair, his sword balanced between his knees, listening to Hikari's astonished cries.

"So, I've told you my name. May I have yours?"

"Himura," Kenshin answered, somewhat distantly. "Himura Kenshin."

Heiji passed him a cup of steaming liquid, sitting down across from him. "I don't suppose you've ever been around here before."

Kenshin shook his head. "Iie, never to this town. It's been a long time since I was this far south."

Heiji smiled. "You'd be better off staying right here and not going further south, too. You may have not known about Katsura, but you must know about the Seinan War?"

This time, Kenshin nodded, lips curving downward in distaste. "Aa, I know of it. I did not take part, however. I've had enough of pointless battles."

The other man chuckled. "True enough. There's a lot of fighting going on that isn't really necessary, isn't there."

"About that." Kenshin leaned forward, placing the cup on a small table beside his chair. "How did Katsura die? Was it the war?"

"That was part of it." Heiji shrugged. "I heard he was overworked, or something along those lines. Right in the midst of the war, too."

Kenshin lowered his head, thoughts turmoiled. _'So... in the end, even Katsura-san has fallen... who then, are my allies? Or... my enemies...'_ "It is... strange... that I never heard about the sword legislation. Often in my travels, when such things occur I find out very fast. Hikari-chan... she seems to learn about everything." He smiled musingly, then blinked. "Hikari... could she have learned about this and not told me? I'm sure she wouldn't want me to throw away my sword... but surely she knows..." _'... she knows that I would never let go of what is needed to protect her...'_

Heiji frowned. "I think you're jumping at shadows, Himura-san. I get the feeling she can't hide much from you."

The swordsman laughed in response. "Sometimes I wonder. Still, it would be unusual... though it doesn't really matter. I know now."

"So..." Heiji hesitated, curious yet cautious. "What will you do, now that you know?"

Kenshin reached down for his sword, placing one palm atop of the pommel. "I will do as I have always done," he answered quietly. "I am a swordsman, and a wanderer. No laws can change that."

Heiji nodded. "Hai. I was expecting that."

He stood, stepping towards the table to pour himself more tea, and Kenshin watched his movements, eyes narrowed. Finally, as Heiji returned to his chair, he spoke up, voicing his internal questions.

"You're a swordsman as well, aren't you?"

Heiji froze, turning to look at him. Kenshin's eyes were set and focused, a carefully hidden caution visible in his expression. The shopkeeper sighed, sinking down into his chair. "How'd you know?"

"The way you move... you hide it well, but there is something about it that indicates you're familiar with the blade." He ran his fingers down the hilt of the sakabatou, familiar leather wearing beneath his skin. "As if you're carrying a sword that is visible only to you."

Brushing a hand through his hair, Heiji hung his head, sighing even more loudly. "It was inevitable, I think; someone was bound to notice. Hell, someone already has..."

Kenshin leaned forward. "Is that why those yakuza were chasing you this afternoon? Because they wish to recruit you?"

Heiji took a long drink from his tea, stared at it for a moment, reconsidering, and then left the room. When he returned, he carried a jug of sake and two cups. Kenshin's mouth quirked a little, and he accepted a cup graciously. Heiji drank two cups before settling back, staring into a third blankly. "I think it was... six months ago, perhaps, when I arrived here for the first time in years. This was my home for nearly all my life — all the time I can remember, anyway — and I was so relieved to return. My father's business had still been open, but he was getting too old and sick to run it properly. I discovered that I was quite good at it, and so over time he placed it in my keeping. He died soon after. I began introducing new merchandise... Western furniture and accessories, things that people have never seen before. It was very popular, and I was doing well..." he let out another long, painful sigh. "I had forgotten about the yakuza. They've been here for as long as I remember; they're everywhere, these days."

Kenshin grimaced in disgusted agreement. "And they are all equally difficult to deal with."

"That is also true." Heiji nodded. "They... they came to me, several weeks ago, knowing — I have no idea how — that I am a swordsman. I fought during the Restoration, and remained with the government until the Seinan War broke out. I... I had had enough of fighting. I wanted to continue on peacefully... somewhere far away."

Kenshin could relate to that. "Aa... sometimes it is too much to bear, and an escape is needed."

Heiji looked curiously at him for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah. I guess they believed I had found some secret skill during the war... they came to me and offered — politely, they said — a position in their gang. Of course I refused; enough is enough. And I know how they work. But... that's the problem. I do know how they work, and I fear for my family. They've already been forced into hiding... all because of those greedy fools."

Kenshin frowned, intensely puzzled. "If you are a skilled swordsman, then why were you running from them so fearfully? I can understand that you were unarmed and were unable to fight... but you seemed as if they were intent on killing, not recruiting you."

Heiji laughed nervously, one hand behind his head. "Well... that was me, trying my hand at fooling the lot. Maybe if they see me as a coward and a weakling, they'll give up on me and leave my family alone. They wouldn't have caught me; I can run much faster than they could."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Knowing this, you chose to accept my help, placing myself and my daughter in danger without knowing our skill?"

Heiji sobered up, his smile fading. "I can understand your anger... but remember, I didn't ask for your help. I'm grateful, whether I needed it or not. And... with your sword, you would most likely have become involved as soon as you entered the town. Trust me — these yakuza are relentless. They would have found you out."

"I suppose. That's not an answer, though."

Grumbling at his stubbornness, Heiji shrugged. "Fine, yes I did. I hoped that you were a man who didn't carry a weapon without knowing how to use it. You didn't prove me wrong."

Kenshin closed his eyes, holding back a sigh. It wasn't a lie, and he was ever grateful for the skill that allowed him to protect Hikari. However, being blatantly taken advantage of was not something he enjoyed. "Why did you invite me here?"

"I already told you." Heiji answered easily. "An explanation, which I have given. A meal, which I have yet to cook, since you've been distracting me. A good night's sleep, perhaps, if you need it. Shall I go on?"

Kenshin finally loosed a smile, chuckling softly. "Iie; you seem as if you could go on all night. And since I am such a stirring distraction, will you accept my help in preparing dinner?"

Heiji grinned, and motioned towards the kitchen. After a moment's hesitation, and a glance in Hikari's direction, he followed.

~*~

Kenshin stood poised in the streets later that night, visible only in moonshine and starlight. His sword was at his belt, sheathed and waiting for its next use. There had been many weapons at his waist over the years; katana, wakizashi, sakabatou... even a tanto had been hidden there for a short time. At the last thought, he grimaced, as it brought back memories he didn't very much care for. Each weapon, though, had served its purpose; to cut, to conquer.

_ 'After all,' _he mused, _'A knife is just a knife, in the end.'_

Slowly, he drew the sword out, staring at it for a long moment. A purpose. He winced again, for a different reason. A different purpose.

Curving his neck, he reached his other hand behind him to tug free the knotted string that held back his topknot, letting it fall unbound around him. He grasped a fistful of soft, ember-coloured hair, bringing it over his shoulder to lay in front of him, still fisted into a tail without its former restraints. He pulled the sword up, resting against his hair.

Another wince.

_ 'One stroke of the sword, that's all it takes.'_

_ 'One stroke...'_

_ 'It's just hair, after all. I can't draw so much attention to myself... a topknot will be such an obvious indication of rebellion...'_

_'Besides the sword at your side,'_ another voice hissed viciously in his mind. He silenced it.

Wince.

_ 'Hikari is going to kill me in the morning...'_

He stood there, motionless, for a long time. Briefly he thought about how strange he must seem, if anyone happened to be watching; still as a statue, a sword raised against his hair, so perilously close to his neck...

His sword hand dropped, and the hair fell with it. He let it drop, sprawling against his navy coloured gi with a short, barely audible sigh. Still connected. Still reluctant.

Wince.

He sheathed the sword again, and fingered the hair tie wrapped around his wrist. Considering it for a moment, he reached back up, gathering the loose strands between his fingers, and tied it — not in a samurai topknot, the outlawed hairstyle of the past — low, against his neck, a strange defiance of the authority he had respected many years ago. Strange, truly.

He smiled, suddenly. _'Truly, I must have looked odd. A rebel samurai, ready to kill himself in the middle of the night, then changing his mind and switching his hairstyle. What an puzzling thing to happen in the evening.'_

_ 'I wonder if people will speak of it tomorrow. It _is_ strange...'_

_ 'Maybe she really will kill me in the morning...'_

Still smiling, amused for no apparent reason, he turned and went inside, returning to the room Heiji had given to Hikari and himself for the night. Let the morning come, whatever odd murmurings came with it. He hadn't, really, done anything wrong.

**~*~**

"Tousan, what did you do to it?!"

Despite feeling fairly confident of his decision, Kenshin found that Hikari was positively aghast with him that morning. She immediately reached up, pulling at the ties to fix it, fiercely believing that the way he slept was not proper in order to keep his appearance regular. She really did like the topknot, he mused, smiling as she tackled him in their room after he had woken her up. Heiji entered after a moment, finding them sprawled across the floor, Hikari still reaching futilely with hands that could quite possibly pull his hair out.

"Umm..." Heiji eyed them for a moment, as they looked up at him, speechless. "Breakfast?" he finished weakly, smiling.

Hikari shot Kenshin a look that made him wince — again — and bounded out, hurrying towards the table down the stairs. Heiji glanced at Kenshin, utterly baffled. "What was that?"

"That," Kenshin stood, sorely rubbing his abused scalp, "Was a daughter that seems to be greatly fixed on the samurai life. I don't think she'll believe me if I tell her what's happened. I don't understand what the problem is... I'm lucky I didn't cut it..."  
Heiji grinned. "Oh, so _that's_ what you were doing last night. I was actually going to ask you why you didn't cut it; I suppose I have the answer now."

Kenshin shook his head, brushing dust from his gi uncomfortably. "Perhaps if I start tying her hair like that, she'll be happy. It's not a problem with a girl, is it?"

"Girl samurai?" Heiji raised an eyebrow, laughing. "Unlikely. That one is certainly not a geisha, and she will most definitely not be a problem. Tell me, why is she so interested in being a swordsman — woman, rather?"

Kenshin grimaced. "That, I'm afraid, is my fault, mostly. I'll tell you during breakfast — if she doesn't decide to tackle me again..."

**~*~**

She didn't. In fact, she was quite content to eat peaceably, contributing a great deal more to the story than Kenshin did. She happily told him of his skills against Shinzo — her voice was easily distasteful as she described her rival, of sort — but, true to her promise, she didn't tell Heiji about Kenshin's identity. _'Past identity,'_ he corrected himself quickly. _'No sense in mixing past and present.'_

_ 'Never... never again...'_

"Interesting story," Heiji murmured after they had finished, taking a deep drink of his tea. "So you've traveled around searching for different techniques to make your own. You are a very unique kendo student, Hikari. Where are you headed next?"

"Hokkaido!" Hikari answered immediately, between mouthfuls of rice and noodles. "When it's warm."

Kenshin peered curiously at the older swordsman. "Why do you ask?"

Heiji leaned back, stretching. "Well, I must admit you've been very helpful to me — despite what you might think, Himura-san." Kenshin frowned. "I also have to tell you that while I am a swordsman, I am nowhere near your skill level. I don't know why the yakuza have targeted me, but I want to find out, and put a stop to it. I have a proposal for you: I am willing to teach Hikari, for a time, if you are willing to remain here and help to protect my business, and perhaps investigate why they are after me."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "Wouldn't the police be better off for a job like that?"

Heiji rolled his eyes. "Please. The policemen in this town are practically led by the yakuza. They'd be no help at all. I need someone independent, with his own sense of justice. And your daughter can have some training in the process. It's free food, free board, and free training... in return, I just need your sword skills. What do you say?"

Kenshin hesitated. "If I agree to this... I will be targeted."

Heiji bit his lip. "Well..."

"And if I am targeted," Kenshin continued, ignoring him, "So too, will Hikari."

Hikari stood, staring intently at him. "I told you, tousan, I don't care! I want to fight. I want to test myself! How else can I learn?"

"It's too dangerous, Hikari. I won't allow you to face that danger."

She scowled. "Tousan, haven't you been listening? I won't be the one going against the yakuza, you will. And if I can take them down, then of course you can! They'll be no problem at all, and then we can be back on the road for Hokkaido in no time at all. And I'll have some new skills. Don't worry so much."

_' "Don't worry so much", ume-chan? It is fears like this that have protected you all this time. Life in a world of caution is what has kept us alive.' _"Ume-chan..."

She shook her head. "Don't pull that on me, tousan. Baby nicknames aren't going to change my mind. Now, are you going to agree or not?"

"Hikari." He raised his voice, and there was a subtle warning within his words. She hesitated, realizing just then that she had gone far past her limits of authority. He gazed at her for a long moment, eyes unreadable, and she stared back uneasily. Finally, he stood up, turning away to leave. "I will think on this. Don't ask anything more from me."

They watched him as he disappeared, and there was a brief silence. Suddenly smiling, Heiji turned to Hikari. "Hey kid, ever played a Western game?"

**~*~**

Kenshin sat alone in his room, curled against the wall with his sword propped up between his knees. His hands clutched at the sword, shaking slightly, and his jaw was set, lined with anger.

_ 'He put her in danger-'_

_ 'He knew there was danger and she was with me-'_

_ 'Dammit, he _knew_...'_

_ 'And she... doesn't she understand? Doesn't she know what danger and pain are like?'_

_ 'Perhaps she doesn't... because I have kept her safe all this time.'_

_ 'One thing to be grateful for... but...'_

_ 'Why... why do they always patronize me... use her against me that way... Sao, Gatsu, and now this man... they only wish to teach her, but to use what they know against me... dammit, why?'_

In the room just below him, a short, loud burst of laughter broke out from Heiji, followed by Hikari's joyous giggles. His mouth quirked a little, fighting back a smile. For once, he didn't need the distraction he normally welcomed.

_ 'How can I protect her... if she continues to seek danger?'_

He brushed a hand through his hair in weary frustration, wondering what to do. Heiji was clearly skilled enough to attract the attention of the yakuza, but not enough to keep himself alive against so many men.

_ 'Didn't I swear... to protect those who needed help?'_

_ 'Must I put Hikari in danger because of that?'_

_ 'But... as long as she is with me, she will always be in danger...'_

He remembered her eyes, facing off with the swordsmen who had come for Heiji the day before.

_ "Let them come!"_

_ 'In her eyes... I have seen that look before.'_

_ 'Where...?'_

_ "I'm going with you."_

He blinked, astonished. _'Tomoe... Tomoe was like that. Determined, so assured... I could not disagree with her, nor did I want to...'_

_ 'But she is... she is dead...'_

_ "Let them come!"_

The shinai was so close to her hand, always ready for battle.

_ 'Just... just like me...'_

He closed his eyes, a sharp pain in his chest. Slowly, he raised himself up, against his will, against his better judgement, and left to give those waiting below his answer.

**~*~**

Notes: Sorry about the cliffhanger. But it's kind of obvious as to what's going to happen... ^_^  
  
Hikari's technique: Don't ask where I picked that up. Most likely, it is from Ranma 1/2... Ranma is extremely skilled at catching on to things other people do, once he's seen it happen. He's also obscenely good at whatever he's learned, and it certainly doesn't come from his father. ^_^ I wanted Hikari to have a skill similar to Kenshin's, yet still her own. A mixture of many techniques seemed the best way to go, and it remains consistent with Kenshin's refusal to teach anyone Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.  
  
My apologies to those who recognized the fact that Katsura died in 1876, and the sword edict was passed that same year. I realize that Kenshin would probably find out earlier than when he did in the story, whether he was traveling around or not, but I wanted to show his reaction, and it's not like this is a big deal... ^_^ This is just for your general information. I will make a note that while it was a country-wide edict, it would still take time for this information to pass, and if Kenshin traveled first to places where the edict had not yet been announced, and then to places where it was old news, it is possible that some time passed before he found out... though a full year is pushing it.  
  
The Seinan War: I don't claim to be an expert in Japanese history, but from what I know, the Seinan War occured around 1877 - just in time to give Heiji and Kenshin something to complain about. It's also the war that Kaoru's father was killed in, so it's a good thing Kenshin wasn't involved! Many thanks to Weijyan-san for the useful information on the Seinan War which made the story a little more accurate. Arigato!  
  
Reader Responses:  
  
Fitz: I think I've said in earlier chapters... I can update quickly because these chapters are done (in fact, I just finished Part 4 and am now in the editing stage) but it takes a bit of time to change it all into text format (I'm too lazy to do text AND html so I'm sticking to one for the moment) so that's why I update one chapter every day or so. As you can see I've switched to html, so that might speed it up a bit. When Part 3 comes to a close, I'll slow it down quite a bit, so please be merciful. ^_^ And Hikari has *always* been able to figure out her dad... a child's gift, you could say, whereas Kenshin is so dense he has trouble with even the simplest things. Kind of odd how he's quite the ruthless tactician at figuring out battle techniques, yet he can't grasp the thought that maybe he's not such a blood-thirsty devil... but that's part of the fun of this story, ne? (or any story featuring an angsty Ken-chan)  
  
blueraingurl: Wake up! You need both eyes open to effectively appreciate the story! If *I* can't get sleep when I'm typing these suckers out then you certainly can't have a wink or two between chapters... :P Just kidding. As for an alternative ending... well, you get half of it. ^_~ If I ever finish the darn thing I may just release it, too. Writing not two but THREE endings for LSRV would be a bit complex... and I think that a happy ending would be kind of boring, but that's just my opinion...  
  
Crazy Girl Person: But Enishi is so convincing... I can't seem to deny him anything... :P As for Kenshin's past coming to bite him in the butt, so to speak, this is a constant theme within LSRV, so expect to see stuff like that again. He's learning, though, and Hikari knowing about his past was necessary to show how much she really does care about him. And... poor Shinzo! I don't want everyone to hate him! He's not all that bad, honestly. You'll see someday... BTW, you have NO idea how long I was laughing when I read your review. Good thing Hikari's a little young to be very interested in boys... haha...  
  
chelle815: Expect to see more "Battousai" scenes in the near future. I have way too much fun with it... too bad he stopped doing that in the series after Kyoto... how disappointing... and what do you mean, more? Aren't I working fast enough? You're as bad as Lee... wait, no one's THAT bad... :P  
  
ReAcH: Ack! I feel like a cornered animal... everybody's after me... _;;

Amber: *dodges various curses* Okay, okay, I get the point. ^_^ You bet I'll finish this fic... eventually...  
  
**~*~**  
  
Thanks for reading. More to come...  
Akai Kitsune


	16. Part III Flame of Growth: The Dream Of ...

  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, and most of the characters related to and featuring in the following fictional stories are property of creator and master manga artist Watsuki Nobuhiro, and no copyright infringement was intended in any way in the creation of these projects. Used without permission.

**~*~**  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part III - Flame of Growth: The Dream Of Kenjutsu  
(chapter 4)  
  
Akai Kitsune

**~*~**

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

"Mmph?" Hikari rubbed her eyes, coming awake slowly as someone yanked the covers away from her body, the chill of the morning making her shiver. "What...?"

Heiji stood over her, the shinai stretched out towards her. There was a rather large grin on his face. "Time for practice."

She gazed blearily at him for a moment, then slid open the window. "Um... the sun's not even up yet..."

"Naturally." Heiji chuckled. "I have to run the shop from morning till night. That means that we have to practice before I open: right now."

Hikari turned back to him, stared unblinking for a moment, then fell back on the bed. "Too early..."

"Hey, hey! Your tousan has already started his work. How bad would I look if I neglected my end of the bargain?"

Hikari blinked. "Tousan... what?"

Heiji smiled again. "Oh, that got your attention. He left late last night, looking for information about the yakuza. He should be back later."

A sudden fear lurched in her heart. "He... he isn't back yet?"

He brushed her concern aside. "I wouldn't worry. He's more than a match for them; he'll return when he gets hungry."

There was a silence, and it was broken by Hikari's stomach growling loudly. She blushed, looking up at him imploringly. "Can we eat?"

His warm smile turned into a grin that was positively evil. He tossed the shinai at her. "Show me what you can do first."

**~*~**

"Yaah- ite!"

"Again, attack!"

Hikari rubbed her head, one eye closed in a slight wince, as Heiji watched her expectantly. "Isn't that enough? I want to learn... you're just throwing me around."

Heiji shrugged. "I'm checking your basics. You need to know how to fall, you know."

She frowned. "Well... tousan was pretty overprotective when I was first learning. He didn't want anyone to hurt me. This isn't exactly what I'm used to."

Heiji grimaced, shaking his head. "There's an old samurai saying... die in the dojo, laugh in the battlefield. Getting hurt now will only protect you from injuries later on."

Hikari smiled weakly. "Tell that to my dad." She slowly got to her feet. "From the side, then?"

Heiji groaned. "Don't tell me, kid..."

Her smile changed to a grin, and she charged his left flank, shinai raised. He smirked, watched her for a moment...

... then feinted easily and tripped her, allowing her to fall unceremonially on her face.

Picking herself up, she laughed sheepishly. "I guess I do need some work..."

"Some?" his eyebrow rose slightly. "At this rate, your father will have those yakuza run out of town before you even fall properly."

Sighing, she jumped at him again, only to be knocked over almost as easily.

"You've got spirit, I'll give you that. But you need more than that if you want to be a kendoist in this day and age."

"So teach me something!"

"When you're ready." He leveled his bokken at her, taking a forward stance. "As I said, testing your basics. We will now move on to defense."

She hastily got to her feet as he moved towards her, and blocked his attack, her arms straining against his strength.

"Good," he approved, nodding and backing away. "You've been learning a great deal of defense, I'm guessing."

"Maybe a little too much," she smiled with a shrug. "I ought to be concentrating more on my endurance, ne?"

"Exactly." Heiji grinned. "That's what I'm talking about. See? You've learned something."

Hikari blinked, as he turned towards the door, replacing the bokken on the wall stand. "We're... done?"

Heiji nodded, waving a hand to her. "Breakfast time; I need to open up soon."

Her stomach rumbled again, and she didn't hesitate. "Hai!"

**~*~**

After breakfast, Hikari returned to her room for a few extra hours of sleep, and Heiji went to the shop to open it for the day. When he reached the front desk, he found he was not alone.

"Himura?"

Kenshin was leaning against the counter, the sword sheathed and in a similar position beside him. His eyes were closed, and he looked half-asleep. However, as Heiji approached, he opened one eye and sent him a sideways glance. "Good morning, Heiji-dono."

Heiji frowned, looking around. "How did you get in?"

"How do you suppose I got in?" Kenshin muttered irritably. "I walked through the walls, of course."

Not getting his answer, and not particularly caring either way, the older man whistled softly. "Himura-san, did you get any sleep at all?"

Kenshin reached down and grasped the sakabatou's hilt, sliding it through his belt. "Not really. If you don't mind, I may just do that now. Hikari is still sleeping, I trust?"

Heiji shrugged. "We sparred this morning. She returned to bed just now."

The swordsman glanced at him a little sharply, one eyebrow raised. "You don't waste time, do you?"

"I could say the same about you." Heiji responded, grinning.

Kenshin shook his head, a small smile on his face. "So? Your thoughts?"

Heiji's grin faded slightly. "She could use a lot of work. You've been too gentle on her; she's got no tolerance for pain or defeat. That's going to need some real improvement is she wants to survive this way."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "You didn't...?"

The shopkeeper waved his hands in defense, chuckling. "Iie! I barely laid a finger on her. She'll be a little sore later on, and that may continue for a while, but I would never seriously hurt her. I don't have a death wish, you know."

Kenshin snorted, turning away. "Truly... you think she is not strong enough?"

"I'm not saying she isn't a tough girl." Heiji moved away and began arranging items within the store, preparing for the early crowd. "Hell... for her age and stature, she's incredible. But defense and offense are not the only strengths of a swordsman. You can't survive on those two alone. She needs endurance, and perhaps a little patience as well. She needs to learn that before I can teach her anything."

"It won't be easy." Kenshin murmured. "Hikari... is very headstrong."

_ '... like a certain baka deshi I know...'_

"And who said _your_ job would be easy? I'm ready for it." Heiji propped one elbow on the counter, eyeing him expectantly. "So, are you going to tell me what you did last night?"

Kenshin closed his eyes, letting himself rest against the counter as well. "There is a gambling place downtown; you must know if it." Heiji nodded. "That is a normal yakuza hideout... a source for money and pleasure at the same time. I searched around until I found it, and listened to the discussions from the outside alley." He let out a soft sigh. "The samurai from the day we met... they were angry. They argued about my interference, and your reluctance to join. They were speaking to someone... someone important. He never said a word, but they called him 'boss' and wanted permission to kill us all and destroy this place."

Heiji's breath caught in his throat. "But...?"

Kenshin's eyes opened, his jaw set and angry. "He never gave it... but he did not reject their proposal, either. Be on guard from now on." He pushed away from the counter, brushing a hand through his hair. "We can discuss this later. I'm going back tonight."

He moved towards the back door to return to the rooms upstairs, but Heiji's voice made him halt. "Hikari-chan... she was worried about you today."

Kenshin smiled slightly, eyes dim and unreadable. "Was she, now?" He remained still for a moment, then continued on as if it were nothing.

Heiji watched him curiously, then turned his attention towards the door as customers began to appear on the streets.

**~*~**

Hikari stirred, her senses dimly aware of something else, some difference that had not been there when she had gone to sleep. Opening her eyes, she looked over to the side... and smiled, seeing her father curled up against the wall, his sword rested against his shoulder. He was breathing deeply, and there were weary lines drawn across his face. He looked older, somehow. The smile faded.

_ 'Tousan... you wear yourself out so often, nowadays... just for me. You always work so hard...'_

Moving carefully so as not to wake or startle him, she tiptoed towards the door and down the stairs, where Heiji's store was bustling with life. She suddenly felt very foolish, trying to stay quiet with all the noise below. If he hadn't been awakened by the customers, why wake at the sound of footsteps? Shrugging, she continued on, hoping to help her new tenant — and teacher — at work.

Above, still half-asleep, a small smile curved its way across Kenshin's face.

**~*~**

"Hey! There's my favourite student!" Heiji greeted cheerfully as Hikari appeared in the doorway. A few customers glanced at her briefly, then turned back with disinterest to their own business.

She trotted over to him, watching the store with delight. "Wow, everyone really loves your store! It was be pretty popular in this town."

Heiji grinned easily. "Well, people are curious about Western technology and trade, so it's very common for a store like mine to have lots of customers come through. By the end of the day it'll mellow out a bit. This is the busiest time."

Hikari gazed at one of the clocks on the shelf above her, watching the little hands tick. "Umm... this one has funny numbers on it."

Heiji laughed, taking it off and handing it to her. "Those are called Roman numerals, Hikari. It works like any other clock; it just looks different. See?" He demonstrated, counting each number aloud until she nodded with understanding.

"Hai, hai! So right now it's... umm... 2 o'clock?"

"Just about." Heiji patted her head gently, replacing the clock on the shelf with care. A sudden thought came to him, and he looked down at her again. "Do you want to learn how to work here? I could use a little help. We can call it part of your training."

She looked at him skeptically, but the prospect of learning something new — and working with such strange, interesting objects — caught up with her, and she nodded. "Sure! What can I do first?"

He waved a hand to the stool beside him. "Have a seat, young lady. I'll show you exactly what needs to be done."

**~*~**

Kenshin woke soundlessly, alerted by the growing silence in the store below him. _'Just like in Kyoto,'_ he mused, though not bitterly as he expected. Sometimes he was grateful for the skills he had learned during the war; the ability to rest during a heated argument — yet still be able to wake when there was a chance of violence — was a skill he often took advantage of. He listened for a moment, hearing Hikari's cheerful goodbyes to the last customers and Heiji's bustling to lock up, then stood, sword in hand, to walk downstairs and meet them.

"Tousan, you're awake!" Hikari waved with a smile, sitting on a stool at the front counter. He smiled back, puzzled but not unhappily so.

Heiji was sweeping the floors, and he gave him a quick nod of greeting. "Evening, Himura-san. Were you able to sleep with all that noise?"

Kenshin nodded, glancing around the shop. "It wasn't unbearable. Shall I go to the kitchen and begin dinner?"

His daughter cheered immediately. "Yatta! Tousan's food is the best!"

"Hey!" Heiji protested. "I cooked more than him last night."

"Which just proves that he should cook every night."

"Not fair, Hikari-chan..."

With Hikari's playful giggles behind him, Kenshin felt at ease as he began to prepare the meal. It wasn't long after that pleasant scents began to fill the house, and both Heiji and Hikari were drawn into the kitchen to help — or hinder, depending on one's perspective.

"So, Himura-san, you said something about going back to the gambling joint tonight?" Heiji asked, play-fighting with Hikari using the chopsticks Kenshin had laid out.

Hikari glanced up at her father, and Heiji poked her in the stomach. "Hara!" he called triumphantly. Kenshin looked over briefly, a small smile on his face.

She cringed, whacking him over the head with her chopstick. "Atama! Take that!"

"Bad form!" he mock-growled, rubbing his head. "And I think that would be Shomen."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever it is..."

"No, no, it's important for a swordsman to know what part is which. Here, we can make this a lesson right now..." To prove his point, Heiji began poking each part of her body with the chopstick, reciting each with ease, and she soon fell over, laughing and rolling away.

"Iie, Heiji-sensei, that tickles! Tousan, make him stop!"

Kenshin shook his head with an inaudible sigh. "You'll have to, anyway. It's finished."

The game was instantly abandoned at the prospect of food, and the trio settled down to eat. Heiji took a moment between mouthfuls to look over at Kenshin curiously. "You never answered my question, Himura-san."

Kenshin didn't look at him, continuing to eat peaceably. "I thought we were to discuss it later."

Hikari sent him a mild glare. "You mean, when I'm in bed."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why should it matter if you're here or not?"

Heiji waved a hand. "Now now you two, don't get irritable. Himura, this is later, and Hikari's going to insist on knowing what's going on, so you may as well tell it all."

Kenshin hesitated, then nodded. "I already told you this morning. I'll leave in a few hours; they usually don't gather together until later on, and nothing of consequence happens until nightfall." He stood, moving towards the window to watch the streets. "When they get drunk, they say foolish things. I think-" he halted, suddenly, his eyes widening at the sight that suddenly reached his gaze. A group of armed men were making their way down the abandoned street, glaring forward into the dark with a deep sense of defiance.

In the center of the group, looking incredibly nervous and wary, was Kuroi Shinzo. The wakizashi was at his side.

Kenshin watched them, eyes narrowed, until they disappeared into an alley down the street. Aware of Heiji and Hikari calling out to him in concern, he closed the window, taking a deep breath to calm the irrational anger that arose at the night of the boy. "Heiji-dono... are you aware of any government officials in this town at the moment?"

Heiji thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes... I seem to recall hearing something about a man making occasional visits here for the last few years. He hasn't done any harm himself, but there are rumours... about him being involved with the yakuza. Why do you ask? Did you see someone?"

"Someone," Kenshin murmured. He turned back to them, eyes resolute and angry. "I've changed my mind... I'm leaving right now. Take care; they are awake and active tonight. I will keep watch as well as I can."

Hikari watched him, worry and fear in her eyes. Slowly she stood, taking his hand and curving one arm around him. "Be careful, tousan."

He brushed a hand through her hair, wishing she didn't have such a calming effect on him sometimes. He needed the anger that fueled him right now. "Don't wait for me. I'll return by morning."

With that spoken, he pulled away and disappeared into the growing darkness of the street.

**~*~**

He tailed the group of swordsman fairly easily, his feet padding quietly on the roofs of the houses above them. They moved in complete ignorance of him, as they were meant to, and only Shinzo seemed to have suspicions, though the boy had been paranoid even before Kenshin had noticed him.

_ 'He seems to have weakened in his confidence since I last saw him,'_ he observed, pausing whenever the group stopped and taking the time to watch the boy. _'He's far too jumpy, easily startled... he has no focus or concentration. Why is he with the yakuza?'_ His eyes widened. _'Kuroi-san... if he is involved, then surely his son...'_

He grit his teeth, one hand rested on the sword, for reassurance more than anything. _'I'll have to speak with him... later.'_

They reached the gambling house soon after, the noise reaching them long before it was seen. Laughter, loud and raucous, erupted from within, and Shinzo seemed to cringe into his gi even further. _'Curious,'_ Kenshin thought to himself, landing silently in the alleyway beside the building and crouching in the shadows, the sakabatou curved close to his body. _'Perhaps there's more to this story than the boy we met at Gatsu's dojo.'_

He waited, listening for voices that were recognizable through the muffled crowd. After a long moment, as those inside noticed the new arrivals, it quieted down, and the leader of the small group spoke up, his voice fierce and angry as it had been the previous day.

"He's still resisting," the man growled, sword clinking beneath his fingers, "And he's acting just like a coward, hiding behind that samurai he's hired... the man doesn't even kill his enemies. He's nothing but a weakling!"

"A weakling who defeated you and ten of your men," another muttered, and several others laughed.

"What was that?!"

"Be quiet for a moment, Kage," an unknown voice growled from the corner. "Your voice, and the constantly stupid comments that come from it annoy me to no end."

"Stay out of this, Masaki. I'll do as I please."

Masaki laughed, low and mocking. "I take no orders from you. Is this not a place of freedom for us, where rank means nothing unless our boss is present? I doubt he appreciates that attitude of yours."

"Does anyone?"

Kenshin's eyes widened, then narrowed sharply. The new voice was light and calm, almost a caress compared to the roughness surrounding it. It was a voice of eloquence and ease, accustomed to wealth and the power that came with it.  
It was, unmistakably, the voice of Kuroi Atari.

"Boss." Kage murmured a quick obeisance in respect to the man who must have just entered, by the silence that suddenly formed. Kenshin drew closer to the wall, pressing his ear against it.

"Kage, what have I told you about Asuhara Heiji?" Kuroi said quietly, snapping his fingers. Footsteps, as a serving girl moved to his side, a plate of foot in her hands.

"That... he is a skilled swordsman, and would help our organization a great deal." The man replied as if the words pained him.

"And what have I told you about plotting against Asuhara?" The government official — and evidently yakuza leader and conspirator — questioned at an almost lazy, uncaring pace, obviously enjoying himself.

"That anyone who wants to argue your claims must consult you first before telling the others." Kage swallowed. Hard.  
There was a long pause, and then, a sharp intake of breath — Kage's — as a sword was unsheathed.

"Take him outside," Kuroi ordered crisply, "And tell him again."

Cursing silently, Kenshin backed away and jumped, one foot catching the window of the building beside him and using it as a ledge to reach the roof. His foot made a soft thud at he landed, and he immediately crouched out of sight, peering down cautiously to watch. He grimaced, wishing for a better position in which to hear the continued conversation. Instead, he could do nothing more than watch, as two men led Kage outside like a whipped dog. Their voices echoed in the wind, lifeless and uncaring.

"Our boss has no need for fools who cannot heed a warning."

"Kage, you are such a man."

"Will you accept punishment?"

"I will."

Kage was being exceptionally brave for a fool, Kenshin thought distantly, wracking his brain over what to do. To act, in order to stop the murder, would give away his position; to let the man die went against everything he believed in. Part of his mind — the dark, calculating voice of reason — whispered as a reminder that this man was part of an illegal group, who obviously had no objections to killing others.

Should it matter?

He tensed, as the sword rose...

... and struck the man, knocking him to the ground. With the flat of the blade.

Kenshin watched, stunned and somewhat relieved, as they beat, rather than killed, the man who was to be punished.

_ 'He got off lucky,'_ was his first coherent thought. Still feeling a little guilty about leaving the man, whoever he may be, he turned his attention back to the gambling joint, as the front entrance slid open, and a figure stepped into the moonlight.

Shinzo.

_ 'Interesting.'_

He followed the boy's movement, as he walked further into the street and past his father's organization, arms curled around his body, his face a pure echo of distaste.

_ 'Not so happy to be using others anymore? Perhaps I mistook your foolishness for something it was not. Were you forced into this... or did you choose, and are now regretting it?'_

_ 'One way to find out.'_

_ 'I swear, if you scream, I will really want to hurt you...'_

One step forward, and he was on the ground behind the boy. Another two, and he suddenly found himself in a position he had been in before, with the same person.

_ 'I'm getting tired of cleaning up these messes of yours, child...'_

**~*~**

Shinzo was growing adjusted to the touch of cold steal at his throat, a thought he didn't enjoy entertaining at all. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. The hand that restrained his hand behind his back was carried a surprising strength, considering the size of it and the man it belonged to. He couldn't see who it was, but the shadow looming over him didn't seem much larger than his own.

"Let go," he hissed, wishing it sounded less a whisper, "Or my father will-"

"Send me outside to be beaten, like that man who had spoken against him?"

Shinzo blinked, not expecting either the words or the voice that went with them. "... Hi... Himura?"

A low chuckle. "Oh, I'm honoured that you took the liberty to remember my name. Do you have any idea," the voice took a more serious tone, "How much trouble you seem to be causing me?"

"And this is _my_ fault?" Shinzo retorted, some strength returning to his tremulous voice. This was Hitokiri Battousai... but this was also the man who had been disinclined to kill him three times now.

"Naturally. Why is your father involved in this illegal business?"

Shinzo scowled, straining against the arm that held him. "None of your-"

The arm pulled back, rather hard. "It is when there is a threat, either to me or those I know. I am currently working for the man your father wants for his gang. Heiji-dono resists, and your father obviously lied to me at our last meeting. I want an answer, Shinzo."

Frustration and anger growing in his mind, Shinzo stopped struggling and took a breath, lifting his head to call for help.

"Don't." Himura murmured, deadly and insistent. "I will not kill you, but the shame you will carry for not being able to deal with your own problems will haunt you for a long time. It is a simple question; don't turn it into more than it is. You're obviously not happy with what your father is doing. Do something about it."

The boy sniffled, as a sudden tear of pure helplessness trailed down his cheek. "L... let go..." he pleaded quietly, fists clenched tightly.

The sword shifted away from his throat. "Can I trust you, Shinzo? As much as I feel I cannot, I really do want to. Give me a reason to release you."

Shinzo shut his eyes, hanging his head. "I'll... I'll tell you what you want. Anything you want. But not here, where they'll see. Give me that much, at least."

Kenshin hesitated, then nodded, letting go and stepping away. Shinzo breathed a soft sigh of relief, then blinked, startled, as he realized the wakizashi was gone. He whirled around, teeth grinding together in anger, as Kenshin slid the weapon through his hakama. "A good reason," he said softly, meeting the boy's eyes with a frigid calm, "But not enough. I will carry it until I am certain you won't feel inclined to attack me. You did the last time you held this weapon in my presence, after all."

Shinzo flushed bright red, and muttered and agreement. "Follow me then; I know a place we can talk." _'He's too good... he knows I can't return without it. Chikusho...'_

Turning away, he headed down the street, his footsteps the only sound echoing through the air. There was a soft fluttering in the wind, and he looked back again, astonished to find the hitokiri gone. Irrational panic filled his mind — gone, and with him, the wakizashi and the trust his father had placed in him — but it soon faded, as Himura's shadow appeared on the roof of the building beside him. The man stared down at him for a moment, seeking understanding, then he vanished from sight once more. Himura was trailing out of sight, so no suspicions would be placed on him when he returned to his father's men.

Shinzo frowned, wondering why the man would feel the need to protect him like that. He began to walk towards the appointed place, feeling a strange chill at his back, and the touch of cool, hunter's eyes on him.

_ 'He really is too good...'_

~*~

It wasn't long before Shinzo led him to his father's estate, curving around the back and heading towards a small storage hut in the yard near the outer woods. They walked in silence, Kenshin suddenly appearing through the shadows behind him, causing Shinzo the slightest shiver at the ease in which he did so. Stubbornly he refused to look back, and instead went straight into the shed and lit a lamp waiting by the door. He knelt, placing the lamp to the side, and looked expectantly at the swordsman.

Kenshin shut the door behind him, then lowered himself to his knees in front of Shinzo. "How long has your father been involved in these affairs?"

Shinzo scowled. "A few years. He started maybe three years after the war ended. It's... it's just harmless funding of a few yakuza groups. Nothing, really."

"Nothing?" Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "You know how the yakuza work. Giving them funds is like hiring assassins."

Shinzo lowered his gaze and said nothing, a deep frown on his face.

Kenshin sighed softly, closing his eyes. "Fine. Is he involved in any sort of smuggling, assassinations, or..." He gazed into Shinzo's averted eyes, determined. "These recruiting methods they've been executing?"

Shinzo grimaced. "S... some. Not all. The yakuza smuggle a few drugs using the village as a base, but he's not here often enough to be really involved. He has..." He tensed, shaking slightly. "He has been involved in a few assassinations... but that was years ago, closer to the Revolution. Everyone was ordering assassinations in those days." Shinzo's face rose only a little. "You should know."

Kenshin bit back the flushing anger at his comment, and merely nodded. "Aa. But tell me... why is he so interested in Heiji-dono?"

The boy's eyes widened, and bit his lower lip. "I... I don't know. Maybe he has connections — the business, for example — and wants to use them for the smuggling. I have no idea how my father works." There was a sudden hint of bitterness in his admission.

Kenshin began to understand. "Is that why you allowed yourself to be pulled in as well? To learn more?"

Shinzo glared at him. "Don't pretend you know me, Battousai."

The former assassin's eyes flickered. "I should say the same to you, Shinzo. That name has no place here. If you had any sense at all, or any knowledge of my past, I would not speak so insultingly to the man who holds your weapon."

The boy burned crimson again, and he contented himself with another glare. "Fine. I was trying to prove myself to my father — just like I did in Gatsu-sensei's dojo — and it wasn't working, okay? Maybe I... I don't..."

"You don't agree with his methods." Kenshin supplied. It was not a question.

Shinzo turned away. "Maybe," he murmured cryptically.

"Shinzo, I saw your face as you left your father's... establishment. It was not the expression of a man who is pleased with his surroundings."

"What do you care whether I'm happy or not?" Shinzo spat, his voice haggard. "You're just trying to ruin my father and save yourself. Why don't you just stay out of it?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Your father, by his crimes, is ruining himself. I don't want to see you drag yourself down with him. You must make a choice, Shinzo — you can save yourself before he falls. I cannot allow him to continue."

Shinzo brushed a hand across his eyes, then turned to him, a fierce look on his face. Their eyes met, and the younger man halted before he spoke, the harsh words on his tongue falling back.

There was an incredible, deeply-knit compassion in Hitokiri Battousai's violet eyes.

"Shinzo," he said softly, with gentle sincerity, "I am going to give you the wakizashi. I am going to leave this place, and return to the gambling hall. You have a choice — something I suspect your father has not given you for a long time. You can choose to ignore my presence, allow me to continue protecting the man who requested my help... or you can return as well, to tell your father what has happened and, perhaps, kill us all. If you can," he added, no small warning added to the message.

Shinzo's gaze lowered to the black-sheathed weapon at Himura's waist. He found himself looking away. Back to the wanderer's eyes.

"Or," Kenshin continued, "You can stop falling before you are broken. You can save yourself from his fate. Heiji-dono is currently teaching my daughter; if you wish to continue your studies of kendo, I am certain he would be willing to take you as his student as well. I would also greatly appreciate your assistance in what I am trying to do, though I will not require anything more from you."

Leaning down, he blew on the flame of the lantern, extinguishing it. There was a soft sound, as the wakizashi was carefully removed from his waist and placed on the floor. He stood, moving towards the door, and exited, leaving only a single word.

"Choose."

Shinzo stared after him, one hand reaching out for his weapon. That hand, and only that hand, was shaking, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not stop it.

**~*~**

Notes: So, does everyone still hate Shinzo with a passion, or do I get a little sympathy for the kid? I really didn't intend to make him such a brat, and I hope to give his character SOME redeeming qualities...  
  
Kage and Masaki: Kagemushi apparently means cockroach; a little joke on my part. ^_^ In my dictionary kage also means shadow, and he was kind of a dark character, so... oh, and Masaki was chosen for no reason at all. I just liked the name.

Now, for being such good readers and leaving those nice reviews, you get a random omake! (ooh, I can sense the thrills.)

The Unfinished Lesson  
  
Heiji _*large, somewhat insane smile on his face*:_ Okay Hikari-chan, your new lesson: learn the parts of the body with Heiji-sensei-kuuuun!  
Hikari *_sweatdrop_*: Sensei, you're acting pretty odd today...  
Heiji *_waving a hand_*: No interruptions. Now, a swordsman must know the parts of the body very well, in order to determine which area to damage in order to take out your foe! *_makes a motion like a train smashing over something_*  
Hikari *_cringe_*: But... umm... isn't that a little violent for my style? I can't see myself plowing down some —  
Heiji *_waving a hand again, this time with chopsticks in his hand_*: No interruptions! Choose your weapon!  
Hikari *_eyeing the chopsticks; finally reaches off to the side and grabs a shinai_*: Thanks, but no thanks.  
Heiji *_grinning ear to ear_*: Perfect. *_plucks the shinai out of her hand, replaces it with a chopstick_* Now, we'll begin.  
Hikari: (Where's the fairness in that...)  
Heiji *_pointing the shinai at her lower forehead_*: Gammen!  
Hikari *_trying to reach his head with the chopstick, but failing since she is still being held back by the shinai; finally she gives up and waves it in the general direction_*: Um... gammen...  
Heiji *_tapping her hand gently_*: Te! *_moving up a bit_* Te kubi! Kote! Hiji! Kata! *_traces her whole arm with the point of the shinai_* Ude!  
Hikari *_slightly dizzy from the terms to memorize_* Te... ano... te...  
Heiji *_moving on, ignoring her_*: Ashi! Ashi kubi! Koshi! Hara! Sui getsu! *_reaches her chest_* Muuu.... um... Hikari-chan?  
Hikari *_eyes spiraling_* H-hai...?  
Heiji *_looking nervous_*: You're still a minor, right?  
Kenshin *_off to the side, gold flickering in his eyes_*: I think this lesson is over, de gozaru. *_murderous smile_*  
Heiji *_huge sweatdrop_* Yeah, me too...  
Hikari: Oro...

The end! (wow, that was sort of pointless...)  
Definitions:  
Gammen ~ point of face between eyes  
Te ~ hand  
Te kubi ~ wrist  
Kote ~ wrist (forearm)  
Hiji ~ elbow  
Kata ~ shoulder  
Ude ~ arm in general  
Ashi ~ foot or leg  
Ashi kubi ~ ankle  
Koshi ~ waste, hip  
Hara ~ abdomen  
Sui getsu ~ solar plexus  
Mune ~ chest, particularly area over heart (kudos to Mir; these definitions comes from Tales from the Meiji Era!)

Reviewer Response:

Blueraingurl: (This is going to be long...) That was actually the original purpose of Hikari - to provide a different sort of healing for Kenshin after Tomoe's death. Since they had been living together for so much longer, naturally he would be hurt more by her death because they made it a true marriage instead of a hidden one. I wanted to see the result between a marriage with Battousai instead of just plain Kenshin. That's what I was trying to do. And... romantic at heart, eh? ^_^ I only say boring because at this point, I don't know what I would do with them. Would they go back to Edo to face Tomoe's father? Or would they go somewhere else? (Because obviously Kenshin wouldn't want to be anywhere near Kyoto if they still wanted him dead...) It's complex and hard to think about at this point. Maybe when I come closer to the end of LSRV I'll reconsider doing an alternate ending. My age? Seventeen, actually. But I've been writing fanfics since I was 12, so my style has definately developed into the current state. (I'm ashamed of my past works... ugh...) It also helps that I have practically no life outside of school, so I have lots of time to write the fics...  
  
Crystal: Will ya look at that, you were right. ^_~  
  
ReAcH: I think the lowered ponytail was one of the hardest things I ever did to change his character... because I also adore his topknot. It's sooo nice looking... ^_^;; even getting rid of the blue gi was difficult, because it's further distancing him from the part of him that I love the most: Battousai. Maybe eventually I'll be nice and, in one fic, let him keep the topknot...

chelle815: How kind of you to tolerate my pokey-ness, considering how much I _could_ update... I think what Kenshin meant when he said she was like Tomoe was... maybe how stubborn she is. Tomoe herself may have seemed docile, but she didn't back down at all, no matter what she was up against. So when you consider that factor into _both_ her parents, she's quite the feisty little thing. Kenshin probably doesn't like to admit that anybody would be like him, for fear of them ending up like he did (as if that's a bad thing! :P)

Crazy Girl Person: Yes, I just had to make him scold her in some way... she gets away with a lot and even though she's fairly well-behaved, she can still cross the line, and Kenshin does _not_ tolerate her behaviour when it puts her in danger. And... keep writing funny reviews like that and I'll keep writing the fic, ^_^ I need some comic relief once in a while...

Thanks for reading. More to come...  
Akai Kitsune


	17. Part III Flame of Growth: The Dream Of ...

  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, and most of the characters related to and featuring in the following fictional stories are property of creator and master manga artist Watsuki Nobuhiro, and no copyright infringement was intended in any way in the creation of these projects. Used without permission.

**~*~**  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part III - Flame of Growth: The Dream Of Kenjutsu  
(chapter 5)  
  
Akai Kitsune

**~*~**

Shinzo didn't return to the gambling establishment that night. Kenshin wasn't sure whether to be encouraged by that or not, as he crouched in his original spot near the back. Kage's discipline had clearly ended long before his arrival, and there were no more arguments. The others entertained themselves by mocking him, and to his credit, he said nothing in response. Closer to dawn, Kuroi finally chose to leave for home, and Kenshin watched as he and his guards left — without thinking much on Shinzo's location — and remained where he was, hoping to learn more about the apparent friction between the official and his funding partners.

There was a brief silence, then Masaki spoke. "You can relax, now. You're too tense."

Kage growled in response. "Shut up, Masaki! This is your fault."

"My fault that you let your mouth fly at every chance?"

"You provoked me! You did it on purpose, just to get me in trouble!"

"Stop acting like a child. Of course I did; I wouldn't want it to look like we're all mindlessly obeying him. This will lower his suspicions."

_ 'Another twist,' _Kenshin thought curiously. _'They are plotting against him? For what purpose?'_

Kage grit his teeth, then slumped to the floor, sounding almost sulky. "Why me, though? You know he doesn't like me."

"Which is precisely why it is you. The feeling is mutual; I don't even have to provoke you. You two can go at it on your own," Masaki answered cooly, taking a long drink from a sake bottle. "He's not going to kill you, Kage. He's not that sort of man. You simply need to calm down and control yourself. Openly moving against him won't work — he's too powerful. We must be subtle, and let him destroy himself. He's not accustomed to the way we work, and he's trying too hard to place his ideals on us. He's bound to make a mistake, and soon. Trust me."

"This whole idea with Asuhara was a mistake," Kage muttered. "The man is damn stubborn. He's not coming back, you know."

Kenshin froze, eyes widening. _'Back?'_

Masaki grinned, finishing the bottle with a long draught. "His own choice, I suppose. I really don't care. So long as he provides a proper distraction for Kuroi, he can keep his little shop as long as he likes. He won't reveal anything of us; he's wiser than that. We probably won't even have to kill him, which will help us later on. We can use him anytime we want. He'll cooperate." He paused a moment, thinking intently. "What about that bodyguard of his?"

"The samurai?" Kage scowled in disgust. "What about him? Don't tell me you want to ask _him_ to join."

Masaki shrugged. "He sounds skilled, and not because he defeated you." Kage bristled. "If Heiji is willing to rely on another man for defense from us, then he clearly has some skills we have yet to see or understand. This might benefit us as well."

Kage scoffed. "Don't count too much on that. The man's worse than Asuhara — like I said, he didn't even try to kill us. There's no way he'd join."

Masaki fell into silence again. "Well," he finally murmured, "We'll just have to kill him, then."

"He has a daughter." Kage smirked suddenly.

Closing his eyes, Kenshin felt a burning fury build its way into his mind. _'This man,'_ he thought to himself, his heart pounding in his chest, _'Is very, very foolish.'_

Apparently, he and Masaki were of the same mind, as the other man threw a sake cup at his comrade's head. "You're an idiot, Kage."

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I'm trying to knock some sense into you. Going after the girl will only make him angry. If you couldn't defeat him when he knew nothing about who he was defending, think about how strong he will be if you threaten his daughter?" Masaki shook his head, draining another cup. "Get a brain."

"_I'm_ trying to make suggestions. This guy... he's going to be tough to deal with."

Masaki chuckled. "That's why we should stand aside and let him destroy Kuroi."

The men fell into silence, and it wasn't long afterwards that Kenshin disappeared on the road for Heiji's shop.

**~*~**

"Irasshaimase!" Hikari called cheerfully, as a few customers drifted into the store. She waved with a smile, then winced as a muscle in her arm tensed up. _'Mou... Heiji-sensei is too tough. I need to be more careful, or one day I'm really going to get hurt.' _She smiled slyly. _'But then what would tousan do to him?'_

The customers tried to ignore the particularly evil look that crossed her face, until she realized her thoughts and turned back to serving the store. "Heiji-sensei!"

"Eh?" Heiji poked his head out of the back. "Do you need some help?"

"Customers!"

"Oh, right, right. Be there in a few minutes."

Waiting patiently, she turned back to the door as it opened again, another customer making his way to the front once he caught sight of her. "Wel-" she halted, staring at him in astonishment. She wasn't a master of chi, certainly not like her father, but this was someone who easily brought a name to her mind. "Shi-Shinzo?!"

Hearing his name, he immediately ran forward and clapped his hand over her mouth. "Quiet!" he hissed, eyes wide and far too nervous with his surroundings. She tried to pull away, but he grasped her arm and squeezed — gently, which surprised her — until she paused again. "Listen to me," he murmured, casting a glance towards a few of the customers who had stopped to watch. "Is your father here? I... I need to talk to him. Please," he added, as her eyes narrowed. "Please. He'll know what it's about."

Hikari twisted, and he suddenly lost his grip. She glared at him, rubbing her arm. "You should pay attention before you start mindlessly attacking people," she muttered. "What do you want? My father is sleeping. And besides that, what are you doing here? Are you _that_ fixated on beating me?"

Shinzo snorted. "Hardly." She bristled, and his eyes sobered before she could start an argument. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, both now and then. I wasn't... the most sensible person in the world. Despite that, I really have to talk to Himura-san. Can you wake him?"

Hikari watched him curiously, her anger fading into background noise. He seemed much different from the sullen teenager who had challenged her many months ago, and it was possible that this was the one her father had recognized the night before. _'I'm going to have to get some answers, sooner or later.' _"I'll go get him," she agreed finally, turning towards the back. "Heiji-sensei, can you come watch the store?"

At that moment Heiji walked out, and instead of going straight to the counter, he moved towards the door and placed a sign on the outside, stating that the shop was closed for the day. He then began speaking to the customers already inside, asking that they finish with their choices and leave as soon as possible. Hikari blinked, puzzled, and headed into the back, Shinzo close behind her. As they entered the kitchen, they noticed Kenshin waiting for them at the table, placidly sipping tea, his eyes closed.

"Tousan?" Hikari called, surprised. "I thought you were sleeping."

Kenshin placed the cup on the table, and sent a long, cool look in Shinzo's direction. "Shinzo. Would you like some tea?"

"Tousan!" Hikari objected. "What's going on?"

Her father glanced at her briefly, and his request was clear. _Sit down, and I will explain_. Both Shinzo and Hikari knelt, side by side, uncomfortably avoiding each other's gaze. Kenshin calmly poured tea for both of them, and sat back to wait.

After a few minutes passed, Heiji stepped in, wiping a hand across his brow. "Whew! Irritable creatures, these early shoppers are. They're hard to get rid of." He sat across from Hikari, taking a cup of tea for himself. "Now, are you going to tell my why I had to close shop for the day?"

Kenshin looked back at Shinzo. "Perhaps our young friend can explain some things."

Shinzo winced, seeming to shrink into his gi, his eyes glued to the table. "I... I thought about what you said last night. About... falling, with my father. I don't want that. But I don't want my father to get into trouble either. Isn't there anything I can do?"

Kenshin smiled softly. "You've already done the most important thing. Your father is certainly not an evil man... but he is clearly being misled, and is allowing himself to go deeper into things he should not involve himself in. This is dangerous, and he needs to learn that." He rolled the tea around in his glass, draining the cup after a moment. "They are plotting against him."

Shinzo sat up, startled. "What? When, a-and why?"

"That, I do not know." Kenshin shook his head. "Masaki seems to be the true leader of your father's men. I doubt that they ever had any intention of following him." He glanced at Heiji. "You might want to tell us more about that."

Heiji frowned. "What are you talking about now? I don't know anything-"

Kenshin interrupted, calmly quoting the men of the night before. "Your former comrade, Kage, explained it for you. 'This whole idea with Asuhara was a mistake... he's not coming back.' Care to elaborate, Heiji-dono?"

The man's face paled, and he stared at Kenshin in surprise and fear. "They... said that?" Kenshin nodded. "But... they said... they said nothing about this. They promised that no one would..."

"No one would know?" Kenshin supplied, when Heiji trailed off. "If that is your only complaint, they didn't know I was there. They haven't known since I began listening to them. Otherwise, that man would not have..." He halted, lips pursed in dissatisfaction. Hikari looked at him, inquiring, but he gave no response to her gaze.

Heiji sighed, looking reluctant but resigned. "Hai. I'll explain... I'll explain it all. I was, admittedly, part of the yakuza group, for about a year before the Bakumatsu broke out. I only joined because of my father's business... it wasn't making much money, because there was still a great deal of resentment for the Western goods. The yakuza seemed to be an easy way to get money in a short period of time... but I found that ties are much harder to break once you've been bound to such funding." He hung his head. "I joined the Revolution to escape it for a time, and managed to stay away for several years, sending most of my salary to my father in order to keep the business alive. After I left the army, I thought I had enough funds that we could survive without the yakuza, and allow time for the idea to appeal to the town. However... they came after me. They demanded that I join up again. When I refused, they... they threatened me, and my family. My mother and two sisters have left town; my father went with them until his death. They don't even know why the yakuza are after me. I'm too ashamed to tell them."

"That's understandable." Kenshin nodded, face taut and constrained with anger. "If all goes well, you won't have to. But we must do something about these men." He looked briefly at Shinzo. "All of them."

Shinzo winced, and shrugged. "I... I know that. You said I could help you. I guess... going to jail would be better than death for my father. What do you want me to do?"

Kenshin was silent for a moment, eyes closed. Slowly, he reached out for the pot and poured himself a third cup of tea. He took a sip, noiselessly, then replaced it to the table with a soft sigh. He opened his eyes, meeting the gaze of not Shinzo, not Heiji, but that of his daughter.

And he began to tell them his plans.

**~*~**

They were all so noisy, Kuroi observed in disgust, watching the men around him. Noisy, rude, unrefined... hardly the sort of animals that men of his stature should associate themselves with.

_ 'But they certainly are easy fools. If they can make me as rich as they promise, I'm willing to tolerate them.'_

He sent a sideways glance at the man who constantly irritated him, Kage. The insolent gangster was playing dice in the corner, his eyes dark and narrowed. _'Never at ease,'_ Kuroi thought triumphantly. _'I have clearly made an impression.' _He looked away, catching the eye of Masaki. The man grinned and winked, then turned back to his sake jug. He was a heavy drinker, but he was sensible enough when sober.

_ 'I might even consider keeping that man with me when I'm finished with this organization. He could be worth something.'_

Another glance in the corner allowed him to see his son, sitting sullenly near Kage. The man leaned towards him, whispering something, and Shinzo managed a forced smile before turning away. Kuroi nodded in approval. Kage was hardly the sort of man his own son should be allied with — and friends? Not in his lifetime.

_ 'Still, he doesn't look like this suits him. He looks too fearful, too uneasy. That fool... if he's not brave enough to be here, he shouldn't come! He'll dishonour me with his cowardice. Of course, that could be why he's still coming...'_

His thoughts were disrupted as the man in front of Kage cursed, smashing a sake jar against the floor. A wet spray of alcohol washed across the area, nearly drenching Kage and Shinzo. Kage barked angrily, standing up to confront the offender, but Shinzo, rubbing one hand across his sopping bangs, slipped the wakizashi through his belt and left, heading outside. _'Probably to wash off,'_ Kuroi scowled. _'Not even standing up for himself... you're hopeless, boy.'_

And his grim decision was set in stone, as Shinzo suddenly cried out in surprise and fear, and a loud crash came from the yard. Some of the men laughed, heading for the door to see what the fool had tripped over, as Kuroi buried his face in his palms, when a split-second later the boy's voice echoed in the air, "Spy! He's been listening, help!"

"Weapons!" Kuroi snapped, on his feet. The men scrambled for their swords, those few who had already been armed sliding open the shoji to see the intruder. Kuroi's heart thudded in his chest, wondering if the man had killed the boy, and thinking — almost shamefully — that it may have been for the best.

There was a man in the shadows of the yard, a squirming figure held in front of him. Shinzo yelped softly in pain, shifting to escape the intruder's grasp and failing miserably. He sent a pleading gaze to his father, helpless in his position. Inwardly, Kuroi groaned. "Lantern, you fools!" he instead hissed, glaring at the attacker. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

A light from inside was lit, revealing hair the colour of fading embers, and eyes like frozen snow.

"Hello again, Kuroi-san," were the words of Hitokiri Battousai, his sword glinting in the moonlight against Shinzo's neck.

**~*~**

"I really am getting sick of this position," Shinzo whispered, feeling the cold metal at his throat. Kenshin nudged him irritably in response, keeping his eyes on the boy's father. The yakuza were obviously disturbed and uneasy, and he recognized with no small amount of satisfaction some of them, the very men he had taken down on his first day in the village. He saw that they, too, recognized him. _'Good,'_ he thought to himself, silently counting the numbers that were trying to surround him without his notice._ 'That will make them a little more hesitant to attack me later on.'_

Kuroi took a step forward, displaying his empty hands. "Look, Himura, I don't know what you're doing, but Shinzo has done nothing to you or your daughter this time. Release him, and we'll let you go."

"I should ask what you're doing, actually." Kenshin replied, eyes narrowing. "Joining with yakuza, involving your son in illegal acts, and—" He looked down, briefly. "Giving him the wakizashi that, I remember, you swore would not be found in his hands again. I want an explanation, as well."

Kuroi's face reddened in anger. "I don't see how you can carry any authority here; don't presume you have the advantage simply because you have a hostage."

Kenshin shook his head, his eyes suddenly fierce. "Actually, he's not so much a hostage as a punishable offender. The poor fool tried to take my head off with that knife of his. He's lucky I was paying attention, or he would be unconscious right now." His grip tightened, and Shinzo winced. "Don't make me wonder if this display of idiocy isn't hereditary, Kuroi. Give me an answer, and I'll let him loose, provided he swears not to show how much of an idiot he is again."

"None of your business," Kuroi growled. "Now let him go, or I will be forced to take action myself."

Kenshin smiled suddenly; it was not a pleasant expression. "Are your men going to attack me from behind and kill me? Or perhaps the man fingering the dagger in his gi will simply take me out with a single throw. Will you keep me guessing?" The man hastily removed his hand, flushing as red as Kuroi himself. "Don't waste my time or yours. You're a government official, remember? A very busy man."

Furious now, Kuroi waved a hand. "Dammit, Battousai! I gave you a chance. Kill him, now!"

The smile faded from Kenshin's face as soon as the name was spoken; however, any smirks on the faces of the men around him also disappeared. "Battousai" was too well-known, too closely tied to nightmares of darkness and blood and death so painful it was terrifying to describe. The men were frozen, fear mingling with the puzzled wonder at how, exactly, the foreign-looking stripling before them could possibly be the man of legends.

It was times such as this that he both hated and felt a desperate need for that name. Kenshin tensed, giving Shinzo's wrist a quick squeeze before raising his voice to attack those around him.

Instantly, the boy reacted as if he had been stabbed. Twisting his body inward, his arm broke free and slammed into Kenshin's stomach as heavily as he possibly could. Kenshin's challenging cry was cut off, the breath forced out of his body, and he crumpled to his knees. Shinzo was beside him in a second, his fist curving around the swordsman's wrist even as a brutal kick landed in his already sensitive lower chest. His grip loosened, and the sword fell from his numbing fingers.

"What are you waiting for, you morons?" Shinzo called roughly, the sakabatou clenched in his hand. "Finish him! My father gave you an order!"

Kuroi motioned them to halt. "Wait. Pick him up and bring him over here. I want my own questions answered."

Kenshin didn't resist as two of the yakuza hefted him to his feet, one on each arm to keep him from moving. He felt a little dazed; he hadn't expected Shinzo's blows to be so hard.

_ 'I'll have to mention that to him later...'_

He lifted his head, and met Kuroi's confident eyes. "Well," the man murmured, a wide grin on his face, "It seems our positions have been altered. Care to make a final effort to save your life?"

Kenshin felt a sharp nudge at his back, and saw, out of his peripheral vision, Kage's leering smirk, and a tanto in his hand. He grimaced, feeling a gradual lift of anger at the man's obnoxious gloating. He turned back to Kuroi, ignoring the mild discomfort. "Not particularly. I am glad, however, that your true nature has been revealed. I had thought you better than this, after all you experienced during the Bakumatsu. There was a thirst for power in all of the officials then, but there were a few who sought it only for the good of the country. I'm sorry that you were not one of them."

Kuroi shrugged. "I can't say I'm sorry, really. This life has a great deal to offer me, though I wish you had stayed out of my way. You're not an enemy, and I suppose I did owe you my life at one point. But I also have an image to retain here, and a family name to uphold. I can't have you ruining everything for me. You understand, don't you?"

"I suppose there's not much choice. What do you want?"

"I want to know what you're doing here, and why you've been spying on us," the official demanded, his eyes flashing with impatience.

Kenshin gazed back at him with defiance. "If this place is forbidden to visitors, it should say so on the door. I didn't realize that entering a gambling hall in the middle of town was a crime."

Kage rapped his head sharply with the hilt of his sword, and he winced. "Don't be insolent!"

Kenshin sent him a sideways glance, eyes narrowed. "I also didn't realize that your underlings needed a man restrained in order to defeat him."

Kage's face twisted in fury. "Why you-!"

Masaki knocked him away, then placed a dagger against Kenshin's neck. "That's enough. You'll answer our boss's questions, then you'll die quietly. It's that easy."

Kenshin resisted the urge to jerk his head away, and kept his eyes on the man before him. "You already know why I'm here; I'm the swordsman hired by Asuhara Heiji to stop the threats against he and his store. I'm also the one who has come here to stop whatever illegal acts you're carrying out here. Is that explanation enough?"

Kuroi leaned back, studying him curiously. "My, you must be proud. Putting yourself at such risk, one man alone against an entire yakuza. Just like the Bakumatsu, isn't it? The great Hitokiri Battousai, the savior of Meiji Japan." His eyes darkened with cruel pleasure, and he continued, quietly as if only Kenshin was meant to hear, "A pity you were nearly killed by those three pitifully inexperienced samurai I hired. A pity you _weren't_ killed."

Kenshin froze, staring at the man with wide, astonished eyes.

_ 'Three samurai... almost killed...?'_

_ 'Three samurai?!'_

_ 'That... that...!'_

"But someone was killed that day, am I right? A certain special woman, I do believe," Kuroi went on relentlessly. "You've replaced her with that child. Would she be as easy to kill? Will I get to find out?"

Later on, Kenshin was unable to even begin to describe what he had felt at that moment. His thoughts were so turmoiled that only a scant few made it through his mind and were able to turn into actions. Some ignored his emotions or feelings and forced his body to move automatically.

One of them was, unmistakably, that he wanted to kill the man in front of him.

_ 'That was... that was...!'_

The world burned red.

Shinzo's grasp on the sakabatou was weak at best, and it was gone almost immediately. The men who had held the former assassin were on the ground, either unconscious or too hurt to move. There was pure fury emanating from the hitokiri's body, and his ken-ki was terrifying.

There was no time to escape, no time to run. He rushed through the men surrounding him like a hawk chasing a rabbit; they scattered as if they were ants disrupted from their trail.

He crushed them all, his body burned by the sharp, agonizing thunder in his head. It throbbed, aching, bleeding down his frame and through his sword, morphing any thoughts he carried into actions before the calmer, softer part of his soul could even consider them. There was a man nearby that should be dead, would be very dead in a moment, but not before those who stood in his way were dealt with.

None stood in his way any longer.

Slowly, his fury covering him like the shroud of a demon, he turned to his prey, his eyes glowing more golden than they had ever been in the moonlight.

~*~

Notes: Ooh, spooky. Or not. ^_^;; I've always loved Battousai, and I love making Kenshin act on impulse and the Battousai's mindset. This was just me having a bit of fun; sorry about the cliffhanger...

On a lighter note, let's try to be cheerful by reading another omake!

Hired Mishap (_aka _Why Heiji hired Kenshin and not Hikari...)  
  
Kenshin: Okay Hikari, I'll go around the back and sneak in. You go on the roof and make noise to distract them.  
Hikari: Hai! *_jumps on the roof and starts stomping around... then suddenly breaks through and falls in the middle of a bunch of dusty, very angry yakuza men with swords_* Ano... oops?  
Kenshin: *_sweatdrop, groan_*

Um... was that bad? ^_^

Reviewer Responses:

Crystal: Thanks... and really, poor Shinzo... the kid is rather unjustly hated sometimes, isn't he? ^_^

chelle815: Glad you liked the omake... if more ideas (like the one above) come I'll be sure to add them in... and it seems like you were right about Heiji, even if he has sort of reformed to a "good guy" now, he did have a bit of a nasty past. And please don't hurt Shinzo, he gets in enough trouble as it is... ^_^

Crazy Girl Person: No more funny? Honto? *curls up in a corner and cries* Um... and I let you punch yourself because I want to see you update as well. ^_~ That good enough? *runs away laughing* Okay okay, I'll be nice. This update is just for you.

Pia-san: I'm usually not an A/U person either, which makes this story all the more surprising. I try hard to make the characters believable, and it's pretty difficult at times... so that's why I need lots of feedback! ^_^ I'll try to fiddle around with the summary to see if I can fix it... you're right, it is very bland, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise (ie. Hikari's appearance, ^_^)... I guess I'm just a bore at summing it up... I like to blab. Care to give me any ideas on how to make it interesting?

Thanks for reading. More coming soon...  
Akai Kitsune


	18. Part III Flame of Growth: The Dream Of ...

  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, and most of the characters related to and featuring in the following fictional stories are property of creator and master manga artist Watsuki Nobuhiro, and no copyright infringement was intended in any way in the creation of these projects. Used without permission.

~*~  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part III - Flame of Growth: The Dream Of Kenjutsu  
(chapter 6)  
  
Akai Kitsune

~*~

There was fear hanging in the air, and a great deal of pain, and even in his inexperience, Shinzo could feel it. He watched, his body trembling so badly it was a miracle he was still on his feet, as the Battousai approached his father. _'His eyes have changed,'_ he though numbly, catching sight of the amber flames and wishing with all his heart that he had not noticed.

_ 'You could probably die from those eyes alone...'_

He wrenched his gaze away from Battousai — and it was Battousai, not just Himura any longer — to look at his father. The man whom he had followed for several years now was worse off than he was, even with all his age and experiences it rid him of that fear. _'Or,'_ he realized, _'The fear comes from those experiences. He's seen the Battousai at work. He's witnessed him killing men, just like this.'_

Or not, for he could hear the groans of a few of the men sprawled around him. There were many who were unconscious, and most would be extremely sore later on, but there were no casualties.

His father was babbling something, a reward or payment or that everything he said was a lie. Battousai wasn't listening, and Shinzo couldn't help but feel a scowl of disgust.

_ 'Of course... my father plays the part of a bold nobleman, but as soon as he stares death in the face...'_

_ '... how would any man act at the sight of death?'_

_ 'How would I...?'_

Battousai raised the sword, grasping Kuroi's tunic with his other hand. If his arm fell, his father would be dead instantly, a sword through his heart. A fire of his own came to burn away the numbing fear, and Shinzo moved.

"Wait, please!"

And then, he suddenly opened his eyes and found himself standing in front of his father, staring death in the eyes.

~*~

Someone stood in his way again. His sword was raised, and in an instant, that person could be dead and he could continue with the mission the fire had given to him.

There was a single, incoherent thought trying to push its way through the flames. He tried to ignore it, but it was persistent, and terribly strong. It nudged past the walls he had built up, against his mind and his will, and most of all, his memories. Stubbornly he tried to reinforce them, to keep it from coming through, but it broke loose from even those.

It was an image, or an memory. A woman, dark-haired and dark-eyed, her eyes closed in sleep. Or death. It must have been death; there was blood running down her face. The image, instead of calming his soul, fed the flames and made them stronger, more fierce than before. Somehow he knew that this man, cowering behind the single remaining obstacle, was the reason for that blood, for that pain. That was why he had to die.

Suddenly, as if summoned by his plans, another image surfaced through. For when he thought of one, the other always followed.

A child, a young girl, smiled demurely at him. Her eyes were dark, as dark as those of the other woman, whose image had fed the fire and helped build all resistance.

But there was no resistance against this memory.

_ 'Her eyes should be violet, shouldn't they?'_ He thought, then. _'Not so dark, but bright, and happy. Why isn't she happy?'_

_ '... My eyes should be violet.'_

The darkness and the flaming anger faded, and fled to the corners of his mind in the silhouette of his new vision. What he was doing... wouldn't make her happy.

He released the collar of the man before him and stepped back, one hand on his head. The shattering pressure was still there, and the memory of his killing rage lingered, but when he raised his head to look at the boy, there was emotion and intelligence in his golden eyes. "Shinzo?" he whispered, voice haggard. "What... what just...?"

Shinzo studied him, less afraid than before, still standing defensively in front of his father. "Are you... all right? In control, now?"

Kenshin hated the way the question sounded, but he managed a nod. "I... I'm sorry. I usually don't- that's never happened to me before. I just felt so..." _'... so angry...'_

Shinzo grimaced. "And I hope you never do again. You really don't know how terrifying that was."

His heart pounded in his chest. _'Perhaps I do. This... this feeling...'_

Kuroi suddenly stood, eyes wild and frantic. "Battousai!" he hissed, brushing one hand over his mouth to hide his chattering teeth, "This won't go unnoticed! I'll get the police — you'll never escape this place! They'll hunt you down, they'll take your daughter... this is your punishment for attacking me! You should have-"

"I think you have other things to worry about, Kuroi-san."

The three turned, as another figure approached. Kuroi brightened, a fiercely triumphant grin on his face. "Ah, Chief! Better late than never, I suppose."

The police chief eyed him scornfully, flanked by several other officers. "Don't be so confident, Mr. High-Ranking Official. I'm here to arrest you."

All signs of victory faded from the man's face. "Wha-what?"

Footsteps approached the officer from behind, and Heiji stepped up beside him. Hikari came only a moment later. Heiji sent the man a friendly wave, a large grin plastered on his face. "Oi, Kuroi-san!" He crowed. "We told him about all the interesting stuff you've been doing — you know, drug smuggling, funding for illegal acts... oh, and of course, all those armed men you've employed. Swords have been banned, remember?" He sent a quick wink in Kenshin's direction, as Hikari elbowed him sharply. Kenshin suddenly felt uneasy, though his body blocked his sword from view.

"Now wait just a minute!" Kuroi objected, as two of the officers came forward to arrest him. "What proof do you have of his claims? I will not allow this!"

The chief reached lazily into his uniform, then pulled a sheet of paper from his jacket. He held it up for them all to see. "This is a receipt, taken from your home, stating several of your business transactions with these men. It seems you've been very busy, Kuroi-san. There's more where this came from."

"You had no right to come into my home and-"

The officer smirked. "Certainly not. But your son was more than happy to provide the first document. The rest came when we earned a warrant to search your mansion. There are no doubts regarding your guilt, so it's best if you come quietly."

Kuroi stared at his son, utterly flummoxed. Shinzo himself didn't look happy at all. "Shi-Shinzo...? You betrayed me!"

Shinzo looked down, stubborn and miserable. "Well, you weren't making my life any easier!" He retorted. "You know as well as I do that we didn't need to do anything illegal. We had enough money already. You were just being greedy, and it was tearing the family apart! I had to do something!"

"Well, you certainly did," Kuroi growled. "And you even joined with Battousai! If we had set the deal I've been working on, we would have been finished! It would be all over! But now-"

"It was never really going to end, was it, Father?" Shinzo interrupted, shaking his head. "You always claimed that we would soon be done with them, and it never happened. I just... I wanted you out before the yakuza killed you."

Kuroi snorted. "They would never have dared!"

"They were planning to!" The boy retaliated. "Your own men were never led by you. They only let you think so."

"Battousai told you this?" the official offered suspiciously. Shinzo faltered. "Just as I thought. You've been tricked, boy, and now you've lost everything. I never want to see your face again."

Shinzo winced, recoiling, as the policemen took his father away. He fell to his knees in the dirt, looking as if his entire world had crumbled around him. Heiji glanced at Hikari, who stared back at him, just as helpless, and the man gave her a gentle nudge towards her own father, who stood motionless in the yard, his back turned. The sword was still drawn, even in front of the policemen who swarmed around, arresting the fallen men, and when she saw that she rushed over, tugging on his hand, whispering. "Tousan, the sakabatou! We have to go! Heiji-sensei says he'll meet us back at the store later. But... come on!"

Slowly, he tore his gaze from the sky, or whatever it was he had been staring at, and she was startled by his bleak gaze, and by the paleness of his eyes. _'I've never seen them so flat,'_ she shivered, her hands loosening in his.

Suddenly his grip tightened, and he held onto her as if she was a lifeline. Seeing her worry, though, he turned away, and sheathed the sword. "You're right, ume-chan," he murmured, his voice quiet and somber, "Let's get out of here."

Tugging gently on her hand, he turned her towards the road, and together they returned to their temporary housing, without looking back for even a moment.

~*~

_ 'My eyes are supposed to be violet.'_

_ 'Violet... not this... not this...'_

Kenshin stared into the eyes of his reflection, desperation and fear shining clearly in their depths. The shade had remained the same, even after his return to the shop with Hikari, even after he had kissed his daughter goodnight and sent her to bed. He had frightened her, and he would hate himself for a long time because of that fact. His eyes had frightened her.

_ 'But they are supposed to be violet. This colour does not belong in my eyes. Not anymore.'_

He closed his eyes, blocking out the hated amber pupils, and pressed his forehead against the mirror that hung on a wall in Heiji's store. The glass was cold and impassionate, and the wooden frame creaked slightly under his skin. His fists clenched in frustration; why wouldn't they fade? Why wouldn't they return to normal, as they always did? He resisted the urge to smash the mirror, despite what his heart demanded of him, knowing that it would both wake Hikari and force himself to be under greater debt to Heiji, something he certainly could ill afford. His hands twitched at his side, one lingering near the hilt of his sword. The earlier, overwhelming emotions of that night were fresh in his mind; fresh, and awake, and so very terrifying.

_ 'I nearly killed that man. I would have killed him in Shinzo hadn't...'_

_ 'What would I have done if that boy hadn't stood between us?'_

_ 'How could I have faced Hikari?'_

_ '... blood... there would be blood on my hands again... kami, I couldn't stand to have her hate me...'_

_ 'Would she hate me...?'_

"Himura-san?"

Kenshin whirled, fingers still perilously close to the sword, his eyes wild and protective. Heiji stood at the door, hands held up, watching him cautiously. Slowly, Kenshin relaxed, shaking his head to brush away his brief panic. "Heiji-dono," he greeted, "Has everything gone well?"

Heiji managed a nod, lowering his hands. "Yes. The police have taken care of everything, and Kuroi is in jail. They'll be able to hold him until he has a trial, but it won't go well for him, especially with Shinzo's testimony and the documents they found. He'll be confined for a good while."

"How long?" Kenshin asked after a moment.

Heiji shrugged, walking towards the back to enter his housing section. "No idea. He's part of the government, however twisted he is, and that means he has certain immunities. If it was my word against his, we'd be the ones napping in jail right now. I don't know how you managed to convince Shinzo to join with us against his father, but it's all thanks to you that we managed to succeed." There was a deep gratefulness in the man's voice.

Kenshin shook his head with a soft sigh. "Iie. Shinzo chose on his own. I merely helped to open his eyes to what his father was doing. I had no right... to ask him to betray his father."

"It was the father who betrayed him first," Heiji growled, clapping a hand on the wanderer's shoulder. "Don't berate yourself for setting him free. It was probably the first choice he's been given in a long time."

Kenshin brushed him off, recalling his own words to the boy. "That may be so... but it still doesn't feel right. What of the yakuza?" He quickly changed the subject before Heiji could continue his point.

"Nearly all of them were arrested. A few managed to escape," Heiji looked disgusted, "Including Masaki and Kage."

"Surely they won't escape so easily now that the police can control the situation."

"Well, you know how it usually goes," Heiji grimaced. "The government and the police will tolerate the yakuza so long as they keep themselves moderately behaved and legal. But this group has been so badly exposed that there's no getting loose. If they can take down a government member, a local gang will definitely go down with him. I have a feeling that they won't have any place to run now that Kuroi is out of commission."

"I thought you said that the police were practically allies to them," Kenshin said dryly.

Heiji chuckled, waving a hand. "I said that because they never do anything to stop the gang. It was also a good way to get you to help me, and it worked right?" The swordsman snorted and turned away. "Hey, don't be angry."

However, Kenshin's eyes were on the mirror again, and his thoughts were far from angry. He watched his reflection again, fingers tracing across the glass. "Oh, love," he murmured, half to himself, "What's happened to me?"

Heiji pursed his lips, unable to respond. He hovered near the door, wondering if he should leave the man to his thoughts. Kenshin seemed lost to the world.

In a way, he was. The cool amber gaze watched him, an accusing glare that bore into his soul and seared his heart a million times over. The eyes spoke to him, telling him exactly what needed to be done. He heard, and understood, and though part of him wanted to ignore it and return to his room to rest — surely they would be normal in the morning — he knew that it would never truly go away until he finished it. If anything, the memories would stay with him.

He didn't want that. He wanted to move on, to forget. To remember, with a smile and not tears.

Carefully, almost reverently, he slid the sakabatou from his belt, then held it out in front of him, hilt first, in Heiji's direction. "Can I trust you with this for one night?"

Heiji's eyes widened in surprise, and he took the sword after only a moment's hesitation. "May I ask why? Hikari told me that you always wear it."

Kenshin turned towards the door, and left the store without looking back. "Where I'm going, wearing that sword will put me behind bars."

He didn't stop to see Heiji's growing astonishment, instead stepping into the shadows of the streets, and as they enveloped him, they were almost welcoming.

~*~

Kuroi sulked in his jail cell. He didn't like to admit it, as intolerable as it was, but he knew it was true. Equally intolerable was that he was in the cell in the first place, despite what he had demanded of the guards who had taken him away.

_ 'As soon as I'm out of here, those men will lose their jobs... if not their heads... for this indignity I've suffered.'_

Although he was loathe to say it out loud, he was also rather lonely. He almost regretted his words to his son; at least the boy would have come with him to the police station. But Shinzo was a different person now, a traitor. He was worthless to the world.

His wife had warned him, he remembered. _"You're destroying him,"_ she had hissed, her voice defiantly angry. _"You're destroying my son."_

_ "I didn't ask him to join in my enterprises,"_ he had retorted, easily brushing her comments aside. Why should the woman's arguments matter? They were men — well, Shinzo was close enough — and had made their own decisions.

His wife had not been convinced. _"He joined simply because you never ask! He is your son, and you ignore him at every chance! It's not wonder he follows you to that terrible place... I'm telling you now, if you do not start paying attention, that boy is going to get himself killed!"_ Her eyes had softened, when she had said that. He remembered. _"He would die for you, anata. Don't... kami-sama, just stop it. We don't need the money so badly... what you need is to save your son from destroying himself!"_

_ "Enough," _he had quietly ordered, and she had relented, obviously reluctant, her eyes smoldering with fresh objections. She had been trained to do so for a long time; she had some freedom, when it was allowed and appropriate, but when he spoke there was a order that had to be obeyed. She had not touched him that night. She had gone to visit her mother, and had stayed there for several days until she returned, refreshed and calm, yet still fiercely defensive of their son. He didn't like her reckless behaviour and abandonment, but he had never been fond of being alone.

He remembered.

He had never truly been alone, not for a very long time.

_ 'And the world has never been this dark. Not since the Bakumatsu...'_

Thinking of the Bakumatsu made his mind wander to Battousai, and he repressed a shiver. The man was truly insane now, there were no doubts about that. The way his eyes had glinted as he raised the sword... well, who wouldn't have been terrified?

The image of Shinzo, standing protectively above him in the line of the assassin's sword, suddenly came to mind, and he stubbornly brushed it aside. That was a child's instinct. He had still been shaking, and his voice had wavered as he called for the man to stop.

No, Battousai was no man, but a demon. Demons should be locked away, or killed as he had nearly been all those years ago.

_ 'Damn Katsura for calling off that hunt. One more attack — just a few more samurai — and Battousai would have been dead. Then, everything would have been settled, and I would not be in this miserable situation right now...'_

_ 'It's all his fault...'_

"Hey, aren't you the one from earlier? You had a sword, didn't you?"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. As you can see, I'm unarmed."

Kuroi froze. _'That... that voice...'_

"I'm here to see the Meiji official who was taken into custody this evening. Is that possible?" The voice, familiar and quiet, continuing in a soothing tone that could not be contradicted, even by the guard outside the door.

"... Well, I haven't been ordered otherwise. Five minutes, but that's it. My captain will be here soon, and if he's been told no visitors, then you could get me into serious trouble. Keep it quick."

"I'll do my best." Footsteps moved towards the door, and it creaked open. Kuroi gaped, eyes wide and filled with terror, as Battousai stepped inside, the bars slamming shut at his back. The demon's eyes were slitted, a searing amber fire burning beneath half-closed lids. "Kuroi-san. I have a few questions for you."

He wanted to call for help, but no words seemed enough to describe his fear. He wanted to scream, but his throat was dry. Instead, he watched in silent horror as the assassin approached, fists clenched as if holding the killing sword he had nearly used that very night.

He forgot how to breath.

Battousai abruptly reminded him, stopping mere inches from his face and leaning in until he saw nothing but the eyes that had been the last sight for hundreds of men during the Bakumatsu. "I know that what you said this evening was a method of making me angry before you killed me," he murmured, his voice cool and deadly. "But what I truly wish to know is whether it was a method with truth behind it. If you were the one who planned my assassination nine years ago."

Kuroi's breath came out in short, shaking gasps, and he could not find the strength to answer. _'I have to answer... I have to lie... he'll kill me, he'll kill me...'_

_ 'By the gods, he's going to kill me...'_

Battousai's eyes grew narrower still. "If you lie to me," he added, his voice as sharp as the caress of a sword, "There is nothing in the world that would stop me from harming you right now. Nothing."

Kuroi gulped, and finally his voice returned to him. "It wasn't just me!" He rasped, eyes wild and frightened like those of a cornered animal. "There were — there were others! A few of us decided it, and it wasn't even my idea! Don't kill me, please!"

Battousai shook his head, the hair as fiery as his temper flinging across his shoulder as he turned away. "Who else?"

"Not-not many! Those who knew you well... we couldn't tell them! Katsura could not know... we knew he would stop it, as well as... others..."

"Who else?" Battousai repeated, an edge of impatience in his words.

Kuroi's voice was so shaky as he answered that even he could barely recognize the names he listed, almost sobbing in his fear. "Don't kill me," he pleaded weakly as he finished. He was so badly consumed by his fear, he did not see the almost thoughtful look cross the Battousai's face.

"Yes, that does make sense," the demon whispered. "How many times did I risk my lives for theirs? Such a fool... for so long, I trusted them..." He turned back to the sniffling, undignified figure of the official, huddled against the back wall of his cell. "And in the end, look what they become when they face one whom they failed to kill. Who, in the end, is the real fool?"

"Don't kill me..." Kuroi whimpered again.

Battousai's face twisted into a scowl. "Idiot," he muttered. "I'm not going to kill you. A warning, however. If you ever threaten my family again... remember that while I cannot kill you, there are other paths in this life. I will not tolerate another attack on those I care about. Ever."

The last word carried such finality that Kuroi, staring into the eyes of the shadow assassin, let out a soft, muffled shriek, and hid his face as if he had been burned.

Kenshin looked at the man with barely concealed disgust, and gave the door two short raps. "Finished," he called into the hallway, and waited for the guard's footsteps to bring him to the door. He sent one final glance towards the man who had ordered his death, who had caused the death of his wife and the life he had grown to love. He was surprised, then, that his gaze no longer carried contempt, but pity.

_ 'This is what happens to a man who had lost both dignity and pride,'_ he thought to himself with an inward sigh, _'And all that is left is the fear of death.'_

_ 'I will remember the look in his eyes for a very long time.'_

_ 'Remember...'_

Later, as he returned to the store silently and passed by the mirror on the wall, he would discover why the guard had seemed so surprised when he left the cell.

_ 'Violet... that is how my eyes should be...'_

_ 'Not... not _that_... never again...'_

~*~

Notes: This concludes the Battousai section of this story... sorry this part was so short, but I wanted to have the chapters cut at these points for effect. You know how it goes, ^_^

Shinzo's character: I think the basis for him was the character of Sumire, created by Mir for her fanfic "Hanafubuki". Kenshin observes in the story, 'He's so very much like Yahiko in some ways... but his pride and unflagging drive for revenge have landed him in deeper waters than he probably first expected.' I'd like to think that Shinzo is similar in some ways. He begins as a cocky, proud teenager that believes he can take on the world, but he's really trying to deal with a lot in his life, and he's not very good at it. Actually, I sort of wish I had developed more of a character for him.

Kenshin and Kuroi's confrontation was one of those spur of the moment decisions. I thought to myself, wouldn't it be terrible for Kenshin if his eyes became trapped in their amber shade, and the violet couldn't return unless he finished something? Then it came to mind that eventually, he would likely meet one of the men responsible for his plight in Otsu. The question was, what would he do? Naturally he would be angry, since they were part of the cause of Tomoe's death, but would he be vengeful enough to kill the man? I thought that he might, in the spur of the moment and if the man was so obviously pleased with himself. However, when Shinzo got in the way, the combination of deja vu and the image Hikari's face if he had broken his vow made him stop to think about what he was doing. This also allowed him to not forgive, but perhaps allow justice to serve its own plans for once. That way he protects his vow and Hikari's future (the murder of a government official wouldn't be in his - and thus her - best interests). I did enjoy writing the jail scene, though. Watching the man who had ordered his assassination become a sniffling mess must have been a comfort for Kenshin, even in the smallest degree. While I love to make him suffer (doesn't everyone?) even Kenshin deserves a little break now and then.

Reviewer Responses:

Nikka: More story or more omake? ^_^

Crystal: I'll update when I'm good and ready. :P Just kidding. Hope you liked the chap.

chelle815: Heh, you have no idea how much fun I have writing Battousai. I just wish I could give him more appearances... it's just so rare that anything gets Kenshin that angry. Kuroi's character was basically written as an arrogant, secretive idiot, so not muhc detail was put into him. His name may come up later, but thankfully he's gone after this. I can't stand the guy... _ And I didn't want to make Shinzo all bad. I really enjoyed writing him, unlike his baka father... Don't die yet, more is coming soon, I swear...

Crazy Girl Person: Wow! Talk about vehemence! ^_^ Yes, the irony between the situations of Shinzo and his father was kind of intentional... one started out as nasty and hated while the other was kind and semi-helpful... and then to have such a violent reversal... it was a challenge, but a lot of fun. Let's see... is Hikari ever going to find out about her mother? What a silly question to ask. I refuse to give anything away! But I will tell you one thing: It's very unlikely that Kenshin will ever break his vow to kill in this particular story. I'm a bit wary of the idea, because other authors have already done it and by doing it myself, I run the risk of repeating past (and much better) works. Until I figure out exactly where I'm going with LSRV, Kenshin will hold onto his non-killing vow. Although there will be times when he's tempted to break it, ^_^

ReAcH: Expect the unexpected with me... you should know that by now!

Thanks for reading; the next chapter will be out ASAP...  
Akai Kitsune


	19. Part III Flame of Growth: The Dream Of ...

  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, and most of the characters related to and featuring in the following fictional stories are property of creator and master manga artist Watsuki Nobuhiro, and no copyright infringement was intended in any way in the creation of these projects. Used without permission.

**~*~**  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part III - Flame of Growth: The Dream Of Kenjutsu  
(chapter 7)  
  
Akai Kitsune

**~*~**

"I figured you'd be leaving," Heiji let out a soft sigh, resigned, when Kenshin told him a few days later that he and Hikari would be continuing on their journey. "Good things never last, do they?"

Kenshin smiled with a shrug, his eyes — glowing amethyst and shining in the sunshine of the morning — soft and warm. "Sometimes they do." He brushed a hand through Hikari's hair, and she laughed, dancing away and then back after a moment. "Friendships can last."

An easy, familiar grin crossed the shopkeeper's face. "I hope that this one will last, Himura-san. I owe you a great deal. My family can come back home now, and for a time I'm safe from both the yakuza and Kuroi Atari. Oh, and you'll be interested to know that Shinzo-kun has accepted my invitation, and will begin working at the store in a week in exchange for his kendo lessons, provided his father's trial goes well. The arrangement was originally Hikari-chan's idea, so I suppose I owe you something else." He winked at her, and she smiled shyly.

"Well, sensei, you better not make his lessons any easier than mine, just because he's the son of a government worker!" Hikari fingered the shinai at her back jokingly. "Otherwise when we come back, I'll have to test him out and — if I have to — show him how well I've been taught."

Heiji laughed. "I have no doubts of that, little deshi! I just hope Shinzo won't disappoint me as much as you did."

"Disappoint?" Hikari mock-glared, drawing the shinai, and holding it to his neck. "How dare you, when you're not even armed to fight back! Mou!"

Kenshin chuckled softly, placing a gentle but firm hand on the shinai and lowering it away from Heiji's throat. "I thank you for your help. I think that I, too, learned something in our time here. It will take me a while to decide whether it was good or bad, but I'm certain that something was gained, not lost."

Heiji shrugged, giving him a knowing look. "That's rather zen-ish for you, Himura-san." Hikari laughed again, helplessly, and Kenshin seemed almost wounded. "I also hope that you have lost something... something that you don't need anymore."

Kenshin glanced down, as Hikari took his hand and squeezed. "If it's part of you," she whispered, leaning her head against his arm, "Then even if you don't need it... I do."

He smiled, despite himself. "Aa." _'And if I... if I need this part of me to protect you... I will not hesitate to let the Battousai live again.'_

_ '... if there is no other way...'_

Heiji glanced at the both, then clapped a hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "Well, you'd best get going to the next town, as much as I hate to admit it. It might rain tonight, and I don't want you two caught outside when it hits."

Kenshin nodded agreeably. "Aa, that's true. Thank you again."

Hikari looked at her father, then her sensei, then at the sky, the sun shining bright and promising. She stomped her foot, her eyes flashing fiercely. "How do you do that?" she demanded, imploring. They both chuckled.

Heiji ruffled her hair. "Trade secret," he said solemnly, "But someday you'll learn. Just keep both eyes open — all the way — and you'll figure it out. Trust me."

She tried to keep the frown on her face, then after a moment let it melt away. "Fine. But I'll make you eat your words if I don't learn it soon!"

"Now, now." Heiji backed off, hands held up in surrender. "There's no arguing with this girl. She's a woman, all right."

"Say goodbye to Shinzo-kun for me," Hikari piped, her expression oddly impish. "And let him know that next time we meet, I'm gonna knock him down if he doesn't behave."

"I'll pass that on, Hikari-chan, word for word," Heiji promised with a smirk. He met Kenshin's eyes. "Take good care of her, ne?"

_ 'Why do people keep telling me that?'_ Kenshin thought distantly. _'Can't they tell that she is all I think of?'_ "Always," he voiced, his eyes misted. Turning, Hikari's hand still clasped in his own as if she were still a small child, they began to make their way down the street.

Heiji waved one last time as they reached the outskirts of town, smiling broadly. "A nice pair," he said to himself, not really caring if anyone heard. "A bit too trusting, but still very nice. I hope Hikari-chan likes the gift..."

Whistling softly to himself, he returned to his store and began to compose a letter, inviting his family to return to the home where they belonged.

**~*~**

"Heiji-sensei was really nice, ne tousan?"

Kenshin gave Hikari a brief nod. "He was. That's a very pleasant surprise these days."

"I'm glad we were able to stay for a while. I learned a lot," she continued cheerfully, arms swaying in the wind. "A lot more than I usually do."

"Aa." Kenshin sent a quick glance back, seeing that they were far out of sight from the town, then fished inside his gi, pulling out a small leather bag tied at the top. "I think this was meant to be for you."

Hikari cocked her head to one side, surprised, and took it from him. "Where'd this come from?"

Kenshin looked towards the town again. "When he touched my shoulder... he dropped it inside. He probably couldn't do that to you, because you'd notice. I think he was relying on my discretion."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, pulling the string apart to reveal what was inside. When she saw, she let out a small gasp of happy surprise. "Oh, sensei!"

"What is it?" Kenshin leaned closer, curious and pleased by her delight.

Hikari carefully took the object out, and showed him the tiny pocket watch, unusual symbols in the places of numbers. "Look, he gave me his... um... Roman numeral clock! See?"

Kenshin smiled, listening as she explain the significance. _'We truly are very lucky to meet such kind people...'_

After she had finished admiring it, Hikari gently replaced it in the leather pouch, then put it in the larger bag that held their other belongings. "For safekeeping," she winked at him. She was rewarded with a wide smile. Suddenly, impulse struck her. "Tousan, want to practice this afternoon?"

Kenshin glanced warily at the sky. "Well... we really should hurry to the next town... but I think the storm will pass us by. If we go west," he added, looking meaningfully at her.

"Hai!" She laughed, then pretended to appear mournful. "So much for Hokkaido!"

**~*~**

"Good, that's good..." Kenshin couldn't hold back his smile as Hikari's shinai connected with the sakabatou, the hollow sound of bamboo against the echo of the iron sheath. He stayed on defense; this was a lesson, not a spar, and he was still hesitant to attack her.

_ 'I am too fast. Too strong. If I hurt her...'_

"Tousan, pay attention!" she called, striking to the side. He blocked, to her disappointment. Nothing new, though; he always managed to keep his sword in contact with her own. _'There's no way through his defense at all! He's too much...'_

"Not quite," he encouraged gently. "Harder. You're close..."

Hikari tossed a few more attacks in, then withdrew with a long sigh. "Tousan, let's take a break. I can only take so much."

His smile faded. "I'm sorry... was I pushing too hard? We can have as many breaks as you want... I don't mind..."

Hikari watched his concern, the waved a hand. "Daijoubu! I'm just tired."

They sat in the grass, leaning back and gazing at the setting sun in contentment.

_ 'This is the way life should be,'_ Hikari thought with another sigh. _'Freedom, to choose where to go, what to do. Live life, be with your family, love... I wouldn't trade this life for anything...'_

_ 'Except... maybe...'_

"Ano... tousan...?"

Kenshin glanced over, curious. "Hai, ume-chan?"

Hikari twined her fingers together nervously. "Wh... where's my kaasan?"

Her father paused, then looked up to the darkening sky. "Stars?" he said, hopeful, almost wistful.

She shook her head. "Be serious, tousan. I want to know."

Kenshin sighed. _'It's hard, as so many have told me, when they grow too old for your fairy tales... when they grow old enough to want to know the truth...'_

_ 'But still, part of me insists that it is too soon... too soon to know the truth about what I have stolen from her...'_

_ "It's all right... it's better this way, so please don't cry..."_

"Hikari, I won't lie to you." He sat up, head lowered, bangs covering his eyes. "Your kaasan... she is no longer living on this world."

She was silent for a moment. "I know." Softly, her reply came.

"But, I didn't really lie to you before." Kenshin slowly raised his head, to watch the last instant of the sunset. "I believe that your kaasan is with the stars, and she is watching us. I've always hoped that... she is happy..."

He felt a hand squeeze his, and he glanced over. "I'm sure she is." Hikari smiled brightly. "I'm sure you made her very happy."

_ 'I wonder... did I? Did I make Tomoe happy? Truly... it wasn't until that day... in the snow... that we realized we actually had the ability to love one another. Then the war broke out of its chains, and I began to kill again... and she grew so... so sad...'_

_ 'But on that night... the night before I left for the last battle... she seemed... she was so close to feeling true happiness...'_

_ "I will wait for you to come home again..."_

_ 'That night...'_

"Tousan..." Hikari's questioning words broke through his thoughts once again. "Where is kaasan... buried?"

"Buried?" he repeated, his face darkening. "There is a temple, on the outskirts of Kyoto, where you were born. She is there."

"Well... I was thinking... I don't really feel like going to Hokkaido like we agreed, so..." Hikari paused again. "Can we... can we go there? To Kyoto?"

Kenshin turned away from her. "Hikari..." his voice was pained.

"I'm sorry, tousan, but isn't that right? Wouldn't it be fair to go visit her?" Hikari's tone was gradually rising. "We never visit her, tousan, never! Why?"

_ 'Why? Because I have no right to see her. No right to ask her to forgive me, for what I have done to her...'_ "Hikari, we don't need to visit a temple to see her. She's always with us. Every time I look at you..." _'She is in you, love, your fire, your ice, your burning curiousity and chilling silence... she gave you to me, that night, and I pray each morning that I will be worthy of it someday...'_

"Demo... demo..." Hikari choked, fists clutched. "I don't have that. I don't have memories, of what she looks like, sounds like, felt like." She glanced at her hands, unclenching them. "All I have is what you've told me, and that's not much. A grave — even a cold stone grave, one with no soul, no warmth — even that is something! It's still _her_! Please, tousan... can't we visit her? Just once?"

_ 'But... the truth... do I dare? Can I tell her...?'_

"Hikari... I..." his voice broke, and he tried again. "Listen, Hikari. I... I need to tell you something. About Kyoto."

"Kyoto?" Hikari wiped her eyes, turning back to him. "What...?"

He reached down, taking the hilt of the sakabatou and holding the sword in front of him. "After I left the Ishin Shishi, and began to live in Otsu with your mother... I thought it was over. I thought there would be peace, but... some of the government officials... they wanted security. They thought... a hitokiri, even one who has sworn never to kill again, would be a danger to the country in the future." He paused, ending with a whisper. "They sent out an order for me to be found, and killed."

Hikari gasped, covering her mouth. "Tousan...?"

Kenshin's grip on the hilt tightened, eyes clenched. "It was winter, a few months after you had been born. Your mother... she did not survive the attack." _'Lies... so much concealed truth... but... if I told you the truth, would you... could you still... oh, love...'_ "Katsura-san said the search had been called off by his order, but... I was afraid... I thought that if I stayed, your life would be in danger. You were just a baby, and if I died, I didn't know who could take care of you. So I fled Kyoto, to escape death." The tears threatened him, as they did only when he thought of Tomoe, and he shut his eyes tighter. "I swore I would not return. I didn't want to go back. I never wanted to return... I just wanted to protect you..."

"Tousan..."

"I just... wanted you safe..."

_ 'Safe... always...'_

_ 'I protect you... always...'_

Hikari watched, tears in her own eyes, and wrapped her arms around her father as he cried in her presence for the first time.

**~*~**

_Many were the times I failed to follow through  
Of pieces of heaven I promised you  
It wasn't paradise, it wasn't even close  
And I hurt the one I love the most  
And sorry could never be good enough  
But I will make it up to you..._

**~*~**

Early the next morning, Hikari rose and started a fire to combat the chill of first light. It was still near the beginning of the new year, soon approaching spring. The days were gradually growing warm, but the mornings made her shiver.

She glanced at her father and smiled, pulling another blanket over his body. She had fallen asleep beside him soon after he had drifted off. The thought made her smile again; no one else gave him enough security to fall asleep when they were nearby. _'There are many scars left from the Bakumatsu... that I can still see in him. His sleep... it's always been so fitful, so afraid. I have never seen his face serene or at peace.'_

_ 'Is it possible?'_

_ 'By my questions, last night... have I made it worse...'_

_ 'Kaasan... I wanted so badly to see you... to know where you are... but I understand now. I see what I have to do.'_ she brushed her fingers through his red hair, matted slightly from sleep, so bright and different from her own. _'I know... I have to be to him what you were for him first.'_

Strange, how their hair colour could be so contrary to who they were. Her hair, black as night, but with a very light personality.

And him, he was so dark, always dark... with such vibrant tongues of flame...

She had always loved playing with his hair. It was so soft... how a man had been blessed — or cursed — with the hair worthy of an empress, she could not answer. But that was not important, any more than the twigs thrown into the fire. Important, was what it was connected to.

The twigs transformed in fire. Worthless, changing into something essential; warm, needed.

Hair. Nothing critical. But it was part of her father, part of what she loved about him, regardless of the tangles and knots of his personality. She could ignore the burrs between the russet strands... or she could help him bring them out, throw them away.  
Burrs were so ugly... black and prickly, hard to touch without getting hurt...

She withdrew and went back to the fire, sucking the tip of her finger thoughtfully, feeling the sting of a sensitive blister from their previous training. _'Maybe... maybe I can help him. I want to help him pull the burrs out, get rid of all the unwanted hurt and wounds... restore his heart until he is whole again...'_

_ 'Kaasan... do you think I could?'_

She glanced up at the sky, leaning back and curling her fingers into the chilly grass. She felt a sharp point. "Ite! N-nani-?"

She raised her hand, and a small burr lay beneath it. Her eyes widened. "Ka-kaasan? Is that-"

"Hikari...?" Kenshin's weary voice called out, and she turned to him as he sat up. "Is something wrong?"

Hikari blinked at him for a moment, then looked back at the burr in the grass. "No... I'm fine." _'Kaasan... this is from you, isn't it? It's a sign... that I'm right... that I really do understand...'_ "Everything's just perfect."

Kenshin smiled gently and walked over, keeping one blanket around his body, and draping the other over her shoulders. "Keep this on; it's still very cold out. You seem cheerful this morning."

"Hai," she nodded, warming her hands near the fire. "I... I was thinking."

"Hm?"

She gazed into the fire, intent. "About Kyoto."

Kenshin winced inwardly. "Hikari... I..."

"I mean, what's so special about it, anyway?" she interrupted suddenly. "Like you said, we don't need to visit my kaasan. She's still with us, right?"

"Hikari?" his voice was stunned, confused.

"So, I figured, let's go somewhere else. Somewhere we've never been." Hikari sent him a sideways glance, smiling. "Ever been to Tokyo?"

"Tokyo?" Kenshin perked up, shrugging. "No, I don't believe so." _'Tomoe... she was from Edo.'_

"Let's go there," she brightened, poking the fire with a small stick. "Try our luck in the capital. Meet some new people. Part of kaasan can be in Tokyo, right?"

Kenshin smiled again, ruffling her hair. "She can be anywhere you are, ume-chan. Anywhere."

Hikari nodded, reaching down again and taking the burr into her hands, placing it into the sleeve of her gi. "Anywhere _we_ are."

_ 'Tokyo... let's go to Tokyo. There, I will begin to help him the way I should have.'_

_ 'I want my father to be free of these burdens...'_

_ 'Free... that is what a family should be... free, anywhere...'_

_ 'Maybe someday, we will be free to visit you, in Kyoto...'_

**~*~**  
  
_Face to the ground to hide the fatal cut  
I fight the weight, I feel you lift me up  
I can't deny it burns me up inside  
I fan the flames to melt away my pride  
I only had a second to spare  
But all the time in the world to know you're there  
You are the shelter from the rain  
And the rain to wash me away  
I need you, I need you I need you  
You're all I'm living for...  
  
_**~*~**

Notes: This is for all those people who asked if they would be going to Tokyo. ^_^ So, the incredibly difficult chapter comes to a close, and with it, my original work. From here on, it will be a mangling of my ideas and Watsuki-san's original series, and it will get a whole lot harder for me to write, unfortunately. Be prepared for a lot of (mis)quotes and stolen scenes... I'm beginning to despair that the rest of the series will royally suck. I really hope not.

The timeline: As I've said before, I really want to follow the normal turn of events, and that means Kenshin's arrival in Tokyo at the proper time. At the moment, it is nearing March, which is approximately when Kenshin reached Tokyo in the manga (since he had been living at the Kamiya dojo for several months when Saitou comes). Hikari is 9 years old. My proof? I've finally figured it out. ^_^  
**1868**: Hikari is conceived in January, just before Kenshin leaves for the Toba-Fushimi battle.  
A few months later, Kenshin and Tomoe return to Otsu.  
Hikari is born in September, 1868.  
**1877**: Kenshin and Hikari arrive at Gatsu's dojo in April, stay for a few months,  
then travel again for nearly a year, arriving at Heiji's town sometime in February.  
Kenshin and Hikari remained in Heiji's town for about two weeks, after which they  
travel to Tokyo and arrive in early March.

Brief, yes... somday I'll make a longer timeline, maybe, if the interest is there. I don't want to work for nothing. :P Oh, and for those who know that the Toba-Fushimi battle was brief, Kenshin had to stick around for a little while afterwards, at least until sometime in March, in order to know that the Sekihoutai were killed under false charges. He had to have known that from first-hand knowledge through actually working with the government; otherwise, everyone would know that! ^_^

The "themes" of this chapter were "Something Beautiful", and "I Need You", by Jars of Clay. Also used was Michael W. Smith's "From Here On". (Beautiful songs, by the way...)

And since I'm in a good mood (and a few peoples were asking...) I'm going to post some omake. I think I'm either improving or getting a lot worse. I really can't tell. ^_^;;

** I Sing a Song Of...**

Shinzo *_wary_*: Are you... all right? In control, now?  
Kenshin *_golden eyes gleaming_*: I'm... I'm... *_suddenly bursts into song_* I'm so excited! And I just can't fight it! I'm about to lose control, and I think I like it!  
Shinzo *_blink_*: For a woman's song, you do that surprisingly well.  
Heiji *_muttering_*: That don't impress me much...  
Hikari *_chorusing_*: Oh-oh-Oohh!  
  
_(This omake is dedicated to Fitz and her spontaneous karaoke omake, ^_^)_

** Random Omake #2**  
  
Kuroi *_staring in anger_*: Shinzo! You betrayed me!  
Shinzo: Well DUH! When do you ever do anything for me? You're never home, and you fight with Mom all the time, and... and... I want a pony, Daddy! When do I get my pony!  
Kuroi: Shaddup! You never hear me whining, 'I want the country!' do you?  
Shinzo *_sulky_*: Heiji-sensei would buy me a pony...  
Kuroi: That's IT! You're _so_ grounded!

** Random Omake #3**  
  
Kenshin: I didn't know who could take care of you. So I fled Kyoto, to escape death.  
Hikaru *_vehement, bashing his head with the shinai_*: What do you MEAN you ran away?!  
Kenshin: Oro? (ouch!) *_runs away_*  
Hikari: Coward! Get back here! *_chases him with the sakabatou_*

** Random Omake #4**  
  
Kenshin *_sniffling_*: I just wanted to protect you... but over time, I've learned that... this world...  
Hikari *_slow blink_*: This world...?  
Kenshin: This world is made of...  
Hikari *_coaxing_*: This world is made of...?  
Kenshin *_jumping up, peace sign extended_*: LOVE AND PEACE!

_ (I'm terribly sorry; I really couldn't resist...)_

Well, now on to more interesting things... Reviewer Responses!

Calger459: Hm, I never really thought of Yanagi as I was writing Shinzo, but now that you mention it... I was reading "An Inn In Hokkaido" as I wrote the beginning of this section (I think... that was quite a while ago...) so Yanagi may have been a contribution. That was a lovely story, by the way, ^_~ But I'm hoping Shinzo wasn't as evil as Yanagi is turning out to be in "Prism". (Nasty, nasty Yanagi!) Thanks for biting the bullet and giving LSRV a chance... I hope you won't be disappointed. As for the meeting with Kaoru and the others... well, you'll just have to find out. I'm actually glad it's generating such an interest, because at the beginning of the fic I wasn't sure how far I would take it. But if people are asking for it, then I guess I'm writing the rest of it!

Crystal: Kuroi gets his just desserts, don't you worry... although he probably won't appear again. His name may make a few cameos, but other than that...

Pia-san: A long time before I post the Tokyo arc? Don't be so sure... ^_~ And I'll fiddle with the teaser. Maybe I'll be able to make it more interesting.

chelle815: I'm not telling! ^_^ But if you can't tell by the hints I've been given, you'll just have to wait till I post the next chapter...

Girliegirl: Oh, wonderful, I like to hear that Hikari is a believable character, because sometimes I myself aren't sure! I see a lot of fanfics out there where the new characters are portrayed as to perfect, too sweet or kind etc. to be actually visualized as "real". I try to show that as cute as Hikari is, she still has faults. So hopefully that shows as well. Which direction are they going? You heard Hikari - onward to Tokyo!

And so, hence cometh the Tokyo saga. Cross your fingers - and don't expect too much from me at the speed I've been working at so far. I _have_ just begun playing Final Fantasy VIII. ^_~

Thanks for reading. More to come...  
Akai Kitsune


	20. Vignette Three Lament of the Storm

  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, and most of the characters related to and featuring in the following fictional stories are property of creator and master manga artist Watsuki Nobuhiro, and no copyright infringement was intended in any way in the creation of these projects. Used without permission.

~*~  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Vignette Three - Lament of the Storm  
  
Akai Kitsune

~*~

They really were a nice couple, he thought to himself, watching the pair disappear along the horizon. One complimenting the other; father and daughter, teacher and student, man and child. He liked that idea, quite a lot.

'_If Rishi was here...'_

Turning away from the street and heading into the store at his back, Heiji entered his home and business and began preparing for the customers of the day. It was still early, and his new apprentice was expected to come at any moment.

_ 'There is still time, isn't there? I need to write home. I want... I want my family with me again...'_

_ 'How to start... there is so much I want to say...'_

He carefully took a brush from the counter, grasping a few sheets of paper from a shelf nearby. His hand shook like a leaf in a rainstorm, wavering over the page.

_ 'Rishi... I... I...'_

He wrote a character. Two characters.

_ 'Rishi...'_

A few drops fell and spattered across the words, blurring the ink slightly.

_ 'Come home...'_

"S... sensei...? I'm here."

He hastily crumpled the sheet between his fingers, ignoring the ink that stained his skin, before he could stop himself. He stared at the ruined paper in his hand for a moment, then looked up at the newcomer with a smile. "Ah, Shinzo-kun. I was wondering when you'd show up."

"I'm sorry for being late. My..." the boy hesitated for a moment. "My father..."

The smile on his face faded a little. "It's all right. You can start by sweeping the store; I need to finish setting up in the back. Customers should be arriving in the next few minutes, so if anyone comes, just call me."

The boy nodded, taking a broom that rested against the wall and dutifully beginning his job, not bothering to ask about the hidden letter. Heiji finally let the smile fade, then glanced back to the letter still clenched in his fingers. He considered it for a moment, then stuffed the remains in his gi.

_ '... later... I will do it later...'_

~*~

"Thanks for coming, have a good day!"

"You're pretty good at this, Shinzo-kun," Heiji patted the boy on the shoulder as they both waved to the final customers of the day.

"A... arigato." The soft-spoken young man beside him nodded in acceptance. He had been quiet all day, with only a little enthusiasm, but Heiji felt assured that his uneasiness would fade in time.

_ 'But I doubt he will relax until his father is in prison for good.'_

_ 'I know I certainly won't...'_

_ '... Rishi... is it safe for you?'_

He felt the paper in his gi brush softly against his skin, and he winced inwardly, imagining her touch and missing it rather badly. "Shinzo-kun, why don't you go outside and bring in the front display. We'll close together so you know how I run things up until the very end. Afterwards we'll eat, and then we can practice before you go home."

"Hai."

Heiji watched the boy as he went out without objection or complaint, and sighed softly to himself. '_This kid... he's nothing like Himura described him before. His father's actions must have really changed him... and also this trial.'_

_ 'He's been disowned though, hasn't he? If his father is acquitted... he will no longer have a home.'_

_ 'I can't imagine ever doing that to a child. My own child...'_

He turned away again, clenching his eyes against the memories. _'By kami, I can't stand this anymore. Forget this indecision. I will write this damn letter... and I will write it tonight.'_

_ 'Rishi... I will let you decide if it is safe or not.'_

~*~

"So, was it good enough?"

"Hai," Shinzo nodded, placing the chopsticks carefully atop the rice bowl. Heiji took note of his nearly flawless form and stature, recognizing the acquired skill nobility must have earned him.

He stretched, trying to relax and encourage his companion to do the same. "I have to admit, Himura-san cooked better than that. Even Hikari-chan would agree. It's too bad... a student is supposed to appreciate the master's skills, ne?"

"Hai."

Heiji resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _'It's going to take awhile to instill some confidence in that one. Am I really up to this?'_ "Well, you should get changed into your practice uniform. I'll wash up these dishes, and then we'll spar for a bit, then you can get going before your mother becomes too worried."

Shinzo nodded, and in a moment was gone. Heiji blinked, then looked to the small stack of dishes in front of him.

_'... dishes... yeah, that's really at the top of my priority list...'_

Carefully, almost reverently, he pulled the crumpled sheet from his gi and spread it across the table, trying to flatten the wrinkles. _'Rishi... you were always strict on protocol... would you scold me for my lack of manners lately?'_

_ 'Ah, what have I done without you?'_

_ '... come...'_

His mind wrestled with the possibilities, visualizing a pen in his hand, the words flowing onto the paper before him. So many things he could say to her.

_ 'So many... but...'_

_ 'Come home...'_

"I'm ready."

Heiji started, glancing over, and saw Shinzo standing in the doorway, dressed in a plain gi and hakama, carrying a shinai in his hands. "Oh, that was quick. Right then; let's get started."

He folded the letter carefully this time, placing it in his gi and making a mental note to finish when Shinzo was gone. _'It can wait. I can wait a little longer, Rishi... will you?'_

~*~

"Good, that's very good." Heiji nodded in approval, blocking Shinzo's strike and knocking the shinai away with ease. "However, you should take care not to hesitate before you attack. Otherwise you're a dead man."

"Hai," Shinzo spun on his heel, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face as he raised his weapon again.

_'It must make him feel better to be having a proper lesson again. I wonder if he thought his days as a kendo student were over when his old master dismissed him.' _Heiji marveled at the boy's hidden potential. _'He can be very, very good if he tries... and if he keeps that temper in check. Yes, I see what you can become, Shinzo. You only need a good hand to show you where to go... and you need to stay far away from that idiot of a father of yours.'_

_ 'That fool... he almost ruined you, didn't he? Like a purebred horse that's been broken... you have to treat them right, or they'll lash out at everything.'_

_ 'If he weren't considered a full man already I'd discuss things with his mother... but I suppose it's mostly out of her hands, now. It's too bad... from what he's told me, she seems to have a good head on her shoulders.'_

_ 'Sounds like someone else I know...'_

"Okay, that's it," Heiji relaxed his form, and Shinzo did the same after a brief moment. "We're done for today. Go on, get home. It's late, and there's a storm coming. I'll see you tomorrow; try to be on time, but don't panic if you can't."

"Hai..." Shinzo lingered for a long moment, then raised his eyes to meet that of his teacher's. "Sensei... I just wanted to thank you for what you've done. I'll try to be a much better student than I have been in the past... I'll try to be worthy of your lessons."

"I just want you to_ try_, and that's what is important," Heiji answered honestly, giving the boy a wide smile. "I'm counting on you for that, and only that. I'll take care of the rest."

"A... arigato!"

Heiji chuckled softly as the boy darted off, disappearing into the streets. _'He's a good kid. Still needs some refining, but I think he can really develop into a strong person. Yeah... with the right kind of help...'_

_ 'I wonder if I'll manage all right...'_

He took the sheet of folded, wrinkled paper from his gi for the third and final time, determined. _'Now, Rishi... I just need to finish this... I can mail it in the morning, before Shinzo-kun shows up... and...'_

_ 'When will you get it?'_

_ 'Will you come?'_

_ '... Rishi...'_

He smiled, brushing his hand across the page, wistful and sad. _'I miss you...'_

The smile was still on his face when, unexpected and completely undetected, a sword thrust its way through his heart and out again.

There was no time to scream, no time to dodge or defend. He stumbled against the counter as the sword was removed, one hand lashing out frantically and striking a few objects from the shelf above him. He fell to his knees, his body numb with pain, eyes flooding with silent tears. He could feel the blood flow; he could feel the damage done.

_ '... Rishi...'_

He managed to look up, to see the eyes of his killer. One of the escaped yakuza stood above him, casually wiping the blood from his sword, using one of the papers he had scattered as he tried to escape. His fists tightened, grateful that his letter was not tainted. The man didn't even look at him. Just outside, beyond the door, he could hear the laughter of different man, and his eyes blurred again as his gaze met Shinzo's. The boy looked almost peaceful, his blank, glazed expression showing no fear, no pain. He probably hadn't felt a thing as he died.

His knees wavered, and he dropped to the ground, weakened and without strength. He watched, teeth grit, as the men disappeared from sight, the laughter still echoing in the night air.

_ 'Iie... too close to the heart, I'm a dead man...'_

_ 'Ah, Himura-san... perhaps if you were here...'_

_ 'Will you ever hear of this? Will you ever know?'_

_ '... sorry, Shinzo...'_

His failing vision caught sight of a broken photo frame in front of him, and he smiled again, reaching out for it with his free hand. His fingers, stained and clumsy as a small child's, brushed against the colourless picture behind the shards of glass, ignoring where the fragments cut his skin. It didn't matter anymore.

_ '... Rishi... I waited too long, didn't I? I could have written... you could have been here, and...'_

_ 'We would have been gone...'_

_ 'I should have gone to you, Rishi...'_

_ 'I miss you... I...'_

_ 'I... should have...'_

His head slumped to rest against the floor, eyes focused on the smiling, beautiful face within the photo. The smile faded, as the tears fell, and he took his last breath.

_ '... come home, love...'_

Outside, it began to rain.

~*~

Notes: Not much to say for this one, expect perhaps _why_ I wrote it. I did this vignette as a way of showing that even though Kenshin may solve problems as he travels, and leaves everything in a happy, healing situation, it doesn't always end that way. Although I really liked Heiji, he died because of a need to present a situation that Kenshin couldn't solve completely. Sad, but true. Apologies also to those who liked Shinzo in the end... he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Or perhaps the revenge was also against him? You never know what those nasty yakuza are planning...

Rishi: My beta-reader suggested the name. I considered that being the daughter of Heiji, and something like Risako as his wife, but that never worked out, and I decided to focus on only the wife with the first name. I at first wanted Heiji to have a daughter as well, to have something in common with Kenshin and maybe take Hikari in with a fatherly affection, but it turned into more of a yearning for a child of his own, with his lost wife. Plus it was harder to describe both in his thoughts, ^_^

In Part III, Heiji mentions having a mother and two sisters in hiding, yet never mentions a wife. When he says that, he is still protecting his wife, because he doesn't want to reveal her to the son of his enemy, even if they are working together. It's just a cautionary tactic, and something that isn't really important, yet still noticed. (And congratulations to those who actually *did* see it, since even my beta-reader didn't recognize that, :P)

The theme of the vignette titles, "Lament of..." will probably end with this one. I'm running out of ideas, and it was something that occurred as an afterthought. I rarely ever title my works at the beginning of the story, but rather at the end... and after the name of the second vignette was decided, it was something that might be interesting to do.

On another note, I drew a quick sketch of Hikari the other day for a friend, just as an example of how I draw anime, and she fell in love with her, ^_^ If she hadn't stolen it off my as soon as my pen left the paper (and if I hadn't drawn it with pen so that it would supremely suck compared to what I've done before) I would post it... 

But for those of you who are curious to see what Hikari looks like, go here (copy-paste the link into your browser, as my site doesn't support hotlinks: [ www. akaikitsune.150m.com / hikari_butterfly_c. jpg ] (Remove the spaces... everytime I posted the link without them, FF.net decided to delete the whole thing... *glare*)

Let me know what you all think, please, oh please! (Hey, didn't I say I wasn't going to say much? _)

Reviewer Responses:

ewunia: Yeah, I really need people to keep reminding me that it's my fic... I want to follow the manga as much as I can while still containing my own original works... it's pretty difficult. ^_^ But have no fear, the Kenshin-gumi will be brought together... somehow.  
  
Crazy Girl Person: Yare yare, you win all right... (er, maybe I'm humouring you, :P) No trouble, I content myself with writing my own fics so I don't tear out my hair waiting for other people to write, ^_^ I've always liked neat parallels between stories (or chapters), so the mutual comfort between Kenshin and Hikari will be a consistent theme throughout the fic.  
  
chelle815: Kenshin won't cry in front of Hikari that often... I think he finds it scary, that he can show so much emotion when he's supposed to be the strong one. So it's a very rare occasion for Hikari, and she definately takes care to be gentle when it happens. Yes, I'm playing FF8, but it's a spontaneous thing (I usually reserve a Saturday afternoon to play or something, due to the fact that my computer crashes three times before it will load the game, _), so I *will* write. It's all a matter of how my muse behaves, ^_^  
  
tsaieric: That's the plan! ^_^  
  
Calger459: Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'll take care to live up to that... *sweats profusely* As for Hikari being a bit too smart/well-spoken etc... I'd have to agree, I'm making her more than she ought to be. But I also base her intelligence level SOMEWHAT off of what I see in Yahiko (who is only a year older than her). The kid is 10, yet some of the things he says just blow me away. I like to think of Hikari the same way - knowledgeable, and very wise for her age due to the life she has led. If I overdo it a lot, please PLEASE yell at me, because I'm not well-suited to writing the intelligence levels of children at this point. Hikari is very difficult for me at times, but in order to follow the plotline, I find that sometimes she just HAS to have a moment of adulthood. After all, girls mature faster than boys, *grin* Yatta, you like Shinzo! Oh, I feel so much better now. I hear such nasty things about the poor boy... oops, I guess you didn't like this vignette so much then... *sweatdrop* Gomen! I'm already long-winded here, but I may as well finish: The burr analogy came during a walk through the forest (near my house); I actually found a burr stuck in my hair while I was thinking about a particularly difficult spot to write. Without really thinking about it TOO much the idea came, so I stuck it in my pocket to ponder over later. I still have it floating around somewhere, in a plastic baggie, as my emergency inspiration, ^_^

Thanks for reading... the Tokyo Saga is coming soon, I promise!  
_~ AK_


	21. Part IV: The Third Candle: Arrival In To...

  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, and most of the characters related to and featuring in the following fictional stories are property of creator and master manga artist Watsuki Nobuhiro, and no copyright infringement was intended in any way in the creation of these projects. Used without permission.

**~*~**  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part IV - The Third Candle: Arrival in Tokyo  
(chapter 1)  
  
Akai Kitsune

**~*~**

_You still my heart  
And you take my breath away  
Would you take me in  
Would you take me deeper now_

**~*~**

"Hitokiri Battousai!"

Two words. Two simple, strangely formed words, a mixture of fear and duty, reminder of shadows of the past.

Two words could mean so much to one person. So little to another.

**~*~**

"Hikari. Hikari!"

"Mmph." the young girl stirred slightly, the voice barely registering through her consciousness. "'M'wake. I'm awake..."

The soft hand on her shoulder shook slightly, and someone chuckled. "Sessha believes you, musume, but the ojiisan has a few doubts. Perhaps if you open your eyes..."

Hikari snapped awake, glancing up into her father's face. "Tousan? Are we there already?"

Kenshin smiled tenderly. "Aa. Take a look around, ume-chan. We have arrived in Tokyo."

She rubbed her eyes and took a quick look at her surroundings. In the distance, Tokyo didn't seem much different from any of the other towns they had been to, other than the fact that it was much larger. Her eyes widened; _'So big...'_

"'Scuse me, ojouchan," the old man's voice called from behind her, "If you could kindly step down, I need to unload."

She blinked, then nodded tiredly. Kenshin helped her out of the wagon, turning to the elderly farmer who had generously offered them a ride to the capital. "I'm very grateful for your assistance, ojiisan. If there is anything you need help with-?"

The old man waved the off. "No, go on your way, Rurouni-san. I have family to help me. It's a tempting offer, but I have lazy children who need to be put to work." He winked, shooting a downward glance at Hikari. "And you have a tired child who needs to be put to bed."

"'M'wake," she mumbled absently, gazing at the buildings. The old man laughed quietly, and Kenshin just smiled again. "Tousan... there are so many."

"Aa," he repeated, kneeling down in front of her. "It's still a good hour's journey to the city, and you look very tired."

She looked as if she were about to object, but her eyelids drooped and she climbed on his back, slumping over immediately. "Hai tousan... oyasumi, ojiisan..."

Kenshin bowed slightly, Hikari's arms curling around his neck. "Thank you again, ojiisan."

"Go on, get into town before you both faint."

Nodding, the young swordsman turned and began his long journey towards Tokyo.

**~*~**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Footfalls, loud and rushed, hurrying through the streets. Chasing, chasing.

So much, to some.

So little, to others.

**~*~**

"Hikari, I'm sorry to wake you again, but I need to get into our bag," Kenshin murmured into his daughter's ear, gently lowering himself so she could climb down.

Blearily she let herself drop, yawning and settling to the ground beside him. "Is there an inn nearby, or will we be sleeping outside again?"

He glanced into his folded wallet, and winced. "It seems that outside is best for us today, I'm afraid. Tomorrow we can search around to see if there's an odd job we can take while we're in town."

She nodded uncaringly, rising to her feet. "Okay. But the sooner the better; I'm tired!"

Her words were almost a whine, and Kenshin rubbed her shoulder softly. "Soon, ume-chan. It shouldn't be long."

"Hitokiri Battousai!"

Both father and daughter froze where they were, Hikari's eyes startled wide. Kenshin turned his head to meet the speaker, one hand still on Hikari's shoulder, and the other coming to rest on the hilt of his sword. Hikari reached up towards her shinai.

There was a young woman running towards them, a bokken in her hands and anger in her eyes. She swung the weapon towards Kenshin, calling out a challenge, and Kenshin dodged away, pulling Hikari with him. His eyes narrowed sharply, and the sakabatou was half-drawn by the time he spoke, as his attacker recovered and whirled towards him again. "Stop," he called, cautious and puzzled, "What are you accusing me of?"

The woman hesitated, sending a confused look towards the girl who pressed herself against his body, a wary determination in her eyes. "A - eh? Aren't you the Battousai, who's been slaughtering people in the streets these past few days?"

Kenshin relaxed visibly, carefully sliding his sword back into the saya. "I think you've confused me with someone else. I'm merely a wanderer, here with my daughter. We've just arrived in town, and I've killed no one."

The woman pursed her lips in distaste, lowering her bokken. "I suppose not... not with that child, anyway. But you're carrying a sword, even when they've been banned for two years! I'm still suspicious."

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Geez, what kind of woman are you? Attacking random people in the middle of the night? That's crazy."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Now wait just a minute-"

Kenshin stood between them hastily. "Maa, maa, let's not fight here. If you want to look at my sword, then here," he pulled it from the sheath and held it out in front of him, "See for yourself. It can't kill anyone."

The woman inspected the sword briefly, stunned. "Oh! A reversed-edge? That's so strange..." Before she could continue, a high-pitched howl suddenly sounded in the air, and she snapped to attention, listening. "A police whistle? It must be him! I'll get him this time!"

Kenshin and Hikari watched her rush off, then glanced at each other. "Looks like trouble," Hikari stated obviously.

Kenshin nodded with a grimace. "It seems that way. We'd best follow her."

She let a small smile appear on her face at the prospect of a possible battle, and the two took off after the woman.

**~*~**

"Battousai! Your reign of terror in the streets is over!"

_ 'Nothing more than a fly,'_ the huge, burly man, brandishing a forbidden katana, thought with a brief scowl beneath his mask, gazing at the woman standing just behind the downed police officers. _'It's hard to believe this girl is the only thing standing in the way of me owning her dojo...'_

The woman charged him, her form skilled but hardly adequate to deal with his power. He dodged her easily, slashing his sword towards her, and was rewarded with a thin spray of blood against the ground as it sliced her arm. She cried out in pain and surprise, falling against the wall of the closest Tokyo building, and he sneered in disgust, approaching her. _'I'll be glad to see her go...'_

"I insist that you lower your sword and turn around right now, if you please."

The man, known as Hiruma Gohei to only a few men of late, froze, eyes startled wide, as the voice spoke softly from behind him. He turned, wracking his brain to try and imagine when the stranger had appeared and failing miserably. "Who are you?"

The short, red-haired man who had addressed him gazed back at him, his eyes fierce and angry. "My name wouldn't be important to someone like you. I'll repeat myself only once: lower your sword, or I'll do it for you."

Gohei growled, teeth grinding in anger. "You have no right to order me around. Do you know who I am, boy? I am the Hitokiri Battousai, dreaded warrior of the Bakumatsu! How dare you try to threaten me!"

The smaller swordsman in front of him closed his eyes briefly, placing one hand on the hilt of the sword at his side. "Your form is far too sloppy to be a Bakumatsu shadow assassin. You'd have been killed a thousand times."

"What was that-!"

A sudden scuffle from behind caught Gohei's attention, and when he looked, he realized with a curse that his earlier target had disappeared. Gazing further up the street, he saw the woman being led away at a jog by a young girl with a shinai at her back. He shouted a furious demand for them to stop, and was outraged to see the girl turn back and stick her tongue out at him. When he attempted to follow, he was struck from behind, sending him sprawling to the ground with a groan. He pulled his face from the dirt and saw the red-headed swordsman sheath his sword, send him a short, unruffled glare, then hurry down the alleys after the others. Gohei cursed again, with no small amount of vehemence, and smashed the ground with his fist. Reaching out beside him, he took a hold of his sword and shoved himself to his feet.

'That damn Kamiya girl... I'll get her - and that arrogant samurai - for making a fool out of me...'

~*~

"Why did you involve yourself? Now Battousai will be after you too!"

Hikari smiled slightly as she helped the young woman escape, carefully avoiding contact with the wound on her arm. "I wouldn't worry. My father can handle anything."

The woman shook her head. "You don't understand. This is _Battousai_, the legendary assassin! He's killed hundreds of people easily, and now he's slaughtering innocent lives on the streets in the name of my dojo! I'll never forgive him. What a demon-"

Hikari grasped the woman's uninjured arm and pulled her to a stop, her eyes irritated and defensive. "Hey, now! Be quiet about things you don't know!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Hikari-chan, why have you stopped?" They pair looked over to see Kenshin hurrying towards them, his sword unsheathed at his side.

"Tousan," Hikari glanced in surprise at his waist, "Didn't you fight him?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Iie. I wanted to be sure you two could escape. He won't be following us, so it's all right for now."

The young woman with them stared at him in astonishment. "H-how did you get away?"

His eyes flitted towards her, puzzled. "I think I should be asking why you're challenging this so-called Battousai, when even the sword-bearing police couldn't handle him."

The woman lowered her head. "I couldn't just let him continue... well, come to my dojo. I'll explain there; I guess I owe you that much, for helping me."

**~*~**

The Kamiya dojo lay not far away from the alleys where they had met, and the woman explained her plight while Kenshin tended to her arm and Hikari tried hard not to doze off in the corner. "My name is Kamiya Kaoru, and my father has upheld this dojo for a very long time, teaching the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu - the sword that protects life. He managed to keep it running, even though it has always been small, and since my mother passed away I've been a student of it as well. Currently I run the dojo as the assistant master."

"A woman running a dojo?" Kenshin echoed, eyebrow raising slightly.

Kaoru glared defensively at him. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Iie, I was just surprised. It's unusual but not forbidden, so..."

She nodded, closing her eyes and continuing. "This Battousai came several months ago and began the street killings. All my students left in fear of the name, and no one in town wants to have anything to do with me. He claims to be from my school, the school that protects! It's ridiculous, and I can't allow him to stain our name any longer!"

Kenshin shook his head. "This may be so... I don't believe you should be fighting him. His skills are far superior to your own."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't get angry," he stood with a slight smile. "I'm saying that to help you. Someone will take care of this, but with that injury you shouldn't be fighting anyone. The name of a school isn't worth your life."

Kaoru shook her head fiercely, pulling her sleeve back over her shoulder. "The Kamiya Kasshin school was brought into the Meiji era by my father, who survived the violence of the Bakumatsu. He wasn't a killer and always fought for his beliefs. But as a member of the sword-bearing police, he was sent to the Southwest war half a year ago. The place where he died was far from the ideal world he hoped for. This man who calls himself Hitokiri Battousai has already killed more than ten people. The name of the Kamiya Kasshin School, the school left to me by my father, is being degraded by a murderer." She glared at him, bitterness and outrage livid on her features. "I guess a rurouni like you wouldn't understand."

He looked back at her, and she was surprised to find a flicker of hurt in his eyes. Then, as if only a dream, it vanished, and he smiled brightly. "Well, it's really up to you. But I'd suggest you act with more caution next time, especially with that wounded arm. Your ideal is a joke if you can't protect yourself from death."

Kaoru bit her lip at his remark, unsure of how to take it, then rubbed the arm he had tended with a guilty expression. "Um... would you like to stay here, at my dojo? I haven't really thanked you, and you two don't look like you have anywhere else to go..."

Kenshin blinked, surprised. "But you don't know anything about us."

"I don't care," she waved him off, "Doesn't everyone have something in their past they don't want to share? That must be why you're wandering, isn't it?"

He nodded after a moment, letting free a low chuckle. "Perhaps."

She sent a sideways glance to Hikari, then giggled. "Well, it seems as if someone has already made herself at home, so you'd better stay the night at least."

The surprise reappearing on his face, he turned to find Hikari sprawled on the floor of the dojo, sleeping peaceably, one hand still curled around her shinai. He smiled again, tender and apologetic. "Sumanei. She's very tired today, and it's been a long trip."

"You weren't planning on sleeping outside, were you?"

Kenshin rubbed the back of his head nervously, sending a guilty look towards the bag resting beside his daughter. "Well..."

Kaoru shook her head, moving closer to stand in front of him, waving a finger insistently. "Then that settles it! You'll stay here for the night. That poor girl... here, I'll take you to a room where you can sleep."

Turning away, she began to walk down the hall without waiting for him. He watched her for a moment, genuinely puzzled and at the same time, touched, then carefully picked up his daughter and followed.

~*~

Three cheers, they finally made it to Tokyo, ^_^ Now it's time for my usual rant and blah. I've been trying my best to follow the original storyline, without copying too much from Watsuki-san's original, but this is hard! Sometimes I thought to myself, I should just post a link to Maigo-chan's translation site and tell you all to add in what you think Hikari would say in certain situations. -_-;; Forgive me for using too many quotes in this chapter. The previous parts were much easier to do, because it was all my writing (besides a random quote here and there). However, these next few parts will be littered with Watsuki's original script... a strange mix of manga and anime, so give me a few liberties. I can't write it better than the one that came first, so I have to use what I can and try my best with that. Gomen... honto ni!

Kenshin's odd behaviour: I'm trying to figure out what sort of things would change if he had Hikari with him. Surely he wouldn't behave like a moron, and instead try to play the cool hero, not so much to make himself look good, but simply look competent. He has a child now, one who looks up to him, and if he starts fooling around, getting himself beaten up over every little thing, she probably won't respect him unless she knows he's letting it happen... and even then maybe not, because why respect that kind of person anyway? Hikari doesn't like seeing her father hurt in any way, and obviously Kenshin would notice this. By his allowing people to hurt him, he's giving her a reason to get angry and fight - something he doesn't want her doing when he's semi-conscious on the floor. Thus, his new logic is, avoid fighting, and if you do fight, take out the enemy as soon as possible and get away with those important to you. I didn't like the manga idea where he and Kaoru run off and he "dislocates his pelvis"... good lord, not a chapter in and he's already injuring himself... nor did I like the thought of Kaoru fainting, since at the beginning I wanted her portrayed as a strong, defiant girl, rather than the poor damsel. That'll come later. ^_^

The beginning song was from Lifehouse's "Everything", as usual...

Reviewer Responses:

ewunia: Kenshin and Kaoru? Hm. Still considering it. I won't say anything more. ^_^

chelle815: I'm sorry, I really am.. I would rather have killed off Gatsu and his nasty wife, actually. ^_^;; But they were never in danger. Heiji was sort of ignorant as far as knowing how to deal with yakuza... even after working with them in the past, he chose to overlook their ways and consider the threat gone. That was his mistake... and Kenshin... well, he left loose ties undone. I'm not quite sure if he and Hikari will find out what happened, but that would certainly be a hard hit for Hikari, wouldn't it.

Calger459: I'm so so sorry! ^_^;; Oro, what are you going to do with "Prism"?! Now I'm a bit nervous... LOL, tell your beta-reader I got a good laugh out of that one... heh... but I'll also try to tone down on the philosophical comments on Hikari's part. That can wait until she's older, *grin*

Fitz: Ah, yes, the omake... they're hard to write sometimes, because deep down I'm not much of a comic... the occasional inspiration comes, but it's not very often. GAH! You don't like Kaoru either?! *tears out hair* Well, I can't please everyone... THIS IS NOT A SHOUNEN-AI. Good grief, imagine poor Hikari's reaction if she found her father in some sort of, er... compromising... situation... *cringe* Anyway... as for Sano, I could never write the Tokyo arc without him! ^_^ But I'm slowly discovering that it's much harder to add him (and Yahiko, too!) without making it _too_ much like the manga... oh well, eventually...

Crystal: As I said, I really couldn't resist. Which reminds me, I have to watch the rest of Trigun sometime soon... I've never actually seen the entire series... and... way to give it away for those who read the reviews before the fic! ^_^;;

Crazy Girl Person: Actually, the two characters in the background were never really decided upon. Well, Kenshin was a given, but his opponent was just a random character (which is why there are no details). The purpose of the picture was actually to focus in on Hikari, and is a portrayal of what her life is like. Seems kind of ironic, how she's happily fishing and minding her own business while her father is locked in a possibly life-or-death battle closeby... the point is, it's the norm, but it's also a bit tragic is you think of it that way... *shrug* However, she's used to it. Good luck on your fic!

More coming soon...


	22. Part IV: The Third Candle: Arrival In To...

  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, and most of the characters related to and featuring in the following fictional stories are property of creator and master manga artist Watsuki Nobuhiro, and no copyright infringement was intended in any way in the creation of these projects. Used without permission.

**~*~**  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part IV - The Third Candle: Arrival in Tokyo  
(chapter 2)  
  
Akai Kitsune

**~*~**

"Let's see... breakfast, breakfast... where are the-"

"Who're you?"

The next morning, as Kenshin ventured through the house searching for a way to help their somewhat reluctant host, he was halted by two young girls in the yard. They watched him suspiciously, and he gave them a gentle smile to reassure them. "I'm just looking for a pot to cook breakfast in. Do you know where Kaoru-dono keeps them?"

The girls sent each other puzzled glances, and the older shrugged. Kenshin could only imagine what they were thinking; by knowing her name, was he a friend?

Finally, the taller girl showed a smile and took his hand trustingly. "Here, I'll show you where they are. Kaoru-neesan keeps them in the kitchen and they're really hard to find... um, who are you, mister?"

Kenshin sweatdropped. "I'm just... a guest that Kaoru-dono allowed to stay for the night. Are you her sisters?"

"Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan! Where are you?"

An elderly man came into view a moment after the girl took his hand, and she called back to him cheerfully. "Ojiisan! Over here! We're helping niisan find Kaoru-neesan's pots!"

Kenshin bowed his head to the approaching visitor. "Good morning."

The man raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "Good morning. If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing in Kaoru-chan's home?"

"Making breakfast!" The smallest girl piped at his feet, her pigtails bobbing up and down as she waved for attention.

Kenshin nodded, meeting the old man's gaze. "Aa, that's true. I can explain in just a moment, but I really would like to finish preparing breakfast before she wakes up. She's had a rather long night."

The man's eyebrow rose further.

"Maa maa, not like that! I didn't mean..."

Any of his further protests were halted by the girl's hard pull, dragging him towards the kitchen. "Niisan, breakfast! We're hungry!"

"... Aa, fine, fine..."

**~*~**

Kaoru awoke to the pleasant scent of well-cooked stew and rice; a quite unfamiliar feeling. She blinked back weariness and surprise, letting the smells guide her outside. Her memories rushed back to her mind as she met the rurouni from the night before, carefully stirring the boiling food with a spoon, the strange sword rested between his knees. "Rurouni-san?"

He turned to greet her, violet eyes friendly and alert. "Good morning, Kaoru-dono. I hope you don't mind, but I made breakfast for you. Hikari-chan and I greatly appreciate your kindness, allowing us to stay the night."

Kaoru's eyes widened, and she looked up, catching sight of the young girl who traveled with him as she played with the visiting children. _'What a strange thing,'_ she thought distantly. _'Traveling with a child...'_

"Ohayou," the girl greeted, tossing the ball in Ayame's direction. "The room you lent to us was really comfortable... thanks."

"Y... you're welcome." Kaoru watched the two girls laugh as the newcomer played with them, and she smiled. "Rurouni-san... you and your daughter are welcome to stay here as long as you're in town."

He gazed back at her in surprise. "That's very kind, however, you don't know us at all-"

She waved him off, interrupting. "I heard it all last night. I don't care about your past. Your secrets are your own, right? And you helped me yesterday. Besides, you don't look like you can afford to stay at an inn."

The girl laughed out loud, beaming at her father. "She's got you there, tousan. My name's Hikari. Yorushiku."

Kaoru grinned. "Nice to meet you, Hikari-chan. Now, let's eat! Rurouni-san?" She looked at the wanderer expectantly, hoping for an introduction.

He either didn't catch her curious gaze or he chose to ignore it, instead serving up the heated meal. "I believe it's ready now."

Kaoru didn't allow his ignorance to bother her, and began eating ravenously. She blinked, gazing down at the food in surprise. "Eh?"

"It is not good?"

Her eyebrow twitched in mild annoyance. "It's... better than I can cook..."

"... O... oro..."

**~*~**

"Kaoru-dono, has this nighttime attacker explained what he wants from your school?" Kenshin asked in a serious tone after they finished breakfast.

Kaoru shook her head, her eyes narrowed as she gazed into her empty bowl. "No... he hasn't asked anything from me. But he must have something against my father's dojo. I can't think of any other reason..."

He frowned, lips taught and expression focused. "Have you considered the possibility of it being a former student of your school?"

Kaoru stared at him in alarm, then slammed the bowl down, standing angrily. "How can you say that?! My father taught the sword that protects life, and we condone killing of any kind! No student of this school would ever kill!"

Kenshin turned away, saying nothing in response. She glared at him for a moment, then returned to her seat. Ayame pulled lightly on her sleeve. "Kaoru-neesan, are you mad?"

Kaoru softened, patting her head gently. "No, just a little frustrated. Did you have fun playing with Hikari-chan?"

"Mm!"

Hikari grinned. "Hey Kaoru-san, is your kendo hard to learn?"

"What?" Kaoru glanced over at her, puzzled. "Well... any budo is challenging..."

"I like a good challenge," Hikari shrugged. "Can you train with me today? I want to practice and anything new that I can learn would really add to my experience."

"Na-nani...?"

Kenshin shook his head with a small smile. "I think what Hikari is asking for is to become a temporary student of yours, Kaoru-dono. It is your choice - I expect that if you wanted a student you'd like a paying one - but it seems as though your dojo needs to regain its popularity."

Kaoru blinked, then nodded. "Yes, that's true. All right, Hikari-chan, I'd be happy to train you. I've never had a girl student before; it's nice to see another girl interested in kenjutsu."

Hikari smiled slyly. "Well, we're full of surprises. I'll go get my shinai."

Kaoru glanced quizzically at Kenshin as the younger girl ran off, but he merely shrugged and stood up. "I will take care of the dishes, then... afterwards I'll be going out for a little while. I can trust Hikari to you for a few hours?"

Kaoru nodded again. "Hai... but where are you going? Didn't you just arrive in town?"

"I need to... check into some things," he answered cryptically. "Hikari shouldn't be any trouble; she can take care of herself, mostly. I won't be gone late... if you prefer, I can also make dinner when I return."

"Um... sure..."

She watched him disappear, then headed for the dojo, feeling puzzled, but elated at the thought of having a student again.

_ 'Even if she is a wanderer who may disappear at any time... she's still a student, and I'll put my whole heart into her lessons! Hikari-chan... I'm sure you'll love the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu!'_

**~*~**

She did; she loved the ideal with every fiber of her being. The sword that protects; the school that echoed what she had known of her father for her entire life. It made her excited, made her heart pound in her chest when she thought of it.

"It seems as though you already know quite a lot about kenjutsu," Kaoru observed, watching Hikari move through her usual exercises and forms.

She nodded, performing a downward slash as she replied. "Yes... I've been learning from various schools all across Japan for almost two years now."

"Is that why you're wandering?" Kaoru perked up, interested and curious. "On a training journey?"

Hikari's gaze lowered to the floor, her expression suddenly saddened. "... Something like that."

_ 'We are on a journey... to learn... to find something... to find...'_

_ '... to find...'_

"Well," Kaoru shrugged, moving closer, a bokken gripped in her hands, "Kamiya Kasshin isn't something you can learn on a whim. It takes dedication and a lot of work. Are you prepared?"

"Of course!" The girl brightened, and all signs of unhappiness were washed away, leaving Kaoru more confused than before. "I'm always ready to learn!"

From outside the doors, Kenshin listened, then closed his eyes and headed for the front gate. Hikari was safe and in good hands; it was time to repay the kindness and trust given to him.

_ 'It is also time to find out why this man thinks he can pretend to be a swordsman he is not... and why he is using my name - _that_ name - to commit common murders of innocents...'_

_ '... I was a killer... but never like this...'_

_ 'Are you prepared to fight, Battousai-san?'_

**~*~**

"Konoyarou!"

"Hold still, dammit!"

_ 'Day after day,'_ Kenshin thought distantly, diverting the sword aimed at his head and casually knocking the attacker away, _'It always comes to this.'_

_'All they care about is fighting, killing...'_

The last man glared at him, anger and denial glinting in his eyes, even as his body shook with fear. "You demon," he cursed, "What are you?! Why won't you die!"

Kenshin sighed inwardly, dodging the swordsman's charge and slamming the sheathed sakabatou into the back of his knees. He caught the man as he fell, and placed the sword against the unprotected throat, slowly drawing the sword as he brought it up. "I won't die because you have given me no reason to," he murmured into the frozen man's ear. "Now give _me_ a reason not to let _you_ die. Your leader, the one responsible for the street killings. What are his intentions towards Kamiya Kaoru?"

The man grimaced, trying to avoid his gaze. "That kendo instructor...? He wants her school... the land is worth a lot of money in the Meiji era. A dojo is just a waste of space."

"Where is he?" Kenshin's eyes narrowed, quietly demanding. "Where is Hitokiri Battousai?"

"Ba... Battousai?" The man gulped, wincing as his skin brushed against the sword's blade. "He... he's not here."

"I can see that," Kenshin replied, his voice patient and level. "But that was not my question."

"I-I don't know where! He does as he pleases..."

Kenshin tightened his grip on the sword. "Then your usefulness has ended."

"Wait!" The man yelped, shrinking away from the blade. "The Kamiya girl - he wants to kill her if she won't sell the school! He's probably gone there now, so he can-"

The man never finished his sentence, as Kenshin cursed softly and buried the tip of his sheath into his stomach, pushing him away and letting him fall. He sheathed the sword with a quick snap of the wrist, and rushed from the building the false Battousai had been using as a base ground, his heart pounding loud in his chest.

_ 'A fool, I was a fool...'_

_ 'Please, let me reach it in time...'_

~*~

"So, Kaoru-san..." Hikari rested her shinai against her shoulder, gazing up at the wooden blocks hung on the wall, displaying the adjutant master's name. "You're sure that this man couldn't possibly have been a member of your school?"

Kaoru shook her head with a scowl. "No, it really is impossible. We only accept students who are willing to follow our ideals, otherwise the school would be inconsistent and no more than a joke. If he was a student of my father's, he would never have killed those people." Her anger faded for a moment, and she glanced over at her temporary student curiously. "Just wondering... why did you get so angry when I spoke of Battousai last night? He's just a merciless killer; there's no need to defend him."

Hikari turned away. "I just think... well, he could be anyone. Just because he calls himself Battousai doesn't mean he's telling the truth. Anyone can use that name. You could run around saying you were Battousai if you liked; the only difference is that you're a girl and probably too young anyway. The difference is the name." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "People get scared... when they hear the name."

Kaoru's face knotted in confusion and concern. "Hikari-chan-"

Her words were cut off by a sudden crash, as the dojo entrance fell apart, revealing the murderer from the previous night, a sneer on his face and a sword clenched in his hand. He was flanked by a group of his followers, all armed and fearless.

"Kamiya Kaoru," he growled, eyes narrowed, "I've had enough of your meddling."

Kaoru grit her teeth in anger, rushing forward to stand in front of Hikari, bokken raised in defense. "Battousai, how dare you come here! Your vicious slander of my family name stops here!"

"You're right," he smirked, moving closer, "It will, because I will kill you and you'll no longer have any worries at all. Are you prepared?" His eyes were drawn to the younger girl behind her, a shinai in her hands. "Oh, and your little rescuer, as well. Where is that damned samurai friend of yours? I have to kill him for daring to attack me yesterday."

"You're busy tonight, Master Battousai," one of his men grinned. "Can we kill her nice and slow? She looks like she'd be fun."

Kaoru glared at the man, bokken raised threateningly. "Stay back! A master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu will not be easily brought down!"

She charged the leader of the group, but he dodged her thrust and knocked her aside, slashing through the bokken and tossing her towards two of his men. They caught a hold of her arms, their eyes drawn leeringly down her body. Hikari snarled in challenge, shinai twisting to face the men. "Stop it, now!"

"I think you should take her advice immediately," a breathless voice cut through the mocking laughter of the offenders, and they turned to face the man behind them.

"Tousan!" Hikari cried out in relief. "About time!"

Kenshin nodded slightly, his breathing harsh from his rush from the fake Battousai's hideout to the dojo. One hand drifted towards his sakabatou, eyeing the men around him as he addressed their leader. "You will take your hands off Kaoru-dono and stay away from my daughter, or you will forfeit your freedom today. I swear to you now, if you harm them you will not walk away unless it is with the police." His eyes narrowed darkly. "Or the doctor."

The henchmen rushed him, and Kenshin brushed them with ease, using the sheathed sakabatou and smashing them into the walls, darting through the ranks and taking them all down in seconds. Kaoru watched in awe, eyes wide and disbelieving. She glanced sideways at Hikari, but the girl looked clearly unimpressed.

The leader of the men gazed at his fallen troops, then moved his eyes to Kenshin, who stood before him and waited. "Do you still want to fight me, boy?" he rasped, turning his body to face the smaller swordsman. "Hitokiri Battousai is no one to be trifled with."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow, watching him with a glint of contempt in his eye. "Tell me, can you actually wield your sword or can all you do is wag that tongue of yours?"

"Nani?!"

"Truly, I grow tired of you using that name," Kenshin bent his knees, slowly drawing his sword. "When it is not yours to even utter."

"How dare you!" The impostor barked, raising his katana. "You'll die for those words!"

"Will I?" Kenshin shrugged uncaringly. "I would like to see a pretender defeat the real thing. Hitokiri Battousai was a manslayer, that is true, but never in the Meiji era and never for pleasure or your dark purposes. Nor is his school that of Kamiya Kasshin or your own, but the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, a lightning-fast technique that is the ultimate of assassination styles, unless the user has a reversed blade such as this."

His opponent halted, and Kaoru gasped in alarm, one hand rising to cover her mouth. "You... you're the real Battousai?" Her gaze flickered to Hikari, whose surprise was only shown at Kenshin's admittance of the fact.

"You lie, boy," the fake Battousai growled between clenched teeth. "I'll make you regret that. There can only be one Battousai!"

Anyone who focused purely on Kenshin's face may have been able to notice the small, barely visible smile on his face as the man charged.

_ - snap -_

_ '... day after day...'_

As Hiruma Gohei fell to the ground, unconscious, his fingers crushed from the impact of the Ryu Tsui Sen, Kenshin sheathed his sword and gazed down at the downed body, shaking his head. "I no longer have any desire to answer to that name, but a cruel murderer who kills innocents for pleasure doesn't deserve to have it."

After a brief moment, he turned back to his daughter and tenant, a soft smile on his face. "I'm sorry for not telling you everything, Kaoru-dono," he murmured, "But my identity has always caused problems, and I like to keep it a secret when possible. I didn't want to worry you further." She was silent, gazing at the floor, and he gave Hikari a saddened nod. "Come, ume-chan... I think it's time we moved on."

Hikari struggled for a moment, wanting to object or deny his request, yet knowing that remaining at the dojo would only bring him grief. Finally she nodded unhappily, replacing the shinai back in its strap across her back. "Hai, tousan."

"Wait," Kaoru whispered, raising her head to meet them. Kenshin turned in surprise, his eyes wide. She took a step forward and, with a swift movement of her hand, slapped him across the face. "Just wait a minute!" she shouted, her body shaking in anger. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Kenshin placed a hand against his sore cheek, baffled. "... Sumanei... but what are you so angry about?"

Kaoru glanced briefly at Hikari, then pointed a finger at her as she looked back at her badly confused target. "You're dragging this poor girl all around Japan for who-knows how long, with probably no excuse at all! A child her age needs a home, a real life and family! She needs stability so she can grow up properly, and living on the road isn't going to help!" She relaxed for a moment, trying to calm herself. "I finally begin to rebuild my dojo after all this time, with your daughter as a student, and you want to leave before I even get the chance to teach her anything? Can't you be of any help at all?"

Kenshin smiled gently, shaking his head. "While you have a point, you already know my identity as a hitokiri."

Kaoru grit her teeth in frustration. "I already told you, I don't care about people's past!"

"Considering what's happened, you should probably care a little more," Kenshin pointed out quietly, his eyes flickering over the fallen attacker at his feet. "After all that this impostor has done, having the real Battousai staying at your dojo would only cause more trouble, would it not?"

"But I never asked Battousai to stay; I want the rurouni-" she halted, covering her mouth, then set her jaw and turned away. "Fine, if you're leaving then you'd better go now! But... before you do... can you give me your name? Are you really hiding it for a reason? I know you said you didn't want to answer to Battousai..."

Kenshin watched the girl for a long moment, catching sight of her lowered head and shivering form. _'She's afraid,'_ he thought distantly. _'She's afraid of being alone...?'_

_ 'But... how could I stay here? How will she stand to live with me, and all the consequences that will come from it?'_

_ 'I'm nothing but trouble. It's always been so. Doesn't she understand that?'_

_ '... a manslayer like me... doesn't deserve to have a home as I once did...'_

He felt a soft tug on his sleeve, and looked down to meet Hikari's face. She gazed imploringly at him, a silent question in the depths of her violet eyes.

_ 'Can't we...?'_

_ "Hikari needs to grow, and traveling the country living on nuts and berries isn't going to cut it."_

_ "Which would you rather have, your sword, or a safety which would make her unhappy?"_

_ "A child her age needs a home, a real life and family!"_

_ '... can't we...'_

He shut his eyes tightly, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. It was too much; far too much to ask. He had no right to stay, to put her in danger, to linger in her home and leave after a time, leave her hurting and alone -

She was afraid of being alone...

_ '... Then why ask a wanderer to stay with her?'_

_ 'Doesn't she know what that means?'_

Hikari's hand closed around his own, and he opened his eyes, his decision made. He slid the shoji closed, catching sight of Kaoru's head droop lower.

"Kenshin... sessha wa Himura Kenshin, de gozaru."

She let out a soft gasp, whirling around to meet his eyes.

He gave her a small, wistful smile. "I'm a little tired of traveling. Wanderers such as us never know where we are going or for how long, so if this doesn't bother you... we can stay here, for a little while."

Kaoru blinked back tears, a broad smile on her face. "H-hai... arigato."

Kenshin looked down, surprised, as Hikari squeezed his hand. She smiled back at him, then rested her forehead against his arm. "Thank you," she whispered for his ears alone. "Thank you, tousan."

He nodded, not entirely sure why she seemed so relieved, then looked back to the girl who had invited them to stay. "Now, Kaoru-dono... I believe your lesson was interrupted by these men. Shall I take care of them while you continue?"

Kaoru grinned. "Of course! Hikari-chan, let's practice in the yard, ne?"

"Hai!"

Watching them hurry off, Kenshin's heart felt a little lighter, a little warmer. It was a good feeling.

_ 'Day after day...'_

~*~

Author's Notes: Okay, _now_ we're going somewhere... ^_^ I hope this wasn't too bad. I'm trying, I really am...

I'd like to give credit where credit is due; the original idea of Kaoru using Hikari as an excuse to keep Kenshin from leaving was suggested by my friend Katt. I thought it was as awesome idea and hopefully I applied it the way she imagined it would turn out to be. ^_^ Thanks a million.

Kenshin's thoughts on leaving: This is something we never got to see; why did Kenshin actually say yes to Kaoru's invitation? Was it because he loved her already? Was he thinking of helping someone in need and nothing more? Or was he really seeking a home, knowingly or not? I took a guess and figured on all three - though the love idea in a lesser degree in this fic. He's not ready to fall in love yet; even ten years past, Tomoe is still too close to his heart. When I was first planning this fic I hadn't actually decided if they would fall in love or not. His devotion to his first wife is still strong since they are tied together by a child, and he has a responsibility to both that child and Tomoe's memory. I wasn't sure if he would break those ties (at least, in his mind) by remarrying.

To be honest, Kaoru's presence in the story is at least in part my way of showing that I don't play favourites. ^_^;; I love Tomoe and Kenshin's relationship, but that is not to say that I don't like Kaoru. What I don't like is the idea of loving one couple and hating the other; it's unfair to the characters because they're tied together so closely. Without Tomoe, Kenshin probably would have been killed or gone mad long before meeting Kaoru, and she is the one to liven up his life and show him a little spirit again, as well as showing him that he is capable of loving again (and successfully!). Both are good matches for the time period: Battousai and Tomoe, two anti-social people who are desperately in need of someone to love (and misery loves company, right? ^_^); Kenshin and Kaoru, a lost wanderer of the shadows and the light that leads him home again. In my story, Kenshin isn't in such desperate need for that light because of Hikari, but he can only love her to a certain degree (... and don't be ecchi, you people out there...). He needs someone closer to fill the gap he created when he killed Tomoe. Thus Kaoru comes into the picture.

And yes, I _was_ just making fun of Gohei this whole time. It's easy and too damn funny. Speaking of which:

Random Omake: Will the Real Battousai Please Stand Up?

Gohei *_grinning broadly_*: I am Hitokiri Battousai!  
Kenshin *_sheepish_*: Well, actually,_ I_ am...  
Gohei *_confident_*: That can't be true! Only I am strong enough to be Battousai!  
Kenshin *_shrugging_*: To be honest, you're not even strong enough to beat Kaoru-dono; they just wrote you like that to make me look good...  
Kaoru *_in the background_*: (HEY! That's not fair! MOU!)  
Gohei *_turning bright red_*: You lie! I am the real Battousai!  
Kenshin: I am, I swear...  
Gohei: I am!  
*_the two exchange arguments, as Kaoru and Hikari wait impatiently_*  
Gohei *_charging forward, sword raised_*: I _AM_ Hitokiri Battousai!  
Kenshin *_calmly unsheathes his sword and with a quick -snap- of a Battoujutsu, chops Gohei's head from his shoulders_*: No, _I _am.  
*_Kaoru and Hikari applaud_*

Cheers! On with Reviewer Responses:

**Calger459**: Oh, happiness... you just made my day. ^_^ You have NO idea how pleased I am to see you reading... you're one of my favourite authors, and your comments really do mean a lot to me. I don't mind Kenshin acting like an idiot occasionally... but a lot of times it just isn't _right_. Hence the change.

**A-man:** I'm flattered, ^_^ *_tries to deflate ego somewhat before it explodes_*

**Fitz**: Well, the fic will sort of be a mangling of both anime and manga, though most of the storyline will remain true to the manga. That's why I added Ayame and Suzume... they're a nice balance for Kenshin, and it gives the other characters something else to question about him. About citing... I usually do that on my website, when I have an entire page devoted to each part's notes (because when it's just me and _my_ space, I can get long winded, ^_^), but I should add that in now that it's being publicized on FF.net. Thanks for pointing that out! You don't have to worry about having to drop the fic due to shounen-ai content (actually, I think if I lost readers I'd just DIE, especially when a couple, including you, are some of my favourite authors...) because due to my serious lack of experience and, to be honest, appeal for that sort of story, I could never write it. I don't mind reading it if it's done tactfully, but I could never write it...

**Naomi**: Heh, well, you'll see. ^_^

**tsaieric**: No telling. But as I said, I want to follow the manga, so chances are they're not going anywhere, ^_^

**chelle815**: Yes, Lee was telling me to watch out for you unless I updated soon, ^_^ As for when I'll be updating... probably one chapter a week, for the next month or so. Right now I'm a bit stuck, (just ask Lee, he must be going insane waiting for me) so once I reach Part 5, I'll be slowing down. Don't kill me, but that's the best I can do.

**mystic wolf**: I know the feeling... there are many stories that I've stayed up in the late, late hours of the night because I couldn't stop reading; I'm flattered that my story is worth the bleary eyes of the next morning! Hiko and Enishi? Well I have plans for them, (oops, was that a spoiler? *grin*) but it will take a while to get there...

**ReAcH**: Thanks a million, ^_^ and YES I know schoolwork; it is the torment of my writing life. If school didn't exist... well... actually, I probably wouldn't be writing at all, so I suppose I can appreciate it somewhat.

**Crystal**: So long as people are reading, I will continue as far as the story wants to go, ^_^ Or at least until my muse has a mental breakdown (lordy, I hope not!).

**Pia-san**: Kudos to you for the longest review LSRV has ever gotten, ^_^ Hm, how far am I going... well, I do have plans that go a long way into the future, but am currently reconsidering lot of them, after reading so many overdone cliches. *sigh* I don't know where it's going right now, but I do know that it won't be ending anytime soon. I'm trying really hard not to let the quality of work be degraded, due to the lack of originality as far as storyline goes... I'm slowly discovering that it's rather difficult. I promise, though, the next chapter will be pure Kitsune! ^_^ After that... well, we'll see.

**kronos**: The irony of this story is that I usually hate what-ifs, ^_^;; mostly because they're either illogical/not explained well enough, or badly written. I try to avoid both problems, and I'm glad you enjoy it.

More coming soon! Hm... check back next Monday, k? ^_~


	23. Part IV: The Third Candle: Arrival In To...

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, and most of the characters related to and featuring in the following fictional stories are property of creator and master manga artist Watsuki Nobuhiro, and no copyright infringement was intended in any way in the creation of these projects. Used without permission.

**~*~**  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part IV - The Third Candle: Arrival in Tokyo  
(chapter 3)  
  
Akai Kitsune

**~*~**

_Why, God? Why this face?  
Why such beauty in this place?  
I liked my memories as they were  
But now I'll leave remembering her..._

**~*~**

"Strike with greater force! You're holding back too much!"

"Hai!"

Hikari narrowed her eyes and brought the shinai down with smooth control, and Kaoru watched in awe by the girl's surprising skill. _'Considering her age, she's very good... of course, with someone like him as a teacher...'_

She sent a quick glance behind her, where Kenshin was peaceably washing laundry. Less than a week had passed since he had fought the false Battousai, and it seemed as if he had done little else to betray his identity.

_ 'He must have gotten very good at hiding who he is behind his actions,'_ she thought with a small, puzzled frown. _'He's nothing like anyone would expect, really... a man like that, doing laundry for a local dojo...'_

"Kaoru-san?" Hikari called gently, her piping voice curious and concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Kaoru laughed nervously and waved a hand. "No, nothing much. That was a good improvement, Hikari-chan, but you lost focus at the very end. Try again."

Hikari raised an eyebrow skeptically._ 'She's one to talk about losing focus...'_ Nevertheless she complied, and Kaoru nodded in approval.

"Much better."

"Arigato..." Hikari murmured, then caught Kaoru looking back in the direction of her father, and her eye twitched irritably. "Kaoru-san, can I ask why you keep staring at him?"

Her teacher blushed straight to the roots of her hair, and sighed guiltily. "Mou... I'm sorry, Hikari-chan. Maybe we could practice in the dojo for a while?"

Hikari's head bobbed in agreement, and the two drifted into the dojo, Kaoru shutting the door behind them. "Well?"

Kaoru reddened again. "It's my fault, I know. Has anyone else had this problem? Finding it... well, hard to believe, maybe?"

Hikari's face fell, disappointed. "I thought you didn't care."

The older girl's heart lurched, her eyes widening in panic. "No, that's not what I meant! What I meant was... um, how to say this... he's so familiar with everything. Doing chores, cooking... has it always been like this?"

Hikari shrugged, turning away and glancing at the dojo signs hung on the walls. Her eyes met her own nameplate, and she lowered them to the floor. "He's good at that. He always has been. How else does he expect to take care of me? He's filling two roles, not one... he has to know how to care for me like a mother would. This is the only way we know how to live."

Kaoru bit her lip, recalling her own motherless childhood. She could remember the days that followed her mother's death; her father's desperation, anger, and finally, resolve to train her in the only way he knew. She was unrefined, and had grown in the arts of men rather than of women.

_ 'I know that. I always have. When I see Tae-san and the women of the families around me...'_

_ '... I wish...'_

_ 'But... I have always had a home...'_

After a moment, she smiled brightly, placing a gentle hand on Hikari's shoulder. "Well, you should always be proud to do what you know you're good at, ne? I'm sure he's happy to do whatever he needs to do to help you learn kenjutsu."

Hikari nodded. "Hai, that's true."

Kaoru suddenly cocked her head to the side, curiousity piqued. "Hey, Hikari? Why don't you study your father's sword style?"

The girl frowned intently, pulling her arm away and raising the shinai to restart her exercises. "He doesn't teach his style. I don't know why... he never really told me. But it's okay," she gave Kaoru a reassuring smile, "I've learned a lot without it. I don't really mind anymore."

Kaoru let the smile encourage her, and began the lesson again. "All right, so you're stronger than before, but like I said, more control! You should also work on your hesitation..."

**~*~**

Kenshin brushed his hands together, flicking the water droplets from his fingers and straightening up to hang the last piece of laundry to dry. He watched the material flutter in the wind for a moment, his eyes turning to the sky rather than his finished chore. He frowned tightly, wondering for what must have been the hundredth time what, exactly, he was doing there.

_ 'It's so strange... this girl... why did I trust her with Hikari so easily?'_

_ 'True, I also left her with Gatsu and Heiji, but... it is different this time...'_

_ 'She knows... she knows...'_

_ "I don't care about people's past!"_

_ 'But... she doesn't really know me...'_

He lowered his head, brushing a hand across his tired brow. _'She could have done anything while I was gone. She knew the town, she could have taken Hikari to the police on a different route and had me arrested for so many things, by using my daughter as bait...'_

_ 'If she was more than the kindness she showed to me... what would I have done...?'_

His thoughts were interrupted, suddenly, by the low sound of carriage wheels, halting outside the door, and his eyes narrowed.

_ 'And so they come. They come, to see the man who defeated the supposed Battousai, who was rumoured to be - by the babbling cries of the defeated, somehow undead victims of a samurai sword - the true wielder of the sword for the heavens of justice, the man who carved a path for Meiji.'_

_ 'Bunch of fools. What do they think the era is made of? Thoughts like that create people like me - killers like me.'_

He carelessly tugged the rope that held back his sleeves, until they fell free at his sides. He wanted nothing to hold him back if he was forced to fight. A weakness at the very beginning of a confrontation was an invitation for death.

_ 'Damn these men for making me... think this way...'_

The entrance door had been open - by Kaoru's reassured, yet still unproved hope that her students would return now that her name was cleared - and so when the visitors came in, there was no criticism for rudeness. Kenshin watched the men who approached him carefully, recognizing the one in the forefront.

Nearly ten years ago, he had lost his home to men he did not know, and he had carried in his heart a list that was long and painful in its betrayed trust. Ten years, he had borne those names, never changing.

The list was far more limited, now, and this man's name had disappeared from it.

_ 'But they were comrades. They... they were allowed to do as they pleased, all because of their position.'_

_ 'No right. They had no right-'_

He bit back a sharp flash of burning-hot anger, and he saw the man's falter at the sight of his reaction.

_ 'He has seen my eyes. There is no turning back now.'_

_ 'I have had my confrontation, haven't I? I've made my peace.'_

_ '... have I...?'_

"Himura," the man nodded his head slightly in recognition and greeting, hoping to break the awkward silence. "It's been a long time."

Kenshin didn't move, and no longer tried to smile. He had learned, not long ago, that the attempt was not worthwhile if it was not meant even in the slightest. "Yamagata-san. May I ask what you are doing here?"

The man at Yamagata's side, a police officer of high rank shown clearly by his uniform, stepped forward in objection. "Excuse me, you should show respect to-"

Yamagata raised a hand calmly, and gave Kenshin a small smile. "I'm sorry to be bothering you like this. I heard about the false Battousai and part of me hoped we had finally found you - but it seems as though I was both wrong, and right at the same time."

Kenshin's expression darkened. "Are you disappointed to not have another excuse to have me executed? I'm sure, if you're that anxious about me, that we can think of something I'm done to offend you."

The government official's lips tightened in a disapproving frown. "Unfair, Himura. You know I was not involved."

"Do I?"

Yamagata shook his head, mildly exasperated beneath his calm politician's mask. "Himura... I recently followed the trial of a government official by the name of Kuroi Atari." He paused for a moment, taking in Kenshin's barely veiled surprise. "He admitted to having seen you."

The former hitokiri grit his teeth against the memory, hating it and at the same time wondering in frustration what the man was after. "The man has been living in lies for a long time. I'm certain he also said that I threatened to kill him, his family, and probably everyone in the town in a single night. Am I right?" He curved a single, thin eyebrow in the minister's direction.

Yamagata surprisingly broke into a soft chuckle. "Actually, that is true, very nearly word for word. But I know Kuroi - he wouldn't mention you if you hadn't been there. And you wouldn't have been there unless you knew who had been involved."

"And there you would be wrong," Kenshin interrupted quietly. "I didn't know. I have never known until that night, when I asked one of the men who was willing to admit it... a fool who, believing he could finish the job, gloated that he had been the one to..." he cut himself off, turning away with a muttered curse.

There was a long silence between the two men, in which neither could find the words to break it.

"Why?" the wanderer finally whispered. "Why did they do this to me?"

Yamagata lowered his gaze, shaking his head again. "I'm sorry. I don't know. I can't know... I would never have thought that way."  
Kenshin sent him a sideways glance, a tiny, bitter smile on his face. "No one does. Can you answer this for me, though... was I truly so dangerous, so frightening to them, that I deserved to die?" The general failed to answer. "Can no one tell me why they wanted to assassinate the assassin? The one _they_ created?"

"I'm sorry," Yamagata repeated weakly. "If you will believe it, I apologize from the depths of my heart."

"If you insist on not being a part of it," Kenshin said, far too calmly, "Why do you keep apologizing?" Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Katsura-san was the same..."

Yamagata opened his mouth to respond, but halted to think ahead. "... Perhaps we wish to make amends for the sins of our comrades. Or we feel responsible because we could not stop it."

Kenshin closed his eyes, let his breath fall slowly, then raised his eyes questioningly to those of the other man, quietly demanding. "Why are you here?" he asked again.

Yamagata, for the third time, shook his head in negation. "I came to ask you something... but judging by your own questions, I can guess what the response would be. I think perhaps I should leave you alone."

"Something to do with the government?" Kenshin guessed haphazardly. "Some forgotten duty of the Bakumatsu hitokiri? Something else I'll be wanted dead for?"

The official shrugged slightly with a smile. "Actually, the first, not the latter two. I came to offer you a job, Himura... a position in this government and era that men such as you deserve."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "A position in the government?" he repeated darkly. "A chance to work alongside the men responsible for the death of my wife? To work with those same men who will never feel any remorse, let alone punishment, for the murder of an innocent woman, and the ruined life of an infant girl? Oh, very wise, Yamagata-san. I am grateful that I asked, instead of you."

Yamagata's smile altered sadly. "To be honest, it was mostly because of that girl that I thought to come here. Part of me hoped you would accept for her sake, to support her with a stronger income..." He didn't falter, even when a wounded pride and anger entered Kenshin's eyes, "But another part of me simply wanted to meet the daughter of Himura Battousai."

Kenshin hesitated for a long time, wary and unsure. Finally, he gave a slight nod. "She is practicing in the dojo right now; if you are very careful not to disturb them, you may see her. I will warn you, however," he added, eyes narrowing sharply. "She knows at least partly why we avoid both civilization and the Meiji government. She would not be pleased to meet you, _General_ Yamagata."

"Even when the army rarely has anything to do with the true work of the politicians?" Yamagata questioned.

"Especially then," the rurouni shook his head, "Because you and I both know that the army and its warriors are the hands of those politicians, acting out many of the decisions made. And it was the acts of the resources your armies created which has made us outcasts. Remember that."

Yamagata closed his eyes, nodding after a moment. "I... understand. I will not be a bother to you or your daughter. However... as a plea against leaving a grudge between us, Himura... will you accept my apology?"

"Once, and only once, Yamagata-san," Kenshin agreed quietly, turning away and picking the sakabatou from the ground beside the wash tub, noting the startled reaction of the police chief nearby. "You should know by now... I am not one for apologies. I give them, but rarely do I receive them."

"Then I am honoured to give to one so forgotten. There have been far too many grievances against you that were left alone, Himura. One apology will not be enough, but it is a beginning."

"And forgiveness must have a beginning," Kenshin murmured, then gave the other man a soft, wistful smile. "I thank you for that, then. There are few people in this world that I can truly rely upon, but it is always reassuring to know that one has an ally."

"Likewise," The general shared the smile, and with a slight bow of the head, he left, with the puzzled chief of police.

Kenshin watched the door for a long time, even after the sound of horses' hooves and carriage wheels disappeared into the distance. 'He has given me a chance, I suppose. The police could have arrested me on the spot for displaying my sword in front of a government figure, and if they wanted me dead they could easily have ordered my execution-'

_ '-Easily ordered, for carrying it out has always proven to be much harder, hasn't it?'_

_ '... but... yes, it was a chance. They have chosen to overlook my sword for now. Perhaps this is also his apology.'_

_ 'Not trust. But there is no longer such a deeply felt suspicion in the men I knew in the past... rather, one man.'_

_ '... and so it goes... day after day...'_

_ 'I feel old, today...'_

"Kenshin, what was that just now?" Kaoru asked curiously, stepping out of the dojo to stand at his side, the bokken rested on her shoulder. "I thought I heard voices out here, and Hikari-chan said she caught the sound of a carriage..."

"Nothing, really," Kenshin answered cheerfully, his smile bright and without force, catching sight of his daughter's sidelong glance from within the dojo. "Perhaps it was just the wind."

And so it goes.

_~*~_

Notes:

The appearance of Yamagata: This was, in a way, my method of reassuring myself that I can still write some original stuff, ^_^ but actually it served to get rid of that annoying preachy scene between Kenshin and the sword-bearing policeman. Both I and my beta-reader get sick of hearing Kenshin talk his enemies into submission, particularly if it's looking like it'll be a good fight, but more than that, I can _not_ stand his continuous repetition of his ideals for peace and justice (and the American way! Oops, gomen...). He may be the hero, and he may have to follow his morals in order to live, but he doesn't have to announce them to the world all the time like it's a sacred religion that everyone must follow or die. I find that Kenshin would be a much stronger character if he acted more, rather than just chatted and walked away.

I also believe rather strongly that even though Kenshin is now aware of who was really behind the plot to have him killed, he would still be wary and distrustful around the government, particularly with Hikari so close by. I didn't want him to get angry, but it is a tense situation and some things you just can't help! ^_^;; So instead I opted for the calm, cool, and occasionally sarcastic attitude. I doubt he'd be happily smiling at someone who works side-by-side with the men who got his wife killed, even if he himself still feels responsible.

Now, let's go find Yahiko, and see if he feels like making an appearance. Yahiiiikoooooo... where are yoouuuuuu....

Lookie lookie, I have fanart! ^_^ Calger459 was kind enough to take the time to give Hikari-chan a shot, and she did a wonderful job of them! Go look! I forgot to add these to the last part... many apologies to Calger459 for that, as I did promise to post them, ^_^;; Gomen, but thanks so much!

http:// www. akaikitsune. 150m.com /hikarichansm.jpg

http:// www. akaikitsune. 150m.com /hikarichan2sm.jpg

(Copy-paste & remove the spaces, k?)

_Reviewer Responses:_

**A-man**: I regret not changing Kaoru's reaction to Kenshin's identity, but if you think about it, it really _wouldn't_ change. No matter how Kenshin lived his life differently, Kaoru wouldn't have changed at all.  
  
**Calger459**: I have to admit, I'm not an exceptionally witty person (which will make writing Megumi exceedingly difficult), but Kenshin seems to bring out the best in my writing, so I can make up his amusing responses to Gohei's stupidity. The next chapter will actually have Kenshin putting _Kaoru_ in her place a little bit; not that she deserves to be told off, but she's not always the best hostess. Just a little snippet for the future, in case you're interested, ^_~  
  
**chelle815**: Now see, there's one little problem about bugging Lee for chapters... he bugs ME! ^_^ But for the next, um... three weeks? I should be updating every Monday. Maybe I should try the weekend though. Let's take a poll: when does everyone visit FF.net the most?  
  
**Crazy Girl Person**: Hm. *_pokes creative juiciness experimentally_* I hope it's not contagious. ^_^ I'm so glad Hikari is fitting in well enough... I was worried about that.  
  
**supernaturalove**: Hikari is malnourished?? Poor girl. I think she's perhaps at the limit... if she's ever hungry, I did hint in Part 2 that Kenshin was willing to miss a few meals so she could eat. So if Hikari is malnourished, Kenshin must be _really_ bad, ^_^ Kenshin was cocky? I think less cocky and more confident; he does love to use that wit!  
  
**Fitz**: Wow, big review. ^_^ Well, the manga didn't explore Kenshin's thoughts on leaving either, so this was ust my take on what he might have thought. LOL! I love that little what-if, for if Kenshin had actually left! Cheers for omake, ^_^ I actually have an omake written that is similar to that, but it won't come until the rest of the Kenshin-gumi shows up. Heh...  
  
**ReAcH**: Where've you been? I missed you, ^_^ I spend a lot of time writing Kenshin as a brooder (doesn't everyone?) so memories come up a lot.  
  
**Crystal**: Well, this was just my opinion/take on what Kenshin might have thought... there have been many other versions of his musing. ^_^ Glad you liked it.

The next chapter will be up next Monday, so come back and see, ^_~


	24. Part IV: The Third Candle: Arrival In To...

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, and most of the characters related to and featuring in the following fictional stories are property of creator and master manga artist Watsuki Nobuhiro, and no copyright infringement was intended in any way in the creation of these projects. Used without permission.

**~*~**  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part IV - The Third Candle: Arrival in Tokyo  
(chapter 4)  
  
Akai Kitsune

**~*~**

_I stand with a blank expression now  
And I can't believe myself  
Will someone tell me how  
Did I get here  
I am walking  
Changing slowly  
I am chasing  
Climbing closer..._

**~*~**

Walking through the market a few days later, Kenshin was pleased to see that none of the police officers he encountered seemed to take notice of him. It seemed as if the meeting with Yamagata and the police chief had made them aware of his presence in town, and most likely had warned them not to get involved in any disputes.

_ 'So, it was a chance after all.'_

_ 'Maybe... I can learn to trust again...'_

_ '... carefully, perhaps...'_

Kaoru and Hikari were puzzled by his behaviour after the general had left, so he had been careful to place on a cheerful face for their sakes. Ether they were fooled by his facade, or they chose to ignore it, for they asked no questions.

"Kenshin, you're lagging behind again - hurry up!"

He snapped to attention at Kaoru's impatient voice, and sped up his pace to catch up with them, a small smile on his face. "Sumanei, Kaoru-dono. I was just looking around; Tokyo seems to be very busy."

"Well, it _is_ the capital," Kaoru shrugged, a bokken slung over her shoulder with a bag tied around the end. "Everyone loves it here."

"I sure do," Hikari spoke up, spinning around in the streets to get a glimpse of her surroundings as she walked by, "There's so much of everything; it's almost too much to take in!"

"Well, you'll get used to that!" Kaoru assured her with a laugh. "Pretty soon it will all look the same."

Kenshin smiled at them, simply enjoying the sunshine of the day, then suddenly met Hikari's eyes. His smile brightened.

Quiet, running footsteps. Moving towards him.

He sidestepped, scooping Hikari up and swinging her onto his shoulders, reveling in her delighted shriek. "Tousan!"

_'She's getting too heavy for this,'_ he thought, half in horror and half from relief.

Kaoru chuckled beside him, shaking her head. "You two-" she began.

"YAA!"

They halted, looking down in innocent puzzlement at the young boy sprawled across the wooden bridge at their feet, falling through the space where Kenshin had been a moment earlier. "Oro?" Kenshin said blankly, one eyebrow raised. "Are you all right?"

The boy grit his teeth, rubbing his elbow where he had fallen. "Fine. I'm fine. Leave me alone."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed, and she grabbed his collar to haul him to his feet. "How rude of you! He was trying to be considerate - we could have kept walking, you know! And what were you running blindly for, anyway?"

He merely yanked his arm away, scowling. "Nothing an ugly hag like you should know about."

Kaoru's temper skyrocketed, and Kenshin winced in sympathetic pain as she tackled the boy. Hikari patted his shoulder, and he carefully put her back down, relieving his already weary back. "Sumanei, ume-chan... you're getting to be a bit big for that."

"It's okay," she shook her head uncaringly. "Demo... this boy, he..."

"Don't worry about him. I'll deal with it," he murmured in assurance, then stepped forward to pull Kaoru aside. "Kaoru-dono... calm down, it's all right."

"How dare he!" Kaoru huffed, glaring at the sullen boy before them, still clutching his gi.

Kenshin peeled her fingers away, then turned to the boy. He reached into his own gi and pulled out his money pouch. "Is this what you were after, child?"

The boy's jaw dropped, eyes wide in surprise. "Whu-what?"

Before he could respond further, Kenshin placed the folded material into the boy's hand, curling it into a fist and turning away. "A reward for the attempt, even though it may have failed. You really shouldn't let yourself be caught so easily."

He closed his eyes as he walked away, ignoring the protests of Kaoru and his daughter.

_ 'Do you see it, boy? Do you understand?'_

Then, after a moment, that same folded wallet collided with the back of his head, and the others couldn't see the small smile on his face as he fell. He remained kneeling as the boy replied, in a sharp, angered voice, "I'm no child! I'm the son of a Tokyo samurai, Myoujin Yahiko! I haven't sunk so low that I need pity from strangers; I was just making fun of you, because you're wearing a sword! Don't get me wrong, baka!"

Kenshin turned to the boy, smiling broadly. _'Tokyo samurai... yes, I can see it, child. I can see who you wish you were.'_ "Sumanei. You may look like a child, but you seem to have matured. Did I overestimate you?"

The boy glared at him, turning away. "Che. I don't care what you think of me."

They watched him run off in the opposite direction, and Kenshin bent down to pick up his folded wallet, carefully tucking it back in his sleeve. "Now Hikari, what did you think of that? Pride, or honour?"

"A little bit of both, I think," Hikari said quietly, staring at where the boy had run off to. "I think he was looking for something."

Kenshin nodded with a smile. "Aa, so it seems."

Kaoru huffed, stomping away. "Well I say he was just rude, and a thief to match." Kenshin and Hikari glanced at each other for a moment, but Kenshin merely shook his head. "Never mind; Kenshin, since you're so happy to give out your money, you and Hikari-chan go shopping for dinner. I have to get to Maekawa-san's dojo to practice."

"Oro?" Kenshin replied helplessly, as Kaoru disappeared into the crowds. "I give up..."

Hikari giggled. "Come on."

~*~

"Kaoru-dono doesn't seem to have come back yet," Kenshin observed as he and Hikari entered the dojo a few hours later.  
Hikari let out a long sigh and deposited her share of the groceries in the kitchen. "Whew! I'm not used to having so much food around. For a dojo with no income, she sure buys a lot, doesn't she?"

Kenshin shared her sigh, looking forlornly at his wallet. "She won't be very happy when she comes back though. We didn't get everything on her list..."

"She wanted more?" Hikari couldn't hold back a laugh. "Kaoru-san... she's lucky to be so carefree about her money like that."

"And about the money of others..." Kenshin muttered, and Hikari just smiled and shook her head.

"You're the one who gave her the idea, don't forget." She stood up and stretched, then looked at him curiously. "By the way... why _did_ you offer your money to that boy? That wasn't like you at all."

Kenshin chuckled softly. "I'm not really sure. But to be honest... I didn't think he would take such charity. He seemed like the kind of person who wouldn't accept the pity of strangers." He looked meaningfully at her. "That sounded a lot like someone else I know."

She blushed slightly, fingering the flame-coloured ribbon in her hair. "Well..."

He smiled again, then turned to put away their purchases. "I think I'll go make dinner now."

~*~

"Tadaima!"

"Ah, welcome back, Kaoru-dono... what's the matter?" Kenshin's cheerful greeting quickly faded when he noticed Kaoru's expression as she entered the dojo. He stepped down from the porch where he had been watching Hikari practice, and they both approached the distraught kendo teacher.

Kaoru pulled the bokken from her shoulder, her sapphire eyes concerned and somewhat nervous. "It's... well, remember that kid who almost ran into you this afternoon? I saw him again... with some of the local yakuza. It looked like they had beaten him pretty badly."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed, and he gazed out towards the gate. "Kaoru-dono," he said quietly, "I'm sorry; I haven't yet prepared dinner, but you must be hungry. You and Hikari go ahead and eat without me... I shouldn't be gone long."

"Matte!" Kaoru called after him as he moved towards the entrance to the street. "You... what are you planning to do?"

He hesitated, then turned back with a slight smile on his face. "I'm really not sure, just yet. But try not to worry too much. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Kaoru blinked, and watched him disappear into the street. She glanced back at Hikari, perplexed. "What... what was that?"  
Hikari sighed, rubbing the back of her head as if developing a headache. "That's just how he is. You'll get used to it, if you let us stick around long enough. I know I have. But..." she straightened, her eyes darkening as she looked back towards the gate.

"If that boy is hurt, then we should be ready to treat his injuries when they come back."

"When... _they_...?" Kaoru's eyes widened, and she followed the younger girl as she headed for the main house. "Wait, Hikari-chan!"

~*~

Kenshin didn't return until late that night, and neither girl was surprised when he placed the boy unsteadily on his feet in the dojo, smiling cheerfully at them as if everything was right in the world. They were curious at the obvious struggles the boy had faced, with cuts and bruises covering his visible skin, and flushed-red eyes, which he did his best to hide in front of them.

Glancing from one to the other, Kenshin finally patted the boy's shoulder and said calmly, "This is where you will be learning kenjutsu. Welcome to the Kamiya dojo, Yahiko."

Kaoru stared at Kenshin in dismay and horror, pointing one finger at the stunned child. "Wait just a minute, Kenshin-"

"You're gonna teach me?" the boy whirled around, eyes flashing with excitement. "Seriously?"

Kenshin winced slightly, noticing Hikari's surprised and surprisingly hurt glance. "Actually, the adjutant master here is Kaoru-dono. You'll be learning from her; with the kendo of the sword that protects life, you'll be sure to become strong-"

"IIE! No way! I can't possibly learn anything from this witch!"

"How dare you! Kenshin, what are you thinking-?"

Ignoring both objections with a shrug, Kenshin turned abruptly and left the dojo, waving a hand behind him. "I'm going to go prepare some food for us, if you don't mind. Yahiko, you should have those wounds tended. Training starts early tomorrow morning, all right?"

Kaoru chewed gently on her lip in growing frustration, and immediately followed him, calling out protests as she disappeared behind the shoji.

Hikari sighed quietly, unsure of how to react to the new situation, then glanced down at where the newcomer had fallen to the dojo floor, his expression flummoxed. "Come on, I'll take care of your injuries."

~*~

"Itai!"

"Oh, stop whining," Hikari rebuked quietly as she cleansed one of the smaller cuts that covered Yahiko's arm. "I thought you were boasting about being such a great Tokyo samurai."

"Shut up," he scowled in response. "If it hurts, it hurts. Leave me alone."

She smiled slightly. "Is that your reply to every nice thing that someone does for you?"

He pulled his arm from her tending and turned away, muttering to himself, "Chichi no onna."

Hikari blinked, staring at him in confusion. "Wha... what did you call me?"

He sent her a sideways glance, moving to stand and walk away. "You heard me. You're a typical 'Daddy's girl'. Everything you do makes him happy, and you're so cute you can do whatever you like, right? That's why he taught you kendo. How am I supposed to learn from someone like you and busu?"

Hikari gazed at him for a moment, her eyes unreadable. Finally she stood and took him by the arm, dragging him behind her.

"Oi! What are you doing? That hurts, you know-"

"We're going to the dojo, Myoujin Yahiko, Great Tokyo Samurai," she whirled around to face him, her eyes full of fire, "And I'm going to show you what it really means to know kendo."

~*~

"Kenshin," Kaoru tried once again to get a response from the secretive rurouni as he began to cut vegetables for their late supper, "What's going on?"

Kenshin smiled placidly, making her bristle at his carefree attitude. "He has a very strong will, Kaoru-dono, and he wants to be much stronger in the eyes of himself and the world around him. If not for his attitude, I'm sure you yourself would see that his goal is very noble. He wants to protect his name... and that is exactly what you were seeking to do the first day we met."

"Can't you tell me what you're planning here?" she rephrased insistently.

"It should be simple," he shrugged. "You need more students to reopen your dojo, don't you? You now have two willing pupils awaiting your lessons."

"Paying students would be better," she muttered, then regretted immediately as Kenshin's knife halted above the vegetables, and he turned violet eyes to her, his expression cool and distant.

"I did offer to leave, if you recall," he murmured, keeping his gaze on her even as she squirmed and looked away in discomfort. "You have the freedom and the right to ask Hikari, Yahiko, and myself to leave at any time. I ask you only to remember who it was that wanted me here in the first place." He brushed past her, leaving the knife on the counter and taking a bucket from the corner. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get some water."

"Kenshin, wait." Her soft, guilty voice made him halt, and he frowned. He hadn't meant to make her feel as if she had been rebuked; he simply wanted to get a point across. "Don't... don't _you_ want to be here?"

Hesitating for only a moment, he finally turned back to her, a plaintive smile on his face. "I do, Kaoru-dono," he replied honestly, "Which is why I want to always give you the choice of allowing my presence. I never want to inconvenience you - or anyone - in your own home. Remember that, as well."

She didn't know how to reply to that, and instead left him to prepare the meal in the silence he seemed to enjoy more than the company of strangers - which was, of course, what she was. Even if it hurt.

_'But... if I'm careful... we won't be strangers for much longer. Yes, if he stays... if they stay... we can be friends, can't we...?'_

~*~

"First position! Start!"

Yahiko winced, as the shinai was knocked from his unpracticed fingers to the ground, and he followed soon after when Hikari's foot knocked his legs out from beneath him. "What the hell-?"

She stood a few paces away, watching him with an unimpressed expression, clearly waiting for his retrieval of the shinai. He took it from the floor, determined not to lose to her.

_ 'Come on... this shouldn't be so hard. She's smaller than you... use that to your advantage.'_

"Yah!" he charged again, raising the shinai above his head.

The confidence he carried a moment before shattered, as she buried the side of her shinai into his stomach. She leaned up close, her voice soft and calm. "For a samurai, you sure have a lot of openings."

Letting loose a small groan, he let himself fall to his knees, and looked up at his sparring partner. "Okay... I get the idea. So you're not such a pushover. But why can't I learn from Kenshin? Didn't you?"

Hikari expression saddened, and she shook her head. "Iie. If you really want to be a swordsman, you should pay closer attention to our fighting styles."

Yahiko rolled onto his rump, leaning back and using his palms as supports as he regained his breath. "Hm... yeah, I noticed you fought differently than he did - at least, what I saw of his style - but I figured maybe you were just showing off or something."

She smiled slightly. "Ah, so you finally admit that I actually have something to show off?"

He grimaced, his face fading into a sulk. "Stupid. I didn't say that."

Hikari shrugged and turned away, placing his practice sword on the wall with the others, and carefully sliding her own shinai through the makeshift carrier at her back. "I should have guessed. So... in return for not _really_ kicking your butt all around the dojo, like you deserve," Yahiko winced again, "You can answer my question. What did my father do?"

Yahiko lowered his gaze to the floor, his face fading into a half-sulk. "He... he went into the yakuza base and brought me out."

"Just like that?" she raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"No," he snapped, "First they beat the shit out of me. It was _so_ nice of him to come before they killed me, okay? Now leave me alone."

Hikari pursed her lips into a tight frown, and dismissed his request for the moment. "There's something you should take into consideration before you either make fun of him, or chastise him for not coming to protect you from everything," she said quietly.

"I don't need him to protect me, dammit," Yahiko muttered hotly.

"You should remember," she said again, ignoring his comments, "That he could have not gone after you at all. As a samurai, you have your own honour. You owe him your life; the least you can do is respect his wishes for your future as a practitioner of kenjutsu, and try to learn something before you tear it down. Kaoru-san is a very good teacher, and I'll warn you of one thing-" A slight smirk appeared on the younger girl's face as she approached the door, "She's much better than you are, and she always will be if you don't take this school seriously." He watched her, stunned, and without a reply. "I'm not really hungry, so I think I'll go to bed. See you at tomorrow's practice."

Yahiko finally snapped out of his stupour as the shoji slid closed, and he scowled tightly, hands curling into fists. "Chichi no onna," he grumbled again, staring at his hands, already sore from the brief spar.

He sent a brief glance towards the rack, where the shinai he had used lay in its proper place. Though untrained, his hands still tingled with the feel of it, something he had never before experienced.

_ 'I... I want to feel that again. I never want to go back to my old life.'_

_ 'These hands... they were never meant to steal. They were meant to hold a sword.'_

He felt a small smile tug at his lips, although he hated to admit it.

The next morning, Myoujin Yahiko began his training under the Kamiya dojo's roof.

~*~

_I have had my share of pain  
I will not look back again  
I would rather die..._

~*~

Part IV - Owari

~*~

Author's Notes: 

O_o This was a hard part to write... my apologies for not giving Yahiko more attention, as he deserves, but you've _all_ seen this part, either in the manga or the anime, and I didn't feel like rewriting everything just to suit the story. This will most likely occur in the majority of the arcs.

The final scenes between Kenshin and Kaoru, and Yahiko and Hikari, were purposely made to be parallel. Sort of my way of showing how alike Kenshin and Hikari really are, ^_^ Oh, and I actually think that Kenshin WOULD act that way (that is, reminding Kaoru that she can kick them out anytime), because he's probably not used to being accepted so easily by someone. He's not _asking_ to be kicked out... he's just letting her know that he's okay with it. She of course feels guilty because of the hidden implications; she often acts like having Kenshin around is a problem or a burden (even though it's just an act, of course!), and since he doesn't appreciate his daughter being dismissed that easily, he'd be quite a bit more vocal about it.

Chichi no onna: Since Yahiko has a nickname for almost everyone (besides Kenshin, it seems, ^_^), I thought that Hikari needed one as well. You can all thank Lee-san for this one; his votes were either "princess" or "Daddy's girl" and while I know Hikari would not appreciate either, princess seemed to be less an insult than the other.

Yes, Yahiko has entered the story. That means you can expect the language level to rise a bit. Just thought I'd warn you now. I've changed the rating, anyway...

Special Thanks and kudos go to (for all of Part 4):  
  
_Lee-san_**:** do you ever get sick of seeing you name here? Thanks for all your support so far. Don't know what I'd do without you...

_Lifehouse_: "Everything" yet again... as well as "Anchor", for the beginning of this chapter.

I've been listening to musicals almost obsessively as I write this fic, and this month's focus was _Miss Saigon_. Two of the songs were taken from that musical, including the very end of this chapter.

Omake Time! ^_^

**Random Omake: Musume for a Shounen**

Yazuka: So, you want me to just give up the kid?  
Kenshin *_patting Yahiko on the head reassuringly_*: Oh, I don't want him for free. I'm willing to do a fair trade!  
Yakuza *_slow blink_*: A.. trade...?  
Kenshin *_dragging Hikari over_*: I have this girl, see... she's been following me around all this time, and I really don't know what to do with her. What do you think?  
Hikari *_disoriented_*: Huh? (I'm not even IN this scene!)  
Yakuza *_raising an eyebrow_*: Hmm...  
Kenshin *_smiling cheerfully_*: She's much faster than that boy over there.  
Yakuza *_still skeptical_*: Hmm...  
Kenshin: And... *_leaning in, secretive_* You should just SEE her when she gets older. Her mother? Hoo boy! Was she ever a looker.  
Yakuza: Now that's what I like. Done!  
Hikari *_huge eyes:_ EH?

_(Well YOU said it first, Lee! :P)_

**Random Omake #5**

Gohei & Gasuki *_dancing and singing_*: Oh, I've got a lov-e-ly bunch of coconuts, deedly-dee, there they are-  
Yahiko *_bites and kicks them both_*: Shaddup!  
Both *_writhing on the ground_*: My treasures!  
  
(Those who have read the manga know precisely what I mean, ^_~)

_Reviewer Responses:_

**Crystal**: Bash away, ^_^ I'm not even American. *grin* Canadian, actually. That's why the "American way" was a pun. Ha. Ha. Anyway... *runs*

**Crazy Girl Person**: Yes, that would be interesting... "We live in a peaceful era, despite the fact that I just kicked your butts around town for a while..." Heh. I'm looking forward to reading that chapter, ^_^

**chelle815**: Congratulations, you are my 100th reviewer! As a prize, you get... um... you get... a pretend cookie? Wait, that was Fitz's idea... O_o... anyway... Well, Lee was actually the one who encouraged me to get rid of Kenshin's preachiness. He still complains, though. Such as Kenshin's first speech to Shinzo... he whined about that. I didn't think it was too bad, but it's part of Kenshin's character that can only be adjusted, not erased completely.

**Calger459**: I can tell people when I'm updating because it is already written, ^_^ That's the only reason. I have to submit it in chunks, otherwise there would be huuuuge time gaps between chapters rather than little, weekly or bi-weekly chunks. I try to update with a little moderation. It depends on life.

**Blueraingurl**: Reviews of each chapter? I'm not going to complain, ^_^ Actually, it's very flattering and helpful if someone views the story as worth that sort of time, so I thank you for that. ... Can you keep a secret? (good grief, I say this in a public posting) I started an alternate ending for Part 1 and have been working on it on impulse since November. However, it's probably not what you'd expect, but the idea was there, so... *shrug* It'll be a one-shot (a long one, maybe), but when it's done I'll post it. I hope that satisfies your curiousity, ^_^

**A-man**: Yeah, recently FF.net has been sort of finicky. It's very annoying, -_-;; Oh well.

**ReAcH**: Well, Kenshin is the best at working in shadows, after all, ^_^

Thanks for reading, everyone. If the next chapter (another vignette) is not ready by next Monday, I will be posting a few side-stories in it's place, ^_^ Till then, take care! (review! _Please_?)

~ Akai Kitsune


	25. Vignette Four The Fires of Pride

  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, and most of the characters related to and featuring in the following fictional stories are property of creator and master manga artist Watsuki Nobuhiro, and no copyright infringement was intended in any way in the creation of these projects. Used without permission.

~*~  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Vignette Four - The Fires of Pride  
  
Akai Kitsune

~*~

He was so arrogant, the first time I saw him. I wasn't sure what to think of that.

But it wasn't just arrogance. I learned that pretty soon. He was proud, and strong-willed. He spoke his mind without doubt or fear.

I suppose that, with the life he led, it was the only thing he really had left to take pride in.

A Tokyo samurai. That surprised me, a little. Tousan said there are so few real samurai now; most have retired as merchants and businessmen, or taken places in the army. Some even became bandits, hurting and killing people just so they could survive without giving up their swords.

Just trying to make a living... isn't that what he was doing, in the only way he could?

A child with no parents... what would I have done?

I sometimes wonder and - when tousan isn't paying attention - cry over not having a mother. A girl needs a mother, doesn't she? To guide her, to teach her and tell her how to act like a real lady. I missed so many things in my life, things I should have known. Sao-san taught me what she could, whenever tousan and I visited the temple, but it was never enough.

I was so selfish, wasn't I? Never thinking... how much worse off I could be.

Yahiko-kun... doesn't have anyone like that at all.

Tousan didn't tell me anything, but... I could tell that he had no one. To be forced down to the level of pickpocketing, when he had so much pride in who he was, who his parents must have been...

Descendant of Tokyo samurai...

Is that why he's so full of fury?

I'm afraid to ask him. He's always so angry... doesn't he ever get tired of it?

So defensive...

He can do so well, if he tries. I know he can; I've seen the potential that tousan first spoke of. But he gives Kaoru-san such a hard time...

He wants to learn from my father so badly...

What did tousan do?

I wish...

I wish I could have seen...

... I'm always there when he fights.

It's so rare for him to have a place to leave me behind, when he goes to fight. I've seen him in so many battles already... so maybe it really is selfish of me to want...

... why should it matter, really? Tousan would never teach Yahiko-kun... not unless he agreed to teach me first. He would never do that. Not to me.

But...

Yahiko-kun is a boy. A swordsman... would want his successor to be a boy, wouldn't he.

Iya! I can't think like that. I trust my father, and I've given up on Hiten Mitsurugi. I want to rely on my own strength, my own schools. I want to see what I can learn with his approval, not his instruction.

He's a wonderful teacher...

... but what he has to teach to me is not his sword style.

I hope that someday he'll know that. And...

... I hope that Yahiko-kun understands that, as well.

He has so much more... so much more to give...

And I hope that he'll never stop giving; not to me, not to anyone.

... No matter what...

~*~

Notes: Yes, yes, I know it's not Monday, ^_^;; Since my writing speed is decreasing somewhat, I decided to post this early. It's too short to just give this on Monday... my update days will probably be changing, but hopefully I'll have a full chapter waiting for you on Monday. For now, don't stone me for being a bit slower than usual...

This was just a little vignette from Hikari's POV, mostly about her opinions on Yahiko... not that you couldn't tell, ^_^;; I don't really like the title, but it was the best choice at the time, and due to time constraints, there's not much I can do about it... oh well.

_Reviewer Responses_:

**kumo**: Hm, maybe I ought to tone it down a bit, :P (kidding, kidding!) Yeah, I got a bit sick of Kenshin always saying the same things to everyone... so I decided to shift his character just a little bit to suit my writing more. I apologize to anyone who doesn't like the change... but I've heard no complaints yet! ^_^

**Calger459**: I'm so glad you agree, ^_^ I have to deal with a beta-reader who doesn't like Kaoru very much, so I've been very careful to make her character either likeable, or told off by the others if she steps beyond the boundaries. Let's see, did Kenshin send Gasuke through the ceiling? I'd have to assume so, ^_^ But I'll leave it to your imagination.

**Oryo**: Hm, Hikari getting in the way of Tsubame and Yahiko... as a joke, I think I suggested that to my beta-reader, and he threatened me with a whip and a pointed stick, ^_^;; I really like Yahiko and Tsubame's relationship too much to have Hikari invade it in that way, but she will have an effect on it, certainly. I've been trying to figure out ways to make the occurrences of the story a little bit different, so they're not repetitive. Big changes will occur in the distant future, but the current events are very difficult to rewrite, because I have no real inspiration to do so, -_- It's sad, but true... hopefully my muse will get some inspirational bursts soon.

**chelle815**: Well, as I've mentioned before, I'm following the manga for most of my storyline. In the manga, Kaoru did not go to help Yahiko; it was only Kenshin. I thought tha was more appropriate... because if Kaoru went, then Hikari would have to go... then I would have to write those scenes... blah blah... anyway, you know, ^_~ Glare?! *is shocked* Kenshin did _not_ glare at Kaoru! It was just a bit of a narrowed look of disapproval. There's a difference. ^_^ BTW, thank you for beta-reading this for me, ^_^ The additional help was very much appreciated.

**Crystal**: *high fives back* You too?! No way! What are the odds... so it's great, EH? *grin* j/k... that omake was inspired by my beta-reader, but now he's denying it! How silly...

**J. Liha**: Many thanks for the enthusiastic review, ^_^ I'll try to update as quickly as I can, but lately the muse has been very finicky and uncooperative... plus I've been a bit distracted, ^_^;; But hopefully the quality won't decrease...

**Jedi Brother Horace**: I like your nick, ^_^ Heh, you don't like Kenji much, eh? Well, I didn't before, but since I'm writing him a bit differently in my other major fic, he's sort of growing on me... as for how far I'm going, it depends on the muse, as well as what people want. I do have plans for Jinchuu, but it's proving to be rather difficult just *getting* there, so I'm afraid that from now until then might suck (due to my strange blending of what's already written... I'm not really sure!). But I think my beta-reader will kill me if I cut it off too soon, ^_^;; so it will continue for quite a while. "Lone Dragon and Gecko", hm? *grin* Actually, I started reading "Lone Wolf and Cub" a little while after I finished Part I, and I haven't seen much, but it's a rather nice series. I was thinking of quoting parts of it, but I never got around to it... but your suggestion might make an interesting omake, ^_~

**Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon:** Thank you, ^_^ I'll try to make sure that the ending does NOT come soon at all... I have big plans for the future; it's all a matter of getting there... but so much support is great help!

**dan**: I will indeed, ^_^

Thanks for reading... the rest of the Tokyo Saga is coming soon, I promise!  
_~ AK_


	26. Part V Flickering Shadows: Oak in the B...

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, and most of the characters related to and featuring in the following fictional stories are property of creator and master manga artist Watsuki Nobuhiro, and no copyright infringement was intended in any way in the creation of these projects. Used without permission.

**~*~**  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part V - Flickering Shadows: Oak in the Breeze  
(chapter 1)  
  
  
Akai Kitsune

**~*~**

"Give me five hundred strikes before breakfast!"

"Busu..."

"How dare you!"

Kenshin let out a soft groan, as a loud, violent argument rang out from the dojo. An instant later, Hikari came flying into the kitchen, eyes wide in surprise and amazement. "Those two... I've never seen people fight so much! I'll never learn Kamiya Kasshin at this rate."

Her father merely shrugged and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure they'll calm down in a little while. When they get hungry, they'll stop."

"You mean they'll take a break," she muttered, and Kenshin couldn't help but laugh. Finally, she sighed and approached him, leaning her shinai against the wall, beside his sword. "So... what's on the menu today?"

~*~

"You're too obnoxious," Kaoru huffed, gazing at her newest student in weary annoyance. "Why Kenshin thought this was a good idea, I can't understand..."

"Why wouldn't he? I'm a prime example of the perfect student," Yahiko snorted in response. "A teacher always needs a good challenge. You just can't admit that I've got skills you've never even-"

"Since when are _you_ perfect, Yahiko?" she growled, giving his head another smack for good measure. "You'd be a better example of what nightmares are made of. Why can't you even try to listen to me?"

Yahiko pulled away from her bokken, rubbing his sore head. "Because your budo is so boring! I want to learn how to pound the bad guys into the floor! What's so fun about protecting people? I'd rather learn from Kenshin!"

Kaoru huffed and turned away. "He wouldn't want to deal with a brat like you. It seems like I'm your only choice - unless you want to go back to the yakuza, that is."

The boy was silent for a long moment, and she almost regretted her words. She turned back to him, to apologize, and found him gone. "Wha-? Yahiko!"

~*~

"Stupid ugly woman..." Yahiko scowled, swinging his shinai down with such force that it nearly threw him off balance. "Thinks she can order me around, insult me all she likes, beat me up... whatever happened to protecting people? Doesn't that include her students?"

However, his fury seemed to fade, recalling her initial acceptance of him.

_ "Well, if I have to, I may as well. Yahiko, I'll take you as my student, even if you do have a rotten attitude. I'll teach you that the sword is for more than just fighting."_

Idiot. What _else_ was it for?

He rubbed a hand through his short-cropped hair, frustrated. He hated the thought of being protected, being weak enough to need that protection. As he was, he couldn't even protect Hikari.

_ 'Not that I care about her... thinks she knows everything...'_

_ "You owe him your life; the least you can do is respect his wishes..."_

"I know that," he muttered, kicking the dirt half-heartedly. "But still..."

_ 'I can't help it if busu's school is so dull...'_

_ 'Sword meant to protect others... so what...'_

_ "Is it your own weakness that bothers you, child?"_

_ "I want to be strong. Strong so I don't need anyone's help... so I can defend the honour of my parents myself..."_

His frown faded slightly, and, suppressing a sigh, he headed back towards the dojo to return to his lesson.

_ 'I can't become strong if I don't make the effort... so if I can't learn from him... I'll depend on her for a while.'_

_ '... So... so wait for me, Kenshin. Someday I'll be strong enough... and I'll show you that I can defend myself...'_

~*~

After lunch, Kaoru invited them all to join her on a visit to a local restaurant, the Akabeko, run by one of her good friends. While she had vehemently refused to purchase a full meal - with the whole group, it was rather expensive, and they had already eaten - she had hinted that they may be able to earn some dessert if they proved themselves to be helpful. Kenshin quickly learned that "earning" implied his involvement in the kitchen dishes, but the cheerful, imploring expressions of his companions coaxed him into the chore.

As he stood at the sink, scrubbing the dirty china while the servers and cooks bustled around him, he listened intently to the patrons through the walls. Hikari's laughter, as Kaoru and Yahiko fought over what to order; Tae, Kaoru's friend, chatting amiably between spouts of arguing, about the local gossip. He heard her introduce Hikari - and Yahiko, he noticed with a slight, knowing smile - to the young waitress, Tsubame, who shyly murmured a response that sent Yahiko into a rage. The two girls managed to ignore him after Tsubame's initial flinch, and quickly became as sociable as Tae and Kaoru. His smile broadened at that; Hikari had rarely met anyone her age to become friends with, due to their lifestyle. Perhaps Tsubame wouldn't mind that so much.

Content to hear Hikari enjoying herself, he fazed out of the conversations and concentrated on the job at hand, only vaguely listening to the drone of those eating beyond. There was an argument somewhere nearby; it puzzled him, but he was not too concerned.

That is, until Hikari's abrupt, startled shriek caught his ear.

The sakabatou was in his hands immediately, soapy water still dripping from his wrists as he slid open the door. His eyes flashed, dangerous, as he scanned the room of startled patrons, seeking the one who dared to scare - or hurt - his daughter.

They would not be so pleased in a moment.

There was a tremendous crash, as two men stumbled to the floor, beaten down by a taller, white-garbed street fighter, his brown eyes twinkling playfully, fists outstretched. The men, shaking with outrage and pain, struggled to sit up, eyes glazed with alcohol. The thin, scruffy-looking man standing above them smirked, looking almost disappointed. "Man, not even close to a challenge. This oughta teach you to be more careful in a public restaurant. I'm sick of your argument; if you're going to talk about freedom and equality, then don't get violent when you're punished for hurting those smaller than you."

Kenshin sent a quick glance to the side, where Kaoru, Yahiko, and Tsubame stood, still in their small eating area, with Hikari, who watched her supposed rescuer with wide eyes. There were chunks of shattered glass at her feet, and his eyes narrowed sharply.

The offenders were soon tossed out of the restaurant by the street fighter, who brushed his hands together and turned back to the small girl nearby. "Oi, you all right? They didn't hit you, did they?"

"Iie," Hikari flushed, almost embarrassed that she had allowed herself to be so startled. "It missed me, so I'm okay."

Kenshin approached, brushing a hand through her hair, subtly checking for stray shards of the sake jug the men had thrown across the restaurant. After earning a shrug and a quick, reassuring smile from her, he looked back to the man who had beaten off the drunks. "I thank you for your help. You are unhurt as well, I trust?"

The man waved him off, grinning easily. "Naw, they didn't even touch me. You ought to know that, eh? A samurai like you would be able to recognize a wound, just like you did-" He jerked a thumb towards Hikari, "With her."

Kenshin smiled slightly in return. "You're quick. That's a little surprising, nowadays."

The streetfighter just chuckled in response, his grin fading into a smirk as he turned away. "Just looking for a challenge. You happen to know anyone who might-?" He glanced curiously at the rurouni, who waved his hands against the silent offer.

"I don't wish to fight, actually," he smiled disarmingly.

The streetfighter shrugged, heading back towards the door. "Your choice. Just letting you know that my offer stands. Later."

Watching the man's back as he disappeared into the streets, they were all surprised to see an odd black kanji sewn onto his shirt.

"Aku?" Hikari murmured, puzzled.

Yahiko merely raised an eyebrow. "Didn't look so evil to me. Though why he'd go out of his way to help such a spoiled brat- _itai_!"

The younger girl glared back at him, removing her fist from his head. "Who's the brat? I see someone who gets an awful lot of things for free."

Kenshin smiled gently at their antics, but he couldn't help but glance back towards the door, where the street fighter had gone. There had been a bandanna trailing behind him, red in colour, well-worn and faded from its long use.

_ 'No way to be certain... but it's not a very common sight. That bandanna... it was part of the uniform that the Sekihoutai were known for, isn't it?'_

_ 'So who then, is he? An old supporter, or a survivor? He doesn't look old enough to have really been part of it... most likely why he survived...'_

_ 'Freedom and equality... something we can agree on, at least... however, I doubt he would-'_

A sudden pull on his hair caught his attention, and he found himself staring back into Kaoru's narrowed eyes. "Ano... Kaoru-dono?"

"Kenshin," she scolded, "As exciting as that was, Tae-san still has dishes for you, you know."

"Aa..." Almost reluctantly, he left the group to return to the kitchen, and was finished his chore in time to return to the dojo with them before it grew too late.

~*~

The grimy, musk-scented cell held a large man, slumped against the bench as if in defeat. His fingers, bandaged tightly, if a bit roughly, twitched in his lap, twisted and mangled beyond repair. Head limp, mind lost in thought, he failed to notice the discussion outside his cell until a familiar voice shouted his name through the bars on his right.

"Gohei, get up this instant!"

Hiruma Gohei snapped back, his head swiveling to meet the dark, angry eyes on the other side of the bars. "A... aniki?"

The older man, in his mid sixties perhaps, scowled and folded his hands behind him. "Who do you think it is, you fool? Now tell me, how did you manage to get your sorry ass arrested? Weren't you supposed to be the great Battousai, undefeated and immortally free to kill as you please?"

Gohei lowered his head again, doting on his misery. "Not anymore. Battousai isn't a myth, aniki... he defeated me so easily, and look at my hands now! I'm disgusted."

His brother chuckled bitterly. "Well I certainly am, but you don't hear me whining, do you? You realize that if you had faced Battousai of the Revolution, you would be sitting on a pile of bones in hell, rather than whimpering about broken fingernails in a jail cell."

"Kihei-" Gohei jumped up, glaring back, "I know it was him, it had to be!"

"What," Kihei sneered, "You think that it takes a legendary assassin to defeat you? The only reason you went so long without being taken out before was because of that name alone. Don't think so highly of yourself. The Kamiya girl could probably have beaten you if she hadn't been so focused on her school's reputation."

"What?!"

"Don't sound so surprised, either," Kihei chided. He sent a surreptitious glance down the hall, then, with a snap of his wrist, tossed a thin shard of metal to his brother, who caught it with his uninjured hand, puzzled. "Tonight," he whispered, leaning in close, "When the moon appears in your window. Be ready."

"Aniki-"

"I'm tired of your excuses, you idiot!" Kihei suddenly snapped, eyes furious and his voice extremely loud. He turned away, chin jutted in a stubborn refusal of acknowledgment. "I will no longer tolerate your foolish actions. You're on your own this time, and I hope they execute you, for all the trouble you've caused! I'm _not_ coming back here again!" With his final words echoing through the hallway, no doubt reaching the ears of the policemen waiting to escort him out, Kihei spun and left his brother behind.

Gohei watched him vanish from his sight, and couldn't hold back his sudden smirk as he tucked the needle-thin knife within his clothes. It would be enough.

~*~

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin glanced back from preparing dinner, curious and concerned at the faint worry in Kaoru's voice. "What is it, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru's brow furrowed slightly, a deep frown on her face. "Well, I don't want you to worry too much - I'm not, really, I just thought you should know - but I just received word from Tae-san that some men came into the Akabeko yesterday... talking about a jailbreak. Apparently Hiruma Gohei escaped about a week ago."

Kenshin's fingers tightened around the carving knife he held over the food he had been chopping, a gesture that he kept carefully hidden from Kaoru's eyes. After thinking intently for a moment, he smiled vaguely, and turned back with a shrug. "I doubt you have anything to fear... he wouldn't return here, and he will not be able to tarnish your school's name now that the police are aware that he is a fake. I'm certain they will catch him quickly."

Kaoru was silent for a long moment, and finally, she sounded almost disappointed when she replied. "Well... all right... just keep in mind that he's out there, ne? And out for revenge, I'll bet."

Kenshin didn't respond, and listened for the shoji to slide behind her before resuming his chores, the knife making a deep, resounding -thwack- against the wood and unresisting vegetable. His eyes were constricted, a thoughtful frown on his face.

_ 'What did she expect me to do, start a city-wide hunt for the man? He's harmless now - I made sure of that, didn't I? - and I can't just leave here while the threat is still fresh in my mind. He wouldn't seek me out openly, he'd surely wait until I left to find him... he could return here, and there would be nothing to stop him from hurting them...'_

_ 'No, it's better for us to stay close to the dojo... safer, that way...'_

_ 'Safer, for her... isn't it...'_

~*~

Author's Notes: 

These next few chapters, involving the battles in which Kenshin fights during his stay in Tokyo, have changed my candle imagery/symbolism to one more focused on stuff that burns, ^_^ Mainly, wood, trees, and characters represented by these trees. I have NO idea where this came from, but after it was all planned out, it looked so neatly done that I had to keep it that way.

I chose an oak for Sanosuke, just because it's so tough. It can be beaten, cut down, stripped bare of all protection... but it'll still be there. Although sometimes a chunk of something useless, when used by a good leader, someone who knows what they're doing, it can be changed into something much more attractive. Still strong, though!

As for Kaoru probably being able to defeat Gohei... it has to be true, just _has_ to be. Someone who managed to defeat one of the Juppongatana wouldn't be so easily beaten. Although she most likely improved during Kenshin's stay at the dojo, it couldn't have been an extreme amount, because she never fought any one of Kenshin's enemies, and having two new students (or one, in the case of the series) wouldn't make her skill level skyrocket. You can't forget that she _did_ have students before the false Battousai problem. Just as Kihei said, she most likely was distracted by the situation (Kaoru tends to get easily distracted... face it, it's true!) and despite the fact that she _is_ skilled, she doesn't have the same focus and intensity as someone at Kenshin or Saitou's level. She's still improving though, and that shows... but it's nice to visualize her kicking Gohei's butt when she knows what he's _really_ up to, ^_^

The arrival of Kihei: This was another change I made in Part 4 that I wasn't sure of... I wanted Dr. Genzai to appear early in the story, along with Ayame and Suzume who never appeared in the manga, but I also wanted Kihei. Kaoru couldn't have two nice old men hanging around her dojo, so I decided to add Kihei in later, as a method of getting Gohei back into the picture. I'd love to know how anime-Gohei got out of jail to become a merchant, since this is never explained, but I'll settle for what was given in the manga.

Omake Time! ^_^

**Random Omake: Hey Lady!**

Tae *_at the Akabeko; looking at Hikari_*: Oh my, you're... um... why are you wearing that shinai?  
Hikari *_proudly_*: I'm gonna be a swordsman - just like my tousan!  
Tae *_looking disapprovingly at Kenshin, eyeing his ragtag appearance_*: Hm. I'm not certain if that's such a good idea.  
Kenshin: Oro?  
Tae *_kneeling next to Hikari, fiddling with her hair_*: I'm telling you, if you just fix yourself up... stand up straight, tiptoe a little... you could be a lovely lady someday.  
Hikari *_slow blink; a wide grin suddenly appears on her face_*: Ooh, you really shouldn't have said that.  
Tae: What?  
Hikari *_pulling out her shinai_*: See, I've made a pact with my father... anybody who says something like that is supposed to be beaten senseless.  
Tae *_wide eyes_*: What?!  
Kenshin *_nodding_*: Aa, I'm afraid it's true.  
Hikari: Yep! Just ask that priestess-lady. Tousan made her cry.  
Tae *_running away at a mad dash_*: EEP! Psychos in my store!  
*_silence_*  
Kenshin: I suppose that lowers our chance at getting a free meal...  
Hikari *_snapping her fingers_*: Nuts! I wanted some bubble tea!

_Reviewer Responses:_

**CardMistress Sakura**: Whee, a new reviewer! Sorry the vignette was so short, ^_^ but I guess that's how they're supposed to be, usually.  
  
**Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon**: I did actually mention it at the end of Chapter 7 of Part 3, but that was soooooo long ago, ^_^ Hikari is nine years old.  
  
**ReAcH**: LOL yeah, often times I can never think of anything constructive to say in my reviews... sometimes I make notes as I read, just so I'll have something to mention afterwards... ^_^;; By the way, read the above review: Hikari's nine. And yes, indeed, I am more or less over my writer's block... it's just real life I have to get over, now. *sigh*  
  
**Crystal**: Thankie, ^_^ Which omake is that?

**J.Liha**: Wow, three reviews in one chapter, answering the same question! *grin* Hikari is nine. It's about March right now, and her birthday is in September. By the way, my muse is very grateful, ^_^  
_Akai's Muse_ *_waving_*: Thank you, thank you. I accept chocolate and Twinkies. Money would be good too. And a new kimono. Oh, and maybe Shinzo's pony...

See what I have to work with? *_sigh_*

**chelle815**: *bows low* Arigato! Hikari's worries is something that came up when Lee mentioned Kenji one time... I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so I decided to finally make this vignette for her thoughts on Kenshin having a "male heir", ^_^

Thanks for reading!  
~ Akai Kitsune


	27. Part V Flickering Shadows: Oak in the B...

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, and most of the characters related to and featuring in the following fictional stories are property of creator and master manga artist Watsuki Nobuhiro, and no copyright infringement was intended in any way in the creation of these projects. Used without permission.

**~*~**  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part V - Flickering Shadows: Oak in the Breeze  
(chapter 2)  
  
  
Akai Kitsune

**~*~**

Late that night, during tea, many of his questions were answered by a shadowed presence standing outside the dojo gate. He knew exactly who it was, and at least in part why he was there.

_ 'Safer... I was a bit of a fool, wasn't I?'_

_ 'I should have looked further into it...'_

After Kaoru's warning of the escape of Hiruma Gohei, Kenshin had taken the afternoon - during an innocent excursion for tofu and fresh daikon - to seek out information on the convict. Eventually he managed to determine that the vengeful murderer had been searching the underworld for skilled fighters, in order to continue his quest of ridding Japan of the Kamiya dojo. As far as he could find out, no one with the proper level of fighting ability had been able to answer Gohei's call.

And then the name came up.

_Zanza_.

_ 'Fighter for hire, wielder of the strange blade of a similar name. A cool-headed warrior who bears the kanji for evil on his back.'_

_ 'Rumoured survivor of the Sekihoutai.'_

_ '... and I should have known, shouldn't I?'_

_ 'Why does it always end up like this?'_

"Kenshin, what's the matter?" Kaoru's voice called after him, tagging along at his heels. Hikari and Yahiko peered out at them from the kitchen, where they had been finishing up with the supper dishes. "Where are you going?"

"There's someone here," he answered calmly, sliding the sakabatou through his hakama ties, as he opened the shoji to meet the man who waited for him.

"Ah! Aren't you the one from the Akabeko, last week?" Kaoru blurted, astonished. Her eyes were drawn to the long, wrapped bundle that rested across the man's slim shoulders.

The street fighter's eyes flickered to her for a moment, then turned back to Kenshin. "I'm here for a fight... but by the looks of things, you already knew that."

"Aa," Kenshin answered, ignoring the alarmed expressions of his friends and daughter. "Hired by Hiruma Gohei, were you not?"

The man chuckled, shrugging indifferently. "You're half right, anyway. Yeah, I was hired to fight you... Hitokiri Battousai."

Kenshin tensed, fists clenching tightly against his will. He closed his eyes for a long moment, then reopened them, refusing to turn back and meet his newest companion's face.

_ 'Damn. I was hoping...'_

_ '... but I should have known.'_

_ 'Yahiko... what do you think of me now?'_

~*~

"... Hitokiri Battousai."

_ 'Never, ever in my wildest imagination.'_

_ 'Is he really...?'_

Following his initial shock of the street fighter's announcement, Yahiko's eyes traveled to Hikari, observing the girl's reaction. Her face had paled a little, a spark of angry defiance in her expression... but no denial. After a moment, she turned to him, a desperate plea for understanding in the depths of her violet eyes.

_ '... holy shit.'_

He looked back at the man standing before him, his back turned, body tense and alert. Yahiko watched Kenshin's posture with the eye of a kendo student-in-training, and slowly discovered that - despite what he knew - there was no fear in his mind.

_ 'Nothing's changed. He's still Kenshin...'_

_ '... not that I know him all that much already, but...'_

_ 'He still saved me. He's the same person as before. What can a name change?'_

He caught sight of Kaoru studying him carefully, trying to grasp his reaction. His eyes narrowed.

_ 'So, she knew as well? Everyone except for me... what were they afraid of?'_

_ '... is this why he wants me to learn the Kamiya Kasshin? Rather than the sword style of Battousai?'_

_ 'Idiot. Stop worrying about that and concentrate on the fight.'_

Calming himself, he pushed all thoughts from his mind and focused on the battle before him.

~*~

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin didn't react as Yahiko called out his name, but he prepared himself for dozens of questions the boy might ask him.

_ 'Yes, it's true.'_

_ 'Yes, I regret it.'_

_ 'No, I wasn't going to tell you.'_

_ 'Yes, you have a right to be angry.'_

"Are you planning on fighting him here, at the dojo? Because whatever he's got under that cloth there, it'd make a mess of the place."

Kenshin's eyes widened, and he turned to look back at the boy. "Yahiko?"

Yahiko met his gaze evenly, no fear or hesitation in his eyes. "Well?" he said after a long moment.

Kaoru nodded agreeably, frowning at the massive weapon that Kenshin's opponent held. "If you two destroy my dojo with that thing, I'll never forgive you."

Finding a smile suddenly appearing on his face, Kenshin faced the man before him, a single eyebrow raised. "Aa. It seems we've been instructed to go elsewhere. If I must fight, I will, but not here, and not until you've introduced yourself, and your purpose behind this battle."

The man grinned, shifting his position slightly to adjust the weight across his shoulders. "All right, I'll tell you, even though you probably know already. The name is Zanza, and I was hired by the Hiruma freak's ugly brother."

"Who is standing behind the dojo fence," Kenshin finished, eyes narrowed as he tracked the set of ki, one familiar, and one not. "I think it would be best if the two of them either showed themselves or disappeared. I do not want them anywhere near this place."

Zanza chuckled, turning towards the fence. "You knew they were there? You _ are_ good, I'll give you that. But no matter what, I won't have them interrupting my fight. So you don't have to worry about your girl, there."

"I'm not worried," Kenshin lied thickly, his eyes unchanging. He raised his voice. "I'll only say it once more. _Get out_."

The Hiruma brothers evidently did not wish to be told a third time. Kenshin waited until their ki had faded in the distance, then turned his attention back to the man before him. "The riverside would perhaps be a more suitable place to fight, if we must."

Zanza shrugged uncaringly. "Whatever you choose; I really don't care either way."

_ 'He's confident,' _Kenshin observed, as the taller man led them down the streets of Tokyo towards the river. _'And his weapon... I've never seen one of that size. It seems as if it would be awkward to wield, yet he's showing no sign of weakness from either weight or size...'_

_ 'I'm going to have to be careful with this man.'_

His eyes were drawn to Yahiko, as the boy trudged along beside him. Sending a quick, nervous glance to Kaoru and his daughter, he called out to the newest dojo tenant. "Yahiko."

"Yeah?" Yahiko's reply was short and abrupt, and Kenshin hesitated again.

_ '... yes, you have a right to be angry... but...' _"Are you angry with me... for not telling you?"

Yahiko frowned tightly, his fingers curving around the shinai at his back. "Sort of," he finally admitted. "I guess I understand why. It's still disappointing... that I was the only one who didn't know."

"There was no reason to tell you," Kenshin murmured, wishing he knew the boy better, so that the confusion and unease would disappear, or at least be abated a little.

"I think something like that would be kind of important," Yahiko grumbled, arms crossed.

Kenshin stopped suddenly, and Yahiko kept walking for a moment before turning and looking up at the former hitokiri questioningly.

"Do you think," Kenshin asked softly, his eyes cool and calm, "That your past experience as a yakuza pickpocket has any merit or effect on how I view you, as a person?"

Yahiko squirmed under his gaze, avoiding his eyes uncomfortably. "Guess not," he finally grunted, raising his face to meet Kenshin's. His eyes were filled with a new understanding, and Kenshin, seeing something he suddenly approved of, gave him a brief nod, and continued down the path. Yahiko stared after him in confusion, then followed closely behind.

Kaoru touched Hikari's arm lightly, catching her attention. "What was that?" she whispered.

Hikari shrugged, and small smile on her face. "I'm not sure... but I think that Yahiko-kun just got his most important lesson so far."

Her sensei could think of nothing to say in response, and merely shared the small triumph, hoping that it would not be tarnished by the results of the coming battle.

~*~

Part way through the fight between Zanza and the former Hitokiri Battousai, all observers of the fight were aware of how it would result. The difference in skill was clear - should have been clear even beforehand, had they seen his prowess during the Bakumatsu - but the street fighter was exceptionally strong, and every bit as tenacious as his opponent.

It certainly did not help that his sword was at least eight feet long - not counting the pole that served as the hilt - and he wielded it as easily as a shinai.

As they fought, Zanza swinging the monstrous zanbatou, as he called it, madly through the air, the wind hissing in its wake, and Kenshin dodged each strike carefully but easily, Hikari couldn't help but feel the small, growing knot of fear in her throat. She had seen her father face dozens of warriors on the road, had seen him strike down men with ease and with great effort, but she had never watched him try to combat such a large weapon.

_'It's bigger than _he_ is... how can he fight back, if...'_

Kenshin sprang effortlessly through the air, avoiding the zanbatou as it came crashing to the ground again. The sakaba remained sheathed at his side, his left hand against the tsuba, prepared to flick it open when it was required of him. His eyes were narrowed, calculating each strike as it came towards him, observing the flex of Zanza's muscles, the slow heave of his breath, the mass amounts of strength still left in his reserve.

_ 'Too much. He has too much strength. I can't defeat him like this.'_

_ 'Speed, and vital points. It worked with Hiko...'_

_ '... well, sometimes.'_

_ 'Focus. Find a weak point. Watch for an opening. Horizontal strike, vertical... shouldn't be difficult...'_

He waited, as the sword came down again, and the sakabatou was released from its sheath, slamming into Zanza's wide-open back, pushing him forward several steps. Kenshin jogged away, wary and prepared, when his adversary twisted his body around, swinging the massive sword towards him. He ignored the surprise of his friends as the fighter in front of him brushed aside the blows he had taken with a shrug and a smirk, instead concentrating on keeping the battle away from them, and, of course, keeping that sword away from him.

_ 'I can't imagine what a blow like that would-'_

His brief thought was cut off suddenly, as a single, surprising act from Zanza managed to catch him off guard.

In the middle of his swing, Zanza released the hilt of the zanbatou and let it fly free towards Kenshin's head.

"Kuso!" Kenshin hissed through his teeth, pivoting his heel and just barely avoiding the sword as it rocketed past him. He watched, eyes narrowing as he watched it sail through the air and crash against the river bank, spinning once before its movement was halted.

_ 'What in the-?'_

"Tousan!"

Hikari's warning shout brought his full attention back to the battle, but it was a moment too late. Zanza charged towards him, slamming quick, powerful punches into his stomach and chest. Kenshin coughed roughly, trying to recover his lost air, and ducked down, kicking out his foot and knocking Zanza to the ground. He then stepped back, brushing one hand against his lower lip, tasting the sharp, metallic tang of blood on his tongue.

"That was clever," he murmured, as Zanza picked himself up off the ground and grinned back at him.

"You're too fast," he shrugged without care. "I needed to surprise you. Did you find it unfair?"

Kenshin shook his head, the pain receding to a more tolerable level. He straightened, as Zanza recovered his sword and moved back to the battlefield. "I should have been more careful. It was reckless of me."

Zanza raised the zanbatou to his shoulder again, preparing for another charge. "And it won't happen again, right?" Kenshin nodded again. "Good."

The fight continued, much as it had before, with neither side truly gaining an upper hand. Zanza attacked, while Kenshin bided his time, evading each of the powerful swings the other man sent towards him, far more attentive to the street fighter's tactics. He wasn't about to repeat his earlier blunder, especially when it could result in a very easy death.

Between thrusts, he took time to consider Zanza's motives. Certainly the money was incentive, but he had never had a price on his head before, unless it was the private endeavour or some vengeful businessman...

_ 'Enough. That's not something I should be thinking of - and certainly not now.'_

He dodged another of Zanza's attacks, twisting his left foot to get around the younger man as he swung his sword again, striking his side and sending him flying.

_ 'This man is uncanny,'_ he couldn't help but admire Zanza's determination, as the hired fighter stood up once again, leaning for a moment on the hilt of his sword and favouring his injured side. _'I've never seen anyone take so many blows and still fight with such skill...'_

The reasons for fighting still eluded him, and he clenched the reverse-blade tightly, resolved.

_ 'We're wasting time. If he's from the Sekihoutai, then he has a reason to want vengeance - but why wait to be hired? From what I've heard, he'll fight just for the sake of fighting alone...'_

_ '... Zanza, you are not my enemy, here...'_

_ 'Battoujutsu. Would he be able to withstand it? I can't keep this up. Both of us are tired, and it's obvious. I haven't fought like this in years.'_

_ '... I sound old.'_

He turned and moved away, sheathing his sword and ignoring any protests of the onlookers._ 'Concentrate. The battle is before you. Anything else is secondary.'_

He sent a quick, apologetic glance to Hikari with that thought, earning him a puzzled glance. When he reached a sufficient distance, he whirled around to face his opponent.

Zanza waited. "You were starting to make me wonder," he called, a weary smirk flitting across his expression. "Are you taking a break?"

Kenshin shook his head. "I have one question to ask, before we end this."

"Shoot. The air's free."

"I know that you were hired by the Hiruma brothers, and that you are paid according to how interesting you find the battles," Kenshin answered, his eyes narrowed. "But I want to know... are you fighting because of your past connection to the Sekihoutai?"

Zanza's face paled, and he froze on the spot.

Kenshin continued, ignoring the man's reaction. "Is this battle simply a form of revenge against the acts of the Ishin Shishi?"

"Tousan," Hikari called, "What are you talking about?"

He held up his free hand, a brief request for silence, and turned his attention back to his opponent.

Quickly breaking out of his astonished trance, Zanza gave his answer, as his face suddenly began to burn with anger.

"You..." he hissed through his teeth, his eyes blazing with rage. "... You have no right to call anything for the Sekihoutai _simple_!"

"I see," Kenshin murmured, too quietly to be heard by Zanza as he charged forward, sword cutting through the air towards him. The rurouni's head raised, slowly, to meet the attack.

A flash of crimson hair and a glimmer of remorse in dark, violet eyes were the last things he saw before Zanza was sent, quite uncomfortably, from the conscious world.

~*~

Author's Notes: 

Sanosuke is... hard to write. It took forever to write this part! Normally it is NOT supposed to take someone a month to write five pages (especially at the rate I've been going at so far...), but there were so many things I did and didn't want to do in this section of the story. Due to that, I had trouble figuring out how to write any of it without having to go back and redo it just for one tiny little change in plot line. Terribly frustrating...

Was the fight scene bad? I really have a hard time with these... and I was trying to make it original, while keeping the same sort of theme... well, there's not much I can do now, I suppose... ^_^;;

The zanbatou escaping the fight unscathed was the idea of my beta-reader, Lee-san. I thought it was a great suggestion, and I'm curious to see what changes to the story that will bring... and yes, not even_ I _ know. I sure hope it won't be something I'll regret...

The disappearance of the Hiruma brothers: I changed this because, frankly, I didn't _want_ them to interrupt the fight. That really annoyed me, in both the manga and the anime, so I changed it here. I'm sure nobody missed their presence, ^_^

Omake Time!

**Random Omake: For The Trigun Fans...**  
  
Kenshin *_miserable, huddled over a half-empty sake bottle_*: Everybody thinks they can just use my name whenever they want.  
Vash *_dragging himself into the scene, only slightly drunk_*: Don't I know it. Anywhere I go, it's always "Vash the Stampede did this!" "Vash the Stampede did that!" Even if I'd never even been there before!  
Kenshin *_nodding sympathetically_*: And no one ever believes that I could possibly be who I am...  
Vash *_grinning half-heartedly_*: Oh yeah. They visualize me as a huge...  
Kenshin: ... burly...  
Vash: ... violent...  
Kenshin: ... bloodthirsty..._  
Together *suddenly vehement*: ... cold-blooded heartless bastard! *_breathing hard*  
*_long pause_*  
Vash *_taking a swig of the sake_*: Yeah, life sucks, doesn't it.  
Kenshin *_snatching the bottle back_*: Aa, that it does... you spend half your life trying to make the world happy, and when you finally figure out HOW, everybody hates you and wants you dead...  
Vash: And you've got a huge price on your head...  
Kenshin *_swirling the sake around_*: Yeah... I never should have been the Battousai. Life as a slave was SO much more simple...  
Vash *_wide eyes_*: Waitaminute, YOU'RE Battousai? As in Hitokiri Battousai?! AAH! Save me, save me! *_runs away_*  
_*Kenshin is silent for a long moment, still swirling the sake. Finally...*  
_Kenshin: Yep, a whoooooole lot simpler. Of course, *_dreamy eyes_* I DID meet Tomoe... mm, that was the good life...  


_Reviewer Responses:_

**Freda Potter**: *stare* You have my complete and utter admiration. Actually, I'm usually fairly quick with my updates - one chapter every Monday. However, I'm slowing down a little bit, so I hope you'll bear with me a little, ^_^ Ah, Aoshi's gang would be Beshimi, Hyotokko, Hannya, and Shikujo (I believe).  
  
**Calger459**: Sano was a bit sore from the glomp, ^_~ but I managed to get him up and cooperating with this chapter. Kihei... as much as I hated him, he really _was_ important. Thankfully Kenshin managed to chase them off... for now, ^_^ He'll take care of them later, don't you worry!  
  
**CardMistress Sakura**: Anytime, ^_^ Although I've never had bubble tea... do you know if it's any good?  
  
**Jedi Brother Horace**: Hm, love triangle, eh? ^_^;; That's iffy. I think people would yell at me if I tried to break up Yahiko and Tsubame! Plus I really don't think Yahiko and Hikari would be a good match. I honestly can't see them together... Yahiko needs a girl he can protect, ^_~ Not one who can beat him up!  
  
**Crystal**: True, Misao did help Kaoru beat Kamatari, but if you think about it, it really wasn't much. Kaoru broke the naginata using the kunai only as a way of pushing through. Misao wasn't very helpful in that fight beyond supplying the kunai as a tool. By the way, the fight was the same in both manga and anime.  
  
**kumo**: Well, Hikari got something out of Kenshin's work too, so I don't think she'd be complaining! ^_^ As for Kaoru working, well, she's giving them free room & board. Kenshin and Hikari are grateful for that too! Hm, well as for Kenshin and Kaoru... I get tired of fics that say how they were in love at their first meeting. It's cute, but cliched. In LSRV, it's much slower-paced. By the way, Kenshin wasn't supposed to be snippy... just annoyed. His thoughts aren't always voiced, you know, ^_^  
  
**Fitz**: Don't worry about not reviewing! I know that some people DO have lives, unlike some *cough* me *cough* Gohei's escape from jail is never really explained. He must have, because he was caught in the first chapter, and then later was free to hire Sano, so... I just made that up. And... who _does_ like him? I've yet to find a fan of Gohei, ^_^ I'm looking forward to having Kenshin deal with those guys again, *cracks knuckles*  
  
**Crazy Girl Person**: Well, you know... you just have to let your muse rule you sometimes, ^_^ Write whatever you're inspired to write. That's what I tell my beta-reader when he's whining for more LSRV, anyway! Filthy appearance = toughness? Hmmm... interesting theory, ^_^  
  
**Sabbie**: No, you've got it all wrong. Patience is dealing with a beta-reader like mine, *grin* Kidding, kidding! *dodges Lee's flamethrower*  
  
**Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon**: Heh, it seems I have a multitude of Sano-fans reading this fic! Well, I'll do my best to please the masses... ^_^  
  
**J.Liha**: Ara, all these people asking about Yahiko and Hikari... I'll have to write an omake, ^_^ I don't know... would I be beaten senseless if I tried? *grin* As for inspiration... I'm working on it. I really am... but my muse thanks you graciously, ^_^  
  
**M**: Of course writers love commentary! Especially ones with such detail, ^_^ Hm, I've been getting a lot of comments about Kaoru being particularly nasty to Kenshin about the dishes. But I _did_ say that he was happy to help out, didn't I? Besides, some of the things she did in the anime were pretty mean, such as asking a penniless ronin with no income to treat her for lunch and such. She seems to get money from somewhere, and it's certainly not Kenshin. Anyway... Kenshin would love to work in the kitchen, because it's certainly not what you'd expect an ex-assassin to be doing, ne?  
  
**Sakura Urimeshi**: So, were you satisfied with what our favourite street fighter can do? ^_~

Thanks for reading!  
~ Akai Kitsune


	28. Part V Flickering Shadows: Oak in the B...

Disclaimer: *looks at birth certificate* Hm... I see an "a"... and an "r"... ooh, and "i" as well... and that's where the similarities end. Nope, I am definitely not Watsuki Nobohiro, ^_^;; As such, I did not create Rurouni Kenshin. And until he's willing to sell it for *checks wallet* $5.61 Canadian, I don't own it either.

**~*~**  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part V - Flickering Shadows: Oak in the Breeze  
(chapter 3)  
  
  
Akai Kitsune

**~*~**

Several hours passed before Zanza awoke, and when he did, it was in unfamiliar surroundings. It took him a long moment to regain his bearings, but as his eyesight gradually returned, he looked up and met dark, concerned violet eyes staring back at him.

He jumped back, surprised and wary, and felt a sharp lance of pain run up and down his side. Gingerly, he touched his lower chest, feeling what must have been a deep bruise from the impact that probably knocked him out. He turned back to the one watching him, and was surprised to find that it was not his opponent from before, but the young girl who had followed them to the battlefield.

She blinked back at him, scrutinizing his overall condition, before suddenly breaking into a small smile. "You're awake," she noted gently, "That's good. You've been out for a while. How do you feel?"

He didn't answer right away, still watching her with a single eyebrow raised. Finally, he spoke. "Where the hell am I?"

"Well you don't have to swear," she scolded, although her smile widened into a grin. "You're at the dojo. Tousan said we should bring you back here to get your injuries treated. A doctor came by and had a look at you, and you'll probably be really sore for a while, but you should recover with no problem at all."

Zanza's eyes narrowed. "In... the dojo? Why?"

The girl shrugged. "Why not?" she countered. "It wasn't like we could just leave you there. Tousan felt bad about you being so hurt because of him. The least we could do is make sure you get treatment."

"Idiot," he muttered between his teeth, surprising her. "I was hired to fight him. He's done the stupidest thing I've ever seen by bringing me here."

"How come?" the girl asked, and he blinked. "What are you going to do, attack us when we're not looking? I don't think you'd really do something like that, would you?"

Zanza turned back to her, confused. "Then..." His eyebrows suddenly shot down again in fierce alarm. "Where is he?" he demanded. "Where is the Battousai?"

"Tousan?" Her smile faded. "He left to take care of the Hiruma brothers. He should be back soon... and then you won't have any reason to fight him any longer. They didn't pay you yet, right? And it's not like they'll escape from jail again."

He merely scowled in response. "Of course," he muttered, "Leave it to a damned Ishin Shishi to go after the leaders before dealing with the enemy in front of them. That sneaky konoyarou..."

The girl was silent for a long time, and he wondered vaguely if she was either ignoring him or couldn't think of anything to say. Then, he heard it.

A soft, half-choked sob.

_ 'Kuso.'_

He turned to her, lips curving into a frown of apology, even as he wondered why he should apologize, and caught the sight of glimmering tears in her eyes, hidden slightly by her ebony bangs. She noticed him watching her, and slowly raised her head, gazing at him with a pained expression on her face. Her eyes were black, he realized.

_ '... what the...?'_

"Why?" she finally murmured, letting the tears fall without shame. She either did not notice or did not care. "Why does everyone... _everyone_... have to hate him?"

Zanza stared back at her, speechless and still a little guilty. Out of the many things he simply couldn't stand, a girl crying was definitely up there.

"He's spent years trying to make up for what he's done," she continued, her eyes blinking rapidly against the wetness behind them. "And he's always been sorry for it! That's what we're wandering for! He doesn't need to know another person that wants to kill him!"

Her small fists suddenly clenched, curling tightly into her yukata, and she stood, glaring at him accusingly. "He didn't kill you," she cried, her head shaking back and forth, "He hasn't killed anyone! Not since the war! He could have done anything he wanted to you - but he got you a doctor! He made sure that you were going to be okay! What kind of enemy does that? Would _you_ have done that?"

Zanza looked away briefly, finding the vehemence of a nine-year old somewhat disconcerting. "I told you he was an idiot," he muttered, without the anger his voice had carried before.

Her hands trembled, and he thought that she might hit him. She certainly looked tempted. "You..." she grit her teeth, taking a step back. "I don't know what my father could have done in the Revolution to make you so angry... but you have no right to call him Battousai when you know nothing about him!"

With that outburst as her final word, she turned and slid open the shoji...

... and looked up to meet her father's eyes, concerned and surprised.

Kenshin watched her for a long moment, taking in the sight before him. Hikari's breath escaped in sharp, heaving gasps, the tears still forming small, wet tracks down her face. Finally breaking the moment, Kenshin reached out to try and wipe a tear from her cheek, but she batted his hand away and pushed past him, disappearing down the hall. He seemed torn between following her and dealing with the man who still sat inside, observing his every move.

Zanza watched the former hitokiri's back like a hawk, wary of the man's reaction. Slowly, Kenshin turned and knelt beside Zanza's futon, his eyes clear and unreadable. There was an impenetrable silence in the room.

"I think," Kenshin finally said, his voice calm, yet stern, "That we had best talk for a while."

**~*~**

He refused to show it in his outward appearance, but deep within his mind, Kenshin was furious. This man, this opponent who had fought for such dishonest men as the Hiruma brothers, had done something, said something, that was enough to make Hikari cry.

Make _his daughter_ cry.

The sight itself was so unusual that it made Kenshin's mind swirl with anxious wonder. Hikari rarely cried if she could help it, and when she did, it was within his presence where she knew he would be able to give her some comfort. That comfort was a mutual sharing between them, and this was the first time she had ever run from his touch.

He held himself away from Zanza as Hikari fled down the hallway, reining in his anger that would most certainly bring a similar reaction from the street fighter. That wasn't the sort of confrontation he had returned for. When he was certain his face did not betray his emotions, he spun around and sat down, facing the one who had, earlier that evening, issued a challenge that might have ended in a death, had he allowed it.

"I won't ask you what you said to her that would make her cry," he started, struggling to keep his anger restrained. "Hikari does not cry at trivial things, in all the years I have known her. But know this: A father is never happy to see his child in tears. I won't tolerate something like that again."

Zanza was silent for a long time. "She adopted?" he finally asked.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "No," he said bluntly, but did not volunteer any more information.

The street fighter was left puzzled. During his trip to Kyoto, he had learned a great deal about the Hitokiri Battousai, as well as the man he had become since the revolution. But very few of the rumours mentioned a significant other, ranging from whore, to lover, to wife, and not one of them had mentioned a child as a result of such a relationship.

_ 'This is a man with many well-kept secrets.'_

"As I said before, I simply wish to talk," Kenshin continued after a lengthy pause.

"Talk?" Zanza raised an eyebrow in response, his teeth clenched together. "I got nothing to say to an Ishin Shishi like you."

"Does it look like I work for the government, Zanza?" Kenshin retorted, his patience loosening its hold for a moment. "Does it look like I have earned great riches from doing the Meiji's duty these past years?"

Zanza blinked in surprise, taking in the rurouni's ragged appearance and dark, weary eyes. He didn't reply.

Kenshin gazed at him for a long time, and it was he who broke the silence yet again. "What do you want from me?" he asked.

"What?" Zanza was taken aback by his bluntness.

"What do you want?" Kenshin repeated, palms upturned in his lap. "I have nothing. I am not part of the Ishin Shishi - I have not been for a long time, if I ever truly was in the eyes of the politicians who recruited me - and I knew nothing about the betrayal of the Sekihoutai, if that is the answer you would give to me."

The street fighter's lips twisted in a snarl, and he raised his fist, enraged. "Why you-"

"I was right, then," Kenshin interrupted, his voice softening. "You were part of the Sekihoutai."

"Still am," Zanza corrected bitingly. "It's only your damn government who got rid of the rest. They did such a good job, didn't they? I'm surprised they didn't send a hitokiri."

The last remark was meant to wound, and it did in some manner, but Kenshin refused to allow himself to react. Instead, he answered with a shake of his head, "_My_ government? Do you know what the job of Hitokiri Battousai was in the Ishin revolution?"

"It should be obvious," Zanza muttered.

"And the rumours of your nightmarish aku ichimonji hanten are highly exaggerated," Kenshin replied, earning another surprised glance. "Nothing is as obvious as it may seem, Zanza. You should remember that. Hitokiri Battousai was an assassin, certainly, as well as a guard for many of the officials who made crucial decisions throughout the years, but he has not, and has never been, one of those men who decide the future of this country. He is of no more importance than, perhaps, a government army consisting of innocent peasants who were deceived by the men they trusted in."

Zanza glared back at him, fists clenched tightly. "But you weren't..." he trailed off, his eyes incensed.

"I wasn't what?" Kenshin asked, arms crossing in front of his chest. "Betrayed? Assassinated? Hunted as if I had done something wrong?" At the other man's astonishment, he lifted a single eyebrow. "Do you think you're the only one that was considered a threat to the Meiji government?"

Zanza just stared at him. "You... there aren't any rumours about that."

Kenshin was silent for a long time, his eyes closed.

Finally, he said quietly, "I'm going to tell you something that is not just common knowledge. No one knows of this except my daughter and the men who run the government you claim as mine."

The street fighter scowled again. "And why should I believe you'd trust me with this secret of yours?"

Shaking his head, Kenshin opened his eyes to face him. "This is not a matter of trust; it is simply what I do not wish to tell often. Even Hikari - my daughter - didn't know until a few weeks ago. I'm telling you this only so you understand that your reasons for this battle should be reconsidered before we go on."

Zanza leaned back, arms crossed, and listened as Kenshin continued.

**~*~**

"So... how is he?" Kaoru asked nervously, glancing at the doctor across from her.

Genzai shrugged, sipping at his tea. "He should recover with no lasting injuries. Kenshin-san seems to have a great deal of control over his sword."

Kaoru fidgeted, nodding briefly. "Hai, he does." _'He would have to, wouldn't he? Who he is... what he does... control is always required in a swordsman.'_

The doctor finished his tea, standing up. "Well, I had best be on my way. I'll need rest if I'm going to work later."

"Ah, I'm sorry for calling you out so late, Genzai-sensei," Kaoru apologized, standing up to walk him out.

He waved her off. "Don't worry, Kaoru-chan. This is what I'm here for. But you had best get that child back to bed. I don't know why she insisted on watching him..."

Kaoru smiled, shaking her head. "That's Hikari for you. She's probably doing what Kenshin would do if he had been here. You're right, though... now that Kenshin is back, she should get to sleep. I'll send Yahiko; he's been doing nothing all night."

She moved towards the dozing boy who lay sprawled in the corner, nudging him with her foot. "Yahiko, you lazy slug, get up!"

Yahiko muttered something unintelligible and rolled over.

Kaoru's eyebrow twitched irritably. Carefully, she picked up the teapot... and upended it over his head.

Yahiko sprang up instantly, rubbing his hair free of the scalding water. "Ite!" he growled, "What was that for?! I was getting up!"

"Sure," Kaoru replied skeptically. "Before you go back to sleep, go and find Hikari and tell her to get to bed. Don't forget we have practice tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, yeah..." Yahiko scratched at his still-stinging head and trudged down the hallway. As he passed the room that Kenshin and Hikari shared, he caught a soft, muffled sound.

A sob...?

He winced, recognizing the voice as Hikari's. Hesitating, he leaned his ear against the shoji, listening intently for a long moment.

Definitely Hikari. Definitely crying.

Damn.

Yahiko grimaced, pulling away from the door. He hated to hear the sound of a girl crying. It brought back memories of his mother, when the knowledge of how wrong her lifestyle was, how painful it had been for so long, had made her cry some nights. He hated being so weak, so small, that he couldn't stop those tears from falling.

His hand reached for the shoji, but he hesitated when he saw that it was trembling. He blinked, suddenly realizing that he had no idea what he would say if her were to open the door right then and there.

_ 'I can't.'_

_ 'I still can't. I can't stop it.'_

_ 'Kuso... since when did I care...?'_

Slowly, keeping his footsteps as soft as possible, he moved away and headed back down the way he had come, looking for Kaoru. He may not be able to deal with it himself, but he knew that someone had to.

**~*~**

Author's Notes: 

Sano's visit to Kyoto: I think a lot of people forget that Sanosuke _did_ go to Kyoto before fighting Kenshin... in the manga, at least. I was wondering why he didn't mention this to Saitou during their fight. Maybe it slipped Watsuki-san's mind, ^_^ As for Hikari's existence not being general, easy-to-find knowledge, I think it's true. Kenshin was able to keep Tomoe as a very well kept secret, so a child wouldn't be too hard either - especially since Hikari wasn't born until after he left the Shishi, and rumours of them traveling would be scattered and vague at best.

**Random Omake**: Kenshin's Revenge...

*_The Hiruma brothers are tied and gagged, sitting in a spotlight of a dark room. Kenshin stands behind them, thoughtfully tapping the sakabatou at his side._*  
Kenshin: Now... what to do with you two...  
Gohei and Kihei *_terrified_*: Mmm mmph!  
Kenshin *_raising an eyebrow_*: I'm sorry, I didn't get that. I generally don't agree with torture, but with you two I have to change my ideals. I hope you enjoy the show. *_places headphones over their ears_*  
*_Another click is heard - as Kenshin presses the 'Play' button on a remote and leaves the room, closing a door behind him and locking it._*  
Gohei and Kihei *_muffled_*: Iiiiieeeeee!  
*_Kenshin stands against the door, smirking rather nastily, as sounds of their screaming echoes through the door._*  
Kenshin *_shaking his head_*: Death by Hamtaro. Those poor, poor fools. *_walks away, still wearing the smirk_*

This is for those who were wondering what Kenshin did with them, ^_~ (and those who have visited the TFME forum know precisely what I'm talking about!)

_Reviewer Responses:_

**Jedi Brother Horace**: O_O If I happen to die, remind me to leave LSRV to someone other than you. *grin* kidding, kidding! Actually, there will be _ something_ between Hikari and Sano, but it's certainly not THAT... lol... as for Kenshin as a "stoic ass-kicker", I've always been more of a fan of the Battousai over the rurouni, but what I do like is when Kenshin carries a mindset of both in a perfect combination. That is the goal I've set for myself. Kyoto? Heh. Heh. *innocent grin* What Kyoto?  
  
**Chris James**: Tomoe kind of grew on me when I started writing her more. She was a challenge, but once I really thought about her, I started to love her character more and more. Now she's one of my favourite anime ladies, ^_^  
  
**Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon**: Arigato, ^_^ That's a relief. As you can tell, I get overly nervous with fight scenes. It's really not what I'm best at...  
  
**Calger459**: I agree, specific comments are definitely more effective for authors, ^_^ But general encouragements are just as appreciated. Sano... his attitude doesn't meld well with my writing style, since I'm more adjusted to Kenshin's ever-changing nature. Certainly Megumi is far more difficult, -_- and she'll definitely be a challenge in the future.  
  
**Kira Yanami**: For when you get this far, ^_^ thanks a lot! Well-thought out? Heh, well... maybe at that point... at the moment I'm sort of making it up as I go along until I reach a certain point. Thankfully I haven't had too much trouble with it.  
  
**Crazy Girl Person**: I didn't know that "meh" and "great chapter" went together! ^_^ j/k. Hm. I could visualize that. Poor rurouni-chan...  
Kenshin: Sessha has no friends because everyone thinks sessha is too stinky...  
Hikari: Tousan, you're too stinky.  
Kenshin: See? *runs off to a corner to cry*  
  
**Crystal**: Oh course I'm right! I'm always right! (kidding, kidding)  
  
**Freda Potter**: Reading this thing all in one session? I'd say that's pretty exceptional, ^_^ Thanks for the sum-up of Sano... although I was referring more to characterization, not actions. :P Oh well. I guess he should be easier since he's not as moody and thoughtful as Kenshin!  
  
**chelle815**: Genius, eh? You give me too much credit, ^_^;; Well, the problems with Sano have been fixed as you can see! Yeah, I was going to send you the end beforehand... (not even Lee-san saw it before it was posted! shh, don't tell, ^_~) but time got a hold of me, and silly Lee actually _followed_ my request and read over Battousai of the Teahouse before reading LSRV! I was amazed... but it really wasn't much, so I figured that getting maimed by a group of impatient readers wasn't worth it... j/k!  
  
**Card Mistress Sakura:** Is there anything I can't write? Yeah. Lemons and shounen-ai, ^_~ Ask me to write that and I'll faint. Nosebleed and everything.  
  
**J.Liha**: Really... as tempting as that may be, ^_^;; I'm not sure I could do it. Honestly... when I look at the characters, it's a very big MAYBE. Thanks, though! ^_^

**Sakura Urimeshi**: I think the nicknames fit rather perfectly, don't you? ^_^ That pretty much sums up their characters...

_More coming soon!_


	29. Part V Flickering Shadows: Oak in the B...

Disclaimer: It ain't mine. Is it yours? Will you give it to me? *puppy dog eyes*

**~*~**  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part V - Flickering Shadows: Oak in the Breeze  
(chapter 4)  
  
  
Akai Kitsune

**~*~**

As with Hikari, Kenshin did not reveal the whole tale. Tomoe's death was his secret, his burden, and it was not something he could share, especially not with a stranger. He could not fully explain why he was telling Zanza in the first place - someone who's real name he didn't even know - but he felt something, a connection with this man, that he could not deny.

_ 'We have both lived with the sharp, lingering blade of betrayal for a very long time.'_

_ 'Ten years, almost.'_

_ 'Will he understand?'_

When he had finished, Zanza didn't speak for a long time. Kenshin had long ago become accustomed to the silence that followed his words.

"Why should I believe you?" Zanza finally asked.

Kenshin shrugged. "What reason do I have to lie? If I were the man you thought I was, should I really care what you think of me?"

The street fighter shook his head. "No. Meiji scum never cared about the lives or opinions of the Sekihoutai."

Nodding briefly, Kenshin lowered his head, his eyes dark and intense. "If it is any sort of advocation to you," he murmured, "If I had been in a position of power, I would have done what I could to stop such a betrayal of trust. Believe that, if nothing else."

The younger man didn't answer. Kenshin waited for another moment, then stood, moving towards the door.

Zanza's voice interrupted him. "Where's my sword?"

"We brought it to the dojo by cart. It is in the yard." Kenshin slid open the shoji, not turning back to look at him. "Please take tonight to rest. You should not be moving around so soon."

The room was left in silence as he disappeared down the hall, heading for his room, following the candle-bright ki of the distressed daughter who had run from him.

**~*~**

Kaoru slid open the shoji, standing in the doorway hesitantly as the light from the hall spilled in and revealed the form shivering in the corner. Slowly, she approached the girl, unsure of what to do or say.

_ 'How can I help her? I'm not her mother... I know that, _she_ knows that... I'm just her teacher. I don't even know why she's crying.'_

_ 'I sound like Yahiko! She needs support. That's the least I can do.'_

_ 'Maybe... maybe she'll tell me...'_

"Hikari-chan?" she called quietly, kneeling beside her student.

Hikari curled her arms around her knees, drawing herself closer together. A muffled, "Go away," was her only reply.

Kaoru was not deterred, although her confidence cringed at the lack of response. Steeling herself, she wrapped an arm around the girl's smaller body, pulling her close. "Shh," she murmured into the child's hair. "It's okay. It's okay, don't worry."

Hikari shivered in her arms, the tears seeping through her training gi. Gradually she loosed the iron grip on her knees, curving closer into Kaoru's lap.

Kaoru's heart soared. _'Finally... I did something right...'_

They lay in silence for a long time, Kaoru's hands drawing soft, circling paths through the girl's hair, her voice whispering an occasional word of comfort, hoping to soothe Hikari out of her tears. Finally, Hikari's sobs were silenced, and the tears were nothing but a memory and a stain in the fabric of her shirt.

Kaoru lowered her head, as she lifted Hikari's chin. Deep, sapphire eyes met moist black, and she smiled gently. "Will you tell me?" she asked, coaxing, but not demanding.

Hikari bit her lip, tugging herself free and leaning against Kaoru's arm. "I... I don't even know. It shouldn't have made me cry... it's so silly, but..."

"It's okay to cry," Kaoru said in a hushed voice. "No matter what anyone says..."

"But it makes tousan sad," Hikari shook her head stubbornly. "He saw me, and... Kaoru-san, if you could see his eyes, when he... it just makes me so tired..."

Kaoru brushed her hand through the child's hair again, her lips cinched in a tight frown. "What is it?" she pried gently. "Why did you-?"

The younger girl lowered her gaze. "It's just... everyone gets so angry with him. Everyone finds some reason to hate him, to try to kill him... he's been trying so hard to make up for it, to make things better, not just for him, or for me, but for the whole country. And they all think he's just a target they can do whatever they want to. No matter who he was, he's still a person! And... and... now this man, too... they don't even take the time to _know_ him before they judge who he is..."

_'Oh, Hikari...' _Kaoru cuddled her student closely, her eyes glistening with her own grief. _'Are you really a child? You try so hard to be grown-up for him... you don't understand how much you need to hold on to the childhood he's fought so hard to give you...'_ "I think..." she said hesitantly, "I think that Kenshin doesn't want you to be unhappy for him. He... he can take care of all the people who fight him, and he can stop them from hurting him, or us, but only if he knows that he's helping you. Your tears... they show him that you care, don't they? And even if it does hurt him, it also helps him to understand you." She brushed a tear from the girl's nose, a musing smile on her face. "I'll tell you a secret... it's almost impossible for a man to understand his daughter by himself. He needs her to show him - even in little ways - that she cares for him, and is happy that he's her father. Even if they try to hide it, that's one of the most important things in life for them."

Hikari blinked back at her, surprised. "Ka-Kaoru-san? Your father was like that?"

Kaoru nodded. "Mm hm. I think all fathers are... at least, the ones that really care. Kenshin is no different."

The younger girl finally broke a smile, albeit weaker and still tearful, and she gently tugged away and crawled onto the futon. Kaoru shifted to sit beside her, pulling the blankets up around Hikari's chin, then began to style her hair into a quick, neat braid, earning a grateful smile in response.

_ 'Sometimes a girl just needs to be mothered, ne? ... I just didn't think... I'd be any good at it.'_

"Kaoru-san?"

"Hai?" Kaoru responded automatically, leaning against the wall, her hands still brushing through the child's hair.

Hikari smiled slightly, her eyes closing. "I'm glad... that someone else is finally trying to understand him. I'm glad that you care enough..."

Kaoru was silent for a long time, and when she replied, Hikari had drifted to sleep. "Me too," she whispered into the darkness of the room.

Suddenly, she saw a new shadow cast against the far wall, blocking the light of the hallway. She turned, and saw Kenshin standing in the doorway, one hand on the wood of the shoji. His eyes were jaded in the pale glow of the lantern, his expression enigmatic. At her nod, he approached, kneeling beside her.

They sat in silence for a while, before Kaoru finally broke it. "I'm going to bed," she said softly, her hand on his shoulder as she rose.

His voice made her halt, urgent and imploring. "Kaoru-dono... did she tell you?"

She rested her palm on the shoji, giving him a sidelong glance, and her only response was the flicker of a sad, diminutive smile. Her form faded from sight as she left the room, her shadow the only sign of her passing as she headed down the hall for her own room.

Kenshin leaned back against the wall, suddenly feeling very, very tired, and pressed the tsuba of the sakabatou into his shoulder. His eyes glowed in the evanescing light of the lanterns, until they were blown out completely by Kaoru, and they carried a fiercely protective shade as he watched his daughter sleep.

~*~

_ I am hanging on every word you say  
Even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's all right, all right with me  
I want nothing more than  
To sit outside heaven's door  
And listen to you breathing  
That's where I want to be..._

~*~

When morning finally came, Kenshin roused himself from the drifting, half-sleep he had limited himself to throughout the night and left to begin his daily chores. Hikari's sleep had been peaceful and uninterrupted, and it had relieved him greatly. Whatever Kaoru had done or said the previous night had obviously restored her confidence and given her the sort of comfort he couldn't provide.

The thought stabbed at his heart, yet warmed the icy wound at the same time.

As he reached the yard, he was only remotely surprised to find Zanza's ki burning brightly just outside. There was no anger he could feel, except perhaps a mild agitation of having lost a fight. Kenshin knew the feeling; he had felt it himself, following a particularly frustrating lesson with Hiko. He slid the door open, stepping into the yard to greet the man who was obviously waiting for him.

Zanza was standing beside the zanbatou, his palm rested on the extended hilt, testing the weight in his battered limbs. After a long moment he turned to the rurouni, giving him a brief nod of acknowledgment.

Kenshin moved closer, a soft smile on his face. "You're up early," he noted. "I didn't think you'd be up at all, to be honest. The doctor said-"

"Doctors are usually wrong about me," Zanza interrupted quietly. His expression was unreadable.

"I see," Kenshin's smile faded for a moment. "Well, I'm glad, either way."

"Glad to be rid of me?"

The older man blinked. "Iie. Simply grateful that you're recovering so quickly."

Zanza wheeled away, scowling. "Idiot," he muttered, without the anger that was usually present in his voice.

Kenshin smiled without offense. "Am I?" he murmured.

The street fighter was silent for a long time. "I don't know," he finally admitted, his voice taut with indecision. "I'm not sure of anything anymore. Have you lived like this... all this time?"

Kenshin curved his head to one side, curious and inquisitive, and Zanza struggled to find an explanation. "You know... so... easy with everything. You act like whatever those bastards did to you doesn't even matter."

"If I do, it is only for the sake of giving Hikari a chance to judge the world for herself," Kenshin said softly, grasping the handle of the water bucket and drawing from the well. "If I so clearly showed any hatred I might feel for the Meiji government, such hatred might be transferred to her... and I don't want that. If she is ever to feel any hate from this world, I don't want it to come from me."

"Then you are angry with them." It wasn't exactly a question.

"Of course," Kenshin answered, and edge entering his voice that he was unable to erase. "What husband - what _father_ - would not be?"

Zanza lowered his gaze, thinking briefly of Captain Sagara. So many betrayals. "Why didn't you do anything?"

Kenshin hesitated, his eyes darkening at the memories. "Once," he finally whispered, casting his eyes to the sky. "Once, I stood before a man who was partially responsible for the ruin of my family. I looked him in the eyes as he laughed at me. I could have slit the throat of his child a dozen times over."

Zanza whirled around sharply, his eyes wide in surprise at the confession. Kenshin didn't look at him.

"I had the perfect opportunity to steal everything from him... his heir, his business, his life. He was the acting hand in countless crimes, not least among which were murder, theft, and betrayals such as ours. I could have taken revenge for a great deal of people." His hand brushed against his cheek, tracing the scar almost wistfully.

"But," he finally continued, the smile returning weakly, "I then realized that every time Hitokiri Battousai casts aside the sword of a man cursing his blood for the murder of someone he killed, he himself is preventing the crying vengence of another. I realized that if I took that revenge, I would be just as much of a hypocrite as the men who preached for freedom and equality, even as they gave me a reason to hate them."

Zanza watched him, his eyes narrowing in gradual understanding. "... So you..."

"I left him alive," Kenshin finished, giving the other man a slight nod. "I did not kill him, nor did I take revenge of any sort, over than perhaps allowing the fear of death to touch his heart-" The sight of him, cowering, whimpering in terror for his life, struck a resounding chord in the rurouni's soul. "And, afterwards, I cannot describe how relieved I felt. I would never have been able to face my daughter with such a twisted idealism. Living with the emptiness of unfulfilled vengence is far more tolerable than leaving my child to face the world alone."

_ 'Never again.'_

_ 'So long as you are with me...'_

"You felt better?" Zanza asked, incredulous. "I can't believe that."

"I can understand why," A pensive expression crossed Kenshin's face. "Have you ever been in such a position? To have the one you once trusted, who stabbed you in the back when you were most vulnerable, at the end of your sword, crying your name in mercy? Have you ever... felt your mind make the unrelenting demand to kill - even if your heart says enough blood has been spilled in the world?" His eyes closed, as he shook his head. "To prevent a death - even to the most undeserving person, even one threatened by your own hand - can be one of the greatest gifts handed to a manslayer such as I. Former," he corrected, letting the smile return once again. "Surely you've felt it yourself."

Zanza's lip twitched, gradually forming into a smirk. "At the Akabeko," he supplied, and Kenshin nodded.

"The protection of those in need given freely tells me much more about you than a paid fight, Zanza," Kenshin said suddenly, pouring the forgotten water into the laundry bucket. "Professions do not speak for who a man is, past or present."

"That's why you're a rurouni," Zanza blinked.

Kenshin merely shrugged, a cryptic smile forming on his countenance.

He began his daily chore, as Zanza settled down on the porch to watch him. They sat in silence for a little while, enjoying the sun and, surprisingly, each other's company.

"The Hiruma brothers are in jail," Kenshin finally spoke again, scrubbing at a tenacious stain on Yahiko's training gi. "They should no longer require your services."

Zanza nodded slowly. "So... the girl told me."

Kenshin's hand froze against the fabric for a moment, before continuing with his work, falling into silence again.

Zanza scratched his hair for a moment, uneasy, before standing up to stretch. "Not like I'd do much for them, anyway," he muttered, cracking his knuckles without aggression.

Kenshin chuckled. "Giving up so easily?" he asked mildly.

The street fighter merely smirked again. "Naa... I just won't be taking any jobs for a while." Kenshin look back at him, eyebrows raised in curious astonishment. "I'm giving _myself_ a job... no real profit involved."

"Oh?" Kenshin responded, waiting with a smile on his face, as if he already knew the answer. "And what is this self-employed job of Zanza's?"

The younger man shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to be watching you, Himura Kenshin," he grinned, leaning forward. "I'm gonna make sure you're not some Meiji hypocrite - not like the guys you talked about. You'd better get used to havin' me around - because you're not going anywhere until I'm positive you're who you say you are."

"That hardly seems like the proper job of a fighter-for-hire," Kenshin noted, resting a palm on his chin.

"Yeah," Zanza agreed easily, "But it's okay with Sagara Sanosuke."

Kenshin's eyes widened slightly at the surname, but after a moment shared the grin. The two of them looked almost foolish together, not caring either way. "Well then, Himura Kenshin does not object either."

Sanosuke straightened, nodding as if in approval. "Good. Now the first thing to do is to find my new method of income."

Kenshin withdrew his hands from the soapy water, puzzled. "Income?"

The former street fighter curved an arm around his neck, smirking. "We're going gambling."

"Oro?!"

"Sure," Sano steered him towards the dojo fence. "Can't just stay here forever, can we? And I think you and I ought to talk somewhere _ without_ an audience."

A soft tug against his hanten made him halt, curving his head in the direction of the pull. Before he could fully turn, small arms wrapped around his waist.

He blinked. Kenshin blinked. And smiled.

Sanosuke looked down to meet the violet eyes of the child who had run from him the previous night. He shifted, uncomfortable. "What?" he asked, as the girl pulled away.

"Thank you," she murmured, beaming at him. He had no idea whatsoever what he was being thanked for.

Sano raised an eyebrow, baffled, but relieved nonetheless. "What the hell was that?" He looked inquisitively at Kenshin.

The rurouni merely shrugged, just as lost for answers. "It seems you've been forgiven."

The younger man's grin returned in full force. "All right, then she won't mind if I steal you for a few hours."

"Matte yo! I still have chores to do, and breakfast-"

"Yahiko-kun and I can handle the chores," Hikari piped up, moving towards the laundry barrel, "And Kaoru-san can help me cook. I'm sure she won't mind if you're gone for the day."

Kenshin stared at her, unable to comprehend her capacity to pardon past wrongs. "Ume-chan-"

"The gambling hall is this way," Sano grasped his shoulder and spun him back to the gate. "Tomo and Genji said they'd bring some good sake today. We should get there soon if we don't want to miss it."

"S-Sano-"

"And tousan," Hikari's voice halted him again, and he looked back at her, catching sight of the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Hai, ume-chan?"

"Don't come back too drunk."

She was rewarded with a bold laugh from Sanosuke, and a resigned smile from Kenshin. As he was led away, Kenshin found that he was not as reluctant as he made himself out to be.

_ 'You're the first, aren't you?'_

_ 'The first of my enemies to attempt to make a friendship between us.'_

_ 'I'll never forget this, Sagara Sanosuke.'_

_ '... arigato.'_

~*~

Part V - Owari

**~*~**

Author's Notes: 

The ending: Lee-san has been bugging me to send Sano and Kenshin off to the gambling hall, ^_^ and I've also received plenty of requests for some lighter content. I try my best, and I hope this satisfied a few of you. Lighter moments don't come so easily, as well as comedy, so please be sure to tell me how you liked it.  
  
Credits and Kudos go to:  
  
Lifehouse, "Breathing". (I sure use this group a lot, don't I.)  
  
My beta-readers, Lee-san and Chelle-san; a million thanks to your support and contributions to the story, ^_^ Arigato!  
  
Not much else to say, this time. Next chapter will of course be a vignette, and what will it focus on? Well, you'll just have to wait. ^_~ Till then... 

** Random Omake**: At the gambling joint...

Sano: So what's it gonna be?  
Kenshin *_peering at the dice_*: Odd, 5-6.  
Genji *_slamming the cup to the ground and picking it up_*: Snake Eyes, even!  
Sano *_strangling Kenshin_*: You're supposed to be good at this!  
Kenshin: I don't understand! It's not in the script!  
Sano: Aren't we following the manga continuation?  
Kenshin: That's what I thought...  
Sano: Then that means... you're making me lose on purpose!  
Kenshin: Oro! *_runs away_*

(... Hm. Not really as funny as I visualized. *shrug* Oh well.)

_Reviewer Responses:_

**Calger459**: ... I suddenly have the image of Kenshin spanking Sano, and it won't go away. O_o I'll have to make an omake... really... oi, not you too! I have a hard enough time with my beta-reader, but now people WANT me to make something between Yahiko and Hikari? ARG! *tears at hair* This'll drive me crazy... oh, and Sano's trip to Kyoto occured only in the manga, and it's mentioned very briefly. I myself almost missed it...  
  
**M:** Heh, Kenshin the old ancient one, ^_^ Ah, finally someone who gets the idea! All this talk about making a romance between Hikari and Yahiko is making me dizzy, O_o Hm, warm and fuzzy? I hope this managed to fulfill your demand for WAFF, ^_^ at least a little bit...  
  
**CardMistress Sakura**: Well, I have the most practice with writing that, ^_^ Don't worry too much about Hikari-chan... she recovers pretty quickly, as you can see.  
  
**Jedi Brother Horace**: Agh, the dialogue with Sanosuke was horrible to start, but once I got into it, it just flowed right in just about perfectly, ^_^ I was thrilled when I finally finished that scene. Kenshin isn't so angry with the government as Sano, but he is still wary of trusting them. This will definitely be a problem with Kyoto, as well. Let's see, Hamtaro? Well... it's a bit of an in-joke, but have you ever heard the Hamtaro theme song? *shiver* It's horrible. True torture...  
  
**Sakura Urimeshi**: No, no... I can't tell you like Sano at all, ^_^;;  
  
**MegumiFu**: I've tried my best to write Kenshin as equally Battousai and Rurouni without making him TOO balanced, since that is the whole point of him learning the ougi later on... but you're right, Battousai is certainly not the mindless killer that so many fics protray him as... a sensitive stoic ass-kicker? I think it works, ^_^ Hm, Megumi... I have trouble with her, so it's going to take a lot of effort on my part... I really am not yet sure of the changes that'll take place yet!  
  
**J.Liha**: *hands Sanosuke an ice-pack* Poor guy, ^_^ It's not like he _ wanted_ to make her cry... but he'll make it up to her eventually. *grin* Ara... perhaps saying "maybe" was a bit too much on my part... O_o Is it really that popular of an idea?! I may have to rethink my future plans for this fic... oi...  
  
**asdf**: I stand damned, ^_^ Many apologies to your growling stomach. I'll get Hikari to cook something for you. Many thanks for the food to my ego, though. *sweatdrop* I update almost (ALMOST!) every Monday, so if you're looking for regular chapters, that's when to search, ^_^  
  
**Crazy Girl Person**: Oh woe is me! The everlasting darkness has taken over and has made my life so terribly unfair, because I cannot just sit around in my house watching anime, making AMVs and writing fanfics. And it will forever be the fault of... er... the city you live in. Do you hear? It's ALL THAT CITY'S FAULT! ... and give me back my Kenshin.  
  
**Freda Potter:** Well, er... what I meant by moody was basically brooding. Sano doesn't brood nearly as much as Kenshin. He likes to laugh things off most of the time, or beat people up, ^_^ Ah, yes, the dreaded beheading of our dear Sagara-taichou. One of the most traumatizing scenes... *sniffle* I rather liked him, myself. He had a nice smile. *sweatdrop* Er... anyway...  
  
**chelle815**: Silly, silly, chelle... ^_^ You included part of THIS chapter in your review! (LOL) Sure hope nobody read that... *grin* I suppose I ought to include chapter divisions in the stuff I send to you, huh... I'll remember that...  
  
**Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon**: Sano's really getting beaten up here. *hides Sano behind a few dozen brick walls* I'll need him in later chapters, you know! And... Miruki? Gomen, I just have to ask... what the heck?  
  
**ReAcH**: A big hello right back to you, ^_^ It's nice to see I can still write good quality stuff. I writer needs to be constantly reassured of this. Make Tomoe live?? Oro. I think if I did that I'd either be hugged to death or mauled. Or both. Either way, it's not going to happen in this fic, ^_^ Sorry...

_More coming soon!_


	30. Vignette Five Phases of the Heart

  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, and most of the characters related to and featuring in the following fictional stories are property of creator and master manga artist Watsuki Nobuhiro, and no copyright infringement was intended in any way in the creation of these projects. Used without permission.

**Note**: This is a vignette from Hikari's perspective, a few years (at least) after the following occurrences.

~*~  
  
The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Vignette Five - Phases of the Heart  
  
Akai Kitsune

~*~

I've always felt some fear when my father goes to fight; it's only natural. When you only have one person in the entire world to depend on — one that was constant rather than temporary — danger for them is danger for you as well. But it wasn't only that. I've wondered, sometimes, if I will see the change I saw in him in our time with Heiji-sensei... the change that made his eyes the colour of a golden sunset for the entire night.

I remember waking up that morning, and crying because I was so happy to meet the colour I was used to. I remember holding so tightly to him it seemed as if I would never let go.

Or was that him holding me?

I guess it doesn't matter. All I know is that when my father left with Sanosuke-san to fight this new enemy, this Kurogasa, my heart pounded in my chest so badly I thought it would burst. I tried to keep myself distracted... I practiced, I cooked, I argued with Yahiko, even Kaoru... but any distraction has always proven to fall before the thoughts of my father. He's always been too strong to be defeated.

Which makes it even stranger, I think, that it worries me when he leaves.

Maybe it's the thought of seeing Sanosuke returning alone. Like he did.

How my eyes burned, then.

_ "Kenshin... isn't coming back."_

Thinking back, I can recall how unintentionally cruel Sanosuke had been, twisting the words for dramatic effect and giving me — and Kaoru as well, by that point — the worst scare possible. The thought of my father not coming back... ever... was too painful for either of us to bear.

One thing I remember hating the most was that Kaoru-san left to find him. Kaoru. Not me. Why didn't I go with her? Certainly I had faith in my father, but I was just as concerned as anyone... right?

Maybe it was the reason that she left.

_ "... if I'm going to be left alone again, I'd rather meet the danger face to face!"_

She feared that he would leave... and not return.

_Baka!_

They always forget who I am. I think, sometimes, that there is a reason my father leaves me at the dojo when he fights. It angered me at first, knowing that he placed me in the same category of importance as the others — which makes his acceptance of Sanosuke even more infuriating — but slowly I began to see that deep down, in his heart, he wanted to stay with these people. He wanted to make this place our home, these people our family. Never before had we been so easily and completely accepted; his identity, and the inevitable trouble it brought, and even the sort of people we are, didn't matter to them.

No one has ever invited us to live with them so desperately.

It was a cry for help from Kaoru, quietly, not vocalized but implied, that made us stay with her. Not her method of convincing — that I needed a stable home; how do you miss what you never had? — but the so obvious need in her voice. She had tried to make herself strong and angry, but I had heard that sort of pleading before, and what she was missing was even more terrible and cruel than our lack of a home.

She needed a family.

My father is part of her family now; they are tied together, and those ties can never be broken. But when the Kurogasa came, there were no ties, as much as either of them would have wanted. There was only me.

So he left me at the dojo, to tie us together without anyone else knowing, to keep us at the dojo, safe and protected, while he dealt with whatever wanted him dead this time. He does it often enough, and truly, it's not difficult to understand.

Harder to forgive.

It took him a long time to tell me the truth about what had occurred in the woods that day, the day before he and Kaoru-san had returned to the dojo, red-faced and laughing, yet with an overwhelming darkness in their eyes that could not be ignored. I was patient with him - I try to be, really, when it's important - but I could tell it was something neither of them would easily discuss. I think Kaoru-san told Sanosuke, since it wasn't the sort of thing he and my father would talk about, but I really couldn't ask her either. My father and I were careful about secrets, especially when they could cause a distance between us. Either we spoke of it or it never entered our minds. That was just the way it was.

That day... when he told me, his eyes shadowed by the fire of his hair, I finally understood - in part, for I was not as old as I am now - why he really did want to stay here. He protected Kaoru-san. He was willing to kill to protect her.

In the war, he killed for the sake of my mother.

What did that mean? What did that change, that sudden, strangely dangerous revelation mean?

To me, or to him?

I didn't know what to think.

But I do understand, at least a little better than before. It was something he needed to understand, to recognize; that there was room in his heart for more than just me, more than just memories of my mother. There was room in his heart for a different sort of caring, a different sort of protection.

And it didn't bother me one bit.

~*~

Whee! Look, look! I finally updated! Well it turns out I probably could have uploaded this thing a couple of weeks ago; my beta reader had read it already, but didn't realize it. ^_^ Well, it happens. *throws a frying pan at beta's head* Mwahaha...

But seriously, thanks for all your patience, guys. It really helped.

As said above, this takes place when Hikari is a little older. This should explain why she sounds a bit more mature than she ought to, ^_^

The ties between Kenshin and Kaoru: I'm not at liberty to say how far these ties go, ^_^ You'll just have to wait until I get there.

Did this vignette feel incomplete to you? It sort of did to me, but after reading it a few times, I felt it had nothing more to say...

Just so you know, the "Kurogasa" was the Black Hat, aka Jin'ei, aka "the guy Kenshin fought after Sanosuke", ^_^ I didn't think he'd be hard to identify, but both my betas weren't sure, so...

_Reviewer Responses_:

**Tatsu-no-Houou**: A romance? Well, it's very tempting, ^_^ I'm a strong believer in the pairing of Kenshin and Kaoru, so I find it a lot easier to write than some other pairings. Hm, Hikari having prospective boyfriends? She's not really at that age yet... of course, I guess I have to consider the Yahiko/Tsubame romance... so I guess you're never too young... but at nine, she's got her mind on other things, ^_^  
  
**ReAcH**: Wow, how did you access it?! It didn't work for anyone else for the longest time... *grumble* But thanks for the review, ^_^  
  
**MegumiFuu**: Aw, you don't give him enough credit, ^_^ Sano is actually pretty good at making Hikari-chan _happy_... he just makes the occasional mistake, that's all. Even Kenshin is guilty of making Hikari cry... as for Kenshin going full-Battousai mode again... don't worry, I have plenty of chapters to make THAT possibility come true, ^_^  
  
**J.Liha**: LOL, well you certainly don't hold grudges... *grumbles about Y-H-T love triangles and reviewer suggestions* Good grief. How many is that, now? This is really going to turn the fic upside down... and I had such nice plans, too, ^_^  
  
**Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon**: Does Hikari have little faith in her father? Well, it's Kenshin, so he's selfless to the point of distancing himself a LOT. Hikari, at age nine, might not see that as what it really is, perceptive she may be at times. Don't worry though, she gets the point eventually - as does Kenshin. ^_^ I have special plans for them in Kyoto... ACK! There's that "K" word again...  
  
**Crazy Girl Person**: Kitten... is... fuzzy? Oro. And I think the point of the joke was that Kenshin doesn't get drunk; as such, she teases him about it. But that'll come up later. One thing I've noticed in the series is that Kenshin has never been drunk. Certainly not in the manga... which makes it so amusing when people like to make him have such a low tolerance in fanfics, ^_^  
  
**Jedi Brother Horace**: Yes, my continuing goal for this fic is to write Kenshin in a way that is approved of by my anti-Kenshin beta-reader, ^_^ Well, perhaps not anti-Kenshin directly, but anti-anime Kenshin. He prefers the OVA version, so... oh, and as tempting as those pairings may be...  
Hikari: Saitou, your eyes are so sexy! Run away with me!  
Saitou: That I shall! Later, Battousai.  
Kenshin: O_O  
  
**chelle815**: It's okay, it was my fault, ^_^ I really should have told you... but I'll be sure to let you know next time. Or you could check where the chapter ends before you review, ^_~ (PS: Jinchuu is coming... it's coming I tell you! *grin*)  
  
**Sakura Urimeshi**: Don't worry. I have no life either. :P  
  
**Xavien**: You know, people keep saying "damn you!" then "write more!" All these mixed messages give me a headache. *grin* Can't possibly write under these circumstances...  
  
**Selim the Worm**: LOL, all these people reading from the beginning and rushing through it... makes me feel almost guilty for making it so long... ^_^;;  
  
**M**: It's okay. I suppose I ought to explain myself at the end of each chapter... sorry about that. Shoji are the sliding doors that separate the rooms from the halls, and rooms from the outside. Omake are "extra", so in other words, anything that doesn't really belong/fit into the regular storyline, usually made to be jokes or "bloopers", ^_^ Now I can't promise what you asked for, but I will tell you one thing: Kaoru will never, ever be Hikari's mother. Older sister, female role model, but not mother. I wouldn't dare replace Tomoe like that - even if she never had a chance.  
  
**CardMistress Sakura**: Glad you liked it, ^_^ As for Aoshi... if he does appear in this fic (I'm focusing less on the fights and more on characterization, so he may not make an appearance at all... I'm still debating it) it probably will be brief, or not for a while. Sorry... oh, and I'm following the manga, mostly, as well as stuff I make up. It's easier to read translations as I write rather than watch the anime, ^_^ Not to mention I'm a purist...  
  
**Calger459**: Yeah, I really _wanted_ Kenshin and Sano to be closer, yet distant, in the beginning. The anime/manga friendship was _very_ abrupt, and due to the nature of them both being fairly untrusting, it had to be stronger and harder to come from the get-go. I'm dreading Kyoto, I really am. My beta-reader (well, one of them) wants me to skip it all and go straight to Jinchuu - but that's because she knows it's already half written, ^_^;; But whatever happens, it'll get done eventually.  
  
**inca-dove**: Well for Kaoru, I'm going for big sister, ^_^ She seems to fit the bill rather well. I've had people requesting a Yahiko/Hikari romance, but, really, I can't see that happening at all...

**Crystal**: The wanderer returns! *grin*

Thanks for reading!  
_~ AK_


	31. Part VI Flickering Shadows: Pine of Win...

Yay, I'm back! So... on with the show! I can blab later.

Diclaimer: I own Kenshin. No, really, I do. See, it says right here *holds up a scribbled card that says "To Akai: this is Kenshin 4 U"* My godson made it for me. Isn't it cute?  


The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part VI - Flickering Shadows: Pine of Winter  
Akai Kitsune  
_~*~  
You calm the storms  
You give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall_  
~*~  
  
The dojo was quiet, almost peaceful, the mid-spring wind causing only the slightest quiver in the tree branches above the building. The inhabitants had only begun to rise, awakened by the rays of the sun and the cheerful, carefree cries of songbirds.

_Splash_.

"Kyaa!"

"Ha! Tokyo Samurai Myojin Yahiko has accomplished his revenge!"

"YAHIKO!"

"Itai!"

Kenshin groaned, pulling himself off his futon as he rubbed his head sorely. "What on earth-?"

Hikari stirred in her own bed, drawing her arms up to cover her ears. "Mmph," she muttered, "Wanna sleep in today..."

He smiled at her, as she rolled over and settled back into deeper sleep, and roused himself, hoping to settle down the fight that was brewing down the hall. Yahiko had, apparently, not appreciated Kaoru's wake-up call of the previous day, and had chosen his own method of payback.

_ 'I may as well let her sleep in. I doubt their lessons will begin for a long time...'_

_ '... better start breakfast...'  
_  
~*~  
  
Sanosuke strode into the Kamiya yard, the grin cast across his lips accompanied by a drooping fishbone, his hands shoved in his pockets. He took a quick glance at his surroundings, seeing nothing of great interest, and caught the sound of action occurring in the kitchen.

He smirked. Normally he would jump at the chance at a free meal - something he seemed to get regularly when he dropped by, however much Kaoru would stomp about and complain. On this particular day, though, he had different plans.

He slipped into the house, a few loose coins jingling in his pocket, to made a quick visit and a... subtle kidnapping.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sano-san," Hikari peered up at the tall man curiously as he led their path down the main Tokyo road, "Where are we going? Without even telling tousan or Kaoru-san?"

Sano grinned at her around his fishbone. "We're going shopping for supper, of course." It had taken great effort to get the girl out of the house - especially without anyone noticing - but there was no turning back now, at least in his opinion. Still, it wouldn't hurt to tell her.

Her eyes widened, growing even more incredulous. "S-shopping? Sano-san, you never have any money!"

Sano sweatdropped. "Well you don't have to point that out... besides, we're going to get some before we go to the market."

"Get some?" she repeated, one eyebrow raised.

He halted, turning to face the building he had stopped at, and reached over to grab her collar and pull her beside him. "Right here," he smirked expectantly, one arm around her neck, "Since Kenshin isn't all that cooperative, I need you to help me out."

Hikari gave him a suspicious look. "A... gambling hall?"

Sano nodded vigorously. "Yep! Just between you and me, kid. And I get the feeling you'll be even better than your dad..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Snake eyes!"

"Dammit, not again!"

The men sitting in a circle in front of Sanosuke and Hikari scowled, handing over their money with extreme reluctance. Hikari beamed, happily tossing the bills into the cup at her feet. "Arigato!"

Sano laughed. "I knew it! Finally, a partner who can enjoy herself while she works. So what's the split, Hikari-chan? 50-50?"

She shrugged, gazing in awe at all the money they had won. "I've giving mine to Kaoru-san though."

Sano winced, waving a hand hastily. "Well - ah - don't tell her about where you got it! This isn't something they should know about, really."

She sent him a sly, sideways glance. "Why Sano-san, we're not doing anything illegal, are we?"

He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Well... Kenshin did it..."

"That's true," she admitted with a laugh. "I guess they can't be mad at us for getting supper, ne?"

Sano chuckled. "They can't be mad at _you_, maybe." He sighed and glanced into the cup again. "Man, you're one bundle of good luck... it's a wonder Kenshin never gambles. He'd probably make a killing with you..."

"I don't think he'd like that idea," she smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't like depending on people," she admitted. "He'd probably be able to do it himself... but he usually doesn't want help unless he really needs it."

"Even if it's from you?" he asked, puzzled. She nodded. "Well, he'll get over that. That's what I'm here for - to teach him how much his life is going to suck if he doesn't live a little."

Hikari shared his brief grin, then reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small pocketwatch to check the time. "Um... shouldn't we be getting back soon? Tousan was going to let me sleep in, but... he's not going to be happy when he finds out I'm gone..."

Sano smirked. "Oh, he'll be all right. He probably knows you're with me... don't know how, but nothing seems to get past him when it comes to you."

She blinked at him. "You knew?"

"Huh?"

"You knew that he knew I was-"

"I told you not to worry about it!" Sano waved her off, standing up and stretching. "But I'm gettin' hungry anyway, so we'd better get moving."

Genji peered up at him, leaning back. "Taking off already, Sano-san? You haven't even won all our money yet!"

"Well I'll be back," Sano assured them with a casual grin, giving Hikari a soft pat on the shoulder. "Right, kid?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, not giving him a straight answer, and he shrugged. "Either way. Let's go - we can drop by the market on the way back and pick up some fish. Jou-chan'll like that."

They made their way towards the exit, waving goodbye, and started out for the marketplace.

Hikari smiled cheerfully in the light of the sun, her feet shuffling in the dusty path below her. "You know, I think Kaoru-san's right."

"What's that?"

"When tousan and I first came here, I wasn't used to the big city. She said I'd get used to it, though. We've been here for almost a month... and I don't feel so out of place anymore."

Sano grinned. "You can get used to anything, I guess. Hell, look at me - I'm starting to tolerate Jou-chan's cooking!"

"It's not that bad," Hikari chuckled softly, chiding him. She tugged at his pant leg, halting him. "Sano-san, kneel on the ground for a minute."

Sanosuke blinked, but obliged. His curiousity and puzzlement quickly changed back to a grin, as she pulled herself onto his shoulders. "You do this often?"

"Nope!" she replied as he stood again, holding tightly to his bandanna ties. "But tousan... he's kind of short for this." Sano laughed. "Don't do that, it's true! So I was wondering what it'd be like on a really tall person."

"And I fit the bill, eh? Well, I'll manage."

"Arigato!"

Sano chuckled, shuffling down the road. The girl's cheerfulness was infectious almost - _almost_ - to the point of annoyance, but she always managed to make people laugh. Especially Kenshin.

Serious, brooding, dangerous Kenshin. Since their initial trip to the gambling joint - an innocent, casual excursion between friends and honest men, unlike those gatherings between city yakuza who'd rather stab you in the back than pay off a debt - he had learned a great deal about the rurouni who'd pulled him from the underworld and thrown him back into the realities of everyday life. Kenshin was quiet, but he somehow understood that Sano was trustworthy - to a point, for no man would trust completely in only a few weeks of knowing someone - and so was willing to share his thoughts when it was appropriate. Sano, in response, had discovered that part of his new 'job' was to get his friend to lighten up. It was proving to be very difficult.

But Sagara Sanosuke lived solely upon challenges.

"So what kind of fish would Jou-chan go for?" he looked skyward, meeting Hikari's eyes as she glanced down at him.

She shrugged. "I don't know... just don't get catfish."

"Catfish?"

"Yeah," Hikari giggled, her eyes jovial. "Tousan brought home a catfish once, after a fishing trip. Kaoru-san just about had a fit! She made tousan promise to never, ever bring home a catfish again. But the rest of us ate a lot that night."

Sano grinned. "All right then, no catfish. What about blowfish? I heard that's supposed to be damn good."

"Sano-san, isn't it expensive?" she asked, incredulous.

He chuckled, holding up a few coins. "Yeah, but don't forget - this meal is compliments of my fellow gamblers!"

He tossed the coins in the air, then suddenly found himself staring at nothing. Opening and closing his hand a few times, his eyes widened, cursing. "What the hell-?"

"Wow, what did you guys play?!"

Sano and Hikari blinked and glanced behind them, and caught sight of Yahiko, a shinai strapped across his back, his hands jingling the coins previously in Sanosuke's possession. "I can't believe you took her," Yahiko scowled, glaring at Hikari.

Hikari pursed her lips, indignant. "And what's wrong with me gambling?"

The aspiring samurai turned his frown upon Sano, pointing a finger. "You didn't offer to take _me_, that's what!"

Sano smirked, patting his head roughly. "You're bad luck, brat."

Yahiko bristled, shoving the hand away. "What did you say?!"

"Don't touch me!"

"Stop, you bitch!"

The three of them turned, alarmed, as a woman suddenly rushed towards them, a terrified look on her face as she fled from the two men behind her. As she pushed her way through the crowded marketplace, running past them, Sano's hand shot out and grasped her wrist.

"Let go!" she demanded, her eyes flashing with defiance and fear as she struggled against him.

"Hold still," he growled, teeth biting hard upon the fishbone. He pushed her between himself and Yahiko, turning to the men who were chasing her. "Who the hell are you?"

The men returned the glare, eyeing him with disdain. "We've got no business with you. Hand over the woman and we'll be out of your way."

The street fighter merely gave them a long, simpering look. "Yeah? And what if I don't want to hand her over?"

One of the men cracked his knuckles threateningly. "There are plenty of whorehouses downtown, boy. You're likely to find a much more willing woman than this one if you go looking."

Sano's lip twitched. "Not interested." A sudden pain on his foot made him wince, and he glanced back with a scowl. "Shit! Woman, what the hell are you-"

The woman sent him a glare and flicked her hair, her eyes narrowed and dark in contrast to her fair, soft-skinned face. "I'm no prostitute, you idiot. Let me go and don't interfere with something you know nothing about!"

Sano glowered at her, favouring his sore foot. "If you keep insulting the one who's trying to help you, I just might."

"Help me? You're trying to-"

"Get out of the way!" the forgotten antagonist roared, charging towards them. Sano sidestepped and tripped him, grasping Hikari's legs to keep her from falling down.

"Sano-san!" Her hands clenched tightly to his hair, eyes wide in surprise as he spun quickly and slammed his foot into the surprised face of the other man. "Careful!"

"Yahiko," Sano called behind him, "Finish them off, will ya?"

Yahiko was already upon them, shinai drawn and quickly knocking the pair out. "Done!" he grinned, glancing back at the woman. "See? Nothing to worry about."

The woman stared at the three of them, astonished and a little wary. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"You don't seem to appreciate the aid of fools, Megumi."

Surprised by the sudden voice, Sano, Yahiko and Hikari whirled around to look into an alley. Hidden within the shadows, a short, spiky-haired man sneered at them. "Now, are you going to come back quietly?"

"Who the hell are you?" Sano demanded roughly, raising a fist.

The odd-faced man remained hunched in the corner, ignoring him. The woman he had addressed as Megumi crossed her arms, shaking her head in negation. "You tell Kanryuu - I'm never coming back! So he may as well give up right now!"

Sano's eyes widened. _'Kanryuu - Takeda Kanryuu? That shady businessman? Shit. Who's this woman he's after, then?'_

The last remaining combatant of Kanryuu laughed at her, a low, ugly cackle. "Give up? When I can take you back to him right now? I don't surrender so easily." His slitted eyes narrowed. "Tell the boy to move aside."

Megumi's eyes widened, but Yahiko didn't move, the shinai raised threateningly. "You come near, and I'll-"

The man's hand flashed, and suddenly Yahiko gasped in pain and alarm, stumbling to his knees as something struck his leg. Sano cursed, Hikari falling from his shoulders to hold onto his back, and reached out towards a nearby stall, grasping the first solid object that reached his hand. The little ninja, or whatever he was, probably wouldn't expect to be knocked unconscious by a daikon radish. Such an event was a challenge to incur.

Sano lived solely upon challenges.

As such, Kanryuu's thug didn't know what hit him.

Satisfied that the enemy was down for the count, he rushed to the boy's side, checking the injury briefly. "Oi kid, what'd he hit?"

Yahiko winced, holding a hand against the wound. "It... got my leg. I don't know what it was, but it's not bad... I don't think..."

Sano pulled the hand away, and sure enough, his upper thigh was bleeding, although not heavily. Hikari slipped off his shoulders, kneeling beside them.

The street fighter grinned, straightening. "Well, as least it didn't hit anything important. Looks pretty close, though."

The boy burned crimson at the implication. "Sanosuke!"

But Sano's attention was elsewhere. "Where do you think you're going?"

The woman, momentarily forgotten, froze, halfway through the entrance of another alley. Slowly, she turned back to face them, her expression challenging and resistant. "What do you think?" she retorted, sending a brief, contemptuous glance in the direction of her fallen pursuers. "I'm going to get out of here while I still can. I appreciate the help, but unless you expect more from me - which you're unlikely to get, knowing _your_ type - I'm leaving this place."

Sano scowled, and in one quick motion pulled her back into the streets, ignoring her yelp of protest. "You're not goin' anywhere until we get a story out of you. Why the hell is Kanryuu after you?!"

"Let go!" she demanded, pulling her hand away. "I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Yahiko's hurt because of you," Sanosuke pointed towards the pair still on the ground, as Hikari tore at her hakama to wrap Yahiko's wound. "We at least deserve a reason why. And you're not leaving until we get it."

She glared back at him, rubbing her wrist, but made no objection. Her gaze fell towards Yahiko, and a glittering of remorse entered her eyes.

Sano, catching sight of that, moved back, apparently satisfied by her silence. "Kid - can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk," Yahiko snapped, getting to his feet. He was quickly proven wrong, as he stumbled, leaning heavily against Hikari. "I can walk, I said!"

"No you can't," Sano groaned, shaking his head. "Hikari, give him a hand, will you?"

Yahiko scowled, carefully pushing her away to support himself.

"Wait," she called, grasping his arm. "Let me help you, all right?"

"I don't need help," he muttered, struggling to free his arm.

Hikari's grip was harder than he thought, and she pulled his arm around her shoulders, her hand curving at his waist. "Baka," she chided gently, "Sometimes even a samurai needs help from his comrades, ne?"

He didn't respond, lips cinched tightly in frustration, but he didn't struggle against her, either.

Sano smirked and picked up the abandoned shinai, motioning for the woman to walk in front of him as Hikari and Yahiko led the way back to the dojo.

_ 'An excursion to the gambling hall turns into a fight with a rich, dangerous businessman, an injury for Yahiko, and a snappy woman who treats people like dirt. Kenshin's going to love this one.'_

_ 'Looks like I won't be taking Hikari back there for a long time, if ever.'_

_ 'Damn. And she was _real_ good luck, too...'_

~*~

Notes: Again, apologies for the delay. I may be able to write whenever I like, but that doesn't give my beta-readers unlimited free time. I hope you'll all be patient with me.

Hikari's gambling "skill": Once again, my beta-reader Lee-san's idea, ^_^ When he requested a trip to the gambling hall - not of Sano and Kenshin (that came later), but of Sano and _Hikari_, I really couldn't resist the idea. However, since Kenshin's skill at dice stems from Hiten Mitsurugi, I decided that Hikari's would be based more on luck, and the smattering of skills she might have picked up during her travels. Of course, her being completely innocent to the whole experience, Kenshin trusted Sano to take her to a place that was... shall we say... clean? As for Kenshin knowing she was with him - of course he did. Nothing happens to her without him knowing about it. Well, _now_, anyway.

Apologies ahead of time about Megumi. I can't realy write her at all... I have no skill whatsoever at writing the elegant fox-lady, despite my self-proclaimed nickname. If you have any strong objections towards her actions, please let me know, and I'll either adjust my writing to correct myself, or explain my choice. ^_^ Either way, I like to know these things...

Reviewer Responses:

**MegumiFuu**: Well, the vignette itself was pretty stingy, so I'm not complaining, ^_^ And of course an appearance of Battousai is enough to make anyone happy... bwahaha...  
  
**Corran Nackatori:** Interestingly warped, eh? I'll have to keep up the pace, *grin* I hate to say, but the typical rurouni silliness is not really my style. Sorry...  
  
**Writegirl**: No problem, ^_^ I hate waiting for fics too, and I've been pretty cruel to the TFME readers. Speaking of papers, I have a psychoanalytical critique to write. Let us procrastinate together! Bwahaha! (I'm doing that laugh again, O_o)  
  
**lilserenity**: Wha? You thought I made him die? *blink blink* Okay, now _ I'm_ confused...  
  
**incadove**: Oh, good grief. O_o No lemons. Nooooooooo lemons. I like oranges better. Actually, peaches. Peaches are good.

More coming soon! (hopefully...)


	32. Part VI Flickering Shadows: Pine of Win...

Disclaimer: Naaaaaaniiiii? Did someone give me Rurouni Kenshin? Did they, honto ni? ... No? Oh. Then I guess I shouldn't claim it, then. ^_^  


The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part VI - Flickering Shadows: Pine of Winter  
Akai Kitsune

_~*~_

"What on earth happened to you?!"

As expected, Kaoru's response to Yahiko's injury was not overly enthusiastic. She shifted from a welcome, to the frantic fear of an older sister, then straight into demon-hellfire mode. Needless to say, the first two reactions did not last long.

They settled Yahiko on the engawa, removing his hakama - amidst struggles, blushes, and protests - to take a look at the wound, and hopefully remove whatever projectile had entered it. The little group was surprised when the mysterious woman pushed her way through, scolding their efforts, and demanded their attention as she examined the injury herself.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" Kaoru demanded, hands on her hips.

Megumi send her a sharp glare of reprimand, waving a hand. "I know exactly what I'm doing. Go find me some bandages, girl - you have to wrap the wound correctly to slow the bleeding and prevent infection." She turned to Sano. "There is a doctor nearby, correct? Go find him; I'll need proper materials if I'm going to remove the dart!"

Sano stepped forward, objecting, when he suddenly felt Kenshin's hand against his chest, holding him back. "Kenshin?"

Kenshin didn't answer right away, but merely watched the woman as she worked, checking the wound. Finally, he gave a quick nod. "Kaoru-dono, Sano. Please."

The two exchanged glances and left to find what Megumi had requested, although Sano made a mental note to interrogate Kenshin about it afterwards.

_ 'Whatever he knows about this woman...'_

Hikari moved towards him, touching his hand to catch his attention. "Tousan?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head. "I'll... explain it later, perhaps. Right now we should give whatever support is needed for Yahiko. Explanations can wait."

Her lips tightened into a frown, but she reluctantly agreed and left to heat some water at Megumi's command.

Kenshin sat on the engawa beside Yahiko, assisting when it was necessary, but mostly watching, and wondering.

_'Megumi-dono... it's possible that...'_

_ 'What are you hiding?'  
_  
~*~  
  
Megumi sat back against the porch support beam, her eyes weary and her hands sore. The boy's wound had been more serious than she'd guessed, and it was lucky for him that the street fighter had insisted she come to the dojo with them. The bullet had been lodged deep into his thigh, and it had taken the expertise of both herself and the local doctor, Genzai, to remove it. They estimated that he would be removed from his kendo studies for at least a week, an announcement which did not fare well with the teacher or the student.

It was nearly time for supper, and the red-haired swordsman, Kenshin, as they called him, was surprisingly making the meal. The two girls had at first watched and helped her with Yahiko, but when it became clear that their help was neither wanted or required - inexperienced as they were, they simply got in the way most of the time - they left to practice in the dojo.

_'Two female kendo practitioners,' _she mused, sipping at the cup of tea Kenshin had given her._ 'Interesting.'_

During the less tiring parts of her treatment, she had learned that the youngest member of the Kamiya family - while not a real family at all - was the daughter of the swordsman, and besides that there were no relations between the group. She found that just as odd; a collection of perfect strangers, unique and each with a different past, gathered together in a single, small part of the capital.

Odd, yet she could not help but feel a little envious.

Not that she was deserving of...

She sighed quietly, turning her mind from such thoughts, and cupped the steaming glass with both hands. The street fighter was watching her again, leaning against the fence post, his eyes sharp and dark as a falcon seeking a rabbit. She did her best to ignore him as she had done before; what she did was not his business.

Obviously unsatisfied by her feigned ignorance, he pushed away from the fence and approached, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"How's the kid?" he muttered gruffly, his gaze lowered. She was surprised; she hadn't expected him to make an attempt at politeness.

"He'll recover without any problems," she replied, her voice calm and without edge. She didn't need him snapping at her; she felt too weary to argue with him.

_ 'I need to leave this place, now that I've gotten away for the moment. Once they are satisfied with the boy's recovery, perhaps I'll be free to go...'_

"Good," he replied, a smirk spreading across his face. "I'd hate to see the brat out of commission for too long. Who else would drive Jou-chan crazy?" He gave her a guarded look. "Beside you, of course."

She glared at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "Jou-chan may not mind secrets, but I don't appreciate 'em. If you're in trouble, well, fine - but we're not about to get involved unless you're willing to tell us what's going on."

Megumi huffed, placing the cup on the floor beside her and crossing her arms. "You're the ones who involved yourselves, if I recall. I didn't ask for your help."

Sano leaned closer to her, meeting her eyes with a clouded expression. "_You're_ the one who ran down a public street screaming. In my eyes, that means asking."

The woman averted her eyes, frowning tightly. "Think whatever you like, if you do at all," she replied curtly.

"What?!"

"Someone like you shouldn't need to think, since you seem to act upon impulse," she continued, her lips curving into the slightest smile. "Even if you are garishly strong."

Sano bristled, fists clenched. "The hell I-"

"Sano," Kenshin's voice interrupted his exclamation, peering out from the kitchen, "Could you please tell everyone it's time for dinner? Megumi-dono, if you follow me, I'll show you to the room where we'll be eating."

Megumi and Sano stared each other down for a long moment, until Sano huffed angrily and stomped away, hands shoved into his pockets. Megumi stood, carrying the teacup with her, and followed Kenshin down the hall with a bland expression of her face.

"I'm grateful for your help with Yahiko," he spoke up suddenly, surprising her.

Her step hesitated for a brief moment. "It was the least I could do for his assistance," she finally murmured, her eyes cast to the floor.

The swordsman didn't answer at first. "I didn't realize you were so thankful."

That time she _did_ stop. ".... It.... it's not as if I don't appreciate the help," she said defensively. "But... by their interference..."

"They may have made things worse for you?" he supplied, turning back to face her. His eyes were concerned and grave, his previous smile faded in the midst of the sudden seriousness of the discussion. "You may believe so, but if you are willing to trust us, I'm certain you'll find that we can be quite reliable at times."

His last remark was made almost in a joking tone, and she stared back at him, incredulous. "But - these men - do you even know who you're facing? Or why?"

Kenshin shrugged. "Are you going to tell us?"

She flinched slightly, but it did not go unnoticed. "If I stay here that long, you'll all be in danger."

"We are not unfamiliar with danger," he replied honestly, a flicker of a smile reappearing on his face. "And we will not hesitate to fight when we're defending someone who needs our help. I doubt you have any reason to fear."

Her first impression at that moment was that he was arrogant; far too arrogant to survive for long in this world. She tried to guess his age, to find a way to criticize his overblown confidence, but found that she could not. It was difficult to guess between his physical youthfulness, and the age-old weariness in his soft, lavender eyes.

Finally, she whispered to the floor, "I hope you can still say that when my pursuers come hunting for me."

"_Sano-san_! Sano-san, are you here?!"

The frantic voice from outside the dojo gate caught their attention, and Kenshin turned sharply to her, his eyes flaring with fierce protectiveness. "It seems we will get our chance," he said quietly, striding through the house at a faster pace. Despite the fact that she was taller with longer legs, she found herself struggling to keep up with him.

_ 'The kimono,' _she told herself insistently. _'It must be...'_

They met Sano, Kaoru, and Hikari in the yard, as one of Sanosuke's gambling friends stumbled inside, breathing hard from a long run. Sanosuke rushed over to him, pulling him upright.

"Genji!" he looked his friend up and down, surprised. "What the hell-?"

Genji waved one hand for a moment, the other placed firmly against his chest. "Just... gimme a sec..."

Kenshin helped Sano lead the man over to the porch, letting him rest for a long moment. When he had finally regained his breath, Genji turned back to Sano, his eyes wide and horrified. "Sano-san - you wouldn't believe what Kanryuu did to those men you beat up today!"

Megumi froze, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

Sano blinked, leaning forward. "What?!"

Genji shuddered, hiding his face in his hands. "Kanryuu... he had them killed in secret, then left in a public square. No one even saw it happened - the bodies just... appeared! Whatever you did, Sano, it must have been big - he's sent his elite bodyguards after you!"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed, turning his eyes to the streets beyond the gate.

_ 'Elite bodyguards...'_

Sanosuke cursed, spinning away. "Che... I didn't think they'd get killed over it... you know anything about these elite bodyguards?"

His friend shook his head. "No, nothing. But I had to come warn you - I'm sure they'll find out where you are. You need to get out of town, Sano-san! Kanryuu's dangerous to mess with!"

The street fighter smirked slightly, raising a fist. "Yeah, well, the day Sagara Sanosuke runs from some dirty businessman is the day he stops hating Meiji. I'm not going anywhere."

Genji looked as if he wanted to object further, but thought better of it and stood. "I have to get home," he muttered. "Sano-san... good luck."

Sanosuke grinned, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "See you at dice next week."

The other man didn't reply, and they watched him disappear in stoic silence.

As soon as the gate closed behind him, Kaoru carefully locking it with a troubled look on her face, Sano turned towards Megumi. "So what do you have to say about this so-called elite force of Kanryuu's?"

She pursed her lips and angled her head away from his gaze. "I don't have any reason to-"

"Shit, woman!" Sano growled, spreading his palms in exasperation. "You want help, you don't want help - you're about as focused as a drunken firefly!"

"At least I'm not a violent, drunken rooster-head," she replied tersely.

Sano glared back at her, then sat down on the porch, arms crossed, looking up at Kenshin. "Is this broad really worth a fight? Chikusho."

"I doubt it matters at this point," Kenshin replied softly, "Because they now know where we are."

Kaoru gasped in surprise. "What? How?"

The rurouni's eyes were still focused on the outskirts of the dojo fence, searching. "Sano... your friend was being tracked."

Sano's eyes widened, and he leapt up, moving swiftly to follow.

"Wait," Kenshin's voice made him halt, "He's not in danger. He was merely a lead for them; this was their true target."

His friend paused, turning back to the others. "So... what are you going to do about it?"

Kenshin slowly moved his eyes to Megumi, calm and questioning. "Megumi-dono... please, explain it to us. We cannot help you if we don't know who it is we're facing."

She met his gaze for a long time, stubborn and straight-backed, until finally, she relaxed, surrendering. "Fine. I'll tell you what you need to know."  
  
~*~  
  
They gathered in the dining area, the meal momentarily forgotten. As Yahiko dozed in the room across the hall, Kaoru served tea for the group. They settled in a comfortable circle, all eyes turned towards the enigmatic woman Sano had dragged home.

She was quiet for a long time, gazing sightlessly into her cup. Finally, she began. "Contrary to what some of you might be thinking, I am not Takeda Kanryuu's mistress. I was a captive in his estate for three years." She hesitated again, her eyes flickering with unreadable emotion.

"And you're not going to tell us why," Kenshin murmured, a statement rather than a question.

Megumi was startled by his understanding, and nodded. "Please." He shook his head, a small, sympathetic smile on his face. "I finally managed to escape, but whatever I do, his followers always find me. I don't know what to do anymore... I was just running blindly when I ran into him." She raised her head to meet Sanosuke's judgmental gaze. "While your methods were a little barbaric, I'm grateful that you were able to stop those men."

Sanosuke snorted. "Che. You have a twisted way of saying thanks, onna."

Her lips quirked into a smirk. "I'll thank you if you're able to defeat them without luck or a thrown vegetable."

"Megumi-dono," Kenshin's voice guided her back to attention, "Do you know who these elite bodyguards are?"

She nodded. "Hai. Have you heard of the Oniwabanshuu?" Kenshin's eyes narrowed, and she frowned tightly at his response. "I thought so. For those of you who don't know, they are skilled spies and a form of ninja, who currently travel the country selling their services to those who need it - and can afford it. Kanryuu has currently employed five - including their leader, the okashira, Shinomori Aoshi."

Kenshin turned from her for a moment, in the direction of the dojo gate and the streets beyond. _'I suspected as much... a well-trained fighting ki, so skilled in hiding himself that I almost missed it...'_

_ 'Oniwabanshuu, then... like that man on the streets; the man I killed on the night I...'_

_ 'I...'_

_ 'Tomoe...'_

"What can you tell us about them?" Sano cut into his thoughts, bringing him back to the task at hand. The two exchanged a brief glance, a silent thanks passing between them.

_ 'I can think on it later. For now...'_

_ '... now...'_

By the time Megumi was finished laying out an outline for all she knew of Kanryuu's estate, it was late into the night. Hikari and Kaoru dozed in the corner of the room, and even Megumi's eyes began to droop. It didn't pass Kenshin's notice.

"Megumi-dono," he said quietly, after he was certain she could take no more, "I think that is enough for the moment. It's late; you should get some rest."

She sat back in quiet relief, brushing a hand through her long, dark hair. "Hai... it has been a long day."

Kenshin moved to where Kaoru and Hikari lay, gently rousing the older girl. "Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru groaned and squinted back at him, rubbing her eyes. "Ah, Kenshin... I fell asleep? Gomen..."

He smiled softly, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. Is there a spare room where Megumi-dono can sleep? I think a long rest for all of us would be best."

Kaoru gazed past him and met Megumi's tired expression, finally relenting with a soft sigh. "All right... she can stay with me. But just this once," she warned, eyes narrowed.

Kenshin picked up Hikari as Kaoru and Megumi disappeared down the hall, her body light and limp in his arms. She slept on, undisturbed by the movement, and he smiled at that.

Sano stretched, leaning back against a support beam. "I outta get home... if these guys are serious, and they know where we are, they'll probably attack soon. It'll be good for me to stay here for a few days, so I'll need to get some stuff, right?"

Kenshin nodded, then curved his head to one side, as if a thought had just occurred to him. "Sano, Kaoru-dono will need fresh water for tea tomorrow. While I put Hikari to bed, perhaps you could draw a bucket from the well? It won't take long."

Sano raised an eyebrow, catching sight of the hidden glint in the rurouni's gaze. "Sure," he replied nonchalantly, "I'll check on the other kid on the way."

"Thank you."

Kenshin headed for the room he and his daughter shared, carrying her in his arms. He couldn't help but sigh - quietly, in a house full of those already sleeping - at the irony of the situations that lay before him.

A battle with the Oniwabanshuu awaited him, and he carried a dark-haired girl into his room once again. A Yukishiro... a Himura.

He decided, at that very moment, that he would not be sleeping in his room all night.

As he settled Hikari beneath the quilts of her futon, she stirred, her eyes flickering open a mere sliver. "Tousan?" she called questioningly, glancing up at him.

He smiled warmly and touched his cheek with the back of his hand, brushing aside a loose tendril of her hair. "It's all right, ume-chan," he murmured. "Go back to sleep."

She muttered a vague response and rolled over, all too happy to oblige. He watched her for a moment, listening to the soothing, rhythmic sound of her breathing, and stood, heading outside towards the back yard.  
  
~*~  
  
Sanosuke waited for him at the well, a full bucket of water resting on the damp stone. His eyes were questioning, following Kenshin's slow path as he approached.

"Well?" the street fighter asked bluntly, as soon as Kenshin was close enough to speak quietly to. "What's this about?"

Kenshin gave him a mild smile. "I wanted to hear your opinion on this battle."

Sano snorted. "Feh. It's a fight; when has anything else mattered?"

"I can think of one occasion," the older man said placidly. Sano shot him a shrewd glance, shrugging after a moment when Kenshin refrained from speaking further.

"All right, fine," he conceded. "I think something's up. I doubt she's Kanryuu's mistress - not by choice, anyway - but he's not sending those ninja after her because she's some hot chick."

Kenshin's lip quirked slightly at the choice of words, but he didn't comment.

"I'm telling you," Sano barreled on, heedless of his friend's thoughts, "She's more of a fox. A vixen - clever, sneaky, and more likely to bite our heels and run than stick around and fight. She's hiding something important from us."

The swordsman frowned tightly, and he dug a hand into his sleeve. "Aa, I'm glad to see I'm not the only one." At Sano's surprised look, the smile flickered back for a moment. "I wanted to wait until we were alone to show you this... I'm not sure of Kaoru-dono's reaction, and I don't want to risk any arguments just yet. But I found this earlier this afternoon; Megumi-dono dropped it as she worked on Yahiko."

As he withdrew his hand, Sano gaped at the object he held. "That's-"

"Opium," Kenshin finished softly, tossing the small package into Sano's waiting hand. "I wasn't sure at first, but her skills at caring for Yahiko's wound made me wonder. If she has such knowledge of medical plants and recipes, perhaps Kanryuu's interest in her is deeper than appearances."

"You think she makes the opium?" Sano's eyes narrowed sharply.

Kenshin shook his head. "I can't say anything just yet. But I'm hoping Megumi-dono will tell us on her own. Sano... I need you to do something for me."

The street fighter leaned back against the well. "You want me to look into it?"

"Find out if your friends or old contacts in the underground know about any ties Kanryuu might have with the illegal opium market. Any and all information you can get could be crucial." Kenshin gazed at Sano meaningfully. "I'm counting on you, Sano."

Sano grinned, shoving one hand in his pants pocket. "Good. It won't be a problem." He clapped his free hand on Kenshin's shoulder, dropping the packet of opium, and the wanderer scrambled to catch it. "Get some rest - I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aa... same to you." Kenshin waited until Sano disappeared into the street, the dojo gate closing behind him, then carried the water bucket to the kitchen. He gazed into the water for a long time, the dark, colourless reflection staring back at him, utterly unreadable. He could find no answers speaking from their depths.

_ 'How do I fight this?'_

_ 'What am I to do?'_

_ '... what if she is making the opium?'_

Finally he turned away, ending his night-wandering on the front porch and sitting back to rest, waiting for morning to come in mercy.

~*~

Yatta, another chapter! ^_^ I hope Megumi redeemed herself a little in this chapter. I admit she was pretty nasty in the last one... *sigh*

Since I failed to do so last chapter, I get to remedy that now. Haku Baikou made a beautiful piece of fanart for LSRV, of Kenshin and little Hikari. You can find it here (copy-paste and remove the spaces, as usual):

http:// www. freewebs. com/ akaikitsune/ kenshin-hikari. jpg

It's been awhile, so now you guys get: Random Omake! *listens for the groans*

Random Omake ??: The Wrong Idea #1  
  
Kenshin *_reaching into his gi_*: I wanted to wait until we were alone to show you this... *_pulls his hand out_*  
Sano *_eyes wide_*: T-that's-  
Kenshin *_holding up a glittering ring - think the engagement ring episode_*: Today is a very special day for maidens, but you'll do. Sano - will you be mine!  
Sano *_eyes shining_*: Yes, oh yes! I'm SO happy!  
Kaoru: That's _so_ disturbing.  
Hikari: You're telling me!  
  
  
Random Omake ??: The Wrong Idea #2  
  
Kenshin: Sano... I need you to do something for me.  
Sano: Yeah?  
Kenshin *_spreading his arms_*: Kiss me!  
Sano: YEAH!  
Akai *_shouting in the background_*: This is NOT a shounen-ai I said!!  
Kenshin: The you really should stop making us walk right into these situations...  
Akai: I give up. -_-;;

_Reviewer Responses_:

**haku baikou**: You caught up! Wai! ^_^ I forgot to add your pic to the lst chapter - baka me, ^_^;; Well, at least that got cleared up... thank you for all your detailed comments from beginning to end. It really makes a difference. *bows low*  
  
**MegumiFuu**: I've been trying hard not to think about Megumi's flirting, -_-;; Honestly, I'm not very good at that, either. However, right now Megumi doesn't have a reason to flirt, since Kenshin has yet to do anything for her. A little clever, maybe, but still not worth making a fuss over. I'll figure it out eventually, though, ^_^  
  
**Crystal**: I'm amazed. They fight, Yahiko's hurt, Sano's cursing, and it's "cute". :P  
  
**Jedi Brother Horace**: The reason I didn't include Jin'ei as part of a full-blown story is that I couldn't think of how to write it originally. I still visualized Kaoru getting kidnapped, Kenshin saving her, they go home, everything's happy. Yay. I couldn't visualize Hikari's part, any more than what was shown in the vignette. Considering her role was simply to sit and brood over things, that's what I did. Sorry you wanted more, but I couldn't write it. Originally I was going to, and I *did* have one scene written that includes a single change, but it wasn't enough to base a full arc around. Again, sorry...  
  
**Crazy Girl Person**: Yeah, I know. Well, I _did_ warn you... I suck at writing Megumi, but she was pretty annoyed at the implications they were putting on her (well, would YOU want to be called a prostitute??) so... *shrug* I'll try harder, though, ^_^  
  
**Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon**: The irony of your review is that Megumi's name apparently means "blessings", ^_^ But I'll try to make her nicer in the future...  
  
**Anuradha**: She has a frighteningly large fanbase for a new character, ^_^;;  
  
**lilserenity**: Oh, yeah, that. Heh. Good ol' Sano with his cryptic remarks... if I were Kaoru, I would have strangled him...  
  
**chelle**: Hm. Well as much as _I'd_ like to have somebody slap Megumi, she'll smarten up real fast. As I said, anything I do with her is a bit off, because I'm really bad at writing her... *sigh* Megumi/Sano pairing? Well don't forget, you'll be the first to know, ^_~  
  
**inca-dove:** Well don't forget, she was anxious to get out of there. That's why she gets guilty when Sano points it out to her, ^_^ But again, this is me trying to justify the actions of a character I can't write... please me gentle with me.  
  
**Kira Yanami:** Ooh, now you've got me all inspired to draw that, ^_^ Too bad I suck at drawing chibis. *grumble*  
  
**Blueraingurl**: *stares and applauds* Um... wow. Thank you SO much for your detailed comments!  
  
**J.Liha**: Oro. I was hoping that you'd be cheerful at the little ending scene with Yahiko and Hikari, ^_^ I'm still undecided as to what to do with them...  
  
**Sakura Urimeshi:** Uh oh... maybe I should tone it down a bit... for someone who hasn't decided about it, I shouldn't be giving puppy-love hints, O_o  
  
**Espi**: Matchmaker, eh? Well you never know with her, ^_~ (ack, I've got that song in my head now!)

More coming soon!


	33. Part VI Flickering Shadows: Pine of Win...

I own Rurouni Kenshin.  
_Disclaimer: No you don't.  
_Yes I do!  
_Disclaimer: No you don't.  
_I do! I do, I do, I do...  
_Disclaimer: No, you don't.  
_Damn you, you're too good. Okay fine, I don't.  
_Disclaimer: Good girl.  
_

The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part VI - Flickering Shadows: Pine of Winter  
(Chapter 2)

Akai Kitsune

_~*~_

_I was dreaming..._

_I was dreaming of a place where we were together..._

_Together, and..._

_... it was so peaceful, there..._

_With only you, and no one between us._

_I was dreaming..._  
  
~*~  
  
It didn't take Sanosuke very long to find Kenshin's information. Many of his friends had wondered where he had disappeared to - rumours of his new association with the Hitokiri Battousai had, despite his defeat, sent his reputation skyrocketing, and they assumed he would have capitalized upon that already - but they were ready and willing to share what they knew. The underground was overflowing with news on the opium market, and after a few short hours, he had discovered all he needed to know.

Unfortunately, he also learned one fact which changed his opinion on the oncoming battle entirely.

At midday he made his way back to the dojo, body tense and eyes aflame with anger. Kenshin, already dutifully hanging up the day's laundry, sensed it immediately.

"Sano?" he question softly, studying his friend with a careful eye. "What is it?"

Sanosuke stepped over, standing before Kenshin and glancing around. "Where's the kitsune?"

Kenshin blinked at him for a moment, puzzled, then his eyes widened. "You mean Megumi-dono?" At Sano's nod, he frowned tightly. "She's making lunch in the kitchen - but, Sano, what are you so angry a-"

"Gotta go talk to her," Sano interrupted, shifting away towards the kitchen. Kenshin grimaced, shaking the loose water from his fingers, and quickly followed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Megumi-san, you don't have to be cooking," Kaoru repeated, her voice growing tight in frustration. The food bubbling over the stove seemed to spark in response to her rising temper. "Today is my day to cook, and-"

Megumi smiled back impishly, gazing sidelong at the younger girl. "Really, Kaoru-chan... I don't mind providing decent food to my hosts. I'm sure it will be a pleasant surprise."

Kaoru bristled, her eyes narrowing. "And just what does _that_ mean?"

The lady doctor merely laughed quietly at her. "Oh, you're a smart girl, if a little naive. I'm sure you can figure it out!"

"Megumi-!" Kaoru began.

"Kitsune!" Sano called, sliding open the shoji to glare at his target. Megumi turned to him, surprised, when she realized he was speaking to her.

"What on earth-?"

"Kitsune," he repeated, "I don't care about your damn secrets anymore. I want to know why you've been making opium for Kanryuu!"

Megumi stared back at him, her eyes shocked. He could see a glimmer of fear in her eyes, and he knew he was correct.

Kaoru couldn't conceal her surprise at the admission. "Me-Megumi-san? What is he talking about?"

Kenshin, entering behind Sanosuke, shook his head in disapproval. "Sano, I thought we had agreed-"

"Screw that, Kenshin!" Sano growled, shooting Kenshin a silencing look. "I don't want to hear it. She's been making opium, and that damn businessman has been selling it like crazy!" He turned his smoldering gaze back to Megumi. "Your drugs killed my _friend_!"

Megumi flinched as if she had been struck, her eyes dark and glittering with tears. She lowered her head, unable to meet his accusing stare.

"Sano," Kenshin tried again, "What did you find out, today?"

Sano's lips tightened, and he straightened up, fists clenched at his side. "There's a new kind of opium in the market; it's had a limited produce since it first appeared, little over three years ago. Kanryuu's the source of all the sellers - the only one who knows how it's produced. My friend Yoita got involved, and he died because of Kanryuu's new drug!" He pointed a long finger at Megumi. "And she's the secret to his sales. She makes it for him."

All eyes turned to Megumi, some knowing, some seeking an answer. She slowly raised her head to face them, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"How did you know?" she said simply, her voice restrained.

Kenshin's eyes were sympathetic as he pulled a single packet of opium from his gi. She nodded at the sight, resigned.

"Yes," she whispered finally, "Yes, it's true. What do you want from me? I told you I would leave, but you refused to let me. I'll leave now, while there's still time-"

"Megumi-dono," Kenshin interrupted, "The reason I did not want you to leave was because there's more to this story than anyone is telling, most importantly you."

"There's nothing more to tell," she choked, her eyes shut to block away his warm expression. She didn't want his pity, if that was what he offered her.

"I think there is," he pressed gently, "And if there was not a problem with your duties in Kanryuu's affairs, you would not have fought so hard to escape him."

Megumi slowly pried her eyes from the floor to meet his face. There was no accusation or anger to be found in his expression.

"We ended your story last night before its conclusion," Kenshin continued. "Don't you think it's time to end this silence?"

Glancing briefly at Kaoru, then at the expectant glower of the street fighter, she forced a nod, yielding to their questioning watch.

"All right... I'll give you the full story."  
  
~*~  
  
_ "Megumi-chan! Megumi-chan, you stay here, okay?"_

_ "Kaasan will be back soon. You just wait for us, ne? The war will be over, and we'll all go home."_

_ "It will all be fine, little one. Our friends in Aizu will take good care of you while we're gone."_

_ "You'll be a wonderful doctor someday, Megumi-chan."_

_ "Your father - on the battlefield, he's-"_

_ "There was a fire. I'm sorry, they've all..."_

_ "You have exceptional skills. I would be glad if you..."_

_ "Don't you dare! You kill me, and your precious recipe is-!"_

_ "How about it, Megumi? I need you to do this for me."_

_ "Can you use your knowledge to save my business?"_

_ "Someday..."_

_ "I can go home... I can go home, and I'll find them..."_  
  
~*~  
  
"For three years," Megumi murmured, pulling a small packet of opium from her sleeve, "I made this specialized 'Spider's Web' for Kanryuu. I could have sought my own death many times, but... if there was even the slightest chance of meeting my family again, I'd do anything..."

The room fell into silence, as the tears brimming at her eyes finally spilled down her cheeks. She made no move to stop them, no effort to brush them away.

She shivered. "You're all so quiet... it's understandable. You've let me into your home, and here I am, keeping such secrets... now I've put you all in danger. I'm sorry... I never should have remained here, and I'll continue on my way to keep them from harming any of you."

"Megumi-dono," Kenshin said quietly, seeking to meet her mournful gaze. "I'm afraid I can't fully understand what you've gone through since Kanryuu first sought you out, but... despite what you've done, don't you think you've suffered enough?"

"It's never enough," she replied desperately, shaking her head. "For all the people who have died because of what I've done-" She waved a hand at Sanosuke, unable to meet his knowing stare, "-Your friend - what I've experienced can never be enough." She glared balefully at Kenshin. "What would a rurouni know?"

He merely smiled, gently as usual, and surprised her yet again. "Perhaps not as much as some," he answered mildly, "But I do know one thing: you do not belong in a drug corporation. You are a doctor - you should be using those skills to help people."

"I know that, I-" she began, fierce and defensive.

"And," he interrupted, holding up a hand, "I am going to make sure this becomes a reality. Megumi-dono... shall we go to Kanryuu and give him your resignation?"

Megumi stared back at him, incredulous. "Y-you're joking. You must be joking." Kenshin smiled again. "You're serious?!"

"I'm always serious." He nodded and glanced at Sanosuke. "Well, Sano? Is it still just a fight for you?"

Sano's fists clenched tightly at his side, and he scowled. "Che... you're asking a lot, Kenshin."

"I'll go alone, if you wish."

"You idiot," Sanosuke grumbled, brushing his hand across his forehead in exasperation, "Of course you'd say that. I'm going with you... but not for her," he sent a wary glance to Megumi. "I'll make sure I don't lose any more friends to this damn drug business."

"But - the Oniwabanshuu-!" Megumi objected, rising to her feet. "There's no way you could possibly-"

"Megumi-dono," Kenshin spoke up again, stifling a sigh, "I can't explain it, but... I ask you to trust us. Sano and I can handle ourselves. You don't have to worry."

"It'll be all right, Megumi-san," Kaoru gave the doctor a placid smile, even as silent fears flickered in her eyes. "Kenshin is much stronger than you think. He and Sanosuke will definitely win this battle."

Megumi gazed back at her, doubtful and unsure, but she gave a reluctant nod of agreement.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin stood, absently dusting his pants and reaching for his sword, "Please look after Hikari and Yahiko while we're gone."

"... Ah," Kaoru blinked, then nodded hastily. "Of course."

At that moment, Hikari jogged into the room, shinai in hand. "Kaoru-san, I'm finished my exercises, and-" She stopped short, watching in silence as Kenshin slid the sakabatou through the ties of his hakama, his eyes resolute and firm. Sanosuke, Megumi, and Kaoru glanced at her, cautious.

"Tousan," she murmured, "You're going?"

He didn't even hesitate. "Aa."

She gazed up at him for a long time, her eyes dark and searching. There was an impenetrable, almost painful silence filling the room.

Suddenly, she smiled. "Okay... be careful."

Kenshin's lip quirked slightly, and he placed a hand gently on her hair, brushing his fingers against her bangs briefly before continuing forward. "Aa," he repeated, his voice very quiet. With Megumi at his side, Sanosuke flanking her right, they left the dojo and disappeared into the streets.

The two girls stood in the doorway of the house for a long moment, listening to the hushed wind of the night.

"Kaoru-san?" Hikari whispered, setting free a tiny shiver.

Kaoru wrapped an arm around the child's shoulders, comforting. "Hai, Hikari-chan?"

"Yahiko-kun's not going to be happy when he wakes up, and they're gone."

Her teacher grimaced. "Oh... you're right. I suppose we should go check on him..."

"A-ano...? Kaoru-san?"

They turned to the gate, and were surprised to find Tsubame standing by the door, shyly peering in.

Hikari brightened and jogged over, grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her into the yard. "Hi, Tsubame-san! What are you doing here?"

Tsubame glanced back and forth between Hikari and Kaoru. "Um... Gensai-sensei stopped by the Akabeko yesterday, saying Yahiko-kun was hurt... I came to see how, um... everyone was..."

Kaoru smiled wryly. "Oh... to visit Yahiko, ne? And it looks like you brought something, too..."

Tsubame blushed, embarrassed. "H-hai... I brought desserts from the Akabeko, in case anyone was hungry..."

"Ooh!" Hikari grinned, glad to get her mind off the sudden emptiness of the dojo. "He'll love that, I just know it!"

"R-really?"

"Really! Come on in, I'll take you to his room."

"And I'll make tea," Kaoru volunteered, heading towards the kitchen.

"Arigato!"

_ 'This is much better,'_ Kaoru thought with a gentle smile, watching her companions disappear into the house, laughing like - well, like little girls.

_ 'Better for her not to worry so much.'_

_ 'Kenshin will come back... hai, he will. Soon.'_

_ 'It'll be all right...'  
_  
~*~  
  
"Rooster head, Kanryuu's mansion is _this_ way!"

_ 'This woman is really getting on my nerves,'_ Sano thought wearily, his hands stuffed in his pockets, as he led the way through the streets of Tokyo.

_ 'I don't know how Kenshin talks me into these things without even trying. Dammit...'_ "We're not goin' to the mansion yet, kitsune," Sanosuke called back, his eyes narrowed. "I have to pick something up first."

Megumi raised an eyebrow, flicking her hair. "Oh really? It wouldn't be a few dozen of your ruffian friends, would it?"

Sanosuke scowled and turned away. She sighed mournfully. "I should have guessed..."

Kenshin smiled softly. "You seem awfully worried about Sano, Megumi-dono."

She spun around to face him, seething. "Worried about that barbarian? I'm only wondering if his stupidity is going to get him killed!"

"Well," Kenshin replied with a chuckle, "It hasn't yet, so I don't think-"

"Kenshin, what the hell does _that_ mean?!" Sano demanded, a defensive tone entering his voice.

Kenshin blinked. "Ah... that is..." He hesitated, considering his words, then groaned. "... oro..."

Sanosuke rolled his eyes and continued walking. "Here's my place. I'll be right back."

"I wouldn't dare go in that dump. How is it possible to live in these conditions? ... What on earth is that _smell_?"

_ '... really, *really* getting on my nerves...'_

Whatever Megumi had to say about his home when he exited the old longhouse, it fell from her lips when she saw the massive, wrapped weapon he carried with him. Sanosuke smirked, grateful that he finally managed to get _her_ tongue tied - that satisfaction, along with the feeling of the zanbatou on his shoulders once again, was enough to lighten his mood.

"Shall we go?" Kenshin offered, turning back to the road.

Megumi finally found her voice. "Of course... and Rooster head?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope your skill with that thing is as impressive as your smirk."

_ 'Damn nerves.'_  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you mean they left already?!"

Just as Kaoru and Hikari had predicted, Yahiko was not happy to awaken and find Kenshin and Sanosuke long gone. He attempted to follow, but was hampered somewhat by an injured leg - and three vehemently overprotective girls.

"Like I said," Hikari answered impatiently, "They left a couple hours ago, with Megumi-san. They'll be back before dawn, and you," she narrowed her eyes, leaning closer for effect, "Are not going anywhere."

Yahiko grit his teeth, stubbornness and reluctant agreement warring for mastery over his expression. He knew he was in no condition to chase after them, even if he _did_ know the location of Kanryuu's mansion, but he also knew that there was going to be one hell of a battle, and he didn't want to miss it. By the look in Hikari's eyes, he judged that she didn't want to, either.

But...

"Are those mochi cakes?" he asked suddenly, pointing to the tray Tsubame held in her lap.

She blinked, glancing down, and nodded. "Ha-hai... did you want some, Yahiko-kun?"

Yahiko grinned. "Yeah - I'm starving!"

"A few snacks for the road?" Hikari raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

The older boy waved a hand in negation, stuffing a mochi into his mouth. "Naa," he mumbled, "If I can't go, then I won't. No point in wasting time, right? They'll be back, and I can get Kenshin then, for leaving me behind."

Hikari snorted softly, but ignored it and helped herself to a treat. Tsubame smiled gently as they ate, shyly asking for their opinions.

Meanwhile, Yahiko's head was forming plans. _'I can probably sneak out late tonight... maybe just barely make it in time...'_

"Mm, they're really, really tasty!" he nodded in approval, taking another cake.

"Arigato, Yahiko-chan!" she beamed in response. He nearly choked on the rice, in order to restrain his temper. Such actions could quite possibly be blamed on sedatives.

_ 'Gotta keep it cool, tonight... they'll probably get tired of me and go to bed early...'_

So, too, could such delusions.  
  
~*~  
  
Kanryuu's mansion was, by far, the largest building Kenshin had seen in a long time. It rivaled the homes of most government officials, spanning several stories high and surrounded by a vast fence, taller even than Sano's zanbatou.

_ 'It's all so unnecessary,' _he thought with a tight frown, approaching the boundaries of the drug dealer's home, one hand touching the hilt of his sword. _'So much work and waste to glorify one man.'_

_ 'The things I could have done for Hikari all her life with this sort of money...'_

_ 'Maybe a government job wouldn't have been so bad...'_

_ 'But... what would you say to that, Tomoe?'_

"Are you ready, Megumi-dono?" Kenshin glanced back at the woman who followed him, her face stricken at the sight of her former prison.

"As ready as one might expect," she answered tightly, fists clenched at her side. "Do we really have to do this? I could be long gone, and they'd never-"

"Woman, I know the information network of Tokyo," Sano drawled, one hand in his pocket, the other balancing the zanbatou against his shoulder. "Spies like the Oniwabanshuu are probably even better. They'd find you."

This statement bothered Kenshin, more than he would admit. He wondered briefly if they'd gone to any lengths to discover just who Megumi had been protected by in her initial escape. It wouldn't take long to find out; of that, he was certain.

"Don't worry, Megumi-dono," he assured her quietly, gazing towards the large doors which served as the entrance to the property, "This is for the best. You've run away long enough - it's time to face Kanryuu and refuse him without fear. It'll be all right," he added with a smile, seeing the doubt reappear in her expression.

"So, now that we're here," Sanosuke followed Kenshin's gaze as he turned back to the doors, "How are we gonna do this?"

"It shouldn't be very complicated," Kenshin replied calmly, his eyes rising beyond the fence, "Since they know we're here."

Sano's eyes widened, and he noticed the small figure crouched on one of the lower posts. "Shit..." he hissed, tightening his grip on the massive sword on his back and quickly shifting in front of Megumi.

"You're skilled," the short ninja from the previous day sneered down at them, his catlike eyes wide and gleeful. "That's a nice surprise. Our okashira will be pleased to meet you... but Kanryuu will be happier to see Megumi again."

Kenshin straightened fully and returned the gaze without hesitation, his voice calm and stern as he addressed the little man. "You tell Kanryuu," he said clearly, the sakabatou making a soft click as he pushed the tsuba away from the sheath, "We have come to speak with him."

The ninja smiled slowly, an entirely unpleasant expression on his face. "Of course," he said simply, and disappeared. After a stifling silence, the doors creaking loudly and began to open.

Megumi shivered, and had barely taken a single step in retreat when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"There's no looking back," Sano murmured into her ear, his voice unreadable. "Do this now or you'll be running forever... and if you run, you'll never forgive yourself."

Falling silent once again, he stepped past her, striding into the estate without hesitation.

Taking a deep breath, with a single prayer uttered quietly to the wind, she stepped forward and followed her companions inside.

~*~

My god. A chapter in which I have nothing to say. The world is coming to an end...

Actually, that's not true. I have an announcement to make. Judging by the length of time it took to finish and release this chapter, this will probably be the final chapter until after the summer. I go away to the cottage from early July until Labour Day, and since I have no internet access, I won't be able to update. But don't worry, I'll still be writing, and I keep in semi-regular contact with my betas, so I'll have an update hopefully ready for you guys when I get home, ^_^ If I had any say in the matter, I'd come home a few times, but unfortunately, my parents still run a good chunk of my life. Oh well. Next year, maybe...  


_Reviewer Responses_:

**haku baikou**: Well, I'll try hard not to make the wait horrendously long, okay? ^_~  
  
**Jason M. Lee**: Oro... did I say glass? O_o I'm sure I meant something else... oh well. Thanks for pointing that out. As for the zanbatou... good question. Good idea, too. ^_^  
  
**Calger459**: Well, the opium-finding was a joint thing in the manga (since Megumi dropped it right in front of Kenshin and Sano), and Sano found it in the anime... so I wanted to give Kenshin a chance at the credit, ^_^ (not that he doesn't get enough already, but never mind that) And this chapter answers your question about Sano's friend... *dances at the mention of progress on "Prism"*  
  
**Espi**: Smarter, huh... good point, I'm making him a little too observant, ^_^;; At this rate Saitou will never be able to make fun of him!  
  
**MegumiFuu**: *wipes off some sweat* I feel better now, ^_^ Sometimes I think I'm making her too submissive, but she's pretty scared, I guess...  
  
**amamiya**: Cool action? Um... er... *whistles*  
  
**Crystal**: Well that's bound to send anyone into a good mood, I think, ^_^  
  
**Katharine the Great**: And thank YOU for your review; I don't think you're bad at them at all, ^_~ If you're that loathing of your, er, reviewing skills, the only way to get anywhere is to practice, you know. It's the best way of telling an author that people are actually interested in their work. Sometimes it's despairing when no one reviews, ne?  
  
**Jedi Brother Horace**: Oh, good. I know there are people out there who are missing the "oro" but it gets old pretty quickly, so I try to use it in moderation... Megumi's flirts _may_ come later, but it certainly won't be as much as in the series itself, ^_^  
  
**J.Liha**: Sequels? *whistles innocently and hides notes* I can't imagine where you'd get an idea like that... but I'm *still* not too keen on the Y-T-H idea... *sigh*  
  
**Crazy Girl Person**: Whee, fanart, ^_^ Makes me feel so special. I'll keep trying my best with Megumi. She really is difficult... I'll try not to make her so moody.  
  
**Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon**: Well as I said (many times, I think) Megumi's not my strongest character, and neither is Sano, so the interactions between the two of them may seem a little extreme at times. Of course, they're going by only a few days aquaintance, so that may be a factor... but that's me justifying myself again...

More coming soon! (See you all in September!)


	34. Part VI Flickering Shadows: Pine of Win...

I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin.I do not own Disclaimers either. However, since it is a fanfiction author's goal to write about things they don't own, I shall now write a story about the Disclaimer:

One day a Disclaimer was walking down the street. Poor, innocent Disclaimer was sudden beaten to death by a multitude of authors who are sick and tired of having to write about Disclaimers when they'd rather be writing their fics. The Disclaimer moaned, "Why me?" And the multitude of authors replied, "Because you're eeeeeevil!"  
The Disclaimer said, "Oh," and died. The authors all went out for a drink to celebrate.  


The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part VI - Flickering Shadows: Pine of Winter  
(Chapter 4)

Akai Kitsune

_~*~_

Creak. Creak. The figure stepped cautiously through the halls, favouring one leg. Slowly, he made his way towards the door, making no noise aside from the gentle groaning of the floorboards.

"Yahiko-kun?"

"... Aa?"

"Go to bed."

"Damn."  
  
~*~  
  
"Aoshi?" A figure at the window, gazing at the stars through thin-rimmed glasses.

"Aa." A shadow against the far wall.

"You have news for me?" the figure spoke with a sharp, lilting voice, full of persuasion.

"Takani Megumi has arrived," the shadowed man responded, his tone cold and empty; official, and nothing more.

A broad, sickly smile crossed the first man's expression. "Mm... how delightful..."

"I'll have Takani and her companions brought here, then."

"Iie," the man by the window shifted the glasses resting on his nose, "I'll come down. You never know how negotiations will go with guests. Especially if this man is who you claim him to be."

The figure in the shadows didn't move. "My information is never wrong."

"Well then, we'll simply have to deal with him properly. Have your men lead them inside. You can handle them, can't you, Aoshi?"

Shinomori Aoshi pushed himself lightly from the wall and stepped towards the door, fingering the sheath at his side.

"I can handle anything," he said quietly, disappearing into the hallway.

At the window, Kanryuu smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Welcome," the small ninja greeted with a rather unpleasant smile, as Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Megumi entered the courtyard of Kanryuu's estate. "I bring greetings from Takeda Kanryuu and our okashira."

"Where is he?" Kenshin demanded curtly, his eyes guarded.

The ninja smirked. "Kanryuu? He's waiting for you. Follow me, and I'll bring you to him."

Sano scowled. "Great, we get a welcoming committee. Kenshin, something's-"

Kenshin dipped his head in agreement. "I know. They're far too prepared, too relaxed. They know something we don't."

"Damn," Sanosuke cursed, giving Megumi a sideways glance. "You'd better keep close. Never know what these guys might do."

Megumi nodded nervously, keeping her eyes ahead and remaining close between the two men as well as she could. Despite their fears, they entered the vast mansion without any trouble. The ninja led them through several long hallways until they entered a wide ballroom, sparsely decorated and carpeted in rich colours.

_ 'Wide enough for combat,' _Kenshin noted, eyes searching for possible ambushes.

"Ah, Megumi!"

The young doctor froze, the sudden voice sending darts of icy fear through her heart. _'He's... he's been...' _"Kanryuu," she whispered, looking up to meet his eyes as he stood at the top of the stairway in front of them.

He smiled below dark eyes, his entire face joining in the unpleasant expression he wore. "Welcome home," he said simply, stepping down to greet them. "I knew you would return to me."

Kenshin took a step forward, interposing himself between Megumi and the businessman. Kanryuu halted, looking the swordsman up and down.

"Well then," Kanryuu raised an eyebrow, finally continuing forward, "You've brought friends, I see. New allies, then? I've heard rumours about them. Tremendously strong men of repute, from what I know." He smirked, holding out his hand. "So? Will you be joining my great enterprise?"

Kenshin reached out and, instead of taking the offered hand, pushed it aside and gazed up at the man in challenge. "We're here to escort Megumi-dono safely in," he paused, his eyes narrowing. "And out again."

Kanryuu blinked in surprise, then threw back his head and laughed, one hand clutching the banister for support. Sano cursed, fists tightening, even as Megumi backed away, flinching at the familiar sound of expected triumph Kanryuu displayed.

"Out, you say?" Kanryuu finally regained his composure, wiping his eyes beneath the spectacles. "I seriously doubt that. As soon as Megumi stepped through the gate, she once again became my property." He turned his eyes to Megumi, his eyes glinting like a hungry predator. "Isn't that right, Megumi? You'll keep spinning the golden web for me until you die."

"I'll die before then," she murmured, her gaze on the scarlet carpet at her feet.

Kanryuu's smile faded. "What did you say?"

Steeling herself, Megumi suddenly wrenched her eyes away to glare at him, defiance and anger sparking her courage. "I said I'll die," she hissed, "Before I make another grain of that killer's opium, Kanryuu. I've come here to tell you that!"

Kanryuu's grip tightened on the wood under his fingers, his teeth clenching in rage. "You... you bitch..." he muttered, his eyes dangerous. "You think you have a right to speak to me that way? You think you have any right, coming in here with only two men at your side?"

"Weak fools like you can't stand up to these men," Megumi growled, surprising her companions and even herself.  
_'I'll trust these men. I'll put my life in their hands.'_

_ 'If they can do it... if they can stop him...'_

"Bitch!" he shrieked again, lashing out a hand against her. She flinched despite her resolve.

He never connected, she realized, and straightened to see Kenshin's steel grip around Kanryuu's wrist.

"I swore to this woman that I would protect her," Kenshin said quietly, his voice cold and infallible as the sword he carried, "And I will not break that promise. Try to touch her again and I will retaliate, be assured of that."

"Damn you," Kanryuu snarled, wrenching his hand away when Kenshin released him, massaging his wrists. "How dare you!"

"If you want to fight over it," Sano grinned, shifting the zanbatou on his shoulder, "I'll be glad to meet your complaints."

Kenshin raised his hand to ward back Sano's charge, his gaze never leaving the businessman before him. "Megumi-dono is no longer your prisoner," he said smoothly, "And you will not approach her or threaten her again. Take this as a warning and let her go."

Kanryuu smirked then, stepped back towards the stairs. "I can't do that. You see, she is the key to all my wealth now, and without her, how am I to continue? It's very sad, you know. Either she or the opium recipe stays here. I will not let go of either."

Megumi shook her head, her eyes narrowed sharply. "No matter what happens to me, you'll never get that recipe! I won't allow anyone else to die!"

_ 'It's already enough...'_

_ "Your drugs killed my friend!"_

_ 'I'm so tired of it all...'_

"Then call off your friends," the businessman shrugged, giving a quick nod towards the far corner of the room, "If you don't want them to die right now."

Kenshin turned his gaze in the direction of Kanryuu's nod, and caught sight of a dark figure leaning against the wall. Slowly, the figure detached itself, and a tall, slim man in a tanned trenchcoat strode forward. There was a sword sheathed at his waist, and Kenshin's eyes were drawn to it; he was surprised by its length.

_ 'That's no katana... a wakizashi?'_

_ '... no...'_

"You are... Shinomori Aoshi, aren't you?" Kenshin followed the man's path towards his employer, meeting the icy stare of the Oniwabanshuu okashira.

The man merely nodded, his eyes jaded and unreadable. "And you are the Ishin patriot, Himura Battousai."

The world around them immediately fell into silence, save for Megumi's sharp intake of breath.  
  
~*~  
  
Hikari lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling in the vague, consuming darkness. It seemed to gaze back at her, oblivious and unsympathetic to her transparent distress.

_ 'Tousan...'_

"Hikari-chan?"

She blinked, surprised at the sudden voice, and glanced over to the girl who lay in the extra futon beside her. "Yeah?"

"You can't sleep?" Tsubame stirred, raising herself up from the pillowed headrest.

"No..." Hikari frowned tightly, turning her eyes back to the wooden beams above. "I've been trying, but I can't stop thinking."

Tsubame nodded slightly, following her gaze. "I was listening for Yahiko-kun for a little while. I hope he doesn't try to sneak out again..."

Hikari smiled, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. "He's not gonna give up so easily. But that's only half the reason I'm still awake."

"You're worried about Kenshin-san and the others?"

"Hai."

The older girl pursed her lips, uncertain for a moment. "I... I'm sure they'll all be fine, Hikari-chan... at least, from what Yahiko-kun tells me, Kenshin-san is very good..."

"He's the best!" Hikari bobbed her head in agreement. "I shouldn't be worried. It'll only cause trouble and upset him when he gets back."

"But he's your father," Tsubame objected gently, "So you have a good reason."

"That's true..."

They fell into silence, listening to the soft sound of the crickets chirping outside.

"Those cakes were really good," Hikari began again, trying to steer her mind from the prevalent conflict of her thoughts. "Did you make them?"

"Hai. Tae-san taught me how."

"Do you think you could show me-?"

Tsubame smiled and gave her a nod. "Of course, I'd be happy to!"

Hikari shared her smile. "That's great. Tousan will just love them."

"I suppose we should have saved some..."

"Well, we can make up for it by cooking some tomorrow!" Hikari suggested enthusiastically.

"Mm!"

Silence.

"Ne, Tsubame-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can we..." Hikari hesitated, struggling with the words edging on her tongue. "Can we be friends?"

Tsubame blinked, then smiled slightly. "I'd be glad to, Hikari-chan."

The other girl's expression didn't change. "Even if I go far away?"

"What do you mean?" Tsubame asked, confused.

Hikari's fists curled around her blanket. "My father and I... we're wanderers. Someday we'll leave, and I don't know when we'll come back, so... if you're still here..."

The young waitress reached out and squeezed Hikari's hand, calm and reassuring. "I'm sure we'll always be friends," Tsubame promised shyly. "Even if you go away, I won't forget you."

The relief on Hikari's face, shadowed by the twilight, was so great, Tsubame knew she would remember it forever.  
"A... arigato..."

Creak. Creak.

"Yahiko, _go to sleep_!"  
  
~*~

_I'm frightened by what I see  
but somehow I know that there's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

~*~  
  
Megumi took a step backwards, bumping into the Sanosuke, who stood behind her. She stared in utter disbelief at the man who was trying to rescue her, unable to accept or deny what Aoshi had announced so casually.

_ 'Hitokiri Battousai.'_

_ 'It can't be. This man... _this_ man?'_

_ '... can't be...'_

Kenshin didn't seem affected or startled by the announcement, even though when Megumi turned her head, she noticed a look or mild surprise on Sanosuke's face. It was not as strong as what she felt must be clear in her expression, so that told her he had known already.

_ 'But... that would mean it's true, when it can't possibly...'_

_ '... how?'_

"You've researched our pasts?" Kenshin asked calmly, his voice remaining unchanged.

"Yes," Aoshi responded, as he stepped up beside Kanryuu. "We looked into the rumours involving the street fighter Zanza and his companion, as well as the past occurrence with the Battousai impersonator. The stories coincide with what we already knew of you."

Kenshin gave a small sigh, barely audible, and turned back to Kanryuu. "You won't give her up, despite this?"

Kanryuu's lips curved into a feral smirk. "I won't give her up for anything, Battousai. She's a real treasure, and if you want her, you'll have to fight my men."

The swordsman grasped the hilt of the sakabatou, as Sano swung the zanbatou to a forward position. Kanryuu let loose a brief, uncontrolled shriek and stumbled back, away from those who opposed him.

"Then," Kenshin said quietly, his eyes once again meeting the icy blue of Aoshi, "Let us fight."  
  
~*~  
  
Megumi was certainly not a warrior; that much was obvious, and she would never dare to claim that she knew anything at all about combat situations. However, she thought she knew enough to foresee how badly two young men she met off the street might lose to a group of experienced soldiers of the Bakumatsu.

She would be, of course, wrong.

The doctor was shocked to hear of Kenshin and Sanosuke's identities - a well known fighter-for-hire in the underground of Tokyo, and the shadow assassin, of _all_ people - but she was even more surprised to see them in action. Legends always far outshone the realities of life, but she was forced to admit that such stories had merit.

As soon as Kenshin took a step forward, his fingers lingering near the hilt of his sword, the little ninja known as Beshimi jumped at him, hands outstretched, two glimmering bullets ready to launch. In a motion as quick as lightning, Kenshin spun on his heel, slamming the butt of his sheathed sword into the little ninja's stomach. Beshimi stumbled, choking, and fell to another of the former hitokiri's blows. One down.

Scarcely a moment later, a huge, barrel-chested man charged in through the vast doors at Sanosuke's right, roaring in challenge. Kenshin's arm wrapped around Megumi's waist, pulling her to safety, as Sano leveled the zanbatou to meet the massive Oniwabanshuu's attack. The man suddenly halted his movement, snapping his teeth together. To Sano's surprise, fire shot forth from the man's mouth, causing him to crouch behind his sword to avert the harmful flames. The street fighter cursed, his ancient stone weapon charred black from the fire as the wrappings burned away.

"Sano!" Kenshin called, whirling around when he and Megumi were at a safe distance. "Charge-!"

Sanosuke didn't need any further urging. Weighing the zanbatou carefully in his hands, he took two steps and shifted into a flying leap, slamming the flat of his blade against the onmitsu's head and upper chest, cutting off the harmful flames and sending him sprawling to the ground. Two.

Aoshi didn't move, didn't even blink at the defeat of two of his men. Behind him, Kanryuu shook his head in disbelief, unable to speak.

_ 'Where are your mocking words, your threats, now?'_ Kenshin thought wryly, his eyebrow curved upward as he waited for the next assault.

_ 'Megumi-dono said five...'_

He felt a sudden hiss of air, directly above him, and jumped sideways without thinking, bearing Megumi with him. She gasped in surprise and clung to him, but her feet were steady when they landed. He blinked at this.

_ 'She's accustomed to danger, it seems. Most likely her time alone and the years with Kanryuu...'_

Looking ahead, he met the masked gaze of the man who had attacked from the ceiling; an onmitsu clad in a kenpo uniform, decorated with black and white stripes. The masked man stood, facing Kenshin.

At the same time, the fifth man entered the room from the doorway already opened by Sano's opponent. His huge, muscled body was riddled with old scars, and he carried with him a large ball and chain for a weapon.

Sanosuke smirked, raising the zanbatou again. "You guys wanna fight too?"

"This is what we live for, boy," the muscled man replied easily, weighing the iron ball in one hand without strain. "Don't assume you'll have an easy time against us."

"We are well-matched," the kenpoist in the mask spoke in a muffled voice, "Shikijou and myself, Hanya... strength and technique. Shall we fight, Battousai?"

Kenshin fingered the sakabatou, still resting in its sheath, and turned to Megumi. "Megumi-dono," he said gently, "If you could please stand back."

She hesitated, eyeing their opponents warily. "Be careful," she murmured, finally shifting away to stand by the door by which they had entered, as far from Kanryuu as she could manage. The businessman grinned nastily at the sight, even as a bead of sweat rolled from his forehead.

The four men stood facing each other, Sano to Shikijou, Kenshin to Hanya. All watched one another, silent and unmoving.

The sweat rolled at Kanryuu's chin, finally dropping to the floor... and four men jumped forward, charging to attack.

~*~

Notes:

I forgot to explain this earlier, so I'll do it now: The title. Pine is the tree for Aoshi. It's a fairly weak wood, but it has an independance and durability like no other. It contains a strength in greater numbers, or alone. The pine can grow in all kinds of icy conditions, and even when it is pushed over, it will continue to survive. It's also one of my favourite woods, ^_^  
  
Kenshin's identity: I think that the Oniwabanshuu would be able to learn about Kenshin's past with ease. The rumours must have been flying around Tokyo, and although Aoshi says "two or three days" in the manga, I doubt it would take that long. I may be cutting it a little tightly, but I have high expectations for the Oniwabanshuu, and this is also my right as an author, ^_^  
  
The easy defeat of Beshimi and Hyottoko: It may seem a little weird, but it's plausible. Beshimi is weak enough to be taken out fairly easily if his spinning bullets are avoided, and Hyottoko was defeated by Sano with one kick. I made these fights short in order to focus on Shikijou and Hanya, so please excuse me...

The Rurouni Kenshin Reader's Choice Awards ends today! If you still can, place your votes and check out the winners on Sunday! ^_~

http:// www.tfme. net /rkrc/

Random Omake (lordy I missed 'em!): Now wait just a minute there...  
  
Narrator: Megumi straightened to see Kenshin's steel grip around Kanryuu's waist.  
Kenshin *_purring_*: Dance with me, darling.  
Kanryuu: I'd love to! You're much prettier than Megumi, anyway!  
Sano: O_O  
Megumi: Baka...  
  
(It was a typo, I swear!)  


_Reviewer Responses_:

**haku baikou**: All these little changes are driving me crazy, but hopefully they'll work out in the end, ^_^ The cottage was great as usual.  
  
**Calger459**: Don't expect too much from Yahiko. Right now he's acting as comic relief, ^_^ But I'm definitely keeping up to date with your blog, and it's cool.  
**  
Jason M. Lee**: *whistles innocently* I know nothing...  
  
**Dan Inverse**: Thanks. Sorry about the wait, though...  
  
**amamiya**: I'm happy to be back. The whole confrontation with Kanryuu is... O_o Difficult, shall we say. Oh well. That's life...  
  
**Lilserenity**: There there, you survived, didn't you?  
  
**Conscience Fairy**: Jobs are good distractions over the summer, that's for sure. I love my job, ^_^ My wrist is sore from ice-cream scooping though!  
  
**Anuradha**: I'm not very good at Sano/Megumi interaction (well, depends on the situation, I suppose) but I'll try my best, I promise!  
  
**missaw**: Don't think too hard. Think like Sanosuke. ^_^  
  
**inca-dove**: Oh, heck no. If there's going to be a K&K romance, it's very far away from this point, ^_^;; Sorry... and I find "big brother" Yahiko is a lot more appealing an idea than "childhood romance" Yahiko, as far as Hikari goes.  
  
**Kasuga-sempai**: Those are some nice ideas, actually, ^_^ Hikari doesn't have to worry about romantic advances just yet, and I do have plans for Kaoru/Hikari tension, but it's so far very vague. I love the idea about the relative, though... interesting, because I know that the family wouldn't take too kindly to Kenshin... that would make a really good side-story.  
  
**ChunkyMunky241**: As mentioned above, I'll give Sano/Megumi my best shot. If it happens, it happens. ^_^  
  
**Crazy Girl Person**: *dodges the Spinning Fist* Careful! I need to stay in one piece you know! ^_~ I'm looking forward to reading more of your written insanity now that I'm home.  
  
**ElenawenElessedil**: I'm not planning on ending it anytime soon, ^_^   
  
**Crystal**: Yeah, but sometimes blabbing is okay. Don't apologize - I'm not about to track down every person who doesn't read the fic. There's too many people out there to do that! :P  
  
**icemint**: I really appreciate your honesty about the current characterization of the fic. I think I drifted the focus a bit because the situation has changed. I needed to introduce the other characters, and constantly focusing around Hikari and Kenshin does get rather repetitive, either to read or to write. Future parts will focus around them (mostly Kyoto and beyond) but the distance is needed to allow new material to make sense. I hope you'll stick around and find out what I mean, and I'm sorry if you feel it's losing it's original purpose. That's certainly not my intent, but maybe I wrote it wrong and caused you to misread the purpose entirely... but right now, these changes are what Kenshin and Hikari need right now. It'll all work out in the end, I promise, ^_^  
  
**J.Liha**: I play upon no innocence. But I spent most of my summer not writing, but making plans for the future of LSRV, and now I can say I *almost* have a thousand things up my sleeve. ^_^  
  
**inca-dove**: Practice, practice, practice. And read a lot. (a LOT!) I sucked when I first started writing, very badly. I'm shamed at how much it sucked. Bleah...  
  
**EnchantedWind**: Woo, you make it sound like a television series.  
Hikari: Catch it next time, same Rurouni time, same Rurouni channel!  
  
**Meghan**: No, not dead! ^_^ Everyone gets busy (or lazy) sometimes. I know I do.  
  


More coming soon!


	35. Part VI Flickering Shadows: Pine of Win...

Disclaimer says: Akai owns nothing except DVDs and imported manga books. *puts a big sign up that says "DO NOT SUE"*

I am SO SORRY for the delay everyone! Gah, it was horrible. Stupid Aoshi was the one who gave me trouble all this time. I had no clue whatsoever on how to write the jerk. *glares at Aoshi and is attacked by a bunch of rabid Aoshi fans* Okay, so I don't hate Aoshi. He's actually a pretty cool guy. But I can't write him as easily as I seem to write Kenshin. He's almost as difficult as Megumi. (Then again, _she_ didn't keep me on hiatus for three months...)

Anyway, notes can wait until the end, since people rarely read these things anyway. Onward!  
  


The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part VI - Flickering Shadows: Pine of Winter  
(Chapter 5)

Akai Kitsune

_~*~_

_Where is my head  
I can still hear you telling me what a big mistake I've made  
Funny that's what I've been telling you  
You can lead a horse to water  
You can even make him drink  
But you can't change his point of view  
Your way is not my way..._

~*~  
  
  
You always had to be prepared for a challenge, Sano knew, even when you were used to winning, even when challenges were few and far between. Kenshin had reminded him of this lesson, in their battle by the riverside, and it was one Sano felt inclined to remember. His defeat had been less than thrilling or pleasant, but it was - unfortunately - something he needed.

As Shikijou charged towards him, the iron ball raised to be thrown, Sano was grateful. He gauged his opponent carefully, watching each movement, and heaved the zanbatou above his head just as Shikijou let the ball fly. The two collided with a resounding knell, but the massive sword held steady, swinging back around as Sano prepared himself for the next attack. Shikijou pulled the chain, and the street fighter barely spun away to avoid the ball as it flew back towards it's wielder.

The Oniwabanshuu paused for a moment, watching Sanosuke with a broad smile on his face. "You're fairly skilled," he observed, "It's a pity you're not one of us."

Sanosuke shared the grin. "It's a pity I wouldn't join you even if you asked me."

Shikijou's lip twitched at the answer. "Then I won't bother to ask."

This time Sanosuke moved first, bringing the zanbatou forward towards Shikijou's left flank. The ninja jumped above, swinging the iron ball down with amazing strength that somehow deflected the sword away. Sano flinched, stumbling forward, and fought to regain balance as Shikijou once again caught his weapon. There was a smirk on the Oniwabanshuu's face as they both straightened.

Glancing at his weapon, Sano cursed. The zanbatou was trapped, the chain wrapped tightly around it. Shikijou raised his arm, prepared to throw the ball once more and win the battle.

_ 'Not this time, pal,'_ Sano growled to himself, fists tightening on the hilt. _'Don't fail me now...'_

Shikijou released his weapon in a mighty throw, pulling the other end of the chain at the same time to prevent Sano's defense. The street fighter strained against his opponent's strength, shouting out a challenge as he hauled it forward with all his might.

Shikijou's grip faltered. It was all Sano needed.

The sound of the zanbatou smashing at the center echoed throughout the banquet hall, scattering loose pieces everywhere as the iron ball tore through it. Sano pulled away, bringing the remainder of the sword and the chain with him. He twisted the sword in his grasp, bringing it down towards the ground where Shikijou stood. The Oniwabanshuu escaped, but as Sano raised raised the broken zanbatou, both fighters saw that the chain had shattered under the giant sword's weight.

Sano gazed at the zanbatou for a long moment, then rested the hilt on the ground, turning to Shikijou. "Looks like we have a bit of a problem."

Shikijou chuckled slightly, abandoning the ball to the floor. "_You_ might. My strength is not simply in weapons."

Sano merely smiled. The zanbatou fell to the floor, and he raised his fists.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Kenshin vaguely registered the sound of the zanbatou breaking, then the swift following of grunts and roaring challenges from Sano and his enemy, but he was too preoccupied by his own battle to worry too much. He trusted Sano to take care of himself; not to mention the street fighter would probably sooner kill himself than ask for help.

Not to say that Kenshin had much help to give him. Hanya was an exceptional kenpoist, trained in the art so well he seemed to have been born into it. Which might have been the case, Kenshin supposed, knowing how closely-knit a family the Oniwabanshuu was. The mask Hanya wore was disconcerting, but not overly so, and it was the _costume_ the spy wore which made the battle so much more difficult.

He had fought men in hand-to-sword combat before, never really deeming it as unfair. Often he was outnumbered, and handicapped with the responsibility of protecting others - the rebels who had hired him, or Hikari - and so he paid no attention to who he faced, but simply dealt with them as they came. This was no different; Megumi was waiting for him, desperate for freedom, and Hikari, Kaoru, and Yahiko were back at the dojo, probably wondering when they would return. He could not fall when so many were looking to him for support.

_ 'Then why,'_ he asked himself over and over, _'Do I let this man keep hitting me?'_

Hanya's moves weren't terribly complex, nor was he too fast to avoid. He could easily read each movement of the masked man, without even thinking about it.

But something kept _changing_.

He couldn't quite get a hold of it, but each and every strike was connecting when it should not be.

"What's wrong, Battousai?" Hanya asked calmly as he lashed out once more. "You're not as skilled as we hoped you to be."

_ 'It's his arms,' _Kenshin frowned tightly, wincing as the masked man's fist grazed his cheek. _'They're... getting longer.'_

'... how?'

He suddenly wished the other man's outfit wasn't so distracting, otherwise he might be able to concentrate furth-

_ 'The costume. Of _course_. You really are a baka deshi, aren't you...'_

He watched as Hanya struck out once more, aiming at his unprotected shoulder. At the last moment, he flipped his sword and lashed forward, his eyes meeting the strange gaze beyond the mask. Hanya pushed away as he attacked again, surprised by the sudden offensive move, and raised his fists a few feet away.

"A good attempt, Battousai," the ninja chuckled, "But until you discover the secrets behind my technique, you won't be able to touch me." He paused for a moment. "But I see you're using the sharp edge of your blade. Finally taking us seriously?"

"I've already broken your technique," Kenshin replied in a cool voice, twisting the hilt in his grasp again. "Now step aside and let me deal with your boss."

"Broken it?" Hanya mocked, stepped forward. "What makes you-"

As his foot touched the floor, the sleeves on his uniform snapped, the confusing circular pattern broken by several long cuts. He gazed at his arms for a long moment, then began to laugh very softly.

"Well done, Battousai!" he relaxed his position, arms flat at his sides. "That was beyond my expectations."

"It seems you don't have many expectations of your opponent," Kenshin countered, eyebrows furrowed in dissension.

Hanya smiled beneath his mask. "Folly, I know. But to think that an opponent has only one weapon is also a mistake."

He clashed his fists together, and three long, needle-sharp claws sprung from within his gloves. He took an offensive stance again, and Kenshin readied himself for the ninja's charge.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
It was hard to smile when you felt like screaming.

Sano didn't want to let go of the zanbatou. He was used to it always being there, like a friend, a partner he could count on, even when all others fell away and left him. It was his strength, like the fists that held it, and a source of his confidence.

It was also lying in pieces on the floor. He wasn't very happy at all.

Of course, the fact that he was very much in pain didn't help.

Shikijou was stronger. And faster. And a little more ferocious, if it came to that. Sano had to admit that in a fist fight, the man was downright homicidal. But his captain had given him an order, so he was going to see it done.

_ 'I can relate to that,'_ Sano thought to himself, stumbling as the scarred fighter punched him once again. _'If Sagara-taichou was here, I'd do anything he asked...'_

'Damn, but he's strong...'

He thought back to Shikijou's offer to join the ranks of the Oniwabanshuu. Not too long ago he might have genuinely considered accepting, the chance of growing stronger and being acknowledged a tempting bait for the underworld street fighter, Zanza.

Sagara Sanosuke had other things to think about, though, and strength wasn't always one of them.

He dodged as Shikijou charged towards him, switching to offensive and swinging his fist at his opponent's head. He was startled when it connected, but his pride didn't last long.

"A worthy attempt," Shikijou said casually, slamming both fists downward on Sanosuke's exposed back, "But not enough strength. You've got a lot of muscle to be able to swing that sword of yours, but unless you give it your all, you can't match me!" His fists fell forward, moving swiftly towards the downed street fighter.

_'Give it my all, eh...'_

'... that sword of mine won't have died for nothing. I can at least do this.'

"You," Sano rose suddenly, eyes narrowed darkly in determination, and caught the Oniwabanshuu's fists, "Are _not taking me down_!"

Shikijou blinked once. It was all he had time to do before Sanosuke's head crashed into his, and the big man stumbled away, eyes rolling back as he fled from the conscious world.

Sanosuke shook his head, rubbing his forehead gingerly. "Owww..."

'... told you I'd win, didn't I...'

He glanced behind him, where the zanbatou lay abandoned and broken. He let himself fall, sitting beside it and touching the handle with a brief smile.

"Sorry, friend," he whispered.

'Not for nothing.'

Suddenly remembering, Sanosuke looked up again to watch another friend in a battle of his own.  
His eyes widened.

_ 'What?!'_  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
_ 'Catch one, dodge the other... spin, now watch the return...'_

Hanya was skilled with the blades he wore, but with the trick of his arms broken, he was far easier to read. It was simply a matter of dodging attacks and searching for a weakness - something Kenshin could deal with.

"This battle is over," Kenshin said quietly between blows, "Can't you move aside?"

"Doing so would make me useless to my okashira," Hanya growled. "We Oniwabanshuu always follow through on our orders - until victory or death!"

Kenshin blocked another attack, twisting the sakabatou to immobilize Hanya's kagitsume. "I'll grant you neither today."

"Then _die_!"

The other arm flew towards Kenshin's head, but he released one hand from his sword's hilt and defended with his sheath. Metal shrieked against metal as the two connected, and Kenshin twisted away, knocking the end of the saya against Hanya's stomach as he passed. He spun the sakabatou around once more, and the claws of one hand fell to pieces around them.

The tall ninja stumbled back, holding his wrist, and Kenshin prepared to defend in case the man moved against him. After a moment, Hanya crouched, one hand outstretched as if reaching for a target, the other - still armed with the remaining knives - pulled back, ready to strike.

He vanished.

Kenshin whirled around, blocking the claws with the saya and taking Hanya's return punch on the right cheek. Hanya had only a moment to blink, realizing his mistake, before the sakabatou slammed into his flank, just under the arm. The ninja choked, falling to the ground among the scattered pieces of his weapons, and did not rise again.

The rurouni sighed quietly, relieved by the end of the battle. The building was silent; not a single voice interrupted the unusual serenity of the mansion.

_ 'Good,' _he thought with a tight-lipped smile, _'So Sano's battle is over too. And since I wasn't attacked by two-'_

"Oi, Kenshin!" Sanosuke called suddenly, pointing. "Where's the kitsune?!"

Kenshin's eyes widened, and he whirled around. Megumi was nowhere in sight - and neither was Kanryuu. Only Aoshi remained by the stairwell, arms crossed, his expression impassive.

"Where is she?" he demanded, moving towards the okashira. "Where is Megumi-dono?"

Aoshi closed his eyes briefly. "She is with my employer. What is done with her is not my business. I'm here to take care of you."

Sano cursed, brushing a hand through his hair. "Che. Kenshin, the short guy you beat earlier... he's gone too."

_ 'So that's it...' _Kenshin grit his teeth, gazing defiantly at the Oniwabanshuu leader._ 'Beshimi must have taken Megumi-dono to Kanryuu... how could I have let that happen?'_

"Move," he said curtly, leveling his sword at Aoshi. "We're going to meet Kanryuu."

"I can't allow that," was Aoshi's response. Brushing his coat aside, he revealed a short sword at his belt.

'A kodachi?'

"As leader of the Oniwabanshuu," Aoshi stated, drawing the sword, "I shall reclaim victory for my comrades by defeating you."

"There should be no victory at the cost of an innocent woman's freedom," Kenshin growled, sliding his sheath through the ties of his hakama. "I won't allow this to continue."

"You can try."

Aoshi's sword flashed towards him before Kenshin could even blink, and he barely brought the sakabatou up to block the attack. The other man's strength was incredible, his sheer determination causing Kenshin to back away a few steps to gain more leverage. There were no openings in the okashira's stance, so he could not afford to give the other man an advantage either.

"Why are you working for him?" he asked between blows, teeth clenched in determination. "I always thought that the Oniwabanshuu were honourable in their trade."

"We accept any kind of job which gives us a chance to reveal our true strength of the Oniwabanshuu to the world," Aoshi replied, striking out to the side with his fist and catching Kenshin off guard. "That is all."

Kenshin dodged his attack, rolling across the carpeted floor behind his opponent. "And your true strength is the ability to threaten and imprison those who can't fight back?"

Aoshi turned, balancing the kodachi in front of him. "Working for him has allowed me to fight you. This is the greatest test for the strongest."

Kenshin grit his teeth, growing angry at the commander's callous remarks. "Is strength all that matters to you?!"

Aoshi's chilling eyes darkened. "It is all we have left."

A silence echoed through the room, as Kenshin could give no response.

"The title of the strongest is everything to the Oniwabanshuu," Aoshi continued. "You, the strongest, are the greatest opponent for us."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Believe me, if being the strongest would make you happy I would give you the title. But until Megumi-dono is safe I will not surrender anything to you. Isn't honour a strength as well?"

The okashira pursed his lips, stepping forward. "You sound weak when you say that, Battousai. My word is my sword. Prove it wrong with yours."

And after that, there was no chance for Kenshin to say anything.

Aoshi's form wavered, startling the rurouni into silence, as the Oniwabanshuu leader stepped into an elaborate sword dance that surrounded him.

_ 'A foolish move,'_ Kenshin thought, his brows knotting in confusion. _'Unless the trick works on your enemy, it's easy to read-'_

He was almost startled as that particular thought train was derailed by his opponent's movements. Accustomed to speed, Kenshin's eyes faltered as Aoshi's movement slowed, his form blurring into several shadows of himself. The apparitions surrounded him, fading in and out of the background, each wearing the same cold, emotionless mask that made them unreadable. His heart began to pound loudly in his ears, an echo of sound that made his eyes waver, dizzy and worrisome.

'... I can't...'

He turned, catching sight of a sudden flash at his back. The pattern broke, even for the most brief of instances -

Aoshi was there -

- right there -

- just -

- there, and -

- _nothing_...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
More than anything - _almost_ anything - Sanosuke hated being helpless. He hated watching other people fight dangerous battles, watching other people die, while his conscience screamed that he could do something about it yet did not. It didn't matter that it was beyond his skills or strength; it didn't matter that the people in danger could probably handle it - and if they couldn't, then there was a good chance he couldn't either.

But he still hated watching.

He had stood back and watched while the Sekihoutai was murdered before his eyes, his precious taichou captured and decapitated before he could even think to try and save him. There had to be something, _ anything_, that even a child could have done to save such a great man from unjust death.

Being older, Sano decided long ago, definitely had its advantages. If someone was doing something he didn't approve of - like trying to kill a close friend, for example - a quick punch usually convinced them to rethink _that_ particular notion. It was a crude, yet effective method to pass through life.

But, he grudgingly admitted, it only worked when your punches could connect, and when the friend who was in the process of being killed hadn't mopped the floor with you in the past.

So Sanosuke couldn't do much more than watch Kenshin's battle, until Aoshi disappeared for an instant and Kenshin went down, blood spurting from three clean, horizontal gashes on his chest.

"Kenshin!" Sano called, taking a step forward in alarm. His friend lay still, unresponsive to his words.

Aoshi stood nearby, holding his kodachi loosely at his side. "It's over," he said quietly. "Himura Battousai is dead."

There was no confidence in his voice, or even pride. Not even his expression changed; it was as if defeating the strongest man was nothing to him, after all.

And that, in the end, was what angered Sano the most.

"_Konoyarou_-!" he snarled, charging towards the ninja with a raised fist. Aoshi's gaze flickered towards him, distant and uncaring, which only added fuel to Sano's anger.

He wasn't exactly sure how - or even when, if he was completely honest with himself - but somehow Aoshi's fist was suddenly lodged in his stomach. The roundhouse that quickly followed was enough to send Sanosuke flying towards the stairway, crashing through the banister with enough force that something ought to have broken.

_ '... Oops. It did break.'_

'Mr. Kanryuu can add that one to my tab.'

"Dammit," he muttered, slowly extracting himself from the shattered pieces of wood, "That _hurt_!"

Aoshi raised an eyebrow, saying nothing. He strode forward, weapon in hand.

Sano looked at Aoshi. Aoshi looked at Sano. His fists tightened on the hilt of the sword as Sano raised his hand, ready for any offensive movement.

Instead, the street fighter rubbed his head sorely and growled, "What took you so long?"

A twitch. That was the only reaction Aoshi gave before he turned around, following Sanosuke's gaze.  
Kenshin was crouching in the spot where he had fallen, leaning slightly on the sakabatou. Blood still trickled from his wounds, but they appeared to be minor from the distance. His sheath lay in several pieces on the ground.

"I was deciding if I was dead or not," Kenshin smiled gently in response, giving Sano a mild look.

Sanosuke scowled. "You really oughta work on that."

"Sorry," the rurouni dug his sword further into the carpeted floor, pulling himself to his feet. "But since you've cleverly gotten yourself past Aoshi, shouldn't you go find Megumi-dono?"

His friend brushed his hands together, shaking the dust from his hair. "Working on it," he mumbled, then before either swordsman could move, he leapt past the broken railing and climbed the stairs, disappearing into the hallways of the building.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed, turning his attention back to his opponent. "A trick?"

Kenshin shook his head. "I wish I could say it was. Your attack was very close; to be honest I'm surprised I escaped with such small injuries."

The leader of the Oniwabanshuu raised his sword once again. "Then I will have to kill you a second time." He took a step forward, his form already fading into the technique.

And Kenshin just kept smiling.  


~*~  


Notes:

Too abrupt? My bad, ^_^;; My beta seemed to approve, so I guess it's all right. Aside from this, I have absolutely nothing to say.

Actually, I do have one thing to say. This entire chapter was written just for Chelle-san, who made the stupid thing possible. It not for her suggestions, it probably would never have been finished. So be thankful, ya? ^_~  


_Reviewer Responses_:

**Jason M. Lee**: I hope I didn't disappoint. Battle scenes really aren't my strong spot...  
  
**haku baikou**: Wonderfully heroic, ^____^ I sometimes think I'm making him too harsh. The whole point of this first arc was to show the cheery side of Kenshin, and I make him too broody all the time... but I really can't write the cheer that well either...  
  
**inca-dove**: Well, romance doesn't necessarily involve hentai... you should know that... at least from my fics... *ponders writing a hentai scene between S&M, gets a nosebleed, and faints*  
  
**J. Liha**: If you kiss a pine tree, you'll get sticky lips. Trust me. (What? No, I'm not speaking from experience... really...)   
  
**MysticInca**: Three months isn't bad for some stories. Some out there are only updated, oh, once a YEAR. I think I'm doing rather well, ^_^;; I'm just glad it was me who caught the dancing typo - my beta readers would never have let me hear the end of it...  
  
**Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon**: *checks pulse* Yep, still alive. That's the typical length of a chapter, and I didn't want to do the fight scene because I just _knew_ it'd be long...  
  
**Jedi Brother Horace**: Well, I cut it off for another reason - if I waited to add the fight scene, the chapter would be delayed for a good while, and I know my betas would give me hell for that, ^_^;;  
  
**ChunkyMunky241**: Actually, I had forgotten about the dagger. Thank you for reminding me.  
  
**icemint**: It was the least I could do considering your detailed comments, ^_~ Glad to hear you'll give me a chance to make it better.  
  
**Crazy Girl Person**: For some reason I couldn't view those pics... the links didn't work even if I copy-pasted them into the browser, -_-  
  
**Insanerkin013**: Well, Tomoe always seems to make little appearances now and then, so you're bound to see her sooner or later, ^_^ Probably not in this arc though, and not for a while.  
  
**chelle815**: *glomps back* Glad to be back in contact with my favourite betas, ^_^ As for Kaoru... yeah, I needed a break from the others to focus on the fight - as well as Megumi - for a bit.  
  
**missaw**: The omakes come and go. Comedy isn't exactly my thing... that sort of comes and goes as well, ^_^;;  
  
**Kasuga-sempai**: Now... there was a little thing I had planned with Yutarou... but the idea never worked out, unfortunately. I hate adding siblings to the Yukishiro family, however, because no others were mentioned, and it's so over done... but I've always wanted to write about one of Kenshin's siblings... he was supposed to have a few brothers or something, but I don't know if they all died... that's also over done, however. Curses. -_-;; But I'll think on that, thanks.  
  
**Anuradha**: Thanks for the email! Hope I didn't disappoint you at all.  
  
**Night-Mare-Chan**: Oooh! Did you make up that quote, or did it come from somewhere? And you know... I've been meaning to place a dictionary or term-guide for a long time now. Maybe I should start, -_-;; And... and... EIJI? *dies*  
  
**Crystal Snowflakes**: Heh, so I've been told. Thanks for the enthusiasm.  
  
**Crystal Renee**: I hope you don't mind the delays so much. I feel like I'm slacking off, not taking breaks, ^_^;;  
  
**Meliss**: I've been trying to behave and keep the updates frequent, but that's impossible for some fics, I guess. I tried, anyway...  
  
**Shinji Ikari**: Oh my GOD. *eyes spinning from all the suggestions* I had to read your reviews several times before I could get all the way though without getting dizzy. Where on earth did you get all that? Oi... and you're certainly set on something important happening with Soujirou, aren't you? ^_^ That whole review will have to take some serious consideration. I will say one thing right now - I have no intention at the moment on putting any focus on the filler eps. I found the majority of them to be useless and pretty boring at times, so I suppose it depends on content. But it's nice to know some people are interested. BTW, don't read so much into everything! Kurogasa is done. He's not coming back, trust me on this.  
  
Regarding the end of chapter 4... you're right, there are a lot of things Kenshin could have done. At the time, I wasn't focusing on much more than - sadly - getting Tomoe out of the story and Kenshin on the road. I will note that at that stage in my writing, I wasn't very analytical regarding problems and plot holes that may have occured, and looking back, I realize that the first few chapters could have been a lot better. I don't plan on changing anything right now, but if I ever do a rewrite, I'll do my best to improve my explanations a little bit. I will ask you to be a little more forgiving in your criticism regarding plot holes like that; I am certainly far from perfect and while I try to be careful, mistakes like that will occur. That's all I have to say.

**Rune Silverstar**: Um, see the lower section of the response above. I admit I was a lot less experienced when I initially wrote those parts, and yes, I now understand that I was underestimating Kenshin. But I hate it when people think that Kenshin is invincible and unstoppable. Any swordsman can be defeated by an amateur if he loses his focus for just one moment. That's why Kenshin does so badly in the beginning; he's thinking too much about those he's trying to protect, because they're too important to him. When he thinks about them, and not himself or his enemies and how to stop them, he makes mistakes. This is why as the story progresses, he learns to keep Hikari _away_ from him when he fights - to keep her out of danger, but also to keep himself alive so he can protect her later. Understandably, this will affect a lot of things in the future, some of which you mentioned in your reviews. But can I make the same request as above, and ask you to be a little more forgiving when you read? Your comments are very helpful and they make a lot of sense, but just try to remember that no one interprets a scene exactly like another person. Maybe I view Kenshin as a little more human than some others do. But thank you again. I'm being honest, really.  


More coming soon! (do not take too literally...)


	36. Part VI Flickering Shadows: Pine of Win...

Disclaimer: *holds up a Watsuki-san bobblehead* "Hey readers! I'm Watsuki Nobohiro. I own RK. Isn't it great?" *is smashed by Akai* OUCH!"  
  
Well, now that that's out of the way...  
  


The Light of the Snow-Red Village  
Part VI - Flickering Shadows: Pine of Winter  
(Chapter 6)

Akai Kitsune

_~*~_

Megumi had been watching the fights so attentively, she hadn't noticed sudden movement behind her until a cold, thin-boned hand wrapped around her mouth.

"Don't move," the smallest ninja whispered, the sharp point of his spiraled bullet against her back. "Don't speak, and don't draw attention to yourself. You hold your life in your hands."

She liked to see herself as being a prudent woman, so she followed his directions, despite the underlying desperation in her eyes. He led her up the stairs, through several corridors to where Kanryuu was waiting in an office.

"Back again, I see!" Kanryuu smiled as they entered, his expression deceptively gentle. "I'm so glad. You don't really think I'd let my dearest treasure get away from me, do you?"

"I never dreamed that you would follow through on basic human decency, if that's what you mean," she retorted, jerking away from the ninja behind her. "But if you're so confident, why did you have me brought here in secrecy?"

Kanryuu's eyes narrowed. "Don't try to be clever, Megumi," he growled, fists tightening on the arms of the Western-style chair in which he sat. "No amount of insults will get you out of this. I'm afraid you're here for good - so you ought to make the best of it and cooperate with me."

"I was under the impression that your hired lackeys were losing," Megumi couldn't withhold her snapping response, eyes darkening at his apparent confidence. "Isn't that why you spirited me off while my... friends... were distracted?"

She had trouble swallowing the word, despite all that had happened; she could barely comprehend the kindness shown to her by such strangers. They didn't even know her, and yet they were so concerned...

_'I can rely on them...'_

_'... and... I can think of them as... friends...'_

"Nonsense," Kanryuu dismissed her theory with a cold smile. "I simply did not want to see my precious treasure harmed in the battle. What would I do if you were hurt? I need one thing from you, Megumi, and one thing only..."

"You're not getting it," she answered immediately, crossing her arms, looking very much like a stubborn, sulking child. "I told you already."

Silently, unseen, her hand reached further into her kimono sleeve.

Kanryuu's lips tightened at her answer, the smile fading as he approached her, placing a gloved hand under her chin. He tilted her face upward to meet his gaze, his eyes two points of glistening steel behind thin-rimmed glasses.

"You'll do what I wish of you," he whispered, "For as long as I see fit, Megumi, my dear."

Megumi jerked her chin away, giving him the most defiant gaze she could manage.

"No," she said simply. "No more."

_'Father... Mother... forgive me for-'_

There was a thin, metallic sound of a sword unsheathing. Kanryuu's eyes widened as Megumi lunged forward, a tanto appearing in her hand, plunging down towards his heart.

_'-for what I do...'_

_'... I'm sorry...'_

  
~*~

  
Aoshi was more careful, the second time around. He timed his attacks well, increasing the amount of physical attacks and relying on his kodachi for simple defense. Kenshin was impressed, although he should have guessed there was more to the ninja than the first half of their duel had revealed. The Oniwabanshuu would never allow a captain to be so weak.

He had broken the sword's dance when Aoshi switched to offensive, blocking the kodachi with the hilt of his sakabatou and using their close range to his advantage, landing a clean blow to Aoshi's upper chest. The okashira was left stunned for a moment, and Kenshin let him rest, watching his opponent for any change in emotion. One would expect the man to grow angry, frustrated... he was obviously used to winning, and winning easily.

But Aoshi's mask of stone did not change.

_'Never in all my life,'_ Kenshin thought to himself, amazed,_ 'Have I met a man so in control of his emotions.'_

It seemed almost tragic. Kenshin could see how passionate - for lack of a better word - Aoshi was about his work. He could sense it, more than see, for the younger man never gave any indication at all that he was enjoying the fight.

_'It's as if he doesn't even care... but he obviously does. Otherwise he wouldn't be trying so hard.'_

"Aoshi," he tried speaking to the ninja leader again, hoping desperately to break through the mask of ice and convince the man to stop fighting, "Earning the title of the strongest isn't as easy as you think. You say that I was the strongest when I was Battousai, but that was ten years ago! Killing me will prove nothing, despite what you may say." His eyes narrowed. "Where is the glory in battle when no one will know what you have done?"

It pained him to even utter such words, feeling no need for the title _or_ the supposed glory that accompanied it. But he refused to let Aoshi win this battle - not for the reasons the Oniwabanshuu commander was giving.

Aoshi's expression still didn't falter. "The glory is irrelevant. What's important is that I and my companions prove to ourselves that we have always been the strongest."

Kenshin dodged another strike, deflecting Aoshi's kodachi as he ducked under a punch. It was a hard balance, defending and avoiding each set of attacks from the kenpoist. "Even when your strongest companions lie unconscious all around you?" he retorted, swinging the sakabatou towards Aoshi's left side.

The kodachi blocked it, and the okashira spun into a kick, knocking Kenshin back a few steps and leaving him stunned. "Especially then," Aoshi replied calmly, "For we will prove our strength when a single man defeats a legend. They fell in the attempt to bring you down; therefore, they share the victory."

"If there is any victory to be had," Kenshin growled, leaping away from another kick. He twisted on his heel as Aoshi passed him, slamming his sword against the other man's back. Aoshi crouched and let the strike push his body into a roll, rising hesitantly to his feet a few meters away.

_'We're wearing each other down,' _Kenshin thought, rubbing his arm sorely where the kodachi had caught the skin during a close dodge. _'The question is... will he fall, or will I?'_

_'Where does true glory lie, in the eyes of this man?'_

_'I wish I could tell him... it's not something I have...'_

"Are you hesitating again, Battousai?" Aoshi asked after a moment, breathing hard. Kenshin blinked; he hadn't noticed the weariness in the man's voice before.

_'So... we really are reaching our limits now. A little more...'_

_'... just a little...'_

"Why?" Kenshin smiled wryly, unable to help himself. "Are you tired?"

"Tired of waiting for you," Aoshi stated, his eyebrows curving downward in what _might_ have been distaste in any other face. He began to step forward, sword raised.

_'This man is impossible to read...'_

_'But I think... I'm beginning to understand.'_

"Then stop waiting," Kenshin replied, relaxing into a defensive stance. "Stop depending on me to move. I'm not the aggressor here, after all."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed further. "You cannot bait me. Do you think I'm a fool?"

The rurouni shrugged. "Would you get angry if I did?"

His expression unchanged, Aoshi leapt forward once more, the kodachi lifted to meet Kenshin's waiting sakabatou. He tensed his foot, ready to strike when the former assassin moved into a stronger defending position.

But Kenshin didn't move.

Realizing too late, Aoshi halted, trying to correct his stance from offense to defense. Kenshin met his withdrawing strike and pushed forward, using the combined momentum of both their bodies. The sakabatou slid down the length of the kodachi's blade as Aoshi stumbled to regain his balance, and as he stumbled backwards, Kenshin slammed his hilt against the ninja's forehead.

Balance lost completely, both men fell to the ground. Before Aoshi could recover from that final blow to the head, he found Kenshin's sword at his throat.

The two stared at one another, both breathing hard and more than a little bloody.

"I don't like doing this," Kenshin murmured between breaths, "But I doubt you'd even hesitate if I threatened you any other way."

"What makes you think I'd stop for this?" Aoshi asked, his eyes challenging.

Kenshin smiled again, shaking his head. "Because you don't know me well enough to doubt," he answered after a pause, "And I really don't think you want to die right now."

"The shame of defeat is enough to kill some men."

"But is the okashira of the old era that weak?" Kenshin batted back. "I think you're the sort of man who would continue to live until he was confident he could fight again and win."

Aoshi didn't answer at first, his eyes sharp and cold as icicles. "Don't presume to know me, Battousai."

"And don't assume that I'll ever answer to that name," the rurouni snapped, the smile fading. "If you want to continue this little feud, that's fine. But right now I have more important things to do."

The okashira's eyes narrowed at his words, and to the side, Kenshin caught sight of a brief flash of light.

He turned the sakabatou's blade away from Aoshi's neck as the ninja lifted his kodachi, meeting the younger man's last effort to win and sending the short sword flying out of his weak grip. Aoshi lifted a fist, but Kenshin brought the sakabatou back down on the commander's temple, finally knocking him unconscious.

Breathing hard, he pushed himself off the defeated man, sliding the sakabatou through his hakama ties, carefully so he would not tear them.

_'That... was a fight I am going to remember for a long time.'_

Rising to his feet, Kenshin lifted his eyes to the staircase, where Sano had disappeared in search of the missing doctor.

"Time to get back," he murmured, pausing a moment longer to catch his breath. Then he hurried upstairs, trusting his instincts to lead him to his friends.  


~*~

  
The tanto was half the distance to Kanryuu's chest when a small body tackled Megumi from the side, knocking her to the ground. As she lay there, stunned, the weapon was wrenched from her grasp, and a pair of wide, catlike eyes glared down at her.

"You're a foolish woman," Beshimi hissed, teeth bared angrily.

"You didn't check to see if she was armed?!" Kanryuu shrieked, straightening up with one hand against his chest. "She could have killed me!"

"But she didn't," Beshimi snorted, stepping away from the fallen woman and slipping the tanto through his belt. "You should be grateful I was still here."

Kanryuu grit his teeth, his face burning red. "Ungrateful witch," he glared at Megumi, giving her a swift kick and ignoring her cry of pain. "I offer you everything and you try this on me. This was your last chance, Megumi! Do you hear me? I will not tolerate this!"

Megumi coughed weakly, curling her arms around her stomach as he kicked her again. _'I'm going to die here,'_ she thought desperately, biting her lip against the pain. _'I'm going to die.'_

_'But... I was supposed to die a long time ago, wasn't I...?'_

"You touch the lady again and you'll be eating those shoes, Mr. Kanryuu."

All eyes turned to the doorway, where a grim-faced street fighter stood, fists clenched at his sides.

Beshimi's eyes widened. "That's impossible," he growled. "How did you get past the okashira-?"

Sanosuke shrugged, cracking his knuckles loudly. "A lucky punch," he said simply.

_'Hey, he never asked -_who's_-...'_

Kanryuu stepped back, eyes darting nervously from side to side. "Don't just stand there," he snapped at Beshimi, "Do something!"

The little ninja narrowed his eyes, ignoring Kanryuu's demand. "You lie, street fighter. The okashira would never have let you pass!"

Sano smirked. "Would you like it better if I told you we beat him up?"

"Another impossibility!"

Rolling his eyes, Sanosuke raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm running out of answers, here."

A glint of metal in Beshimi's hand caught his attention, and he rolled to the side as a flicked bullet flew at him, imbedding itself in the wall. He cursed under his breath as another followed it, skimming past his shoulder. _'How many of those things does the little freak carry?!'_

On the floor, Megumi lifted her head to watch, eyes watering from the pain of Kanryuu's blows. He had hit her in the past, but never in her life could she remember coming so close to death. She was certain he would have gone so far as to kill her to get the opium recipe if Sanosuke hadn't arrived.

_'Isn't this ironic... I owe that unruly street fighter my life...'_

As the others were distracted, she searched the office area for any sort of weapon. She hated the idea of hurting anyone - her history and passion for the art of healing screamed in objection - but she felt no pity for Kanryuu.

_'He's hurt so many people... if I can help to stop him...'_

_'I didn't hesitate before... am I really qualified to...'_

She felt Kanryuu's eyes turn to her, even from her position, and she froze.

"Trying to disappear, Megumi?" he murmured, edging closer.

"Hey!" Sanosuke shouted, noticing his movement and dodging another bullet. "I told you to stay away from her!"

Diving behind the desk, he grabbed a paperweight and threw it in the businessman's direction. It caught Kanryuu in the chest, and he yelped and fell backwards, stunned. Megumi struggled to her knees and crawled past him, claiming the makeshift weapon.

"What... do you think you're... going to do with that?" he huffed, one hand held against his chest as if he was having trouble breathing.

She glared back at him. "I know of a few places where getting hit with it might actually be an improvement."

"H-hey," Kanryuu edged back, eyes widening. "Ninja! I hired you to protect me!"

Beshimi scowled. "Deal with one or the other. Deal with both. Make up your mind..."

"Hurry up!"

The ninja readied another bullet, and Sano rose to intercept, when the door suddenly slammed open, and Kenshin stepped inside, breathless and leaning on the doorway.

Sanosuke smirked. "Late again."

His friend smiled wearily. "As if you are the prime example of how to be on time?"

Beshimi turned to Kenshin, hands clenched into fists. "Where is the okashira?!" he demanded for the second time.

Kenshin gave him a brief, sidelong glance. "Go downstairs and have a look for yourself," he replied after a moment. Sano's lip quirked, trying to withhold a snicker.

The ninja growled angrily at Kenshin, hesitating, then hurried towards the door.

Kanryuu lifted himself up into a sitting position, his eyes full of outrage. "You are paid to follow my orders!" he cried, trembling.

Beshimi whirled around, his cat-eyes sharp. "My duty is to my captain," he hissed. "I care nothing for my employers, and I don't take orders from fools!"

Kenshin stepped aside to let him pass, his attention once again turning to the fallen man. He caught sight of Megumi, her face bruised and streaked with tears, and his eyes narrowed.

"I gave you a warning, Kanryuu," he said quietly. "Did you forget?"

A low, animalistic cry of fear escaped the man's lips, and he scrambled to his feet, eyes darting madly for an escape. Kenshin offered him none, watching him in an almost casual manner.

"You can't do this," Kanryuu finally rasped, clenching his fists to conceal their uncontrolled shaking. A thin sheen of sweat covered his face. "You can't just barge in here and destroy everything!"

"And you can't expect me to sit by idly while you destroy lives," Kenshin shot back, stepped closer and offering his hand to aid Megumi. She took it after a moment, watching both him and Kanryuu in astonishment. "I'm here to keep a promise. What you do now is your own choice - but I strongly suggest you leave Megumi-dono out of your plans from now on."

Kanryuu's eyes narrowed, his anger overriding his sense of self-preservation. "Aren't you the clever one," he snarled at Megumi, taking a single step forward. "Calling on a manslayer for help! I'll keep chasing you, Megumi, make no mistake-"

A hand grasped his shoulder, and the man's eyes widened, suddenly realizing his mistake. Before he could react further, Sanosuke spun him around and slugged him in the jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground and away from all conscious thought.

"He has a damn irritating voice," Sano drawled, rubbing his sore knuckles.

Kenshin blinked, barely managing a soft, "Oroo..."

Megumi stared at them, her gaze darting between her two rescuers and the man who had held her in fear for over two years. In one day - _one day_ - two men had shattered the barriers of her prison and granted her freedom. She held her breath for a moment, exhaling a loud sigh as the full impact of the idea hit her.

_Freedom_.

_'So much... I...'_

_'Wasn't I supposed to die here?'_

_'... I always thought...'_

"Oi, kitsune," Sano raised an eyebrow at her, "You all right?"

"Fine," she managed, her voice timid. She swallowed hard, pushing back her fears, and spoke again in a curt voice. "Although you certainly took your time reaching me. Were you sleeping when I disappeared?"

He scowled, rolling his eyes. "As if I care that you like running off with short guys?"

"Er..." Kenshin's voice made them both turn, as the rurouni stood by the window, gazing out.

"What's up, Kenshin?"

"You and Megumi-dono may want to get out of here," Kenshin turned back to them, pointing at the sudden commotion appearing in the front courtyard. "It seems that someone has sent the police force..."

Sano's eyes widened, and he leapt past the desk to stand beside his friend, looking over his shoulder. "Che. Better late than never, I guess. Think the girl tipped them off?"

"It must have been," Kenshin noted, watching the officers clear a path through the badly trained swordsmen of Kanryuu's mansion. "I meant what I said, Sano. If they find Megumi-dono here, they may want to take her into custody. Opium smuggling is punishable with death."

"I deserve that," Megumi murmured. They both spun to look at her, and she looked up. "I will accept the punishment I deserve. Let me stay behind while you two escape. I... I thank you for helping. Maybe if Kanryuu is arrested and tried for his crimes, my death will be worthwhile."

She turned away, moving towards the door.

"Megumi-dono-" Kenshin began.

Within three strides Sano was behind her, grasping her arm and pulling her back to face them. "I can't tell if you're for real or just selfish," he growled, eyes dark as he stared down at her.

She gazed back in defiance. "And who are you to say what I am?! I can't live with these crimes!"

_'I can't live with... with who I am anymore...'_

"There's lots of people living with stuff they shouldn't have to," Sanosuke snapped, pulling her backwards and away from the door. She stumbled with him, eyes startled wide. "Lots of people fighting who don't want to. Kenshin, the kids and the girl back at the dojo. People who've taken a lot of crap from the government and scum like him." He jerked a thumb towards Kanryuu, lying limp on the carpet. "But at least they're living with it. They live every day and I don't hear them complaining about it."

"It's not the same..." she whispered, her voice trailing off. She lifted her gaze, catching sight of Kenshin watching her.

"Isn't it?" Kenshin asked quietly, a sad smile on his face. "You dreamed of becoming a doctor, Megumi-dono. All I ever dreamed was becoming a great swordsman - an arrogant dream, and one I achieved through the bloodshed of too many men. I had a choice, and I walked that path. You have a choice now, too... waste those skills you spent years trying to develop and die because of a man with no remorse, or use them to save lives rather than destroy." He lifted his sword, the smile fading. "I can only fight. That's all I've ever been able to do. But you... you can heal."

She stared, her mouth open, but she was unable to speak. Finally Sanosuke took her arm again, moving towards the door.

"We're leaving," he said gruffly, sending Kenshin a sideways glance. "You'll take care of the cops, then?"

"I saw the chief with them," Kenshin nodded, turning back to the window. "I'll speak with him when they arrive here. Take the back passage Megumi described in the mansion's layout - I'll meet you back at the dojo later."

Sano smirked in response, disappearing through the door with a shell-shocked Megumi in tow.

When they had left, Kenshin let himself relax, leaning back against the window pane and breathing hard. The earlier fights had left him drained - more so than he was comfortable with. Not simply physical, either; Aoshi's words had shaken him, as contradictory to his own ideals as they were.

_"What's important is that I and my companions prove to ourselves that we have always been the strongest."_

_"The title of the strongest is everything to the Oniwabanshuu..."_

_'Strong... strong... that is what the world revolves around now, isn't it...'_

_'... what gives you the strength to survive...'_

_"It is all we have left."_

_'... what I have...'_

_'It's time to go back.'_

He straightened up, doing his best to look decently presentable, as the door slammed open and the chief and his officers stormed in. They took one look at the room - the messy desk, the office items scattered across the floor, the unconscious man sprawled among them - until all eyes finally rested on the lone rurouni at the window.

Kenshin smiled in greeting. "Good evening, Uramura-dono."

  
~*~  


"Stop that."

Megumi blinked, looking up at Sanosuke as he led the way down the darkened corridor. "What?"

"You're crying. Stop it."

She rubbed vainly at her eyes and sniffed, glaring at his back. "Don't be so presumptuous. Besides, I'm not crying."

He turned back sharply, making her jump. After a moment, she could make out his smirk in the shadows. "Aren't you?" he asked simply.

She presented him with a very unladylike scowl. "You're an intolerable man."

"And you're a fox with a wet nose."

Megumi's hands clenched into fists as he snickered and kept walking down the pathway. "I most certainly am _not_!"

_'And I'm not about to let this spikey-headed half-wit outdo me!'_

Sanosuke didn't reply at first, and when he did, his voice had changed. "What are you going to do now?"

Her step faltered, and she glanced up at him, unable to see his expression. "I... I really don't know."

_"I can only fight. You... you can heal."_

"I figured it would be easy," he said.

She glared at him again. "You would say that, wouldn't you? Someone who does nothing but fight and gamble all day. You think it's so simple to put an entire life back together."

_'Why am I telling him this? It's not as if he'll understand.'_

_'He has... every reason to hate me. I don't want sympathy.'_

Sanosuke kept walking, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He glanced back, his face unreadable in the dark. "So I gamble. So I fight. I know my vices, fox - but I know my place, too. Kenshin's taught me that much. I do what I'm best at, and so does he. And... so should you. Anyone can tell you that."

"According to Kanryuu, what I do best is make him opium," Megumi said bitterly.

He snorted in response, pushing against the wall that lay barely visible in front of them. It creaked open, revealing a back alley leading out into the empty Tokyo streets. "Don't know why you listen to him. I told you - his voice is irritating. You should learn to tune that sort of thing out. That's what I do."

_'It's the voice of truth. How can I just go on and forget all this? How can I continue... without always thinking of what I've done?'_

_'I... I can't help it.'_

Instead, she shrugged. "Even a fool has one talent."

Sanosuke whirled around, fists clenched. "What?!"

There was a small smile drifting across her face. He blinked in surprise.

"I should have died," she murmured, closing her eyes for a moment. Her voice didn't carry a lot of conviction.

He stopped in his tracks, and she bumped into him, stumbling to a halt. Her nose brushed against his shirt, catching a whiff of his scent. It was like a forest, she thought idly, a mix of sweat and pine. Rustic, but not a _bad_ scent, really. Somehow she'd expecting something different from him.

She looked up to see a sharp scowl in Sano's expression.

"Idiot," he said simply. His eyes were dark, and she blinked in surprise. He seemed to understand a little, though, for he spun around again and kept walking in silence. She let herself smile again, following behind and enjoying the quiet of the night.

_'I should have died... but... I'm glad I didn't.'  
_

~*~

  
Kenshin walked down the streets of Tokyo alone, deep in thought about the day's events. He was in a surprisingly good mood, considering all that had happened.

The police had immediately taken charge as soon as they arrived, arresting Kanryuu and anyone they could find. Uramura had been happy to see him, but as Sano had suspected, the man had been told ahead of time that they were there.

"We had actually been waiting for an opportunity," the police chief explained, standing by as his men took care of the arrests. "But the one problem was those ninjas he had employed. We knew enough about them for us to keep our distance and bide our time." He smiled wryly beneath his glasses. "Then Kamiya-san met me on my way out of the precinct. She told me about you going to see Kanryuu, and... well, I simply couldn't pass up the opportunity. I waited for an approval of the attack and went ahead with it."

"I'm glad we were able to help," Kenshin replied. "What of the ninjas, then? Have you seen them?"

Uramura raised an eyebrow. "I was hoping to ask you the same thing. I had assumed you took care of that, but if even you haven't seen them-"

"There were no men in the ballroom area, by the stairway?" Kenshin interjected, eyes wide.

The chief shook his head. "Just some broken weapons, I'm afraid."

Kenshin had backed off then, but his mind wandered back to Aoshi and his team. Throughout the entire trip back to the dojo, he felt as if something was watching him, not angry or dangerous, but simply... challenging.

_'You never forget a defeat,'_ he mused silently, tilting his head to look at the moon. _'You can win for years and years, not pay it any attention at all... but a defeat never leaves you.'_

_'Some men... carry deep grudges over those defeats...'_

  
~*~  


He finally returned to the dojo in the early morning, tired, sore and in desperate need of a long nap. First things first, of course - he planned on checking in with the others to ensure that Sano and Megumi had arrived safely.

Hikari met him at the doorway of the house, smiling and giving him a small wave as he approached. She looked him up and down, the smile fading at the sight of his wounds and bruises, and after a moment she murmured, "You're back."

He nodded. "Yes."

"You look tired." Another nod. "Sanosuke-san is already napping in Yahiko's room, and Takani-san is with Tsubame-chan and Kaoru-san in the kitchen. Kaoru-san was making tea for everyone, but... I'll let her know you're going to sleep."

Kenshin blinked as Hikari turned away, starting to walk down the hall, and he caught her hand, gently pulling her back to face him. "Hikari...? Are you all right?"

She gave him an odd look. "I thought I was supposed to ask you."

His lips quirked a little. "You didn't ask. What's wrong?"

Hikari's eyes drifted to the floor, rocking back and forth on her toes for a moment before answering. "I... I get worried when you're gone, you know."

"I know," he said quietly. His hand lifted a little to touch her shoulder, but fell again, his expression unreadable.

She leaned back against the wall frame, closing her eyes. "Tousan... I like it here."

Kenshin winced, hands tightening into fists beneath his sleeves. "I... do too."

There was a long pause, and Hikari's eyes flickered open, giving him a nervous look. "Can we stay?"

This time, it was his turn to close his eyes, his expression pained. "Ume-chan, you know we can't."

"Even if Kaoru-san never tells us to leave?"

_'She's too kind for that,'_ he thought, smiling inwardly. Aloud, he said, "That's only part of it, Hikari."

_'Wanderers are only welcome for so long. You know that.'_

_'You've always known that.'_

She turned away, her dark hair swishing softly against her training uniform. Tomoe's hair, he thought absently, and chided himself for it. It was hard enough for her to deal with him; never mind having to live with her mother's shadow everywhere she turned.

"I hate this, tousan," she whispered, and before he could reply, she had disappeared down the hall and into her room. He watched her, his heart aching from far too much, all at once.

"I'm... I'm sorry," he spoke into the darkness, his voice torn.

_'I'm sorry... truly, I am. I never wanted it like this...'_

"Kenshin?" Kaoru's voice suddenly called him, and then she emerged from the kitchen, dusting flour from her hands. "Oh good, you're back! Hikari said she was going to go back to bed. Did you see her?"

He hesitated, then gave her a nod. "Yes, we spoke already. Everyone's doing well here?"

Kaoru smiled brightly. "So far. Sanosuke and Yahiko are snoring like crazy down the hall, but that's no surprise. Megumi-san and I have been waiting for you. Do you want some tea?"

"I think I'd like that, thank you." Kenshin followed her into the dining area, where Megumi and a sleepy-looking Tsubame knelt around a table with the leftover mochi cakes and some hastily-made broth, teacups steaming in their hands. Kaoru waved him over to a spot and passed him a cup, kneeling at the remaining side.

"Kenshin-san, you've been hurt?" Tsubame gasped, covering her mouth as she noticed the cuts on his chest. Kaoru blinked, seeing them in the light for the first time.

He gave them both a calming smile. "It's all right. The tea is already making me feel better."

They watched him doubtfully, and after a moment Megumi rose to her feet, moving around the table to kneel beside Kenshin. "Kaoru," she instructed, "Get me the medicine chest Gensai-sensei left behind for Yahiko. Tsubame-chan, can you please get some more water, in a bowl?"

"Megumi-dono-" Kenshin objected, but she silenced him with a serious look.

"Let me do this," she told him quietly, her hands poised at the collar of his gi to remove it. "Let me help you... this is the only way I can."

He shrugged, the smile gone. "You are a doctor, above all things. I have no money to pay for your services."

Her fists tightened around the material, her voice fierce in his ear. "You've done enough, Ken-san. What you've done... it was enough."

_'More than that. I have a chance at getting my life back...'_

Seeing her expression, Kenshin silently put the teacup back on the table and pulled down the sleeves of his gi, allowing her to examine his wounds.

Kaoru returned with the case filled with the bandages, then Tsubame arrived with the water. The three of them sat in silence as Megumi worked, her practiced hand easily cleaning each wound and winding the bandages around Kenshin's chest, her eyes filled with nothing but determination. When she was finished, she sat back as Kenshin readjusted his shirt, fixing his collar to hide the bandages resting neatly beneath. The silence in the room was almost oppressive, but no one could think of a way to break it.

Finally, Megumi closed her eyes and murmured, "Thank you."

The words felt so empty, so indescribably shallow. Nothing she could say at that moment would be sufficient in her mind - nothing could fully convey the gratitude she felt, then.

But Kenshin's responding smile, while small, told her many things; first and foremost among them, it told her those simple words were enough.  


~*~  
  
Part VI - Owari

~*~  


Notes:

I suppose I should explain why the differences in Aoshi's fighting style... or at least why Kenshin wasn't getting beaten around like in the manga, ^_^;; I wanted the majority of the focus to be on the dialogue between the two, so initially, Aoshi was either defending against Kenshin's offensive moves or just gauging his opponent. The Kaiten Kenbu was my main focus... mostly because I think the attack is so cool, ^_^  
  
Regarding the discussion itself... was Kenshin getting preachy again? I hate having sword-to-mouth (that sound weird, O_o) conversations, simply because I worry about how people will react to it. But they were talking in the original, and this was the only way I could see it done... though the original was a little too wordy for my tastes.  
  
Megumi's line, "Even a fool has one talent" is actually a Japanese kotowaza (proverb). Kudos to Mir-san from TFME for posting a list a while ago.  
  
Yes, I have left the Oniwabanshuu alive. This took a LOT of debating, both with myself and my betas. One of them is still not too happy with me, ^_^;; But I suppose I can't please everyone. I'm looking forward to the challenge this serious alteration will give me in Kyoto, even as I dread it. However, some things HAD to change, and this was a major difference I thought would be interesting to attempt. There will probably be times ahead where I'll want to toss the whole idea away and rewrite, but I'll do my best to stick to it and make this the best story possible! Wish me luck, and please let me know what you think.

Special Thanks and kudos go to:  
  
Lee-san: do you ever get sick of seeing you name here? Thanks for all your support so far. Don't know what I'd do without you...  
  
Chelle-san: Thanks for giving me so much support with the Oniwabanshuu. Your input really makes a difference. *gives Chelle an Aoshi-shaped cookie* I told you, you could have him, ^_~

Song lyrics taken from:

Evanescence, "Whisper"  
  
Caedmon's Call, "I Just Don't Want Coffee"  


_Reviewer Responses_:

**JML**: Well, I'm trying to be creative with this fic, but I don't think I'm quite creative enough to work the zanbatou into the rest of the arcs. Besides, Sano gives up on being Zanza, so there's no real use for it... I don't know. I just didn't want it in the story for longer than I had to. Repaired, though... ^_^ Interesting that you mentioned that.  
  
**icemint**: Revived me... more like pestered me until I wrote something. *waves sullenly to beta readers* People tell me I write good enough fight scenes, so it makes me feel better most of the time.  
  
**Crazy Girl Person**: Oh, maybe I wasn't paying attention. I'll have to try again then.  
  
**Tani-san**: I'm working on that, I swear. But Sano just doesn't _want_ to be clueless in this fic, ^_~  
  
**Wistful-Eyes**: Well, Kenshin and Soujirou are supposed to be like kindred souls. (Well, at least that's what I read somewhere... I liked it well enough.)  
  
**Mistress Battousai**: Welcome aboard! Let's hope I can keep characterization consistent. It's becoming a chore.  
  
**missaw**: Maybe yes, maybe no. I tried to make the fights similar yet different, and that meant making them a challenge as well. It was harder because I had two other versions to deviate from... if it was more difficult, it's because I was going for the unique factor.  
  
**Melissa**: The banter, or most of it, is owed to my beta reader, Chelle-san. We did a bit of chat-roleplay; she was Aoshi, and I was Kenshin. Eventually we figured out something for each of them to say, and I used it.  
  
**haku baikou**: Actually, that's a good point. I could have included some of his past or characterization I suppose, but I can't see where... besides the fact that I don't like Aoshi enough to bother with him, ^_^;;  
  
**Crystal Renee**: That line came by accident, ^_^;; But it made me laugh too, which is something Kenshin rarely does in this fic. So it stayed.  
  
**inca-dove**: Candy? Candy works. Chocolate works better, ^_~ I'll try to do better from now on. Actually, it was about the same amount of time, if you think about it. Two months, three... oh well.  
  
**Jedi Brother Horace**: I suppose I say fight scenes aren't my strong spot because they don't come easily. I struggle a lot and it takes ages to write. (Hence the delays between recent chapters...) Sorry for cutting it short. I really ought to work on that, but longer chapters also mean longer delays. *sweatdrop*  
  
**MegumiFuu**: Hey! Glad you liked the characterization this time around. I've been getting a little discouraged lately, so I needed that lift, ^_^;; But it's Megumi's characterization that made me particularly happy. I really needed to know I was doing all right! Thanks so much!  
  
**Night-Mare-Chan**: I'm still amused that it took you 3 months to see that I'd updated, considering I talk to you every other day. *snicker*  


More coming soon!


	37. Part VII Devil's Walking Stick chapter 1

... Well. Ah. I'm back? Obviously. Good lord, it's been two years. I'm not going to start making excuses for my lengthy absence - I'll merely apologize and say that fickle muses be damned, I am _not _abandoning this story just because I happen to hate a certain story arc. I will be very slow, but I'll try not to back myself into a corner again. It's not fair to the story, or people who have encouraged me so much, especially not after going this far.

A few notes before I begin: I've been giving the story a lot of thought, and I've realized how incredibly naive I was when I first started. I've been outright unfair - it may have been my first Kenshin fanfiction, but that's no excuse to be one of those obnoxious fangirls who spout random Japanese words all over the place. That said, I'm cutting back: some of the lingo is staying, such as the honourifics, "busu" (come on, it's Yahiko's favourite word), and "ume-chan" (since it was translated earlier on in the story anyway), and most likely a few others, but for the most part, from here on, this story will be in English, not Japanese.

Another thing I noticed was how much of a brat Hikari was to Kaoru when they first met. And a lot of her lines are way too wordy for her age. Where the hell did that come from? Huh. Maybe someday I'll revamp the whole thing...

Finally, I am hating on our lovely host site for disallowing lyrics in fanfics. It was such a big part of this story and now I have to cut it out. Ugh.

Anyway, I talk too much. Onwards!

Disclaimer: RuroKen is not my property. Like that's a surprise.

---

The Light of the Snow-Red Village

Akai Kitsune

Part VII - Flicking Shadows: The Devil's Walking Stick

---

Sanosuke didn't like not getting what he wanted. Above all else, he didn't like not getting _food _when he wanted it. So he was quite unhappy when he arrived at the dojo to find it quiet, no sign nor sound of the usual scuffles between teacher and student - or student and student, if Hikari got herself involved. Which she usually did. He was stalking through the yard and around the property, the prospects of a free meal decreasing with every step, when he suddenly caught a whiff of tea in the air.

_...Score!_ Shifting to a jog, he made it to the kitchen just as Kenshin was pouring himself a cup. "Yo."

The vagabond turned, not so much surprised - he often wasn't - as simply looking as if he hadn't expected a visitor. Normally it might've been the same thing, but Kenshin and 'normal' were not exactly friends.

"Good morning," Kenshin murmured somewhat absently, offering the cup to Sano instead. "You're here early."

Sano raised an eyebrow, downing the tea easily. As always, Kenshin made a damn fine brew. "Early?" he echoed. "Was hoping I'd be just in time for lunch."

Kenshin smiled faintly, shaking his head. Curiously enough, there were telltale signs of worry in his expression, though apparently it was nothing big enough to make him take off at a mad run to whatever was wrong. "Then you're still early."

"Where's jou-chan and the kids?"

"Kaoru-dono and Yahiko are training at Maekawa dojo," the rurouni sat down, placidly drinking his own tea, trying to look as neutral as possible. Sano wasn't fooled. "She asked me to come, but there's shopping to do, and I have to pick up Hikari at the clinic in a few hours."

Sano blinked. "Something wrong?"

"Not that I know of," Kenshin answered musingly, "But I suspect Megumi-dono would notice better than I. Hikari asked if she could go and learn a few things from the doctors. She seems interested in herbal medicine for some reason..."

_Better medicine than swordsmanship,_ he added inwardly.

"Go fig. What then?" Sano prodded, leaning against the wall, eyes glinting faintly.

Kenshin hesitated, then admitted, "We're meeting for lunch at the Aka-"

"Al_right_! Let's go shopping!"

"...Oro."

Two minutes later, the pair headed out the gate, Sano eagerly - and hungrily - leading the way.

---

"Hmm..." Megumi leaned down to study the mixture, giving it a careful waft. Pausing a moment longer, she nodded in approval. "Not bad, Hikari."

The girl's expression, which had been somewhat worried for a while, brightened considerably. "Really? I thought I'd missed something so I was-"

"-Perceptive," Megumi mused. "You missed the burdock." Hikari's eyes fell again. "Don't feel bad. It takes practice, and by the look of it, your measurements were good. Take another look at the recipe and fix it, and I'll add it to my supply."

"Okay!" Hikari grinned and spun away, eagerly going back to work. Shaking her head in amusement, Megumi took another look at the girl's accomplishments. She was an attentive student, at least; not particularly gifted for the trade, but focused and patient enough to listen to the instructions given. Both traits were certainly useful - and mandatory in her line of work - though really, what Megumi wanted to know most was why the girl had the sudden desire to learn about medicine. She'd asked, of course, but Hikari had shrugged it off as mere curiousity. It might have worked - she was young enough to not have other motives for it - if she wasn't a terrible liar. _Which doesn't give me any answers either_, the doctor reflected, shaking aside her thoughts. It probably had something to do with Kenshin, knowing the girl's attachment to him and his tendency to get injured. It wasn't surprising for her to want to know how to deal with them.

_But still... that's too much responsibility for a child._

Perhaps it was just one of those childhood impulses, a phase she'd outgrow. Megumi wasn't sure whether it was good or bad, but, really, she didn't know the girl well enough to be a proper judge. Kenshin hadn't objected, so obviously it wasn't much of an issue on his part. A swordsman of his caliber would have taken pride in her abilities, and frown upon anything that turned her attention from that... or perhaps as an Ishin Shishi, he was a traditionalist? Not that medicine was a woman's trade either...

She sighed. The only way to know was, of course, to ask Kenshin, and knowing him he would smile and give no answer at all.

_Invincible swordsman indeed... he leaves no openings_. Smiling faintly to herself, she turned back to Hikari, finding the herb mixture well corrected and acceptable for use. She was about to say so when there was a pounding of footsteps on the floor, and a young man burst into the clinic, clad in a simple dojo uniform.

"Sensei!" he cried, eyes wide with fear. "An attack on our dojo - our master's been hurt! Please-!"

"Bring him in!" Megumi instructed swiftly, even as two more students followed the first, an older man supported between them. Following was, surprisingly, Yahiko, and another student just behind, carrying-

Megumi inhaled sharply, and Hikari gasped a the sight.

"_Kaoru-san_!"

---

When they finally arrived at the clinic, Kenshin and Sano were surprised to find a line of unfamiliar kendo students waiting around one of the examination rooms. Upon questioning them, they were both startled to find they were in fact from Maekawa-sensei's dojo, and that both he and the young, female instructor who had been visiting were currently with the doctor.

"It was crazy!" one student told them, expression wild with concern and amazement. He didn't seem to notice the glint in Kenshin's eyes, silently demanding the full story. "This huge man came in and challenged the dojo! He defeated Maekawa-sensei easily, and when Kamiya-sensei tried to stop the fight, he attacked her with _wind_!"

Kenshin and Sanosuke exchanged a look at this - Sano didn't miss Kenshin's expression so easily - and were about to head right in to see what was going on when the door opened, and out stepped Hikari, wearily lifting a hand in greeting.

The colder, calculating part of Kenshin wanted to grab the girl practically interrogate her on what exactly was going on. The father half - the stronger of the two, always always - pushed it aside in favour of asking if she alright, just whose blood it was on her hands and tunic, and _then _what had happened.

Hikari attempted a reassuring smile, letting him take her hand and pull her to a wash basin. "It's not mine," she murmured, "It's Kaoru-san's. That man... Yahiko saw it, not me. But..." she trailed off, eyes widening at his expression, adding hastily, "She's not bad! But she's resting... she hurt her head. Megumi-san said it looks worse than it is, that she was lucky."

"Only because he was aiming at her shinai," a curt voice called from the door, and they turned as Yahiko stepped out as well, looking unusually grim.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin questioned, his voice worried.

Hikari sighed, leaning tiredly against him, murmuring, "Papa, I told you..." but he merely brushed a hand through her hair, shaking his head apologetically.

Yahiko shrugged. "She's out. Megumi says she will be for a while. Concussion or something. There's not much else they can do, so we gotta wait." He shuffled a little, eyes drifting towards the door before returning to Kenshin. "He cut her arm; not deep, but she can't move it yet. It was mostly that... wind blast." His brow furrowed. "Ever seen anyone attack with the _wind _from their sword like that?"

There was a pause. "Perhaps," Kenshin replied cryptically, his voice soft, "But I didn't see it."

Yahiko snorted. "Well, whatever. It knocked her right over - she hit her head. I was gonna get him but the other students..." he reddened faintly. "I mean, the hag was out, and someone had to help carry her here. She's too heavy for one person."

"Yahiko," Kenshin chided, but his eyes were on the door. "What about Maekawa-dono?"

"Megumi's fixing him up," the boy jerked a thumb at the other room. "I think he broke some bones, but he'll be okay. ... Kenshin," he said after a moment's silence, "This guy who did this..."

"I wanted to ask you," Kenshin nodded. "Who was he?"

"His name's Raijuuta," Yahiko answered, eyes narrowing. "He's an asshole!"

"We got that," Sanosuke rolled his eyes.

Yahiko bristled. "Shut up! I'm serious! He's nothing like you, Kenshin - says swords are for killing, and dojos like busu's are worthless! He's trying to shut them all down." His scowl deepened. "He even had his own little sidekick - stupid brat. I coulda kicked his ass if I wanted to."

"Sano," Kenshin looked to the gangster, "Your information network. Do you think...?"

"On it," Sano grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'll see what I can dig up." He waved off Kenshin's quiet thanks and within moments was gone from the clinic.

Yahiko shuffled again, his eyes shifting to look at the floor. "Kenshin... don't get pissed, but he might be heading to our dojo next."

Briefly amused at the boy's first comment, Kenshin merely questioned why.

And was floored.

"I told him you could kick his ass too."

_... well... that's one way to deal with the problem..._

"Oro," he managed, shaking his head. "... I suppose we'd best hurry back there when Kaoru-dono is well enough."

"Papaaaa," Hikari complained, her voice rising, shattering the serious atmosphere, stomach growling a scant second later. "'m hungry. Didn't you go shopping?"

Kenshin blinked; he had forgotten all about the shopping trip. He smiled gently, curving his daughter's head in the direction of the buckets he had carried in and deposited in the corner. "There are some vegetables in the second basket - leave enough for supper, please, but a few now won't hurt."

"Good," she beamed at him, expression bright, her weariness vanishing in the midst of her hunger. Kenshin wondered - he often did, these days, and blamed it on the fact that he really wasn't getting any younger - where she had gotten her endless energy from, and gave Yahiko a pointed look as she bounded over to the buckets to hunt for her snack.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the wall. "Not hungry," he answered the silent question. "I'll eat when we get back."

His eyes were focused on the door, and Kenshin had to withhold a smile at what he found there.

It never ceased to amuse him, the constant cycle of denial and bickering they seemed to thrive in. "I'm going to check on Kaoru-dono and see if they need any assistance," he said softly, straightening up and heading for the door himself.

"They might kick you out," Hikari chimed in, the words half-muffled by the piece of daikon she was chewing on. Yahiko gave a curt nod in agreement, but Kenshin merely smiled, pushing open the door and stepping inside.

---

"Nn..."

"Oi! I think busu's awake!"

"Don't-!" Kaoru started to snap before her eyes even opened, but then she gave a low groan, voice quieting as the pounding in her skull told her that raising her voice was definitely a bad idea. "Don't call me that. What happened...?"

"You were injured," Kenshin murmured. She lifted her gaze to see him leaning over her, smiling patiently. Aside from that, his expression was unreadable; it was a little disturbing.

Dr. Genzai was there a moment later, checking her eyes. "How do you feel, Kaoru-chan?"

"Sore," she mumbled. And blinked. "That... that man... Raijuuta...?"

"He left," Yahiko spoke up again, eyes narrowed sharply. "Him and his punk follower. Probably to trash some other dojos around town."

"If that's the case," Megumi frowned tightly, two fingers massaging her forehead, "It seems we should expect to see more patients coming in."

Kenshin sat back in his chair beside the bed, offering his hand out to Kaoru as she attempted to sit up again, Genzai supporting her from behind. "I think this Raijuuta should be dealt with as soon as we can meet with him, to prevent more injuries from occurring."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Kaoru gave him a suspicious look, wavering a little, but apparently less likely to fall over than she had a moment ago. "You're not going to challenge him, are you?"

"It's a little late for that," Kenshin murmured wryly, sending Yahiko a sidelong glance.

The boy reddened a little as Kaoru echoed the look. "Yahiko, you didn't!"

"It's not like I was lying or anything!" he protested, crossing his arms and looking away. "Kenshin _can _kick his ass, and he will, right?"

There was a pause, as Kenshin stared mutely at him. He wasn't sure if Yahiko was talking about revenge for hurting Kaoru or simply asserting his strength, but either way, he didn't like being volunteered as an opponent to a man he'd never even met.

He ignored the inner-voice that firmly reminded him that had he been there, he would have interceded and probably already faced the man for Kaoru's sake. They didn't need to be told as much; from the expressions they wore, they probably already knew.

_I suppose it's what I get for becoming so predictable... there is no avoiding it now. _He lifted his head, glancing at the corner, and was met by Hikari's smile, while Kaoru and Yahiko argued in the background. He found it curious; she hated when he was dragged into fights that weren't his own, yet now she seemed to be encouraging him to get himself involved, despite the fact that Kaoru had already been injured because of it...

"Come on now, Kaoru-chan," Dr. Genzai urged, his voice a slight, scolding tone to pull her out of her verbal battle and bringing Kenshin's attention back to the aforementioned patient as he helped her swing her legs around to dangle off the edge of the bed, "Let's see how steady you are."

"I feel silly," she mused, cheeks going pink, her feet lowering to the floor, slowly putting pressure on them to rise. "All this attention for a little bump on the head..."

"Head injuries are nothing to laugh at," Megumi advised meaningfully, glancing over at Kenshin. "You'll have to watch her carefully and keep her out of trouble on the way home. No running off with strange swordsmen until she's asleep."

She was jesting, of course, and Kenshin did his best to smile in response. Fervently he hoped any strange swordsmen would leave them well enough alone, at least until morning.

Wishes against futility never did anyone harm, after all.

---

The return trip to the dojo was mercifully uneventful for the most part; Sanosuke met with them just outside the clinic, reporting that very little was known about Raijuuta aside from what they were already aware of, and the fact that he was apparently staying in one of the richer sections of Tokyo, specifically the Tsukayama estate. What he was doing there was still a mystery, but one Sano intended to resolve - preferably after a good meal and some sleep. The 'brat' that Yahiko had mentioned was the only son of the estate owner, though his reasons for following the rogue swordsman around were also unknown. Yahiko, not caring much either way, redubbed him 'rich brat' and did his best to annoy everyone with his foul mood.

Kaoru, for her part, was quiet, and Kenshin along with her, somewhat uncomfortable walking at her side with her arm curved a little too comfortably through his. He had brushed it aside, firmly told her he didn't mind when she'd asked - shyly - and he did his best to look like he meant it. A young lady at his arm shouldn't be such a big deal, but he honestly didn't want to set across the wrong impression, especially since he was living with her. Rumours could ruin a person, especially when they involved fidelity and the purity of unmarried girls; one such as Kaoru, with no one else to support or shelter her, could easily have her future stolen away by giving people ideas.

"Kenshin?"

He blinked, glancing over as she lightly tapped his arm. "Yes, Kaoru-dono?"

"You look like you were stuck again," she mused, smiling softly, then laughed a little at his baffled expression. "In your head, I mean. Lost in thought. Are you okay?"

The look faded, though his confusion did not. He hadn't been aware that she was already so attuned to his hidden state of mind; he wasn't sure if this bothered him, either. "I'm fine." After a moment's hesitation, he admitted, in an attempt to be honest, "Just wondering about the man who attacked you."

He regretted it instantly, when a look of pure and unadultured wrath covered the kenjutsu instructor's face. "Oh, _him_! When I get my hands on him, he's going to regret ever coming to Tokyo!"

She stopped there, noticing his expression now looked more like one a riceball might wear right before being devoured by Sano in the morning. "Er... Kaoru-dono... you may want to take it easy until you recover."

"I'll be just fine!" Kaoru tossed back, waving her hand in dismissal. He chose to ignore how her body wavered a little at the same time, leaning against his. "Just need to rest a little. Genzai-sensei said I would recover soon, so don't worry so much, okay?"

Kenshin averted his eyes, and they walked in silence for a while, avoiding looking each other. Distantly, he wondered exactly how he was going to deal with this particular issue without having Kaoru and Hikari tag-team him in an attempt to convince him not to get in over his head. They were getting good at that. Disturbingly.

"Kenshin," Kaoru said again, squeezing his arm, "It's sweet of you to be concerned. Thank you."

He almost spluttered. Was proud of himself, actually, that he didn't; it took a great deal of restraint. "O-of course, Kaoru-dono! It... ah... what _else _could I..."

She laughed. It was brief, but gentle, and a welcome sound that made him forget just what had made him so embarrassed to begin with.

He remembered it, hours later; the memory was clear and unforgettable, if only because it was the last time he heard her laugh for several days.

When they turned the final corner, the dojo coming into sight, he heard a cry break free of her lips at his side, and he had to tighten his grasp on her arm to keep her from running towards the pale flicker of a dying flame in the middle of the street. The remains of a twisted piece of wood, nothing more.

Nothing.

Everything, he corrected, as she clung to him, shaking, eyes wet, and they came close enough to see that the sign of her father's dojo - decades old, a family treasure, if only in her eyes - was gone from the outside gate.

And lay burning in the street, for all the world to see her shame.

----

_To be continued_

----

Notes: I love messing with things.

I should make a note right now as a reminder that I'm still following the MANGA timeline, not the anime. That means Yutaro's father is not dead, nor is he a great samurai. To be honest I despised the manga version of this arc so much I barely remember anything from it. That aside, don't expect anime occurances here.

Researching Japanese herbal medicine is a pain. The things I do for you people...

The site better not screw with story formatting. I've had lines and italics magically disappear after posting. It's so odd. ... and I'm rambling again, ignore me. (I've been quiet for too long!)

Thank you for reading (and for your patience; goodness knows I haven't deserved it). I, er, will try to do better with this fic from now on...


End file.
